Changing Destiny
by Agithos
Summary: When Mickaël Tabor, a GSG-9 soldier get sucked in Minecraft, he will have to follow his destiny and make some friends to return home But how can you accomplish your destiny when you don't know what it is about ?... (Mob Talker fanfiction) Rated T for some strong language, and violence. The Image Cover is from NightcoreCreativity.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **Hey guys Agithos here, this is my first story on this website so I hope you will like it. Enjoy ^_^.**

 **WARNING : This is a rewrite. If you find something that you think is incoherent with later chapters. Please, let me know immediately**

* * *

Present time, Training ground, Mickael POV

"Alright gentlemen, for this operation, you will split into two groups. One will have to defend a zone and the other will have to capture it. If you are hit by a bullet, you will be eliminated. Understood ?" Our staff-sergeant asked.

 **"** **Yes sir !"** We all responded at the same time.

"Alright, since I don't want any of you to get hurt with real weapons, you shall be equiped with airsoft guns. I have to warn you, it may be a fake gun but it can still hurt. If I see one of you playing with these weapons like an idiot, I'll send him straight back to the locker room. Understood ?"

 **"** **Yes sir !"**

"Good. Now split up. I don't care about your frienship, I want the equal amount of soldier in each team. When they are made, go to your base and discuss a strategy. You have ten minutes !"

We did as we were told and I found myself with three other soldiers. The we went in our base on the battlefield. It was an open space with a tower in the middle of it.

"Hey rookie, get over here so we can make a plan all together !" One of my teammates I recognized as Trooper called me before running toward our base.

From his eyes, I was a rookie because it had only been two month since I joined the GSG9. To him, it didn't matter that I kicked his ass during our first fight.

My name is Mickael Tabor, I am a 21 year old man, about 6 foot tall. I have brown hair, blue eyes and a healthy white skin along with a muscular body. To understand why I am in this unit right now, we need to go back in time, when I was still a child. On my six birthday, my parents died in a car crash. I didn't have any known relative so I was put into an orphanage. During my time there, I was bullied constanty...a weak six year old boy is a easy target for bullies.

I didn't stay long though, about two weeks before I ran away from this hell. After that, I lived in the street for some time, stealing from the market to live. I did that for three months until, one day, a man approached me and told me he could change my life if I followed him. I know my mother once told me to never speak to strangers but in my child mind, he seemed trustworthy enough.

The man brang me into a military camp, in Texas, where I have been trained, taught and educated by soldiers all the way up to my eighteen birthday. I have been trained to defend myself, to fight with blades, to shoot with firearms and many more things. Even to this day, I still don't know what is that man's name. I just rembember he had black hair and a scar on his left eye. I may never meet him again but he changed my life, like he promised.

After my twenty one birthday, I left the training camp and returned to Germany to make use of my skills to protect other people. It may be a personnality trait I have inherited from my mother because, like her, I hate injustice and wanted nothing more than to protect her loved one. That's why I entered the GSG9.

There was just something that was bothering me, by joining the GSG9 as an intervention unit, I knew it was really likely that, one day, I'll have to use real bullets against a human being. I wasn't sure I could live with that...only time will tell.

I rejoined the other who were already over a map of the battlefield. There was Trooper, Reck, a very skilled sniper and Migas, a woman who could come up with a sucessfull strategy for any situation.

"Hey rookie, what took you so long ? Did you get lost ?" Trooper asked with a joking tone in his voice

"Shut up with the rookie thing trooper. I am more skilled than you !" I answered, laughing.

"Maybe but you are still the youngest member !"

"Are you two done ?" Migas asked, slightly annoyed "Time is against us !"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. So what's the plan ?"

"They will probably put a sniper on the top of the tower. Reck, you will be our scout..."

"Roger !"

"You and Trooper..." Migas said as she pointed at me "You two will secure the left side of the tower, I'll go for the right. After we secure the entrence, we will go to the top of the tower and capture it !"

A loud bang was heard through the training zone.

"It's the signal !" Reck noticed "Let's move !"

* * *

30 minutes later, locker room, Mickael POV

After the training, we returned to the locker room.

"Whooo, we destroyed them !" I heard Trooper say loud in front of his locker

"No thanks to you, Trooper" I remarked, chuckling "You were shot right at the beggining, it's Migas and I who did all of the work !"

"Whatever..."

I removed my armor and put on my clothes : a red t-shirt with a simple jean. Then, I went toward the exit

"See you tomorrow Trooper !" I said

"Yeah, you too rookie !"

I rolled my eyes and closed the door of the locker room. I left the building with my bag over my shoulder. I opened my car, put my bag inside and drove home. My home was ten minute away from my work, it was a one story individual house with a small garden and a cellar. I opened the door entered in my home. I sighed as I dropped my bag on a nearby chair

 _"_ _A long day of work done"_ I thought in my head _"_ _Now it's time for some fun !"_

I sat in front of my computer and turned it on. I saw Minecraft icon on my desktop. Some said it was only a game for little kid, I didn't care. I always loved to play that kind of sandbox game where you can do everything you want. It's in this game I would rejoin my friend Chris.

Chris was a just a apprentice doctor when I met him for the first time. It was during my time at the military training camp. I would always do some parkour during my free time, I loved the feeling of liberty it could give me. It's also a activity that proved me it was quite dangerous. I met Chris one day, I was on a top of a building about five meters high. I wanted to jump to another building. I started to run but my foot slipped and I fell. I ended up in a hospital with a broken leg and a little chat with an angry medic...It was hard to imagine Chris angry but I didn't want to have that kind of chat with him afterward. Since that day, we have been very good friend.

I looked at the clock.

 _"_ _Hum...7h30 pm...still a little early for Chris to come and play..."_ I thought _"_ _Oh well, I guess, I'll play alone for a while !"_

I launched the game and started to create a new world when suddenly...all power went out, my computer turned of, as well as the lights. I was slightly...no totally annoyed by this.

"Oh, come on, why does that kind of thing always happen when I want to play..." I said out loud before sighing "Alright, let's see what is going on with the power !"

I went into my cellar and searched for the circuit breaker in total darkness. After a minute, I finally found it. I tried to reset the power but nothing happened.

 **"** **You are the one"** I heard a strange voice behind me. I quickly turned around in a fighting stance, ready to punch someone, but there was nothing.

 _"_ _Calm down Mickael, you are just getting paranoid !"_ I thought as I turned back to face the circuit breaker.

 **"** **You can help them, you can save their lives !"**

Again, I heard these wierd voice. I am not afraid of the dark but hearing some voice I wasn't even sure, were real or just made up by my imaginition was making me quite nervous.

 _"_ _Screw this, I am going to get a flashlight !"_

I went to my living room and picked up one. I heard strange craking noises, like if someone was walking on a wooden floor. Thinking it was probably a thief taking the advantage of the blackout to enter my house, I reached for a small suitcase behind my sofa. In this suitcase, were a Five-Seven and a MP5. I looked at their magazines to see they were full.

I placed the pistol in my pocket and took the MP5. I began to roam around the house, aiming with my SMG and ready to shoot at everything. Some sweat were dripping from my forehead.

"Who is there ? Show yourself !" I shouted, hopping for an answer. There was none, it seemed I was really alone in this house.

Suddenly, a loud bang coming from my bedroom was heard. I rushed to my bedroom. I quickly opened the door with one feet, only to reveal nothing. Nothing had been moved nor broken. Everything was still in place. Without any explanation, the power came back. When I looked at my computer, something horrified me : On ne screen were, what looked like, two white eyes staring at me, livid, lifeless. I felt like they could swallow my soul if they had the power to do that.

"What the hell ?" I whispered "What is that ? Some kind of virus ?"

I slowly approached my computer, my gun pointed at the screen. I sat on the chair and put my MP5 next to the screen, on the desk. I tried to move the mouse across the screen but there was no mouse. Then I proceed to remove those eyes using the keyboard but no matter what key I used, nothing worked.

 _"_ _Time to reset it the hard way !"_ I thought.

I pressed the power button of the computer's tower. To my surprise, the tower went off but the image with those two white eyes was still here.

"Oh come on, why won't you disappear ?" I asked to the image as I went to touch the screen.

As soon as my finger touched the screen, it got stuck in the image...literally. The screen began to vibrate.

"Huh ? What the...Get off me !"

Without a warning, I felt my finger getting swallowed deeper within the screen. Now, why whole hand was stuck.

I grunted as I tried to get my hand free. I put my right foot on the screen to have a better hold to remove my hand...turned out it was a very, very bad idea. My foot was swallowed too. I only had one option left. Using my free arm, I took my MP5 and aimed at the screen. A second later, I fired until there was no more bullets into the magazine

"Oh...no..."

To my horror, the bullets, like my arm and my foot, were swallowed by the image. I began to panic.

"SOMEONE H..."

I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence. The screen swallowed me completely. Then all went black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED Where did Mickeal get transported ?...well you probably know where he will end up since it's a Minecraft fanfiction. Forget that** **So,** **PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time (^_^) /**


	2. Chapter 1 : A new beginning

**_Chapter 1 : A new beginning_**

 **Hey guys, Agithos here. I was to say thanks to Chroma the Harvester for being my first reviewer. And now, onto the story.**

 **WARNING : This is a rewrite. If you find something that you think is incoherent with later chapters. Please, let me know immediately**

* * *

Unknow time, Unknow place, Mickael POV

 _"_ _Is that what it feels like to be dead ? No smell, no sound, no sight and...grass ?"_

I opened my eyes. My vision was still blurry but I manage to figure out some trees, a sky, some clouds and a beautiful rose in front of me. After a few second, my vision became clear. I found myself in front of a really disturbing scenery. The environment around me was made of blocks. Everything was blocky : the sun, the clouds, the trees...The only thing that wasn't made of block was me.

"WHAT THE HELL ?" I shout as I looked around. I recognized this kind of environment "Is...this Minecraft ? How-how did I managed to enter into the game ? It must a dream, it has to be just a wierd lucid dream or else, how could I be here ? Maybe if I close my eyes for a few second, I'll wake up on my desk where I must have fallen asleep..." I thought out loud.

I closed my eyes for nearly a minute before opening them again. I was still in this world full of blocks.

"No ? Well, what if I do this ?" I asked myself as I walk to the closest tree I could find and head butted it really hard. Not only it didn't work but it hurt like hell. Now I have a freaking headache. Someone once told me you can't feel pain in a dream. I can assure this pain was real...too real.

"Holy crap, I think I was really teleported into the game. Alright, calm down Mickael, panicking won't do any good to you !" I said as I tried to push my fear away even though I was shitting in my pants at this very moment.

I looked around and noticed my Five-Seven lying a few feet in front of me. I picked up the pistol and checked it from all possible angles.

 _"_ _It doesn't look damaged...and the magazine is still full, great. I have twenty bullets at my disposal, better not waste them !"_ I thought as I placed my weapon behind my back.

I felt a breeze of fresh air. I looked at the sky and I saw the sky getting tinted with a beautiful orange color. The sun was getting closer and closer to the horizon. In a few hours, the night would fall upon this land.

I knew what was going to happen if I stayed outside during the night. I needed to act, fast.

"Alright, I am going to make a shelter and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, I'll try to find something that could explain how and why I ended up here !" I murmured to myself as I approached the closest tree.

"Well...I hope this works..." I tightened my fist "On three...one, two three !" I punched the tree at full power. When my flesh made contact with the wool, I expected some broken bone and me, making a loud cry of pain. However, nothing like that happened. Sure, there was a tingling sentation in my hand after I punched the tree but my hand was pretty much uninjured. I noticed a small crack visible on the surface of the wooden block, meaning my punch did something. I repeated the process and, after a few more punches, the block brake, leaving me with a tyni block of the same material in its place.

 _"_ _Well, now I know it works but I wouldn't try against stone though. That tingling sentation is annoying !"_ I thought.

I picked up the block and noticed the tree was still in the air.

"Looks like this tree doesn't give a crap about laws of physics, but hey, this is Minecraft we are talking about !" I chuckled.

After some time, I finished destroying the tree. I had several several block of pure wood. But, now, I was facing another problem : How was I supposed to transform these blocks into wooden planks ? In the game, we had an inventory and a crafting system. In reality, I didn't have a menu showing up to tell me how many keys I had in my pocket. Within the next five minutes, I tried different methods : Punching them, stomping on them, putting pressure on it...nothing worked. The moon was almost completely visible and I was a little scared a mob might come out of the bush to kill me by surprise. Thanks to my training, I knew how to defend myself with a pistol but there was a big difference between a zombie and an enemy soldier. At least, you can try to reason with the soldier.

"Screw this shit !" I nearly shouted before throwing a block of pure wood against a nearby tree. To my surprise, the block I had thrown split into four blocks of wooden planks. I stayed speechless for a second

"...How come on, how was I supposed to know that ? Alright, enough talking, I really need to build this house as fast as I can !" I said as I picked up the blocks.

Then, I proceed to build my house...Well it was more like a shelter, it was really small but also big enough to have some space. I couldn't let any mob see me so I didn't put any door nor windows. I had enough trouble already.

While I waited for the night to pass, I wondered how to build a crafting table.

"If I can turn a pure wooden block into four blocks of wooden planks by throwing them with enough force on a surface, what would happen if I put some pressure between theses blocks ?"

I took four blocks of wooden planks and put some pressure between them. I heard a small 'pop' and when I looked at what I had created, I saw a small crafting table with nine squares on it.

"Nice, maybe I can try to make some tools while I am still awake !" I thought out loud.

I threw two wooden planks on the grass. The blocks turned into dust, leaving behind them four sticks I could use to make some tools. I picked up two of the four sticks as well as three wooden planks. Then I went in front of my crafting table. I remembered the pattern to craft a pickaxe, so I put each material in their respective places. After placing them on the crafting table, the items began to glow to extreme intensity. The insense light forced me to close my eyes for a moment

"Arg, I can't see anything. What is going on ?" I asked.

The light eventually died out. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pickaxe lying on my crafting table.

"So...that's how tools are made...Well I'll just have to get use to it !"

I made some other tool like an axe, a shovel and a sword, all made out of wood. After I created all of those things. I decided to get some sleep, I didn't have any bed, so I lay down on the grass. It was pretty uncomfortable but, after an hour, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Unknow time, Unknow place, Mickael POV

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark place, so dark that I could barely see what was in front of me. I was in a sort of room with no furniture, there was also a door. I walked toward it and put my hands on the handle. The door opened and I exited the room. I was in a sort of open space with a black sky. I could also see some blue orbes covered in blue flames in front of me. They were moving and were slowly approaching me.

"What is that ?" I asked as one of them stopped right in front of my face. I started to back away but they began to form a circle around me.

I noticed another door at my left with some light passing underneath it. I jumped over an orbe and runned for the door. I tried to open it but it was locked. I couldn't open it. I turned around to see that none of the orbes had followed me.

"Where am I ?"

 **"** **You are in the Void, young one. The place where souls rest as they wait for their judgements !"**

"Who are you ? Show yourself !" I ordered to the voice.

Suddenly, the door behind me opened and I finally saw who was speaking to me. It was an old men, probably around fifty years old. He was bald and had a black beard. What surprised me is that he wasn't made of blocks. He was a normal human like me.

"My name is Notch, the god and creator of this world : Minecraftia !" The man said.

I was speechless.

"You must quite disoriented. That's normal, you just arrived here in this world, you lost all of your marks. I came here to..."

"Wait wait wait...Are you the one who brang me here ?" I asked.

"Yes. I brang you into this world !" Notch answered.

"Great !" I replied sarcastically "Could you send me back to my own world, now ?"

"Not yet Mickeal...You are needed here, you have a destiny to accomplish !"

"Okay, you listen, I don't know what kind of destiny I have to accomplish and I don't care. You are going to send me back right now !"

"You will have to discover by yourself why you are here...Just follow your instinct and, when the time comes, you will remember what your mother told you !"

"What are you talking about ?" I asked, my right eyebrow raised.

Notch didn't respond and instead, opened the door before saying :

"Wake up Mickael !"

"Hey, wait a second, we are not finis..."

* * *

Present time, The shelter, Mickael POV

I woke up, shaking and sweating. I was still on the grass, in my shelter. I could only say one simple sentence

"GO TO HELL, YOU OLD BASTARD !"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...That is it for the first « real » chapter. Also, sorry that this chapter is shorter than the prologue. It's just that the first four chapter (including the prologue) are rewritten version. So, while I managed to write more for the prologue, I wasn't able to do it for the other chapters.** **S** **o,** **PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time (^_^) /**


	3. Chapter 2 : In search for food

_**Chapter 2 : In search for food**_

 **Hi guys Agithos here for another chapter. Enjoy**

 **WARNING : This is a rewrite. If you find something that you think is incoherent with later chapters. Please, let me know immediately**

* * *

Present time, The shelter, Mickael POV

After that meeting with Notch, I woke up confused, curious but most of all, I was pissed off. This God had the nerve to take me away from my home to accomplish a destiny I know nothing about. I wasn't in the mood to work but if I wanted to survive, I had to go out to gather some food.

I took my pickaxe, my axe and my sword. I also checked if I still had my Five-Seven. Since ammunitions doesn't exist in Minecraft, I only had one magazine, each bullet had to count.

I placed my ear on the wall to see if I could hear something happening outside my shelter. I heard nothing. I took my wooden axe and began to brake a part of my wall. After digging my way out of my little shelter, I saw a blue sky and the sun was here. There was no cloud into the sky and no monster on the ground.

Suddenly, I heard a loud rumble coming from my stomach. That alone reminded me that I didn't eat yesterday evening. Now, I was hungry. I took my sword in one hand and wandered into the forest with the hope of encountering a pig or a chicken.

After five minutes of being on the lookout for any kind of animal noise, I finally heard something quite interesting.

"Cot cot cot !"

A chicken, that's all I needed to make my stomach full. I quietly walked toward the source of the sound. I pushed a bush aside and saw a bunch of chickens ready to be my breakfirst. After a second of looking at them. I realized they were not made of blocks, they were real chickens. I was hesitant at first but a second rumble from my stomach showed that it was too hungry to care

 _"_ _Well, I guess a chicken is a chicken !"_ I thought.

I took out my sword and slowly approached one of them from behind so it wouldn't see me. The one I aimed was pecking the dirt.

 _"Hehe, that's right, eat the dirt. Don't even bother turning your head around here !"_

I walked behind the small chicken and prepared my sword. Infortunatly, I stepped on a branch which cracked. The chicken I was trying to catch turned his head and looked at me for a few seconds. Then he shouted, probably to sound the alarm to the other. The rest of the group started to run away from me as I tried to catch at least one of them.

"DAMN IT !" I shouted "Come on, I just need one of you, why can't you..."

I was interrupted by the sound a big explosion coming from nearby. I looked at the sky and saw a pillar of smoke coming from by house.

"What happened ? I hope bad happened to my house !"

I rushed toward my shelter. On my way, I tripped over some roots I didn't see but, in the end, I finally made it back. What I saw amazed him. In front of my self-made house was a girl wearing a green hoodie with the face of a creeper on it. She was also wearing green tights and...that's all, she wasn't wearing any pants. Something troubled me, she was normal like me. She wasn't made of blocks. I quickly hid behind a nearby tree. I looked at her for a moment before I saw that she was holding a TNT in her right hand.

 _"What is she doing ?"_ I asked myself.

I didn't have to wait for much longer to have an answer. She ingnited the fuse on the TNT before throwing it against a wall of my shelter.

 _"What the..."_

The TNT blew up, leaving only dust and a big hole in my wall. Seeing that, the girl jumped happily, seemingly quite proud of her explosion.

"Yay, Cupa : 1. Target 0 !"

 _"What ? Did I hear right ? She took my shelter for a training target and blew it like it was Nothing. I am not going to let her walk away like that !"_

I decided to have a little talk with that girl.

"HEY ! What do you think you are doing ?" I asked.

She turned her head toward me and I could finally saw her face. She was a Redhead girl with golden eyes. She probably looked around 17 years old. As soon as she saw me, her face turned from joy to fright. She started to run away from me. I felt a pang of regret for shouting at her like that, but still, she turned my shelter into ruins.

I began to follow her through the forest. She was running as fast as me and it seemed like she knew the forest like the back of her pocket. At one point she jumped into a bush, but, when I pushed the bush aside, the girl had disappearred. Realizing that I lost her track, I sat against the closest tree I could find. Tired and hungry, I decided to take a nap.

I was about to fall asleep when I smelled a familiar odor, the one of cooked meat.

 _"Where does it come from ?"_

I got on my feet and walked toward the source of the smell. After five minutes of walking, I found myself in front of a very big village at the border of the forest. I was speechless for a second.

"Whoa...so, this is where it comes from. I didn't know Minecraft have some villages as big as this one !"

I approached the front gate of the village. It was opened and the guard next to it was sleeping soundly. I decided to enter the town. In the village, I saw mens, women and even children playing together. They were, like the girl from before, not made of blocks. It was clear they considered me as a stranger because they all gave me curious looks. I was wandering in the Streets when a child walked toward me and asked :

"Mister ? Can I ask you a question ?"

"Hum...yes !" I answered.

"Who are you ? Why do you smell so awfully ?"

I swear, if akwards moments could kill, then I would already be six feet Under. My face went red because of what the child asked, but now that I think about it. I didn't even had the time to take a shower or a bath for nearly two days. I was thinking of Something credible to say to the boy in front of me when her mother came the save the day.

"Samuel, get back home, how many time did I told you to not talk to strangers ? The mother called.

"Yes mother !" The child simply replied.

After the child has gone home, the mother turned toward me and said :

"I am sorry about my son, I love him but he can be too curious for his own good sometimes !"

"No no, don't worry, it's fine...hum, listen Miss..."

"Gaea, just Gaea, and you are ?"

"Mickael Tabor, nice to meet you !"

A loud rumble came from my stomach

"It seems like you are new here, if you need a good restaurant, you should good go to "The Calling North" !"

"Yes...but I have no money !"

"Oh...well, here take this. There should be enough emeralds for one meal !" Gaea said as she handed me the bag.

"Hum...I don't know if I should accept it !" I replied.

"Don't worry, I just want to help someone in need !"

"Well, thanks !" I thanked her.

She smiled before saying :

"Just walk forward, then turn left on the first intersection and you will find it !"

"Thanks Gaea, it was nice meeting you, Goodbye !"

"Bye Mickael !"

I carefully followed Gaea's instructions to finally arrive in front of the restaurant "The Calling North", my stomach groaned again.

 _"Oh shut up, you will be full in a few minutes !"_ I said to my organ.

I pushed the door of the restaurant to find myself in a beautiful room very nicely decorated.

"Hello, how many are you ?" The waiter asked me.

"Just one !" I answered.

"Good, take a seat, I'll bring you the menu !"

I did what I was told and, shortly after that, the waiter came back with the menu. I looked at the meals I could eat. The waiter stayed there, waiting for my answer. I just said :

"I'll just take your best meal !"

The waiter turned to the kitchen and said out loud :

"And one cooked porkshop with some beer, one !"

 _"Beer ? I don't remember Minecraft having other drinks than potions and milk. But, since the beggining, I encountered a god, real animals and even real humans. That kind of things shouldn't surprise me !"_ I thought as I waited for the waiter to come back with my lunch.

"Here it is sir. Enjoy your meal !"

I began to eat my meal. It was delicious, one of the best meal I had in months. Well, to tell the truth, I am a very bad cook. My meals are either burned or uncooked. No need to say I prefered to eat in one of those fast-foods with their hamburger, but this, this was way better. I was about to finish when I noticed waiter walking toward me.

"Will you take a dessert sir ?" He asked.

"No thanks, that will be it !"

"Then, that will make twenty emeralds !"

I took out the bag and opened it. It was at this moment that I gulped. In the bag, there was only five emeralds.

 _"_ _Oh...crap !"_

Seeing my face, the waiter asked :

"Is there a problem sir ?"

"Well, I am sorry...but I don't have enough on me..." I explained

"Then, you will explain that to our cook !"

He took me by the collar of my T-shirt and began to drag me toward the kitchen. I didn't resist, knowing it would have only made things worse. We passed the door and I saw a young woman around 20-25 years old, wearing a white harpon and holding a really big butcher knife. It also looked sharp. She was cutting a slice of meat. She looked at us with a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Henry..." She began "I already told you to not bring customers here, they are only disturbing me each time !"

"Yes, but this one can't pay for his meal !"

She stopped what she was doing before approaching us with her butcher knife in her hand. She was smiling like a psychopath. It was kinda scary and disturbing.

"Oh, I see. Then, he will have to pay with his blood. I have a few recipes in mind which includes some human organs !"

As she continued walking toward us, I was thinking of a way out.

 _"_ _Alright Mickael, calm down. If a fight happens, you will act in self defense. You will just have to pin her down and knock her out before running away !"_

She placed the point of her knife near my throat. My fight tightened, ready to knock that knife out of her hand if I had to. I tried to stay calm but it was difficult. Suddenly, she began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA ! Would you take a look at yourself ? I bet you were shitting in your pants !"

"That was not funny !" I replied back, angry but visibly relieve that I wouldn't have to fight my way out.

"So, what do we do with him ?" The waiter wondered.

The cook seemed to think for a moment before saying :

"Hum...let me see your hands !"

"My hand ? Why ?" I asked.

"Don't ask, just give me your hands !"

I did as I was told and showed my hands to the cook. She took a good look at them.

"...No, that won't do at all. He doesn't have good hands for cooking. I don't have any use to him, but I know someone who could..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED Looks like the cook have something to ask Mickael. What will it be ? So, as always** **PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time (^_^) /**


	4. Chapter 3 : First adventure

_**Chapter 3 : First adventure**_

 **Hey guys, Agithos here, It has been a while since I updated. I followed the advice of "The Stig's Roleplaying Cousin". Next chapters should be around 5K words from now on.**

 **WARNING : This is a rewrite. If you find something that you think is incoherent with later chapters. Please, let me know immediately**

* * *

Present time, The Calling North, Mickael POV

"...His name is David, he is one of my childhood's friends. He is strong, intelligent and...beautiful !"

"Looks like someone is in love. Am I right ?" I laughed a little.

her face went bright red, it was clear she was quite embarrassed.

"What ? NO NO NO ! I don't love him. He is ten years older than me. He is just my closest friend !" She answered.

"Don't worry. I just felt like messing with you a little, you know, as a revenge for earlier. So, what can I do to repay you ?" I asked.

"Well...David is famous treasure hunter as well as a good miner. He is searching for anything valuable in ruins, temples or simply abandonned mines. Right now, he is in town. He is recruiting some men to go into a dangerous mine no one ever came back alive !"

"Alright, what will be my job ?"

Her eyes narrowed and seemed to stare into my very soul.

"Your job is to make sure no harm is done to him. If you fail, don't bother coming back or I'll make you suffer...deal ?" She explained as she handed her hand toward me.

I had no other choice but to accept her offer, so I shook her hand.

"Deal !" I replied.

"Great now go find him. I don't want you to waste any time. He leaves tomorrow !"

"Sure but, where can I find him and what does he looks like ?" I asked.

"Well, David is a tall blond-haired man and green eyes. You will find him in front of the park. He have a small shack where he run his recruitments. I have made it specially for this adventure. One more thing, your admission in the team will be based on your skill with a sword, a bow or a pickaxe. If you fail, tell him Pokana', it's a password we used when we were young. That way, he will know I send you, but I must warn you, you must pass the test first or the other members will ask some questions. Understood ?"

"Yes, I guess. I just have one more question...where is the park ?"

The cook looked at me like she saw an alien for a second before laughing.

"Oh, I get it, you are not from around here, are you ?" She asked.

"No, It's the first time I come into this village !" I answered.

"Alright, when you exit the restaurant, turn right and follow the road until you come across a jonction. From this point, turn left and you'll arrive in front of the park. Now go and don't return without David !" She explained.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for everything !" I thanked her.

I got out of the restaurant and followed the path the cook told me about. While going down the street, I looked at the architecture of the buildings around me.

 _"I must say, those are quite impressive houses. I Wonder who built them !"_ I thought.

At one point, I came across the junction, the main road was splitting into two. One was going left and the other was going right. I tried to remember what the cook said.

 _"What did she told me...'From this point, turn...and you will arrive in front of the park !'...Ah damn it. I can't remember. I guess I will have to ask my way to someone !"_

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a group of four girls talking to each other, a few meters away from me. I was kind of anxious they would run away from me for being a stranger, but I didn't have much choice. If I wanted to find that David, I needed some help. I began to walk toward them.

"Hum, excuse me, I..." I began.

"Oh...hi Mickael !"

"Gaea ?"

Yes, it was her, with the same happy smile from earlier.

"Yes ? Is everything alright ?" She asked.

"Well...I am actually searching for someone and..."

"Oh, I get it, you are lost arn't you ?"

"Yeah...kind of !" I answered, embarrassed.

One of the girl behind Gaea spoke up :

"So, this is the stranger you were talking about, Gaea ?"

I looked behind Gaea to see three Brown-haired girls staring at me.

"Yes, girls, this is Mickael. Mickael, this is Eva, Ruby and Krystal !"

"Hum...hi !" I said with not much confidence.

"Don't worry, we don't bite !" Krystal said, smiling.

Eva was wearing a white dress and glasses. She was holding a book along with a quill, probably to write. Her hair was splitting into two before being reunited between her shoulder. A small strand of her hair was going upward.

Ruby was wearing a mangenta dress. She was the tallest of the group but also seemed like the youngest. Her hair was like Eva's, well, if you exept the small strand.

As for Krystal, her clothes as well as her hair were pretty much different from the other three. First of all, she was wearing a shorter Brown dress, leaving her legs and her arms visible. It was covered by a black apron. She was also wearing an blue eyeglass on her left eye. Unlike the other, Krystal had only one ponytail.

"Mickael, weren't you looking for someone ?" Gaea asked me.

"Oh crap, I nearly forgot. Could you tell me where is the park, please ?"

"Sure, just follow that road and you will be there in no time !" Eva replied as she pointed me the road going to the left.

"Thanks, bye !" I waved at them while running down the street.

After a minute of running, I finally arrived in front of the park. I began to search for David and I saw a shack with a sign that said "We are recruiting brave men to search for hidden treasure in a Dangerous mine. You will be rewarded." I entered the shack but saw no one Inside. There was just a table with a shit ton of papers on it.

 _"I don't think I am in the wrong shack...Why is there no one here ?"_ I asked myself.

"Are you here for the adventure ?" I heard a masculine voice say behind me.

I turned around and found myself face to face with a tall bond-haired man with green eyes. He also looked older than me, probably around 35 years old.

"Yes !" I answered "Are you David ?"

"Oh, I see you know me. Then you must also know what kind of place I like to hunt down for treasure. The problem is that no one ever came back from the cave we will go into, it will be too Dangerous for a weak man. Tell me, are you good with a sword...or a bow ?" David asked me.

"Well...I can defend myself with a knife or a dagger...even with my bare hands if I have to !" I answered.

Upon hearing that, David began to laugh out loud.

"HAHAHA, I like you. You are pretty funny !"

I didn't understand why he was laughing, so I asked :

"What ? Is that Something I said ?"

"Knifes and daggers are for sissies. Real men uses Swords to fight. Small weapons can't do anything. Everything bigger is better. Here take this sword !" He said as he dropped a sword in front of me.

I went to pick up the sword. It was kind of heavy but, thanks to my years of training, I managed to lift it of the ground with little to no difficulty.

"Good, now do some twirls with that sword !"

I tried to do as I was told. The problem was that I was trained with much more lighter blades like knifes, daggers, katanas...My twirls were pathetic and, judging by David's face, he seemed to agree with me.

"Well...I guess that will do. If you want to join our group into the mine, you shall fight one of my men. If you beat him, you will join us but if you fail, you will go home. Understood ?"

"Yes !" I answered.

"Good, stay here. I'll provide you with an armor !"

Then, David proceed to leave the shack. I had to wait at least thirty minutes before he came back with a full set of leather armor. It was composed of a helmet, a chestplate, a legging and some boots.

"Take this, that's all I have left !" David said.

I put the armor on. It was really uncomfortable, parts of the armor were scratching my skin and it as very itchy. At least, on the good side, it was pretty light...Damn, I missed my bulletproof vest.

"Are you ready for your test ?" David asked me.

"Yes !"

"Good, follow me. I'll lead you toward the training ground !"

David left the shack and I followed him. We entered into the park and, after a minute of walking, we arrived into a small clearing where I saw mannequins and targets. There was also some shacks, but theses ones were much larger.

"Here we are, at you left, there are the dormitories. This is where you will sleep, that is...if you manage to beat your opponent !" David said.

"Speaking of which, where is he ?" I asked.

"Just in front of us !" David answered as he stepped aside "Here is your opponent : Edun Forcefield !"

What I saw was a giant...literally. He was towering me from at least a head and seemed to be twice my weight. He was wearing a full iron armor and was holding an iron sword in his hand. Upon seeing me, my opponent began to laugh.

"You are a sick man, David. Why did you send a baby to fight me ?"

"He wants to join us Edun. Just don't go too harsh on him, he is just a newbie and I don't want a dead man here !" David replied.

"Hey, that fight is not fair. Why does he have an iron armor while I have a leather one ?" I protested.

"Life is never fair, newbie. Now, FIGHT !"

The knight began to rush at me. I guessed he was trying to finish this fight quickly by pinning me on the ground. I barely avoided being tackled by jumping out of his way and Rolling on the ground. Despite his impressive size, he turned around relatively fast and tried to hit me with his sword which I dodged by ducking underneath it. While Edun seemed strong, he didn't look very intelligent. I have dealt with that kind of guy during my training : All muscles and no brain. The strategy to beat them was pretty simple. I needed to taunt him, that would cause him to get more and more angry until he commit a mistake.

"Too slow, fatty !" I laughed.

"Don't get too overconfident, little man !"

For the next few minutes, I runned around him while dodging every one of his attempt to hit me with his sword.

"Look at me, I make it look easy. I am sure you can do better than that !"

"That's it, I am going to kill you and kill you !" Edun replied, visibly annoyed by my taunts

 _"I was right, it works !"_ I thought.

That being said, he lifted his sword into the air. Seeing this, I quickly rolled on the side to avoid being cut in half. A second later, Edun brang down his sword. He put so much force into this one move that his sword destroyed the ground and got stuck in it.

 _"Now is my chance !"_

I quickly recovered from my Rolling and I picked up my sword. Then, I prepared my sword to hit Edun on his back. To my surprise, at the last second, he managed to get his sword out of the ground and turned around to block my sword with his. The sound of the clash of our iron Swords were loud. Edun and I were fighting for dominance. It was my first time with that kind of weapon and because of that I knew I wasn't going to last long. I put my feet on his chestplate and pushed him back with all I had. Edun stumbled a little before falling backward.

At this precise moment, it was I who made a big mistake. I taunted him one more time.

"Are you even trying ?"

Upon hearing that, I saw him recover from his fall relatively fast for a man of his size, especially with an iron armor. He didn't bother to pick up his sword and simply jumped at me. I didn't have the time to react by his sudden move and ,two seconds later, I was pinned on the ground.

"I got you know, baby man !"

Edun began to repeatedly punch me with his iron gauntlets. I have to thank my helmet, or else, my skull would have been crushed. My nose was bleeding and straying concious was more getting more and more difficult with each punch. At one point, he got off of me. I tried to move but my muscles wouldn't move. My opponent put a foot on the ground and the other above my head.

"Any last word, little man ?" He asked me.

I closed my eyes and waited for my death when a voice interrupted Edun's action.

"EDUN ! What in the Nether did I say ? I don't want a dead man here !"

"I am sorry boss, but he humiliated me. I am not going to let him walk away with that. He needs to die !"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw David picking up a nearby bow along with an Arrow.

"Edun. Leave. Him. Alone !" David said with a charged bow.

Edun's gaze switched between David and I multiples times. Then, he emitted a cry of frustration.

"RAAAH ! I swear, one day, I'll get you and I'll kill you !"

Then, he left the training ground and entered one of the three shacks. David dropped his bow before walking toward and helping me get on my feet.

"You are Lucky newbie. If I wasn't here, you would be dead right now !" David said as I imagined a scene where I would be alone with Edun...Brrr, that would surely be horrible.

"Anyway, you lost. Because of that, I can't let you come with us !" He continued.

This was my last chance, I tried to remember the password the cook told me before I left her restaurant.

 _"What was it ? Po...Pos...Poskata...Pokana. That's it, that's the password !"_ I thought before saying "Maybe I can tell you Something that could change your mind ?"

"Yes...God ahead !" David replied.

I approached him and whispered to him :

"Pokana !"

This seemed to surprise David.

"What ? H-How do you know that word ? Do you know Natasha ?" He asked.

 _"Natasha ? So, that's her name..."_

"Yes...let's just say I have a debt toward her. To repay it, I must come with you all !" I explained

David closed his eyes. For a few second, he seemed deep in thought.

"...Hum...I guess, you are one of the few who managed to make Edun fall...Very well, I allow you to join our group. I have the feeling you will be able to hold your own in this mine. No go take a nap into one of the dormitories, I know it is still early but you better sleep before we leave. We will leave tomorrow morning when the first sunrays will hit the horizon. if you are unable to wake up in time, we won't wait for you. Understood ?"

"Yes !"

"Good, we have some bags into the dormitaries, use them to pack your things before we leave !" I answered before exiting the training ground. I looked at the sky. David was right, judging by the position of the sun in the sky, it was around 3 or 4 pm. I entered into one of the dormitaries, only to find myself face to face with my former opponent

"What are you doing here, baby man ?' He asked me.

"Well, I am going to go with all of you into the mine, fatty !" I answered.

"You can't be serious !"

"Well, I am not, deal with it !" I replied.

Edun grumbled before leaving the dormitary. As for me, I took a nearby bag and put my pistol Inside, but not before checking if it was damaged in any way.

 _"Twenty bullets, that should be enough for worst case scenarios !"_ I thought as I lied down on the closest bed to take a small nap.

* * *

Present time, The void, Mickeal POV

I woke up in a familiar place. A room with no furniture, just a door. I looked at the door. It was the same one as before.

 _"I am in that place again !"_ I thought.

I slowly moved toward it and tried to open it. Unlike before, the door wouldn't open and the handle wouldn't even budge. I tried for a minute to open that damn door, but there was Nothing I could do. Suddenly, the door opened violently, making me fall on the floor, hard. I looked at the door to see it was now open, with the old man from before standing in the middle of it.

"I am sorry Mickeal, I am late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long !"

I tried to supress my anger but I couldn't. It was too strong.

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT ! First of all, I woke up in a world that is supposed to be a damn GAME. When I tried to hunt, all the animals fled. My shelter was blown up by a random girl. Afterward, I came across a village where a child said I was smelling really bad. I ate in a restaurant and now, I have a debt toward the cook. To repay it, I must go into a Dangerous mine. And last, but not least, I have nearly been KILLED by a man. And now, you are telling me you are sorry for BEING LATE ? IS THAT A FREAKING JOKE ?"

Notch just stayed there, staring at me before closing his eyes. He sighed :

"I know how you feel Mickeal !"

"NO YOU DON'T ! If you knew how I was feeling, then you would have send me back home by now !"

"No, Mickeal. I can't, you have a destiny you have to accomplish !" Notch replied.

"Can't you see that you are playing with my life ? I don't care about that destiny, I just want to go home. I have friends back there who must be worried sick about me !"

"If you want to see them back, you must survive. That's why I am here, I will train you how to use Swords and bows. That way, you will be able to defend yourself !"

I was surprised by this. I was going to be trained by a god.

"Really ?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't be overconfident, Young one. Just because I am training you doesn't mean you are invincible !"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind !"

Notch snapped his fingers and a Swords appeared in my hands. Unlike the iron sword I held during my fight against Edun, this sword was lighter and looked sharper.

"This will be your sword : Exbarelyburn !" Notch said

"Really ? Ex-barely-burn ? What the hell is that name ?"

"You will be able to change it later, right now, you need to train with it. Are you ready ?"

"I was born ready !" I replied, confident.

Suddenly, the area around me changed in a instant. Now, I was in a sort of training ground with dummies and targets all over the place. The sky was just an immense void. A dummy appeared before me, he looked like a human, but was made of wood. He started moving slowly toward me.

"What am I supposed to do ?" I asked Notch.

"Just Attack it !"

I looked at the dummy who was still slowly walking toward me. I prepared my sword and with a swift motion of my arm, I surprisingly cut the dummy in half. The two parts of the dummy fell on the ground before vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving Nothing behind.

"Wow...that's a sharp blade !"

"Indeed...brace yourself, get ready for round two !" Notch said as he snapped his fingers.

For what seemed like hours, I stayed in this dimension, training with Notch. During that time, I destroyed countless dummies by cutting them, stabbing them...Notch thaught me how to parry, how to Attack and a few other things.

"Are you ready for the last test ?" Notch asked.

"Yes !" I answered.

Notch snapped his fingers and five dummies appeared on the training ground. They were holding Swords, axes and bows. One of them jumped at me but I cut him in half with my sword while he was still in the air. The dummy vanished a second later. Two of the dummies tried to Attack me from the front while the last two bypassed me to Attack from behind. I quickly decided to destroy the one who were in front of me first. I stuck my sword in the chest of one of them, Killing him instantly. Then, I spinned on myself with my sword in a horizontal way, slicing the head of the other dummy.

I turned around to face the two other dummies. Unfortunatly, I didn't have the time to avoid the axe of them. His weapon managed to scratch my hand, making me drop my sword. In response to that, I began to repeatedly punch the dummy into its jaw. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the last dummy charging its bow and aiming toward my direction. I needed to act fast. I grasped the dummy I was punching, using it as a meat-shield. The archer didn't think about its teammate and shot. The Arrow got right into the head of my shield, Killing it. As soon as my shield disappeared, I picked up my Exbarelyburn and used it as a spear. I throwed my sword at the dummy. The blade entered the dummy's right leg and it fell on the ground.

I slowly went toward him and took out my sword from the dummy's body. Upon seeing the mannequin trying to reach out of its weapon, I sliced his throat. Notch walked up to me.

"Nicely done, I thought they would last longer than that. Maybe I went too easy on you. But now, you need to wake up. Tomorrow night, I will teach you the use of the bow. Oh, and one more thing, take care of that sword !"

"Thanks, I guess it's a..."

* * *

Present time, The dormitory, Mickeal POV

I woke up and opened my eyes to see Edun looking at me with eyes full of anger.

"I talked to David, it seems like you were saying the Truth. But just you try one thing and, I swear, you will be a dead man. Now get up, we are leaving !" He said before leaving the dormitory.

I quickly got on my feet. I packed my things and made sure my pistol was still here. Then, I placed it in my bag. Just as I was about to leave the dormitory, I saw the edge of a sword coming out from Under the bed. I picked up the sword and took a good look at it. There was no possible mistake, it was the same sword that I used to train with Notch : Exbarelyburn.

"There you are. I guess I am going to take you with me. What do you think ?" I asked to my sword.

I put Exbarelyburn in one of the remaining sheath I found in the dormitory and left. I met the other outside,on the training ground. All the men were staring at me like I was a child in a strip club...you know what I mean. I looked around to see how many we were. Including David, the leader, we were a group of ten. Speaking of David, he just looked at me for a second before saying :

"Alright, now that we are all here, we better move. The mine is quite far away from here, at the north of the village. Follow me !"

We left the village and followed David for nearly two hours into the forest. During the travel, I could hear things like :

"What is the newbie doing with us ?"

"He will get himself killed in the first trap we will encounter !"

"If he dies, can I get his stuff ?"

At one point, we finally arrived in front of a sort of entrance of a cave. David turned to us.

"We are here everyone. Now, let's go find some treasures, but be aware. There are probably traps everywhere along with some mobs !"

That being said, we all entered the cave. The only way to go deeper was to follow some sort of stairs whose steps were so small, one misplaced foot and you could tumble all the way down. The further we went, the hotter it was. The stairs were leading to a narrow corridor. A golden light was visible at the end of it. Something was intriguing me, there were little white frament of Something on the floor. Two men of our group started running down the corridor.

 _"What are these things ?"_ I asked myself as I picked one of the little fragment _"Don't tell me they are...bones ?"_

I heard a click, the two stopped in their tracks to see the corridor getting smaller and smaller. The walls were closing on them. They tried to run back but it was too late. The walls crushed them. A minute later, the walls began to spread apart, revealing the crushed corpses. I won't give you a description of this mess, you will get nightmares. I felt the urge to vomit but I managed the contain myself...unlike the guy behind me who threw up in his helmet. Now we were eight.

The rest of us began to walk through this mess. It was at this moment three reckless idiots runned to the golden light. I knew what the light meant, my hours of playing Minecraft taught me to always be cautious when there is light in a cave. It could only meant one thing...lava. I tried to warn them.

"Hey, don't go there !" I shouted at them.

"You can't tell us what to do newbie, we will have all the gold for...AAAAAHHH "

I heard their screams of agony dying slowly into the mine. Those dumbasses should have known that you must not run where you can't see. I learned that the hard way and now, we were only five : David, Edun, two other men and me.

We entered the cave and carefully went around the lake of lava the three men fell in. The lava was releasing an unbearable heat. Damn, Minecraft made it look easy. After carefully bypassing the lake, we arrived to an abandonned mine.

"We are finally here, my friends. After all this time, we are the first to arrive here alive, and now, we will hunt this place to have all the treasures !" David said.

Something was not right, a skeleton was next to us. It was lying against a wall, an Arrow stuck in its head. David saw me staring at it and tried to reassure me.

"Don't worry Mickael, he was probably here for decades, maybe a century for all we know. Now, move up !"

I followed David until we came across a junction.

"Alright, we will split into two groups. Edun and the newbie, you two will go with me. And you two will go together !"

The two men agreed with a nod and went to the left path, leaving us the right path.

"Move up !" David ordered.

Something was definitively not right. I had the feeling I was being watched, but I didn't know from where and, most importantly, by who. David calling me brang me out of my thought.

"Hey Mickeal, look, a chest. Maybe there is treasure Inside of it !"

I rejoined David, but I still had that feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile, The cave, Unknow POV

I was running like crazy, I needed to get to her. I had to, she could take care of them. Fortunatly, I knew that cave like the back of my Pocket, so I knew where to go.

"AYUMI ! AYUMI !" I shouted in the cave. Ayumi exited a room and runned toward me.

"Vanessa, what's the matter ? Why are you shouting like that ?" She asked me.

I took two second to catch my breath. My lungs were burning Inside my chest.

"We-We have intruders, five to be exact !"

"What ? They managed to bypass our trap ?"

"I think so but that's not all. They splitted their group, I decided to follow the group of three !" I explained.

"Can you lead me to them ? They will not pass !"

"You better Watch out, there are two of them have iron armor and one of them have a leather one !"

"Don't worry Vanessa. You know my marksman skills better than anyone in this cave, right ?"

"Yes...but...be careful !"

Ayumi smiled at me, she seemed confident in her abilities. I took her to the group of intruders.

* * *

Meanwhie, The cave, Mickael POV

After inspecting the chest, David decided to open it what was Inside of it. What he saw enraged him.

"DAMN IT ! This chest is full a shit...There are only redstones, books, even a bucket. There is not a single valuable thing in here !" He said, tossing the chest aside and breaking it into pieces "I hope we can find another chest soon !"

Out of nowhere, I heard and saw an Arrow passing right next to my head. I turned around to see a Young woman, probably around 19 years old. She had gray eyes as well as gray hair which was splitting into two ponytails. She was wearing a very, very, VERY short gray vest that showed a major part of her breast. She was also wearing a gray short and a gray hat with a face on it which looked like a skeleton's face. She was holding a bow in her hand and a quiver was attached on her back.

Behind her was a little girl, probably around 12 and 14 years old. She had red eyes and purple hair with four red things. She was wearing a dark green sweater and a skirt of the same color. Upon seeing the broken chest, she was the first to talk.

"GAAAAAH...MY CHEST ! WHAT DID YOU DO ?" She screamed, seemingly pissed of.

"Vanessa calm down. We will fix it later, right now, we need to get rid of them !"

"You want to...kill us ?" I asked.

"That's right you will never leave this place alive !" And with that, she took an Arrow and charged her bow.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...Yeah, the first real fight of this story. We will see how Mickael is going to handle it in the next chapter** **S** **o,** **PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time (^_^) /**


	5. Chapter 4 : Friends or Foes

_**Chapter 4 : Friends or Foes**_

Present time, The cave, Mickael POV

Here we were, three men against a woman archer and a little girl. The older girl seemed confident with her bow while the little girl was hiding behind her, she was probably still angry about David destroying her chest. But that was not the problem right now, David and Edun had pulled out their swords and the archer had her bow charged pointing right in our direction. I thought that I could stop this before it gets out of hands.

"Hum...miss ?" I said.

"Shut up, I didn't allowed you to talk !" she responded.

"...Okay, whatever. Listen, we can go back and no one will be..."

"No Mickaël, we have gone too far to turn back now. Did you forget why we are here ? We are here to take all the ressources of this mine, not to make friend with every mob we meet" David interrupted

" _Mob ? He said mob ? In Minecraft, the mobs are zombies, skeletons, spiders. What I see in front of me are two normal human girls. But now that I think of it, the hat of the archer looks like a skeleton's face. Whatever, I'll have the time to think about it if I survive this !"_ I thought

"I knew that bringing baby-man in the mine was useless, let me take care of her. It will be fast !" Edun said

Edun approached the archer who was standing still, she didn't seem scared or even fazed by the imposant knight. Instead, she just smiled and looked at Edun with confident eyes. This had the power to anger him.

"What are you looking at ? You pathetic insect, let's see if you will still smile when you will be cut you in half !"

I didn't wanted to see this, so I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the scene. David saw this and asked me :

"Are you afraid of some blood Mickaël ? Because if it's the case, then maybe you shouldn't have come with us...Now watch the battle like a real man should !"

I put my hands down and saw Edun raising his sword above the archer. The archer simply stayed where she was and at the last moment, when Edun was about to bring his sword down, she made a backflip knocking Edun's helmet with her feet on the way. When she hit the ground, she shoot her arrow. The arrow passed a few milimeters next to Edun face, but it was enough to cut his cheeck. His wound was not deep but still...

" _Damnit, she is fast"_ I thought _"She avoided Edun's sword and counter attacked in less than two seconds"_ I could hear the little girl chuckling behind the archer, she stared at me and said :

"Are you afraid ? Good, because this fight will be your last ! Ayumi will kick your asses !" then she began to laugh.

"Mickaël, I think that Edun could use some assistance, go and help him !"

Wow, David was stronger than it looked, he pushed me with so much force in the back that I arrived in the fight staggering out. Edun, him and his rotten brain, had the greatest idea of all time, when he saw me approaching, he put his leg in front of mine, resulting in me, tripping over his leg and making a beautiful flight. This surprised the woman archer who didn't have the time to react, I crashed into her making the both of us fall.

"Arg" was all I was able to say. I opened my eyes to see that I was on the top of her. I looked at her face going redder and redder, either from embarrassment or from anger, or maybe both.

"Get off me, you PERV" While saying that, she kicked me in the balls with her left knee. Her right leg ,put under my torso, pushed me with enough force that I went sent flying behind her and hit the wall. God, this hurt like hell, I don't recommend it to anyone.

" _Notch, if you are watching me right now, you better not laugh or even grin because if you do, I swear I am gonna find you and I am gonna kick you where it hurt"_

Because of the pain, I couldn't move. I just stand there, watching David and Edun fight the woman archer who had clearly an avantage over them. Yes, they had the number, the armor and the close fight weapons but she had the speed, the agility and a long range weapon, which meaned that I was the only one in the group that could, at least, put a fair battle.

" _My pistol, where did I put it ? Oh that's right, in my bag !"_ I remembered.

While I searched in my bag for my pistol, the little slowly went to me. The pain was still too great for me to move. I expected her to hit me to death. Instead of that, she stopped in front of me and said :

"What are you trying to do ? Bah...don't bother answering, I don't care. Ayumi is too strong for the three of you anyway. No matter what you'll try to do, it will fail !" And with that being said, she returned to her spot to watch the fight. I finally found my pistol and put it in a spot in my armor where I could grab it easily if I had no other options.

" _Ayumi ? So that's her name, well, now I ..."_

"AAAARRRGG !"

That was David screaming, a arrow stuck in his shoulder. He winced in pain before saying :

"You little prick, you will pay for that !"

"Then show me what you've got !" The confident archer said.

"Very well, Edun listen, with a combined attack. We can have her !"

The two of them started running toward the archer and tried to slash her, but she was prepared for this. She avoided the swords with a acrobatic jump, then she punched Edun's nose which made a loud "Crack". It was so loud that ,I swear, everyone in the cave could have heard it. After that, she charged her bow within a second and release the arrow in David's right leg, between two armor plate. David screamed in pain and fell on the ground, unable to get up.

My pain, seemed to leave my body slowly and I get up. I saw the archer in front of my two "teammates", ready to finish them off. I was angry, but it was not the type of anger like when you really hate someone but rather because you are scared for someone. I made a promise to Natasha that I would return with David and that woman archer was going to execute him right before my eyes. I couldn't let that happen.

I rushed toward them and shouted :

"HEY, LEAVE THEM ALONE !"

The archer turned around to face me and stared at me with a shocked look on her face. She quickly charged her bow and release the arrow. Time seemed to move in slow-motion, I avoided the arrow with ease. She proced to repeat the process, one time, two time, three time. Each one of the arrow she was shooting at me were avoided, thanks to my hight reflex. When she was in range, I tried to punch her but she simply jumped above me and landed behind me. She tried to shoot me one more time but I didn't let her. In a fraction of second, she was pressed against a wall, my right arm pressing against her throat and my left arm was trapping her bow against the stone.

"Drop it, drop your bow !" I said in a harsh voice.

She looked at the floor with sad eyes and dropped her bow. Behind me, I could hear Edun helping David who had trouble getting on his feet. Edun looked at us and said :

"The baby man may not be so useless after all !"

"I have to agree that you showed her to not mess with us, now finish the work !" David continued.

"Please...You can do whatever you want with me but please...Leave Vanessa out of this, she is just a kid !" Ayumi begged.

"Ayumi..." Vanessa said with tears in her eyes.

"So you are saying that, if we let that little female mob go, you can do whatever we want with you ?" David asked

"Yes..."

"Mickaël, since you are the one who beat her, why don't you begin ?"

I released the archer who fell on her bottom, she looked at me with a sad and deppressed look. Then , she turned to face Vanessa who had tears in her eyes and said :

"Vanessa, run...run and don't turn around. Remember what I told you and you will be safe. Now go before those humans change their minds !"

I looked at the little girl before she began to cry and ran away in the darkness of the cave. Even tough I couldn't see her anymore, I could still hear her cries in the cavern. I turned to look at the archer, she had tears running along her cheecks, all her confidence were replaced by sadness and regrets. I must have been in my thought for a long time because Edun pushed me out of the way and said :

"Come on baby man. If you don't want to have fun with that beauty, then let the others do it !"

I felt nothing but pity for the poor girl, I knew Edun will be going rough on her. But she was smiling, probably remembering that her sacrifice would not have been in vain. Suddenly, we heard a scream of terror coming from the path the little girl had taken. We saw three figures emerging from the dark, the two men from the other group who were holding firmly Vanessa. She was stuggling to get free but no avail.

"Let me go, you jerk. Your chief said I was free to go !"

"Shut up mob, we weren't there, so we don't know !"

The two men went to David and asked him :

"Cheif, this mob claim that you let it go, is that true ?" one of them asked

David had an idea which put a machiavellian smile on his face

"No, absolutly not. That mob runned away when we were dealing with the other. We will gain a beautiful amount of emeraulds if we sell her as a slave !"

Ayumi, who was overhearing the conversation shouted with a voice full of anger and fear.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU TOLD ME SHE WOULD BE FREE !"

"Did I said that ? Oh yes, I said that I would let her go, but not for how long" David mocked.

The woman archer were crying out loud, so was the little girl, tears running along their cheecks.

"LET HER GO !"

"AYUMI, HELP !"

I looked at my hands,

 _"What have I done ?"_ I thought. Suddenly, Notch's word came into my mind.

 **"Bear in your mind what your mother told you !"**

* * *

17 years ago, Berlin, Mickaël POV

It was near noon, I was walking in the Streets with my mother. She planned on buying me some new clothes for the start of the school year. At one point, we came across an old man. His clothes were torn apart, his beard was long and dirty and he was holding a sign with "I need help to eat !" Once my mom saw that, she stopped in front of the man, pulled out her wallet and gave the old man a 20 DEM bill. The man thanked my mom and we returned to what we had planned. I asked my mom :

"Mom ? Why we gave money to this stranger ?"

"Because, sweetie, in this world, life can be harsh. We need to give help to those who did not have the same luck as us, hopping, one day, they will get better. Do you understand sweetie ?"

"How can I give help ? Do I need to find it somewhere ?" I asked innocently...Hey, I was just 4 years old.

My mother laughed a little before answering :

"No, Mickaël, you can help by doing what you think is right !"

"How can I know if what I think his right ?"

"You need to follow your heart sweetie, the thing that is right here !" She said as she pointed where is my heart with a finger.

"Oooohh, I think I get it !"

"Very good, you are a fast learner !" My mother kissed my forehead "Now, let's get going, those clothes won't go in our bags by themselves.

* * *

Present time, The cave, Mickaël POV

 _"Follow your heart..."_

 _"Do what your think is right !"_

I couldn't take it anymore, these guys don't have any honor " _How can they"_ , there were ready to tear apart a family for they own buiseness _"How can they"_. There were going to rape one then kill her when they will be done and the little girl will live all her live as a slave. _"HOW CAN THEY DO THAT ?"_ I never felt so much anger in my entire life. Not only did they wanted to rape a defensless girl but they also promised something to her, but betrayed her. I needed to punch something or...someone. I saw Edun still trying to rape the archer

"LET HER GO, I AM BEGGING YOU !" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up woman, no one wants to hear you" Edun raised his fist and was ready to give the archer a piece of his mind. Ayumi brace herself for the impact and closed her eyes, but the punch never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw my foot making contact with the face of the iron knight. The imposant man was sent flying at the feet of David who looked at me with a shocked face.

"Mickaël, what the fuck are you doing ?" David asked me.

"I am doing what I feel is right !" I simply replied.

I pulled out 'Exbarelyburn' from her sheath and runned toward the two other guys to free Vanessa. They released her and pulled their swords and tried to attack me. Thanks to my hight reflex and my mobility with this armor, I dodged their slashes and counter-attacked. My sword went throught the heart of one of them, I pulled it out and turned around with my sword at a perfect angle. I cut the other man's head of his body which fell on a ground. My sword was stained blood.

Edun looked in David direction and said :

"David, let me fight the baby man !"

"Go ahead, I won't stop you this time !"

Edun walked toward me, his eyes full of anger and blood lust. Not to mention that I hit him, he probably wanted his revenge.

"I'll make you cry baby-man, you will beg me to stop !"

"Don't make me laugh fatty !"

We rushed toward each other and the sound of our swords clashing boomed out in the mine. Like the first time we fought, Edun and I were fighting for dominance. Unfortunatly, he was stronger than me, and I knew this. I quickly jumped away from him and his sword hit the wall. He tried to slash at me but I rolled underneath his sword. When I arrived on my feet, I found myself behind him. I took my chance and kicked him behind his knee, making him fall on one knee.

"Take this !" I said.

"Grrr. I al going to get you, baby man !"

He quickly turned around and, with his sword with one hand, Edun punched me in the face with the other. While I stumbled, Edun took the oportunity to raise his sword above me. My vision was still blurry from the powerful punch he just gave me, so by the time I regained focus, his sword was already above me.

"Time to die !"

 _"Oh, crap !"_

I didn't have the time to react, I just raised Exbarelyburn, hopping to parry his Edun's sword. Unfortunately, he put too much force into this one it that it completely broke my defence, the sword entered into my and the made a big cut in my left shoulder. I screamed in pain as I felt my flesh being torn apart.

I looked at my wound, it was really bad, I could see the blood coming out of it. _"Shit, if I don't finish this fight quickly, I may not survive !"_

My thought were interrupted by Edun who raised his sword one more time to kill me. I wasn't prepared for this, I tried to parry his attack with my sword but it was too strong. The blow made me loose my grip over my sword which was sent flying a few meters away from the battle. Edun looked at me and said :

"You are dead, not a big surprise !" He mocked.

I had no other option. It was either that, or be killed. I pulled out my pistol and pointed it in the direction of Edun. He looked at me with a questionning look for a moment before laughing out loud . I saw David having that exact same reaction while Vanessa and Ayumi who still have their puzzled face, probably asking what was that and how I was going to beat him with such a small object.

"You are funny little man. How are you supposed to kill me with this. Are going to beat me to death ?"

"No, I have another idea !"

I turned to face Ayumi and said :

"Thanks for your help, it will be much more easier !"

"What are you talking about ?" She replied.

I didn't respond to her and simply smiled. She didn't understood what I meant, but she helped me by knocking off Edun helmet, letting me have a clear vision of his face. The imposant knight saw me smiling and asked me :

"Why are you smiling little man ?"

Without looking at David, I asked him :

"Hey David, rembember that moment when you told me that a small weapon can't do anything...Just watch and learn..."

I pressed the trigger of my Five-Seven, the bullet entered by Edun's foreheard and went throught his head. Edun fell on the floor, lifeless. David was shocked by the scene :

"Edun...Get up, stop that joke and get..."

"He won't get up...He is dead !" I said looking at Edun's corpse

I walked toward David with a face full of hate, he fell to on the floor with a scared look in his eyes. I pointed the pistol to his face, he stared at it for a moment before saying :

"What are you going to do ? Kill me ?"

"As much as I would love to, no, I won't kill you. I made a promise to Natasha that you will return alive. But I'll make sure that you don't comme back here to torment those two." I said while pointing at Ayumi and Vanessa.

I took the two arrows planted in him and teared them out of his body. He screamed painfully as I held the two arrows in my hand.

"Now go...And I don't want to see you here, ever again."

He got up with difficulty and started to walk toward the exit. Just before he exits the cavern, he said to me

"I'll come back here with more men and this mine will be mine"

Then, he vanished in the dark. I approached the two girls, Vanessa was quietly crying into Ayumi's arms. The archer looked at me and said :

"Why did you do this ? You could have done what you were told and get out of here !"

"Because that's what a good person would do !"

A sudden pain in my shoulder made me remember that I was hurt. My adrenaline boost was over and I felt more and more weaker by every second passing because of the blood loss.

"Hey...Are you okay ?"

The last thing I saw before loosing consciousness was Ayumi saying to Vanessa "Vanessa, quick. Help me to carry him !"

* * *

Present time, The void, Mickael POV

I opened my eyes to see Notch right above my face.

"GAAAAAAHHH !"

"Slept well ?" he asked me.

"It would have been better if you didn't surprised me like this !"

"Sorry about that...I see you have saved two girls from those men, feeling happy ?"

"NO...I mean...I don't know, I never killed anyone before and I was happy like that, now I will be hunted by them every night, I will feel their look full of hate every moment of my life !"

"And this will happen if you don't control that feeling and say to yourself that you did what was needed to be done. I am sure this will convince you..."

A blue orbe came from nowhere and stopped in front of me. The orbe produced a light which swallowed me, I found myself in the cave with Edun, David and the two other guys who were holding Vanessa. There was a problem, I could hear and see everything but I couldn't move. I heard Notch saying : " **This is what would have happen if you didn't acted !** **"**

I watched with horror as Ayumi was being punched by Edun and Vanessa was pulled away from the cave. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"NOTCH, STOP !"

The light faded and I was back in the room with the god. I was panting and sweating like crazy by that horrorful experience. I said to Notch :

"Never do that again. I don't need to see what would have happen. It's the past and nothing can change it, it's just that this was the first time killing someone. I can't help but feel guilty, even if they were bad guys !"

"Good, that's why you are different from them. Don't put aside this part of you or you will be like them !" He paused for a second "Um...It's seem that your body is ready to be fonctionnal again. We will talk later !"

"Okay, see ya !"

"Oh and watch out !"

"What ?"

"You will see when you will wake up !"

* * *

Present time, The cave, Mickael POV

I woke up to see two red eyes looking straight into mine.

" _Hehe, nice one Notch, thanks for that !"_ I silently thought.

Vanessa stared at me for a few second before exiting the room shouting :

"AYUMI, HE IS WAKING UP".

I tried to get up, it was hard. My shoulder hurt like hell but I managed to put myself in a sitting position. I looked around the place I was to see that it was a room probably dug in the stone. I was sitting on a sort of a bed of stone where someone put straw and some animal fur. I was topless with a bandage made of wool and attached by some cobweb. I heard some footsteps outside the room.

I saw Vanessa and Ayumi entering the room. The little girl was carrying two bowl, one full of water and the other contained some food. Ayumi looked at me and said

"I see you are awake, good. I have something to ask you !"

"Go ahead, I am listening !"

"Why did you save us ?"

"I already told that I ..."

"ENOUGH, you don't understand or you are just stupid ?"

I was surprised by her sudden outburst, I could see that she was close to tears. She calmed herself before continuing.

"We are mobs, everyone hates us and we need to hide in the dark to survive. We are like abominations for you, humans. However, you didn't hesitate to kill your teammates in order to save us. So I will ask you one more time, why did you do this?"

" _So, these girls are mobs ? That doesn't make any sence but at the same time, it does... Ayumi is using a bow as a weapon, she have a skeleton face drew on her hat and all her clothes are grey. If she is really a mob, she must be a skeleton. Vanessa doesn't have a weapon, have four red balls in her hair and her clothes are dark green. She could be a cave spider !"_

"Why don't you answer ?"

I thought for an aswer for a few second before saying :

"You want an answer ? Fine, first of all, when I saw you for the first time, I didn't see any kind of abomination. I just saw two young womans. Look at you, you are like me. Second of all, I came from somewhere where people like me try to maintain the peace between all the people and protect them from any harm. No matter what you are or where you came from, you still are a living being that need to be treated with respect and dignity. To finish , if you want to know why I killed them, I am a man of honor. The simple fact that they betrayed you for they own buiseness and use her..." I said while pointing at Vanessa "...made me loose all respect for them. I couldn't just stand there and letting them rape you. There, you have your answer !"

That being said, I looked at her, she was shocked for a moment but then she began to weep silently and I could hear a "Thank you" coming for her mouth. She made a sign from her hand to Vanessa. The little girl went outside the room and returned a few seconds later with my armor, my sword and my Five-Seven.

"What is that ? How could you have killed the knight with such a small object ?" asked Vanessa

"This is an weapon from where I live. That's all you need to know. And thank you for treating that wound !"

"No problem, but now, you might want to return to the surface to continue to live your life !"

"I would love to but I don't live here, I came from somewhere very far away from here. I don't know anything about this place and if I return to the surface, I'll probably will be considered as a traitor since I killed three men to protect both of you" I started to laugh "Beside, who will help you if you are in trouble ?"

"Idiot, you have nearly been killed and already laugh about it ?...Anyway, I guess you can stay here. What do you think of it Vanessa ?"

"If he repairs my chest or build me a new one, I'll let him stay. Deal ?"

"Deal."

"Great, now may we start the presentation ? Maybe you know our names but we didn't really catch yours. Mickaël...Is that it ?" Ayumi said.

"Yes, Mickaël Tabor to be exact !"

"Pff, Mickaël is too long, I'll call you Mike !" Vanessa said.

"Whatever...Well, that chest won't repair itself. So, how about you and me will go do it ?"

"Nah, go alone. I am gonna sleep for a few hours. I'll rejoin you later !"

I saw Vanessa exiting the room and picking up a piece of bread on the floor. She began to eat it with pleasure. I had only one thought that was trotting in my mind at the moment " _DENIED_ ". I turned to face Ayumi and asked her :

"Do you have some wood and a crafting table that I could use ?"

"Sure, just look in the storage room, you will probably find what you need !"

"Thanks, where is it ?"

"Follow me !"

I followed Ayumi for a minute before we arrived in front of a room with a sign. " _Storage room_ ".

"Go in there and take whatever you feel useful. Then we will go to Vanessa chest, so you can fix it !"

While searching in the dirty storage for wood and a crafting table, I said to Ayumi :

"I saw that chest, it's unfixable. We better craft a new one !" I saw a few block of pure wood lying on the floor "AHAH, I got all I need. Let's craft this chest !"

I exited the storage room with all the blocks of woods in my hand. Ayumi led me to the place where we fought Edun and David. The corpses were still there, untouched. I stared at them with a sad look on my face, unfortunatly, Ayumi saw that and asked me :

"Are you okay ?"

"Yes it's just that it was the first time I killed someone."

We saw the chest of Vanessa, or more exactly what is left of it, a few meters away from the battle. Ayumi chucked and said :

"You were right, it's unfixable. Now, how will you build a new chest with only those blocks !"

"Don't worry, just watch !"

I grabbed one block of pure wood and threw it against the wall. When the block hit the stone, it made a little " _pop"_ and four wooden planks blocks were dropped on the floor. I did the same with all the other blocks. Then, I repeated this process a few more time until I had enough blocks of wooden planks to work with. I put the blocks on the crafting table, one by square. There was a blinding light for a moment before it faded, leaving behind a small chest. I took the block and put it next to my crafting table. Proud of myself, I turned around and said :

"TADAA...Why are you looking at me like that ?"

Ayumi was staring at me with a surprised face.

"How...How did you do all of that ?"

"What ? You never saw anyone crafting something before, did you ?"

"Yes I did, but we make our tools and other weapons manually and not with some kind of magic !"

"You mean I am the only one who can do this ?"

"It seems so..."

"You could try to do that, but not right now. We have some buiseness to take care of" I said while pointing at the scattered stuff of Vanessa. They were everywhere.

We were cleaning the mess for a few minutes when something caught my attention, it was a golden pendant with a heart in the middle that could be open. I opened it to see a picture of two young girl. The small one wore a dark green sweater, the other girl had long purpe hair like the other girl but she was taller and wore a grey sweater. They seemed happy, there was a writing engraved in the other side of the heart that said " _Sisters for life_ "

" _Ummm...The small girl is obviously Vanessa, but if the other girl is her sister. Then, where is she ?"_

"GIVE ME BACK MY PENDANT"

My thoughts were interrupted by a yell coming from behind me, I turned around to see Vanessa who snatched the pendant of my hand and began running in the oposite way.

"Geez, what is her problem ?"

"Oh don't mind her, she is just very overprotective over what she claims !"

"...That was her sister in the picture of the pendant, I still have not seen her. Where is she ?"

I saw Ayumi looking at the floor with sad eyes.

"We don't know, we were separated in a raid caused by some adventurers. That picture was taken the day before. It was five years ago. That pendant is the last thing that is left of her family. Before we were separated, I promised her sister that I would keep her safe, no matter what happens !"

"I see...I am sorry to hear that, what happened ?...I mean, if you agree to tell me the story."

"I will begin at the beginning..."

* * *

Five years ago, unknow mine, Ayumi pov

We were a happy family, I had a big brother and lovely parents who cared about me. Like every day , I went out with my two friends : Ari and her little sister Vanessa.

"Ayumi, we are here, come play with us !" I heard Ari yell.

"I am coming !" I went toward them and said " So what are we going to do ?". Before I could do anything, Ari touched my arm and told me " Tag, your hit !". That being said, she and her sister runned away from me.

I followed them through the mine but they were too fast for me and I nearly lost their tracks. They finally disapeared in the dark. I called them non-stop, I was beginning to lose hope until I saw two small figures running toward me. "Found you !" I yelled. Then I saw one, then three, five, ten giants figures running after them.

"AYUMI ! RUUUUNN !" Ari yelled at me.

I didn't need to be told twice as I began to run in the opposite direction. While we runned, we called for our parents.

"MOM, DAD, HELP !" The three of us screamed.

Our parents went outside their homes to see what was happening. I saw the pure look of horror in their eyes. They looked at us and said :

"Ayumi, you, Ari and Vanessa run. We will take care of them !"

We runned past our parents and I made the mistake of looking back. I saw my parents being slained by those adventurers. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and rocks fell from the ceiling of the mine. A lot of dust were flying everywhere, when the smoke was dissipated, what I saw terrified me. Vanessa and I were okay but Ari was trapped under a rock.

"ARI !"

I tried to remove the rock of her but it was too heavy.

"Ayumi, I don't have much time, I can hear them coming. Take Vanessa with you and promise me that you will take care of her !"

"I promise." I said while crying.

"Good, now get out of here !"

I picked up Vanessa who continued to cry. She wouldn't let go her sister and I needed to take her by force.

"NOOOOOO !"

* * *

Present time, Ayumi and Vanessa's cave, Mickaël POV

"She cried non-stop for fifteen days, she even refused to eat from times to times. We survived in this cave for five years and we lived peacefully until your group came."

"I know what she felt.."

"Really ? How can you know ? Did you see your family die right in front of you ? No I think not, you are like all those human who think they know better than anyone else. I bet you still have your family somewhere waiting for you."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY ! For your knowledge, my parents died when I was with them, I saw agonize right in front of me at the age of six years old. I was alone in life until I was picked up by a man who brang me to an army training camp where I finaly had a new family. We are both orphan so I know what she feels. I know before I have been through it too !"

"I didn't know...I am s..."

"No, don't say you're sorry."

I got up and started walking toward my room.

"I am tired, I am gonna sleep. Goodnight." I said angrily to the archer.

I heard Ayumi saying something behind me but I didn't listen. I just walked to my room until I passed Vanessa bedroom. I heard some small cries coming from inside. I decided to go inside and check that out. I entered and looked at Vanessa, she looked back at me. My eyes filled up with fear.

"Vanessa...What the hell happened to you ?

 **Hey guys, Agithos here... Sorry for the long upload time, I was not in the mood to write something and with all the exams I couldn't find the time. So as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 5 : Vanessa's problem

_**Chapter 5 : Vanessa's problem and a blast from the past.**_

"Vanessa...What the hell happened to you ?"

The little girl was lying on the same kind of bed I woke earlier. She was badly bruised, had a black eye on her left eye and some blood had dripped down her nose. Also, her clothes were torn in places. Her arm were scratched. Vanessa stared at me, sniffed a few time and said :

"W...what are...you doing...here ?"

"I heard you cry from the other side of the door, so I came to see if you were okay."

"Well...I am okay, so you can go..."

Was she just messing with me or was she really hoping that I would believe her ? Probably a bit of both. The fact is that I stood my ground and asked my question a second time. I wanted a honest answer.

"If you are fine, then where does the bruises come from ?"

"I...fell downstrairs. No big deal..."

" _You fell downstrairs, yeaa, like I would believe that...But I'll just let it slide for now."_ I thought before saying "Oh, alright...but you should go see Ayumi to get healed.".

She saw her nodding as I was exiting her room. I was heading toward the place where I woke up hopping to get some sleep, I may have woke up just a few hours earlier but my wound was still stingging my shoulder, I wanted to let it rest until it heal. Suddenly, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see today...Ayumi. She looked at me with a sad smile, I felt bad for being angry at her . _"That girl nearly insulted my family and...well, maybe I overreacted a little bit...maybe I souldn't have shouted at her. She deserve an apology."_ I thought

"Hum...listen Mikaël, I know you probably hate me right now but I just wanted to say that..."

"I am sorry..."

"What ?"

"I am sorry for shouting at you. I overreacted when you said that my parents were still alive, and for that I am sorry. You couldn't know..."

"Well...I'll accept your apology if you accept mine." She said while helding one hand to me

"It's a deal". I shooked her hand.

After we forgived ourselves, I said to her

"You should go see Vanessa, she is in bad shape. Her arm have some scratchs, she also have a black eye..."

"WHAT ? Why didn't she came to see me ?"

"I don't know, she just said that she fell downstrairs...but something was wrong. It feel like she is lying to me"

"Don't worry, Vanessa tend to be an unkindly girl when she don't trust or know for a long time the person she is talking to. But if you gain her trust, she is very kind. She gave me hard times before she finally trusted me, but thanks to her sister, it was rather quick. Anyway, I sould see how she is...Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

And with that being said, I went to my room, the one were I woke up. I opened the door, got myself undressed with only my boxer remaining. I put my other clothes and my leather armor next to my bed. I was stretched out in my bed when I fell into deep slumber.

* * *

 ** _Unknow time, unknow place, unknow POV_**

" _Mom...Dad...?" A little boy asked. It was clear that he was afraid, there was fire, smoke...death. The little boy was crouching over two bodies lying on the floor. One was a man and the other was a woman. They were not moving, their eyes were lifeless, blood was pourring out of some of their wounds. The neck of the man was broken._

" _Mom...Dad...Wake up !" The little boy cried._

 _Two figures with red and grey clothes approached him from behind after they watched at the scene for a few seconds. One of them said to him :_

" _I am sorry kid, we all are...We couldn't save them. It was already too late."_

 _The little kid didn't listen and continued to call his dead parents. "Daddy...Mommy...Wake up..."_

 _A third man came to see what was happening._

" _Sophie, how is the little boy ?" he asked to the second figure_

" _Pretty bad I would say. His father died instantly in the impact, his neck snapped. The mother died from blood lose. He is the only survivor and in state of shock."_

" _I understand, I would too if I saw my parents die like this..."_

" _MOM...DAD...Beuaaaaahahaaaaaa..."_

" _mickaël...mickaël...MICKAËL..."_

* * *

 **Present time, Ayumi and Vanessa's cave, Mickaël POV**

I woke up with a start, sweating, shaking and with tears slipping down my cheeks. I was still in the bed and topless. A scared woman was looking at me with worried eyes. It was Ayumi.

"Hey Mickaël, calm down. It's okay, you had a nightmare ?" She said

"Yes...No, well...not really. It was a vision of my past."

"Oh...I just came to change your bandage and I heard you crying from the outside of the room. I entered and I saw you turning and shouting. So I chose to wake you up."

"You did the right thing. I don't want to go throught that again..."

"How much do you have those kind of nightmares ?"

"Fairly often...maybe two days per weeks. My past still haunt me..." I answered.

"I understand what you feel, I had nightmare too of my parents being slain by adventurers. I still have some but very rarely. I learnt to move on."

"But what will make me move on ?"

"I don't know...It's something you have to discover on your own."

There was a long moment of silence in the room, neither her or I said anything for nearly two minutes.

"So, did you take care of Vanessa's injuries ? Did she tell you where they came from ?" I asked Ayumi

"Yes but she told me exactly the same thing as you, that she fell downstrairs."

"Right..." I said between my teeths "What time is it ?"

"According to the watch, it's dawn. Oh...I nearly forgot, I wanted to ask you if you would come in the mine to mine some materials and craft you a better armor than this...crap..."She was right, my armor was pretty damaged after the fight in the cave. There was a deep cut in the shoulder, some part were missing or damaged. "...But, if you want to come, you have to promise me you'll take it easy with your shoulder. I don't want your cut to get worse."

"Works for me." I said with a smile.

"Then go get prepared, we will leave when you are ready." And with that, she leaved the room.

I went to my stuff, put on my pants, my very damaged armor and the sheath of 'exbarelyburn' with the sword inside. I also took the pistol that saved my life yesterday and thanked it properly. Then, I exited the room. Ayumi was waiting outside.

"Are you ready to go ?"

"Well, not really. I could really use a bath or a shower. Do you have a bathroom ?"

"No, we, mobs, don't take bath, we stay dirty all our lives...Seriously, it's obvious that we have one. Otherwise, we would be dirtier than the dirt itself." She said while rolling her eyes

"Sorry...It's just that I never seen a mob taking a bath knowingly."

"It's alright. The bathroom is just to your right. Have fun."

I followed Ayumi instructions and I arrived in front of a room with a sign saying 'bathroom' next to the door. I entered the room to find a room just a small swimming pool of three by three blocks with a depth of two blocks in the center. I undressed and put my clothes next to the pool. " _God damnit, I have forget how good it felt to take a bath. The water isn't hot, but it's not cold either...just perfect."_

I was daydreaming in the bath when suddenly the door opened to reveal Vanessa. She had her left eye patched and there were bandages were the cuts used the be. Her clothes seemed to be fixed. But there was one little problem...What scene can you make with a nude man in a pool and a little girl staring at him ? You know what...Don't answer. The fact is that her face was full of red.

"What are you doing here ? It's my turn to take a bath at this time." She asked, a little angry

"Sorry, like you see I was just taking a bath. Now, would you kindly close the door so I can get dress ?" I was trying to keep calm but it was very hard

"Let me tell you one thing, it's not because you saved our lives that you have the right to stay here and do what you want. Even with that, I still don't like you and I'll tell you one more time, I don't trust you"

"That's why you said to Ayumi the exact same thing you said to me ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I want you to answer me honestly. Where did you get thoses injuries?" I asked while looking at her with a serious look, nearly intimidating

Hearing thoses words made Vanessa's face change quickly. She wasn't angry anymore but rather scared, scared that someone would know the truth. She began to sweat and she was stammering.

"I...I...You..."

Luckily for her, Ayumi arrived from behind her. She looked like she had been running for her life.

"Sorry Mickaël, I forgot to warn you about Vanessa. She usually take her bath at this time of the day. Come on Vanessa, let Mickaël finish."

"No, it's alright Ayumi. I was leaving anyway. Could you just close the door, so I can get out of the water."

The door closed. I put my boxer, my pants and my armor. I took my bag and 'exbarelyburn'. I leaved the bathroom. I looked at Vanessa who looked down. Ayumi was leaning against the wall with two pickaxe, one in each hand. Her bow was hung onto her back with a quiver full of arrows.

"Are you ready this time ?" She asked me

"Yep, ready and prepared..."

"What ?"

"Bah, nevermind, it was just a thing one of my old friend used to say."

We walked throught the well lit tunnel for a few minutes until we came across a iron door.

"It's right behind this door, here, you'll surely need it" She said while handing an iron pickaxe. We entered the mine. It was a rather big tunnel with some small other tunnels spreading out of the big one.

"Let's go this way, it's still not have been mined." She said while pointing at the end of the mine.

"Sounds good to me."

After a minute, we reached the end of the mine. I was amazed how big this mine was, each tunnel was leading to another.

"Wow, Ayumi...Did you mine this all by yourself ?" I asked

"What ? No, of course not. This mine connect multiple caves to make only one very big one. Each mob who lives in this cave can mine here to make it larger and maybe discover new ressources. There is only one rules in this mine, 'Who find, keeps'." She pointed a big tunnel dug in the stone" You see, if you go that way, you'll arrive in the home of three mobs, three big jerks."

"Don't worry, I dealt with jerks before, these one are surely not differents than the others."

"You are right, the only difference is that, they are really strong. You don't want to be on their way. Some mobs from other caves even consider them as godlikes."

"...wow. Well, why don't we begin ?"

"You are right" She said with a smile

We began to mine into the wall by making a tunnels of 2X2 blocks. My shoulder was still sore but I guessed that working a little with it counldn't hurt. While mining, I noted that she wanted to ask me something but probably didn't have the courage to say it. So I asked first.

"You look like you want to ask me something..."

"Well, two things actually. First of all, what is this little black item you used to kill that 'Edun' ?"

I sighed, knowing exactly what she was talking about " _Well...Here we go."_ I stopped mining and searched in my bag for my pistol. I pulled it out of the bag and showed it to Ayumi. By the look on her face, she was amazed by how in Minecraftia that little thing could have killed a 90 kilogram guy. I began to explain what it was.

"That little black item is a weapon from where I come from. Imagine a bow that is much smaller and shot much more smaller arrows. Imagine that the arrows were going so fast that they are nearly invisible...You see that ?" I said while showing the trigger " It's called a trigger, each time you pull that thing, a little projectile is sent where you weapon is pointed at. That little projectile can go throught flesh, light armor and probably wooden walls."

"That's a little scray in my opinion. That thing could kill anyone in its path..."

"Where I come from, weapons like theses nearly doomed us all. We almost destoyed ouselves." I said, remembering what I learnt in history with World War I and II by one of my trainer.

"But I don't understand, if it's that powerful. Why did you used it at a last resort weapon ?"

"There is two reasons, the first one is use a special type of projectile that don't exist here called bullets. Maybe I could craft them but I don't know how. So I'll try to use them when there is no other options. Second of all, if a king or any kind of royalty learn that I am in possession of an overpowered weapon, they will probably want to find me. Then they would probably kill me and use my weapon for bad purposes. Their best engineers could even replicate it if they really want to. Do you understand now ?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good" I put my pistol in my bag. Then, I picked up my iron pickaxe and we resumed our mining work. " What was the other thing you wanted to ask me ?"

"I also wanted to know a little more about your past. I just know what you told me, that your parents are dead."

"Well...I guess I can tell you a little more about my past..." I said

* * *

 ** _15 years ago, Mickaël's home, Mickaël POV_**

 **" _Happy_ _birthday Mickaël"_** _They all said in unison._

 _I was one of the most happy boy in my country, I had a loving father, Damien, and mother Minna. My father was french while my mother was german. I inherited a little more from my father, we had the same passions like...daydreaming ? Is that even an activity. No, more seriously, we both liked spicy food, sports, video games... I also inherited a little bit from the personality of my mother. She couldn't stand terrorism, bullies, injustices...Any kind of things that could hurt innocent poeples._

 _I can't even remember their face, it has been so long..._

 _"It is my best birthday ever" I said happily. I received a lot of gift from my family and my mother had made my favorite cake, a chocolate cheescake. She was really good at making that kind of food. We were a happy family with no problem, we were quite rich, I didn't had any social problems, I had good marks at school...A perfect life but at this moment, I didn't knew my life would change dramatically._

 _I remember it was a Saturday, during the winter and, for my last gift, my parents decided to bring me to an amusement park. We took the road at 4am so it was still very dark outside. Most of the people were_ _asleep, the streets were empty._

 _"So sweetheart, how long it will for us to go there ?"_

 _"I would say two or three hours, depends on the traffic."_

 _"Best birthday ever" I still sang in the back seat of the car._

 _"I suppose that you liked it ?" My mother asked me_

 _"Yeaaaaa" I responded._

 _My mom turned to my dad, who was the driver "Wow Damien, we really surpassed ourselves this year. I never seen him this excited."_

 _"He is like that every year" My dad contiued before laughing._

 _We drived for 30 minutes, we needed to go throught the entire city to reach our destination. I didn't fell asleep because I was so excited. We were stopped at a red light. I saw mutliple persons going into the building close to us._

 _Suddenly, there was a huge explosion in the building, our car was thrown on the other side of the road and we finished upside down. I could hear my mother crying, I saw the building on fire, dust and smoke everywhere. Screams were omnipresents in the street. A woman jumped through a window on the third floor, then she crashed on the ground and she wasn't moving anymore._

 _I could feel blood dripping down my forehead and I passed out._

 _When I woke up, I was outside the car and exept my wound on my forehead, I was fine. I was lying on a stretcher with some pillows. I man noted that I have woken up and walked toward me_

" _How are you doing, kid ?" he asked me_

" _Where are mom and dad ?"_

 _He pointed in the direction where there was two body lying on the floor " I am sor..." I didn't wait the rest of his answer as I runned to my parents._

 _I cried over their dead body for a moment before the same man came to me. He was not alone though, he was with a woman. She was probably a psychologist but I didn't wanted one...I just wanted my parents to wake up. The man walked up to me and said_

 _" I am sorry kid, we all are...We couldn't save them. It was already too late."_

 _I didn't listened and continued to call my parents. A third man went to us to see what was happening_

 _"Sophie, how is the little boy ?" he asked to the woman_

 _"Pretty bad I would say. His father died instantly in the impact, his neck snapped. The mother died from blood lose. He is the only survivor and in state of shock."_

 _"I understand, I would too if I saw my parents die like this..."_

 _"MOM...DAD...Beuaaaaahahaaaaaa..."_

* * *

 **Present time, The mine, Mickaël POV**

"And that's how my parents died." I said as I finished the story. While I was telling it, we have been mining. Our tunnel was now very long. We had a lot of iron at this moment, enough to make an complete iron armor.

"I am sorry you had to go throught that, but...what was that explosion anyway ?"

"The day after, I learnt that the blast was caused by some terrorists."

"Terrorists ? What are theses ?" She asked with curiosity in her voice

"Seriously ? You don't know what a terrorist is ? I bet there some in this world too. Well...Basically, it's someone that kill innocent poeples to claim the ideas of his group. The ones that killed my parents and many other persons that day were suicide bombers, like the creepers in this world." I answered

"But...creepers don't die when they explode, they just lose consciousness."

"What ? But I thought...", _"In the game, creeper die when they explode. But, what if it just show that they are not able to fight anymore...No, that don't make sence...How can_ _they survive ?"_ I thought

"Oh look, you found a diamond !" She said

I looked at Ayumi, then, in front of me. She was right, I was so lost in thought that I didn't noticed those little blue gems shining from the stone. I mined the stone and a diamond popped out of it. I took it and put it in my bag with the iron and a few other thing like some cobblestones and, of course, my pistol

We continued mining for an hour or two. We had a stack on iron ore, a few diamonds, some gold and even redstones. I wanted to see if I could do something with it. One of my trainer taught me how to make useful things with some metal and electricity. I was careful not to use my wounded shoulder too much. I couldn't take the risk to reopen the wound. I turned to Ayumi.

"My bag is almost full, I think it's time to return. See how Vanessa trust me, she must think that I have killed you and runned away with all your ressources by now" I jocked

"haha...Don't worry about it. She may not totally trust you but she is not paranoid. She know that I will return, with you or not."

We walked throught the tunnel we dug, and arrived into the big tunnel. We countinued walking until we heard some voices at the entrance of the big mine. There were three voices. I turned to Ayumi to see her face with a mix of scared and angry.

"Damnit, come with me."

"What ? Hey..."

She took my hand and we began to run into one of the small mine. The voices were coming closer. We could even hear what they said.

"That's them." She said

"Who ?"

"The three jerk I was talking about earlier. They are forming a group of three, there is 'Corn the creeper', 'Strodus the Enderman' and 'Shika the zombie'. They are pretty much like bullies. They judge the other kind of mobs like errors of nature that shouldn't exist. Vanessa and I had gone into serious trouble with them when we first arrived in our cave. Fortunatly, it's been a long time since the last time we had to deal with them."

"Want me to deal with them ?" I said while pulling out 'exbarelyburn' from its sheath and taking the pose of a superhero. She faceplamed and puched lightly my wounded shoulder.

"Arrrrggg! Why did you do this Ayumi ? It hurt like hell..." I pressed my hand against my shoulder to ease the pain.

"Are you a freaking idiot ? You are in no condition to fight, futhermore they hate humans more than anything else, they would kill you on sight in ten seconds flat. Let's just hope they will go away soon".

"Are you sure ?" I asked her with doubt in my voice

"Yes, trust me."

I couldn't see them but I could hear them.

"Another succesfull mission..." A haughty voice said

"Haha, you are right Strodus. Hey, Corn. How much do you think we can sell this ?" A female voice asked

"I don't know Shika, maybe 10 emeraulds. That thing looks precious" Another voice answered

" _So, Shika is a female zombie...wowowo. Wait a minute, zombies have very good sence of smell...They can spot you from very far away just by smelling the air"_

"Hey guys, shut up. We are not alone here. There is someone here with us just a few tunnels away."

Without a warning, Ayumi left her hiding place, giving me a nod. It was clear that ,in her head, if she reveal herself, I won't be discovered.

"So Ayumi, looks like you were spying on us..." the female zombie said

"No, I just happen to be passing by." Ayumi responded

"So Ayumi, it is said that some humans tried to kill you and you little pet"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER...Wait, how do you know that ?"

"It was hard to ignore the screams. Sounds resonate in the cavern."

"We even have a theorie that you two have been saved by a human..."

"What make you say that ?"

"We heard the sounds of iron swords clashing into eachothers and we heard a sounds that sounded like a mini TNT. You always hated swords and you probably don't know how to make a TNT. So there is only one possibility."

"We seriously hope that this is not true or you would be a shame for all the living mobs. You would be nothing more than a pitful insect just good to be smashed. Just a..."

"It's alright Strodus, we understood. We also have another proof...I can smell a human here."

" _Shit...I am screwed, I am screwed, I am so screwed."_ I thought

"Well...there was a human here, why do you think I came here is the first place. It was to kill him, and I did it."

" _Thank you Ayumi ! I'll have to repay you for that"_

I picked an eye out of my hiding place. I had a clear view of the 'so-called' bullies.

Corn was a male creeper, probably around 20 years old. He had a green sweat shirt and green pants. He was a redhead and was holding a TNT in left hand.

Shika was a female zombie looking between 16 and 18 years old. She was wearing a blue sweat and dark blue pants that were torn apart at some point. She had green hair. She was also smaller than the other two.

Strodus was a male enderman, probably looking around 22 year old. He was wearing a black suit with a magenta shirt. He was also weaing black plants, a black tie and magenta glasses. He had brown hair. He was the taller of the group which is normal for an enderman.

By the time I finished studying them, their conversation was over.

"Whatever 'skeleton', see you next time" the enderman said before teleporting

"Damnit, Strodus always forget to teleport us with him." The zombie looked a little angry

"Let's go Shika. See you around 'grotty'" the creeper said before walking throught the tunnel pushing Ayumi on his way who fell on her butt. The two of them disappeared into a dark tunnel a meter away from where I was hiding. After they were gone, I walked up to Ayumi. I handed my hand to help her getting on her feet.

"Are you okay Ayumi ? Ayumi ?"

"Maybe they are right...Maybe I am a shame because I have let a human save me."

"Hey, look at me..."

I picked her face and made her look right into my eyes.

"You. Are. Not. A shame. If I weren't there, you could have killed them easily. So you are more than capable of handling yourself. Now get up, Vanessa is probably waiting for us, well...more you, to come back."

"You are right..." She said with a smile.

We walked back to the entrance of our cave.

"There we are, now take off your armor . I am gonna change your bandage. Wait for me..."

I did what I was told and waited for Ayumi to return. She came back but with nothing in her hands and a worried look on her face.

"Mickaël, we are out of bandage. We need Vanessa to make to cobweb so I can craft some, but I can't find her anywhere."

"Do you have an ideo of where she could be ?"

"I already have looked in her room, the bathroom and around her chest. She was not there."

"Don't worry, I'll help you find her."

"Thanks, we will have better chance if we separate. I'll search the mine, you'll search all the others room of our cave."

With that being said, we began the search. We searched Vanessa for one long hour but we still hadn't found her. While Ayumi searched in the mine, I looked everywhere in their cave. It was quite big, there were a lot of tunnels but there was nothing. Only one room remained, the storage room. I entered the room, it was very dark. I could hardly see something. So I took one of the torch that was hanging to the wall outside the storage room and began the search.

"Vanessa ! Vanessa ! Where are you ?" I asked multiple time

Suddenly, I heard some kind of weeping behind some cobblestones. I climbed the blocks to see a very hurt Vanessa. Her eye-patch that was covering her left eye was ripped. She had multiple bruises on her face and her bandage were gone. She was holding some kind of picture that was torn.

" _Holy shit...Vanessa..."_

"AYUMI ! AYUMI ! I FOUND HER !" I shouted hopping that Ayumi would hear it. Then I turned to Vanessa.

"Vanessa, what happened to you ?"

She didn't respond to me and her look was still focused on the picture she was holding. She was crying and tears were dripping down her face. I wanted to know what was so important in this picture. So I came closer to her so I could see it. My face changed rapidly to a look of horror. That picture...was the exact same of as the one of her pendant. More exactly, it was the one of her pendant.

"Vanessa..." I began

"MICKAËL ! WHERE ARE YOU ?" I heard Ayumi asking

"IN THE STORAGE ROOM, QUICKLY, SOMETHING HAVE HAPPENED." I answered

I waited a minute until I saw Ayumi bursting inside the room

"Where is she ?"

"Up here."

Ayumi climbed the cobblestone and saw the exact same thing as me. A pretty injured Vanessa who was holding the picture of her pendant.

"Oh my god...Vanessa...your pendant...what happened ?" She started

"They...'sniff'...took...'sniff'...it" She explained.

"Can you tell us what happened ?" I asked. I knew she didn't trusted me but I really wanted to help

Vanessa looked at me, then at Ayumi. And began to tell us what happened.

* * *

 ** _1 hour ago, Ayumi and Vanessa's cave, Vanessa POV_**

" _That jerk, why does he think that I lied to him and Ayumi. I swear, if Ayumi wasn't here, I would give him a piece of my mind." I said to myself_

 _I sat down against a wall and pulled out my pendant. That was the last thing that is left of my family. Just to think that Mike laid his hands on it...Bah. When I looked at the picture, I used to remember the good old times I passed with my sister. She was my Best Friend Forever._

" _Hey, look who is here. A pathetic insect." I heard someone say._

 _I looked up and saw three mobs straring down at me. It was the three jerks from the cave next to us._

" _What are you looking at ?" I asked to them in an aggressive manner. I didn't like them, neither Ayumi does._

" _This..." The enderman said before snatching the pendant out of my hand._

" _HEY, GIVE IT BACK" I ordered as I got up and tried to run after him. The other two placed themselves in front of me to block me from getting what I belonged. I attempted to pass by force but no avail. They were too strong. The enderman opened my pendant and looked at the picture with digust._

" _Bah spiders will always continue to repulse me."_

" _DON'T INSULT HER, SHE WAS BETTER THAN YOU THREE COMBINED AND SHE ALWAYS WILL !" I was so angry at them at this moment. One of them must have not liked it caused I was punched on the cheeck._

" _Pfff, they doesn't know where to stop." the creeper said_

" _Did you said 'was' ? I assume that she is dead now. I don't know why you keep this picture if she is dead, you would better throw it away. Here let me do that for you."_

 _I watched with horror as the enderman ripped the picture apart from my pendant and tore it up to piece. "No...no...no" I said. I succesfully pushed the other two away from me and I runned to the enderman. I wanted to punch him for what he did to me. I prepared my punch and throwed it. To my surprise, I hit nothing but air. The enderman teleported a second earlier and was now behind me. I turned to face him, but immediately felt a shap pain in my stomach. I fell to the floor, coughing and unable to breathe._

" _Pathetic...Spiders will always be weak. That's why she is dead" I heard him say as he kicked me again and again._

 _The two other joined the enderman and hit all my body. When they were finished, I couldn't move. The pain was too intense. I crying my eyes out. Then the enderman crouched over my face and said_

" _I hope you will not be upset, but we are gonna keep your pendant. We could sell it and make some money. Understood ? Bah I don't care"_

 _After that, I saw the enderman touch his friends and teleported, leaving me badly injured. I just had the force to pick the pieces of the picture and hide in the storage room where Mike found me_

* * *

 **Present time, Ayumi and Vanessa's cave, Mickaël POV**

After Vanessa finished, she continued to weep silently. I was so angry at those jerks, and the word is really weak. I turned to Ayumi with determined eyes. It was clear that she was furious, her eyes showed hate. I felt bad for Vanessa, I wanted her to trust me but I didn't believe her when she said the truth.

"I am sorry for not trusting you Vanessa."

"...Huh ?" She looked at me, hopping for a more clear answer.

I didn't respond as I leaved the storage room, put my armor on and was prepared to leave.

"I'll go with you. I promised her sister that I would keep her safe and I failed. I want my revenge." I heard Ayumi say

"No, stay with her, she need someone she can trust. But be sure to have bandages when I'll return cause there will be a lot of blood." I responded

"But...your wound..."

"Does it look like I care ?" I said

I didn't waited for her answer and walked throught the tunnel that led to the mine...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...Hey guys, Agithos here. Wow, this chapter took me a while to write. Anyway, Mickaël is pretty angry and will surely give thoses jerks a very bad day. So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad and vote for your favorite mob.. See you next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 6 : The jerks

_**Chapter 6 : Reconciliation and the jerks**_

I was walking in the tunnel, Ayumi was following me and was trying to reason with me but no avail.

"Mickaël, please stop. What did I tell you ? They hate humans more than anything else. They won't show any mercy toward you !"

"Neither will I !" I replied simply with my eyes still fixing the end of the tunnel.

Sunddenly, Ayumi placed herself in front of me preventing me to go futher.

"Get out the way Ayumi.

"No, you listen. You let your hate blind your mind by what they said to me and done to Vanessa...She and I have known eachothers for nearly seven years while you only know her since yesterday. It's my job to protect her and get her pendant back, by the way...Why are you so willing to help her ?"

My face full of anger was replaced to a one with sadness.

"Because...I know what she feels right now...I have been throught it !" I said while looking at the floor.

* * *

 _15 years ago, the orphanage, Mickaël POV_

 _I was walking in the hallway of the orphanage. I was for two months and I was hating it. Everybody was mean toward me. The older kids were punching me and were doing a lot of pranks on me. But the worst of all was Patrick and his gang. As I was walking, I stared at the only thing left of my family. It was a little teddy bear named Joe. He was my only friend in this hell._

" _Hey there, little runt..." someone said in my back._

 _I turned around to see Patrick. He was at least twice my size. He was also always with one of the member of his gang. He looked at me with a grin on his face. He put on of his arm around my throat and began rubbing my head my his fist._

" _How is doing my little personnal punching bag ? I hope you are ready for another session !" He laughed._

" _Please...don't hurt me..." I said, close to tears._

" _Don't worry, little one, I would never hurt you. Just make you cry !"_

" _Leave me alone...why have I done to you ? "_

" _Me ? Nothing, I just need a good laugh !"_

 _I was holding Joe close to me, looking for comfort. Unfortunatly, his friend saw my teddy bear._

" _Hey Pat', look at this !"_

 _Patrick released his grip over me and threw me on the floor with enough force that I let go Joe. I tried to get it back but Patrick was much faster and he took it right in front of my eyes._

" _So, this is your...cuddle toy ? What an ugly one...It probably want some scar to be cool like me !"_

 _With that being said, he pullet out a small knife from his pocket and began cutting the face of my teddy bear. He cut one ear and one arm, destroyed its nose, removed the eyes. I couln't move because of the other pinning me down. When he was done, he thew my teddy bear at me._

" _See you next time, loser...Hahaha !"_

 _That was the last thing I needed. As soon as his friend got off of me, I sprinted toward Patrick and punched him. The adventage of being small at that time was obvious, I could punch him where it hurt the most...if you know what I mean. Whatever, this was the first time, I got violent with someone. Yes, I cried, I yelled, I sulked sometimes, but never...never I had punched someone. Well..That surprised Patrick too. I wasn't really prepared for the fact that one of victim would actually fight back. He took my punch right in the gut. Unfortunatly, since my punch wasn't strong, it didn't do anything serious beside some pain. Patrick kicked me in the face sending me flying a meter away from him. Luckily for me, I didn't loose any teeths, but my nose was bleeding. The two bullies walked to me and Patrick said :_

" _Want to do this the hard way ? Fine with me, we are going to make you cry like you never did. !"_

 _They began to approach me when I heard a familiar voice._

" _Mister Donovalle, mister Nojako ? What did I tell you about bullying other students ?" the voice said, obviously angry._

" _Yes miss Makio..." the two responded, their eyes looking on the floor._

" _Mister Donovalle, is that a knife that I see in your hand ?" Miss Makio said, then she took Patrick by the neck and began to drag him toward the director's office "You are in serious trouble. I hope you know that..."_

 _After the three of them were gone, I looked at Joe. He was in really bad shape. The last thing that was left of my previous life was gone...Nothing was holding me back now. I decided to escape the orphanage the night after._

* * *

Present time, Tunnel leading to the mine, Mickaël POV

"Now you know. I have been in the same situation as her. I know what she feels. Like I was always taught ''We can't change the past, but we can help the future !''"

"You know that's not I mean Mickaël." I heard Ayumi say " You are in bad shape yourself, your shoulder is badly wounded. Futermore, they are three and we are only two...well...one and a half. I know your are angry but YOU must wait until your shoulder is better. I'll go alone to try to recover this pendant without a fight...Even if I really want to kill them for what they did !"

"..."

"If you go now, you will die..."

"Don't try to change my mind..." I said

"Mickaël...please..."

I didn't listened to her. All I knew at this moment was that I needed to get that pendant back. I began to walk toward the door leading to the mine. At the moment I touched the handle, I felt a shap pain in my shoulder. It was unbearable, I looked at the wound and I saw blood coming out of it...lot of blood. I fell on the floor wincing in pain.

"Mickaël ? Are you alright ?"

She approached me and a look mixed of concern and horror came upon her face.

"Mickaël ! Your wound ! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE IT EASY !"

"Arrg...stop screaming, my head hurt !"

She looked closer to my wound.

"Damn it, it reopened. You need to get patched up. I'll have to carry you to back home..."

Ayumi lifted me on her shoulder and she began running toward our cave.

"Mickaël...you are heavy..."

"Hey, I only weigh 165 pounds !" I chuckled.

When we arrived at the cave, we met Vanessa.

"What happened to Mike ? Did he fight them ?" She asked.

"No but his wound reopened, we need to treat it before its get worse !" Ayumi responded.

"Can I do something ?" Vanessa asked while Ayumi removed my armor et my bandage.

"Yes, bring me the needle. We will need some of your strings too !"

"Wow, hold on a second. Is the needle sterile ? I said.

"Is the needle what ? Ayumi said.

"WHAT ? You use the same needle over and over ?"

"Yes...but we clean it after each use !"

"No way you are going to use that on me !"

"Listen Mickaël. It is either that or bleed to death. You choose !" Ayumi said with a harsh voice like the one you use on a child that did something bad.

"Fine...just make it quick...I hate needles !"

By the time we finished our conversation, Vanessa came back with a needle in a shape of a hook and some strings.

"Vanessa, did you made some strings ?"

"Yep, here there are..." the little girl said while handling the needle and the stings "...the best strings coming from the best spider !"

" _Doesn't strings comes from spider's..."_ , "AAAHHH...THIS IS GROSS, DON'T TELL ME HER STRINGS COMES FROM HER..." I asked.

"No, it doesn't Mickaël. Spiders strings come from their mouth. Now stop moving so I can treat that wound !" Ayumi said

I looked at Vanessa who was grinning at me with a small piece of string between two of her teeth. I felt something cold on my shoulder. It was Ayumi who was cleaning my wound with water and some...piece of wool ? Yea, I think it was...

"Well, I finished the cleaning. Now, hold still, it will only hurt for a second !" Ayumi said while she was holding the needle with the string attached to it.

"Speak for yours...OUCH !" I winced when the needle pierced my flesh and exited on the other side of my wound.

"Okay, one more time...ready ?"

"Yes, I thi...ARG...Seriously, can't you wait until I have finished to speak ?"

"Stop complaining...You sound like Vanessa the first time she cut herself..."

After hearing that, I looked at Vanessa who was blushing like crazy. It was my turn to laugh.

"Who is laughing now, VanessAHH..."

"That was the last one Mickaël. I am finished with stitching your wound. Now, I'll prepare some meal for the both of you, and after that I'll crafte some bandages for the both of you. Especially you, Vanessa !"

Ayumi got up. Then, she looked at me directly in the eyes and said :

"And you... Dare to move juste one inch and you will regret it. Understood ?"

"Hum...Yes ?" I answered

"Good...I'll be back in a second !"

After Ayumi left to prepare the food. I was alone with Vanessa. Neither of us dared to speak and we both looked at the floor for nearly five minutes until I decided to break the silence.

"Hum...Vanessa...I want to thank you !"

"Why is that ?"

"Well...It is you who make the strings used for the bandages. Without them, I would probably be dead right now !"

"It's not like I wanted you to recover or anything. If I didn't make thoses strings, Ayumi would have kicked my ass. You don't want to see her when she is angry !"

"Is she really that scary ?"

"You don't want to know..."

There was another moment of silence.

"Hey, Vanessa ? About your pendant ?"

I saw her looking at the floor with sad eyes. _"_ _Well done Mickaël, you made her sad. You have to cheer her up or give her some hope."_ I thought.

"I promise to get it back for you. You will see !" I said full of confidence.

"Don't make promise that you can't keep..." She said.

"Alright but, at least, we are gonna kick their ass for what they did to you !"

"Why do you want to help me so much ?" Vanessa asked

"What do you mean ?"

"Since you arrived, I treated you like garbage, I insulted you...but there you are, wanting to help me getting back my pendant. So why ?"

"Because I know what you feel. A man destroyed the last thing that was left of my family : A litte teddy bear named Joe. He was my only friend. I may have not been able to protect him but I can help other protect their precious !" I said while petting her head. She looked embarrassed.

"Stop petting me...I am not a dog or whatever..."

We heard some footsteps on the hallway and we saw Ayumi coming back with three bowls of mushroom soup.

"Meal is served everybody !" She said

"Yeaaay, give me mine !" Vanessa ordered jumping around Ayumi to have her bowl. "Give me, give me, give me !"

"Calm down Vanessa ! Sit down, then you will have your bowl. I don't want you to spill it out on the floor !"

Vanessa pouted and sat down on the floor. It was quite funny to watch. I began to laugh.

"Don't laugh Mickaël, that's the same thing for you. I don't want you to spill it so I am going to feed you for now !"

"HAHAHA...WAIT WHAT ?" I asked to Ayumi " I am not a baby, I can feed myself. I can lift that bowl with one arm..."

"I don't want to take the risk. So I am going to feed you. No arguing !"

"But...but..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Vanessa was laughing out loud

"Oh you can laugh Vanessa. It's only a matter of time before karma gets to you !"

Ayumi sat close next to me and began to feed me. She wanted to play with me.

"Come on Mickaël, open your mouth..."

"This is embarrassing...aaahh"

She continued to feed me like this for the rest of the meal with Vanessa laughing next to me. I was going to never hear the end of that. After we finished, Ayumi got up, picked up the bowls and said to Vanessa and I :

"I am going to make some bandages, Vanessa, can I have some strings ?"

"Alright..."

I saw Vanessa putting her thumb and her forefinger into her mouth. The two finger got out with a string between them. Suddenly, she closed her teeths violently cutting the string. She repeated this process three or four times. It was pretty disgusting to watch.

"Thanks Vanessa !"

"Yea yea..."

Ayumi left one more time to craft some bandages. I saw Vanessa pulling out the ripped picture and staring silently at it. I couldn't just stand there. We had to get back her pendant. The pain in my shoulder seemed to have eased a little but I knew, if I moved, it would be painful, unless...

"Hey Vanessa..."

"Mmmm ?"

"You, cave spiders, can poison your ennemies, right ?" I asked

"Yes but...why are you asking me that ?"

"What kind of poison do you possess ? Do you just have the poisoning one or do you have more than that ?"

"Well, we usually use only the poisoning one, but we have some other poisons. We have one that can paralyse our ennemies, one that will only infict pain but will not damage the ennemy..."

"Do you have one that can erase the pain ?"

"Humm, yes...I think...Why ? Don't tell me you want to fight those jerks alone ?"

"If Ayumi learn about the fact I want to get in there to get your pendant back, she would probably knock me out and go by herself !"

"Well...I...Fine, but don't cry to me if she gets angry toward you !"

"That's a deal !" I said with a smile

"Alright, don't move..." she said while coming toward me. " Show me your wound !"

I did what I was told and showed my shoulder to Vanessa. In a fraction of second, her fangs were in my flesh. I could feel the liquid going through my veins. She released my shoulder and a bit of blood was coming out of where she bit it. I was feeling better, the pain was gone.

"Thank you Vanessa. I'll have to repay you for that !"

"Just bring me my pendant back. Remember, this poison erase the pain but doesn't heal your wound !"

"I'll keep that in mind !"

After that. I got up and picked Exbarelyburn on the way. I began to sprint toward the mine. _"_ _I hope I am not too late..."_ I though. I arrived in front of the door that led to the mine. _"_ _Screw it, I don't have the time to slow down !"_ , I runned into the door, breaking it down. I finally arrived in the mine.

" _So...If I remember well, the home of those three mob are a few tunnel in front of me !"_

I walked through the mine until I came across a tunnel who was darker than the rest. I closed my fist and approached the door...

* * *

Present time, The jerk's home, Corn POV

It was the time to do some festivities, we were rich now. We had enough ressources to last, at least, one or two years. We were celebrating our successful trick. That little insect stood no chance against us. We were playing with some cards that we have bought. But something was not right...Ayumi probably knew by now that we stole the pendant of her little friend. Why is she not coming ?

"Hey Strodus, any news of Ayumi ? Do you know why she doesn't come ?

"Maybe she know that you don't mess with us without risking your life in the process...It's your turn by the way..."

"Nah, she is not a coward, she will come eventually..." I said while putting a few card in front of me.

"You lost boys !" Shika said happily. " Now give me the money !"

At the moment we gave the money to Shika, a knock was heard on the door.

"That's must be her...everyone get ready...I am gonna make her enter, then we will lock the room. After that, we will beat her to death and throw her lifeless body into the mine. That will show to everyone that you don't mess with us !"

There was another knock.

"I am coming...I am coming..."

I opened the door, exepting to see a famous female archer

"Oh, Ayumi ! How are you..."

I was greeted with a punch on the face, sending me flying past my two friends. I hit the floor and everything went black...

* * *

Present time, The jerk's home, Mickaël POV

I was opened by the creeper who was probably expecting Ayumi since he called me by her name. I didn't let him finish as I punched him straight in the face sending him flying a few meters away from me. I entered their home and I heard the zombie say :

"Corn ? Are you alright ?"

Then she turned to me.

"A...human ? What is he doing here ?" She asked to the enderman

"It seems that our theorie was right, Ayumi was saved by a human...How pathetic..."

The enderman was staring at me, looking for anything suspicious.

"Mmmm..."

"What is it Strodus ?"

"I don't know why...but this human have not the same aura as the other humans !"

"But Strodus, why is he here ?" The zombie asked.

"If he is really the human that saved Ayumi. I can only see one possibility. He came here to recover the pendant of that spider !"

"What ? With juste a sword and no armor ? He is crazy !"

"You're gonna pay !" I said for the first time since I arrived. I pulled out Exbarely burn from its sheath and I rushed to the enderman for the first strike. What didn't surpised me is that he teleported himself...but he teleported behind me and he punched me in the back of the head. I stumble for a few second before I turned around to face him. The enderman looked at me, laughing.

"So, is that the human that saved Ayumi ? She must be weaker than I thought !" he said

"Don't underestimate me...and more importantly, don't underestimate her."

I prepared a second strike. The enderman teleported himself behind me. This time, I was prepared. In a fraction of a second, I turned around and I hit him in the face with the flat part of my sword. I didn't want to kill them, just make them regret. The enderman took a few steps back.

"Is that all you have ?" I asked, confident

"Oh no, we have a lot of tricks..." He answered

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Corn, still unconcious on the floor, and Shika who was trying to get behind me. Sunddenly the enderman teleported in front of me. I just had the time to avoid the punch. The funny thing is the zombie tried to jump on my back at the same time and it's her who took the punch for me. She was sent flying, hitting the wall behind her. Knocking her unconcious. Blood was dripping down her nose. _"_ _Wow, enderman's punchs are really strong. I feel really sorry for Steve who had to fight three endermans at once !"_

"SHIKA !" the enderman screamed before turing to face me "You will pay for what you did to her !"

"Hey, you are the one who punched her, not me !" I ginned at his face.

The enderman teleported away, leaving me alone in the room. Then, all of a sudden, he reappeared in front of me punching me in the stomach. I nearly fell on the floor coughing. The enderman teleported behind me and punched me in the back. Then repeated the same process and kicked me on the side of the head. Despite the pain, I placed my arms in front of me to protect my face while the enderman hit me again and again.

"That's why, we should be the only species in Minecraftia. Humans are weak, Skeletons are weak, spiders are weak. You are weak. You helped them and, in return, they sent you here to die. Well...It was nice knowing you, I had fun. Time to end this !" He said as he prepared another punch.

I did something he didn't exept me to do. By some miracle, I manage to catch his punch, leaving him startled.

"Still trying to put up a fight ?"

He tried to remove his hand. To his surprise, he coudln't. I had my fist grasping his. He tried to teleporte away but since enderman teleporte with them whatever is touching their skin, I teleported away with him.

I kicked him in the stomach with my knee since one my fist was holding his hand and my other hand held my sword. He fell on one knee. I released his hand and put it around his throat.

"You are wrong. I came here on my own accord. To say the truth, they didn't even want me to go kick your ass. They didn't want me to die. I'll tell you, we are friends !"

"But...you are human...humans don't befriend mobs. What are you ?" he asked, visibly scared.

"Me ? Just someone who try to survive and want to protect his friends until I can go home. Now you listen. You can insult me, you can insult my kind. For all I know, I don't care, **BUT YOU DON'T INSULT A LITTLE GIRL'S DEAD FAMILY !"** I yelled with a dark, scary voice.

That being said, I throwed him a meter away in front of me. I began to walked toward him with Exbarelyburn. I didn't want to kill him...juste scare him eneugh so can tell me where the pendant is.

"Corn ! NOW !" I heard him said

"Wha...?" was all I was able to say before I saw the crepper giving me a big hug. He was grinning like a crazy murderer.

"You are dead human..."

I heard the fuse of the creeper triggering inside of him. I though that my time was over when I saw him going white. Right before the explosion, I heard a girl voice

"MICKAËL !"

I saw Ayumi drop-kicking Corn in the face. That caused him to release his grip over me and fly into a wall where he exploded. The explosion made a big hole into the stone with Corn unconcious in the middle.

I fell on my buttocks. I looked at her and said :

"I guess we are even now, right ?"

She didn't respond and looked at me with a stare that could scare the death itself. She turned back to Strodus and walked toward him with eyes full of hate. They were only a meter away from each-other when Ayumi asked with an harsh voice :

"Where is the pendant ?"

It was at this moment, Strodus knew, he fucked up. He was probably shitting in his pants.

"We...we sold it to a man...He gave us a bunch of emeraulds for it..."

"Who was this man ? What does he looked like" I asked

"He was blond, muscular..." He answered

" _David..."_ I thought.

I rushed toward the enderman, took him by his throat and put his face in front of mine.

"Where is he now ?" I asked angrily

"He probably returned to the village !"

I turned to Ayumi and said :

"He what he said is true, then we dont' have much time !"

"Yes...but for now..." she said. She punched Strodus with enough force that his nose broke. He cried in pain, I must say, it have to be quite painful.

Then, Ayumi turned to me with the same stare as earlier. She walked toward me.

"As for you...You are in big trouble..."

It was at this moment, I knew, I fucked up too. She took me by one hand and began to drag me out of the three jerk's home.

"Hey Ayumi, I can walk on my own you know !..Ayumi ?"

No matter how hard I tried to talk to her. She didn't responded to any of my attempt. After a few minutes, we arrived in our cave. Vanessa was tranquilly eating a piece of bread.

"Vanessa ? a little help, please ?" I asked

She didn't answered and simply gave me an ''I told you so'' look. Ayumi dropped me against a wall. Damn, Vanessa was right. She looked very intimidating when she was angry. Ayumi closed her eyes for a second before yelling at me.

"Mickaël...WHAT HAVE GOTTEN INTO YOU ?"

"What ? You are yelling at me because I kicked their ass ?"

"YOU kicked their ass ? Don't make me laugh Mickaël. If I hadn't come, you would be dead right now. Futhermore, I have forbiden you to move with your wounded shoulder. You are lucky, the stitches remained intact. I don't wanna know if what would have happened if your wound reopened again !"

"Bah...I have been worse..."

"You have ?..." She asked suspiciously.

"Well...no !"

She came closer to me.

"Mickaël, you are the only friend I have beside Vanessa. I...We...don't want to loose you. So please, don't do that again. Promise ?..."

"Alright, I promise...How did you know I was there by the way ?"

"Well..." She began.

* * *

 _15_ _minutes earlier, Ayumi and Vanessa's cave, Ayumi POV_

 _I finished preparing the bandages for Mickaël and Vanessa. I exited our workshop room and was walking toward Vanessa and...Mickaël ? He wasn't there anymore. I asked to Vanessa :_

" _Vanessa, where is Mickaël ?"_

" _He went...to the bathroom." She said with a stressed voice and a sheepish smile._

" _Vanessa...You were never good at lying...So tell me : where did he went ?"_

" _Alright...He is actually trying to get my pendant back."_

" _WHAT ? Don't tell me he went to fight thoses..."_

" _Yes..."_

 _After hearing that, I dropped the bandages on the floor. I took my bow and I began running to the mine. I said to Vanessa :_

" _Make more strings Vanessa, we will probably need some !"_

 _I entered the tunnel leading to the mine and I saw that the door has been broken down. I jumped over it and ran to the three jerk's home._

 _In the mine I could heard Mickaël saying_ ** _"_** ** _ **you don't insult a little girl's dead family !"**_** _._ _I runned through the tunnel leading to their home. I saw him getting hugged by Corn. He was in a really bad position, he Corn exploded, Mickaël would be dead. I got myself prepared, I jumped and drop-kicked Corn in the face._

* * *

Present time, Ayumi and Vanessa's cave, Mickaël POV

"...you know the rest." Ayumi finished

"Yes...thanks by the way !"

"Don't mention it. Now I really need to take care of Vanessa. Because of your subborness, I didn't took the time to treat her wound !"

"Can I do something ?" I asked

"No, I am fine !"

I got up and followed Ayumi to Vanessa. She was reading a book while still eating her bread. Ayumi took the bandages and poked Vanessa.

"GAAAHH ! Ayumi, you know I don't like being poked. What do you want ?"

"I am here to treat your wound, now stop reading et come over here !"

"Give me two minutes, I must finish this chapter !"

Ayumi went close to Vanessa and picked up the book. Obviously, the little girl wasn't happy about that.

"Hey, give me back my book !"

"After I took care of your injuries, if we don't do that now. It might get infected !"

Vanessa gave up and pouted while Ayumi cleaned her wound.

"So, I assume you have kicked their ass, am I right ?"

"Absolutly !"

"Did you bring me back my pendant ?

"Hum, about that Vanessa..." I began

"What ? What happened ? They destroyed it ?" She asked, worried about what had happened.

"No...but they sold it to a man who leave in the village...I am sorry Vanessa !" Ayumi said

Vanessa looked at floor with sad eyes and was about to cry.

"Hey girls, not all hope is gone. I could go to the village to get your pendant back !"

"But you said it yourself, if you go there. You will be see as a traitor !"

"Don't worry, I have a few friends that could help me !"

"But, if you see that 'David' ?"

"Then, I'll need something to hide my face. Do you have a mask that I could use ?" I asked

"No, but I am sure I could craft you one. But it is nearly dusk outside, you should go tomorrow morning..."

"That is settle then. Tomorrow morning, I'll go to the village..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED. Hey guys, Agithos here... Wow, that chapter was really hard to write, especially at the beginning because I didn't know what to write. But now, since I am on holidays. I can plainly think about the next chapter.** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad and vote for your favorite mob.. See you next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 7 : A trip to the village

_**Chapter 7: Little green riding Hood and a trip to the village**_

" _Damn it, I really need a shave_ !" I thought while I passed my hand on my chin. _"I'll have to ask Ayumi if she have a sort of razor that I could use. I don't want to look like a member of the ''ZZ top'' !"_

I was walking toward my room with difficulty. Indeed, the effect of the poison Vanessa injected me was beginning to fade. The pain in my shoulder was coming back along with all other bruises and injuries I got with my little visit in the jerk's home. I entered my room and I sat on my bad. Since I didn't wear my leather armor, I didn't needed to take it off. I just had to put down 'Exbarelyburn' who was in her sheath. I also retreived my bag that I had left with my armor. I streched out on the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep...or not.

* * *

 _Unkown time, Notch's place, Mickaël POV_

 _I opened my eyes to see the same room with Notch standing in the middle._

" _Ah, Mickaël, you are here. Ready to begin ?" He asked me_

" _Hum...Yes ? But why didn't you come last night ?"_

" _I don't know, maybe your nightmare was too strong for me to enter your dream..."_

" _What ? Are you kidding me ? You are a goddam GOD and you are not able to chase away a little nightmare ?"_

" _Normaly, I could but...I don't need to remind that you are not from this world Mickaël. Your mind is different from those who are born here.. To be honest, I wasn't even sure I could enter your ''casual'' dreams !"_

" _Oh, I see...That make sence !"_

" _Well...back to my question...Are you ready ?"_

" _Yes !"_

 _Notch snapped his fingers and a bow and a quiver full of arrows appeared in my hand. Three dummies with bows got out of the ground. The dummies drew back their bows and fired. I ducked to avoid the deadly projectiles. Before they could load another arrow. I took one, bent my bow, closed one eye to aim correctly and...failed pitifully. My arrow slipped from my fingers and went much higher than planned. The dummies, who had the time to reload, fired a second arrow. I didn't had the time to react. I just protected my face with my arm. Just before the arrows went throught me, the time stopped. I lowered my arms to see Notch with a disappointed look on his face._

" _Well...we will have to work on that !"_

" _Hey... I can't be good at everything you know. I am just human after all !"_

 _Notch walked toward me and put his face close to mine._

" _But if you want to survive, and more importantly to accomplish your destiny. You must be good, even a master, at everything !"_

" _Yeaah...Now that we are talking about it. You still don't want to tell me what my destiny is ? I mean...it can't be that bad if you tell me about it...right ?"_

" _You don't understand Mickaël. Didn't you read any story involving time travel when you were a child ? I can't tell your destiny until I think is the time...if I tell you right now, it could have a massive impact on your actions or your behaviour in the future. Understood ?"_

" _Alright, alright...I see what you mean !"_

" _Good, now back with your training..."_

 _Minutes after minutes, tries after tries, fails after fails. I still didn't land a single good arrow. I shot the wall an incalculable amount of time, I shot Notch three time and I nearly shot myself in the feet. According to Notch, in this training, I have been, approximatly, killed by the dummies 657 times...Yeah, that's a lot..._

" _Focus Mickaël, focus !"_

" _What do you think I am trying to do ? I was trained with much easier weapons, you press something and ''bam'', your opponent is dead !" I said_

 _By the time, I finished my sentence, the time stopped again because of an arrow that nearly came through my head._

" _That was disappointing...we will try again tomorrow ! Take care of your bow !"_

" _Fine..." I sighed_

* * *

Present time, Ayumi and Vanessa's cave, Mickaël POV

I woke up in my room, fresh as a daisy. The pain in my shoulder seemed to have eased a little and, I don't know why, the bruises were gone. I sat up on my bed to find a bow lying on it. I sighed again and got up. I took 'Exbarelyburn', the bow and my bag. Then I went outside the room where I was greeted by Ayumi who was exiting her bedroom.

"Hi Ayumi. How are you doing ?" I asked

"Still sleepy, I woke up very early to take care of your bruises. I couldn't find sleep after that and you ?"

"Fine. Thank you for taking care of them. Do you know what time is it ?"

"If I believe my watch, it's not dawn yet. You should wait a little, maybe an hour or two, before you go to the village. Or else, you will encounter some mobs outside !"

"Alright, I need to do some things anyway. Do you have a sort of razor somewhere ? I need to shave this !" I said while pointing toward my beard

"Why don't you use an arrow ?" she said

"...Well...I guess that could work. And another thing, where is the iron we mined yesterday ?"

"It must be still in our bags since we haven't touched them..."

I took my bag and opened it. She was right, all our ressources were still here, untouched.

"Oh, okay, thanks...I should have looked first. See you later !" I said with a smile

I passed next to her and I began to walk toward my crafting table. She called me.

"Mickaël ? Is that a bow I see behind your back ? Where did you get it ?"

"I...crafted it. I took a few sticks and strings from the storage room yesterday !" I lied

She looked at me suspeciously for a second before shrugging.

"Ah, I forgot you could craft things with your ''magical workbench''. Just warn me next time you take some materials. You could use them when we could need them the most, like with your bandages !" she said

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind !"

"We should do a competition !"

"Excuse me ?"

"Since we both have a bow now, we should do a match to see who is better !" she said, exited by her suggestion.

" _With my lack of skill with this weapon ? Of course..."_ "Yes, why not ?" I said. _"Damn it, stupid brain."_ I cursed myself mentally

"Alright then, what about when you get back from the village ?" she asked

"Sounds good !" I said

"That's decided then. See you for breakfirst. Vanessa will come get you when it will be ready !"

"Ok !"

I resumed my walk. I reached my crafting table after a minute. I put down my bag and searched for the ressources. Firstly, I needed a furnace to melt the iron. I took nine cobblestone from my bag and put them on my workbench. After the blinding light thing, I took my new furnace and placed it next to the crafting table. Now had to supply the block with coal. So I put around ten of them in it. As I waited for the iron to cook, I thought about everything that had happened since I arrived here.

" _In this world, the mobs are humans. I met a god, the cities are much more evolued than what we have in the normal Minecraft. What is happening in this world ? Since I arrived, I met normal humans, not a single one made of blocks. There is also items that doesn't exist in the game. I befriended two mobs, two girls...What is my destiny ?"_ I thought about Ayumi and Vanessa _"Is it to protect theses two ? Is it simply to survive ? What is my purpose in this world ? The only one that can bring me some of the answers I am looking for, is Notch. I hope he will tell me soon enough !"_

''Ding''

"I looked at the furnace to see that all the iron melted into iron ingots. Now, I just needed to craft the armor by placing the ingots at their right places. After crafting the chestplate, the leggings, the boots and the helmet, I had a fully completed iron armor. I took off my leather pants and boots and put on my iron armor.

" _Hehehe...I am INVINCIBLE !"_

What I didn't expect was a little green demon with red eyes and purple hair to jump on my back while shouting :

"BREAKFIRST READYYYY !"

"AAAHHH...Geez, Vanessa, don't scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack !" I said

"...But breakfirst is ready, and...Mike ?"

"Yes ?"

"Here comes the big horse..." She said while opening her mouth open wide. "Come on, open your mouth...aahhh" Then she runned in the opposite direction

I exactly knew what she was referring to. I began to run after her.

" WHY, YOU LITTLE...WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN...GET BACK HERE !"

We runned past Ayumi who, seeing Vanessa running away from me while I tried to catch her, tried to suppress a laugh...in vain. She laughed out loud for a moment before she called for us.

"Alright. That's enough. Lets eat !"

Ayumi gave us our bowl of mushroom soup. I drank it with pleasure, until the last drop. I put my bowl on the floor.

"Thank you for that meal Ayumi. But I am curious, is that all you eat ?"

"No, sometimes, I go to the surface to kill one or two pig and I come back with some meat. Vanessa love meat !"

"Is that so ? The little Vanessa is a carnivorous ?" I chuckled while I petted Vanessa head.

"Stop petting me...back off or I'll eat your hand..." She said without looking at me.

"Ok, ok...Well, I still have to shave this. Ayumi can I borrow one of your arrows ?" I asked while I got up

"Yes, of course !" She took her quiver and pulled out an arrow. "Here, take this one !"

I took the arrow and went away from the two girls. I began to shave myself. You have to believe me when I say it's very difficult shaving without a mirror. I was a mess, I cut my chin one or two times. After 30 minutes of an intense battle against my beard, I manage to shave it.

I returned to Ayumi and Vanessa.

"Thanks for the arrow !" I said, giving it back to Ayumi.

Then, she gave me a sort of black hat made of wool.

"Here is the mask the you wanted. I advise to wear it only when you meet David or one of his men. The villagers will get nervous if they saw someone wearing a mask covering his face." she said

"Thanks Ayumi !"

"No problem !" she responded with a smile.

I took a closer look at the mask. The mask was black and had two holes in it for the eyes. It was very light.

"Now that I have everything. I am ready to go to the village !" I said confidently

"We would come with you Mickaël, but my skin can't handle the sun and Vanessa is too young. Forgive us..."

"I know Ayumi !"

"Good luck Mickaël !" She said as I walked away, toward the entrance of the mine. I came across the bodies of Edun and the others. They were beginning to rot and, because of that, it smelled really bad. I passed throught the booby-trapped hallway. I carefully avoided the trap by jumping over the slab actionning the mechanism. Then I arrived to stairs and I began to climb them.

" _Wow, it was much easier to go downstairs...I hope I won't have to do this everyday..."_ I thought.

I arrived at the entrance of the mine. There was one problem...What direction must I choose ?

" _Well...If my memory isn't playing tricks on me, David said the mine was to the north of the village. So I must go South. Since the sun get up on the east and go down on the west !"_ I looked breifly at the morning sun _"Ok, I must go this way !"_ I thought while pointing the direction in my head.

I followed the ''South path'' through the jungle for nearly two hours before I arrived in front of a wooden gate. It was not a gigantic one but it was big enough to prevent someone from climbing over it.

" _Weird, we didn't pass throught a gate when we exited the village last time...Either, that gate was built in two days, or we went through another exit..."_ I thought while I was walking toward the doorway. I knocked loudly one or two times on the door, hopping for someone to come and open me. After two long minutes, I repeated the same process.

Suddenly, the door exploded and something crashed onto me with great velocity. I was sent flying and, when I touched the ground, I made a few backward rolls. When we stopped, my head was spinning. I tried to regain focus over my vision which was blurry at the moment. I looked at the thing that collided with me. It was a girl with a green hoodie that had a creeper face on it. She also had red hair and golden eyes. We were both staring at each other. I recognized her nearly immediatetly and she seemed to remember me too.

"YOU !" we said at the same time.

Then, she began to run away from something, maybe me or an iron female golem that was walking toward us, maybe both. _"Wait what ? Female ? Even creations have genders now ?"_ I quickly pushed theses thoughts aside. I guessed it must have been the iron golem that throwed the girl into the door, breaking it down. I began to run after the girl. She was fast, it was like she knew the forest like the back of her hand. We runned for I don't know how long until I heard a scream of terror. I saw the girl backing up in fear from...a cat ?

"Moew !" the cat said.

"AAAAAHHHH !" the girl screamed

She tried to run in the oposite direction but her face met with my armor. She fell on her butt. She was obviously scared.

"Leave me alone...I didn't mean for that to happen !"

"What are you talking about ?" I said as I approached my hand toward her.

"Don't touch me...leave me alone !" she moved backward but met the cat who jumped on her stomach. Tears were streaming down the cheecks of the girl.

"Hey...Are you okay ?" I asked as I continued to approach her _"Of course she not okay, dumbass, she is a creeper. These mobs are daidly afraid of cats !"_

After hearing my question, she looked at me. Then I heard some kind of fuse activating and I saw the girl going white. _"Holy crap..."_ I thought. I quickly ducked down on the floor to avoid the blast of the explosion.

"BOOM"

I could feel the heat of the explosion and something fell on my head before rolling in front of my face...The cat's head. I felt the urge to vomit but I manage to contain it. When it was over, I got up on my feet and looked at the girl. She was unconcious in the center of a small crater. Surprisingly, the trees of the jungle weren't on fire, but there was a large pillar of white smoke. It was only a matter of time before the villagers would come to see what was happening.

" _Damn...if I leave her here and if my sucpicion about that girl being a creeper is right, then the villagers will kill her !"_

I picked the girl and searched for a cave to rest a moment before going back to the village. After a few minutes, I found a small cave we could use to have a rest. I put down the girl and waited for her to wake up. While I waited, I took the opportunity to check the items of my bag and more importantly, my pistol. ''Exbarelyburn'' and my bow were fine. I was glad none of my weapons or ressources were damaged by the explosion.

I heard a mumble coming from the girl. I saw her opening one eye, then the other. At the second she saw me, she took a few steps backward.

"Who are you ? Where am I ?" she asked panicked

"Wow, hold on there..." I told her "My name is Mikaël and, for your second question, we are in some random cave I brang you in when you exploded. Now what's your name ?"

"My name is Cupa...Cupa the creeper !"

"So you really are the one who blew up my house !"

She cowered in fear.

"I didn't mean to destroy your house. I am sorry. I swear, if I knew it was yours...and it looked so..."

"Bah...that's fine, it wasn't a real house anyway, just a shelter !"

"You are not angy at me ?"

"Of course I was, but you apologised, so it's okay. I rarely hold a grudge against someone !"

"Thank you !"

"Why were you doing in this village ?" I asked her

"Well..." she began.

* * *

 _30 minutes earlier, The village, Cupa POV_

 _Everything was ready, what I planned for over four months was ready. Today was the day I'll go to the village to make them happy so I can have some friends. Andr, my only friend, said it is stupid and tried to make me abandon that project. I was at the gate of the village. It was too big to climb over it so I used a tree to jump over it. After that I arrived in a street. Everybody was staring at me._

" _IT IS A CREEPER !" One shouted_

" _CALL THE GUARD !"_

" _RUN FOR YOU LIFE !"_

 _I was dumbfounded by this. I came here to make new friends but they were all running away from me. I guessed I had to show them that I came here in piece by showing my hard work : 12 rockets for a massive fireworks. I was about to do that when a dozen guards came to me._

" _Creeper, you are not autorise to go in this village. Go back where you come from and you will not be harmed. If you resist, our iron golem will take care of you !" said one of them_

 _I saw the massive iron golem coming toward me. I was scared but I said :_

" _But...I have a massive surprise for all of you..."_

 _There was a moment of silence before the same guard ordered me :_

" _Take it of ! Quickly !"_

 _I did as I was told and my rockets fell on the floor along with my TNTs._

" _I only wanted to...play together..."_

 _Hearing that made a villager angry and he threw a block at me wich arrived in my face._

" _Don't lie to us, we all know that once you will begin to play. You will turn our village into a big crater. Look everyone there is even some TNT on the floor !"_

" _TNT !" Some people said at the same time._

 _Suddenly, I felt being picked up by something. It was the iron golem. Then it threw me at the gate. I collided with the gate with enough force that I destroyed it. Fortunatly, something eased my fall. I didn't recognize him immediately. But he was the one I met a few days before. Then I saw the iron golem coming toward me. I had no choice but to run away._

* * *

Present time, The cave, Mickaël POV

"I see...why do you want to make friends with humans anyway ?" I asked

"I want to prove to Andr and to the other mobs we can coexist with humans !" she said with a smile. "I dream about a world where mobs and humans leave peacefully together, where we, mobs, won't fear about being killed everyday. The best thing that could happen for me would be to fall in love with a human !" She began to jump around happily

I was stunned by this girl. Even though, she was nearly killed by my kind, she was still full of hope. I respect that. I handed one hand toward her and said :

"If this is true, then congratulation. You just made your first human friend !"

"Really ?"

Instead of shaking my hand, she jumped on me, giving me a big hug.

"Thank you ! Thank you !"

"No...problem...Cupa...can't breathe !"

"Sorry !"

She released her grip over me. I took a big breath and I asked her :

"Do you have a place to live ?"

"Nope !" She said with a big smile "I travel around Minecraftia, like nearly every mobs...Why, do you have a place where I could stay ?" She asked, blushing.

"Hum...I'll have to ask Ayumi about that, but I am sure she will be alright with it !"

"What are we waiting for ? Lets go !" She said, excited.

"Not yet Cupa. I need to go to the village right now. How about you stay here until I come back ? Then we will go to the cave !"

"Okay ! See you in a bit !"

I exited the cave and walked to the village. I arrived for the second time at the gate. But unlike the first one, since there was a great hole in the gate, I didn't had to call or knock. I passed throught the damaged doorway with little problem. Now I needed to find some kind of camp with a storage room. I was walking in the street. Everybody looked happy and peaceful, not giving a single crap about what was happening outside their village. I was passing in front of forge when I heard somebody calling my name.

"Mickaël, is that you ?"

I looked at the source of the call and saw Krystal with an hammer in her hand.

"Krystal ?"

"Hey, Mickaël, where have you been ? We were all worried about you when David came back alone yesterday evening and he was seriously injured. Did you lost yourself in the mine ?"

"It's...more complicated than that, Krystal. You woundn't understand..."

"Oh really ? Try me !"

"Well, we met two girls in the mine that treatened us. Eventually we beat them. But David and the other wanted to rape the older one and sold the other as a slave !" I said. I oubviously didn't mention that Ayumi and Vanessa are mobs.

"What ? What happened afterward ?" she asked, taken aback by this revelation.

"I...killed them, Edun and the others !" I said, whispering

"WHAT ? What are you doing here then..."

"I came here to retreive an object from one of the girl that some jerk's have stolen. Then David bought it from them. Do you have an idea where David stock his new belongings found in the mine ?"

"No sorry, but you should go to Natasha's restaurant. Since she is friend with David, she must know where to search !"

" _Shit...she is going to kick my ass"_ I thought.

"Thanks Krystal ! I'll follow your piece of advice !"

"Always a pleasure !"

I waved at her as I walking away. I went trough multiple street to arrive in front of the restaurant ''The Calling North''. _"Well...here goes nothing !"_. I entered the place where I was greeted by the waiter.

"Hello, welcome to...Oh, it's you !" he said with a sad voice "Natasha want to see you. I must warn you, she is in a really bad mood."

He opened the door and called for Natasha

"Miss Natasha ?"

"WHAT ?" she yelled with a harsh voice. I gulped knowing I'll have to face her in approximatly five seconds.

"The adventurer is back !"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ? MAKE HIM COME !"

"V...very well." He then turned to me "She is in the room...It was nice knowing you !"

At the moment I put a foot in the kitchen. I received a big slap on the face.

"What. Are you. Doing here ? I have warned you !" she asked me while giving me a death glare and holding her butcher knife.

"H...hold on Natasha. I had no choice. You have to believe me !"

"And why should I believe you when you betrayed my trust ?"

"Because you don't know what happened in the mine. The David you know is not the one I saw back there !" I said

"And what happened ? I want all the details !"

I told her what had happened. The encounter with David, the fight with Edun, the traps...Then there was the moment I told her about the two girls we met in the mine. The betrayal of David, the rape attempt of Edun, the fight leading to me killing three members of the group. After I finished the story, she stared at me with a shocked face.

"You...you are lying !"

"No, I am not !"

"How can you prove it ?"

I only had one solution, one way to prove that I told the truth, one thing she wouldn't argue about : My wound on my shoulder. I took off my chestplate and showed the injury to Natasha.

"You see. This happened when I defended the girls. David send him best soldier against me. I managed to beat him but I was injured in the process. If it wasn't for the girls taking care of my wound. I would be dead right now."

Somehow, she knew I told the truth. Very rare were the mobs that knew how to use a sword correctly. Even then, the zombies are slow with a sword and their hits don't really do any damage. The wound was made from someone who could use a sword. Someone human...

"Alright...I believe you...why did you came here in the first place ?" she said with a sad voice

"I needed some information. Do you know where David stock his new found objects ?"

"Yeah, he requisitioned a very large building next to his office where he stock all his ressources. Why do you want to know that ?"

"Lets just say he have something that one the girl I saved really care about. And I will get it back for her !"

"Be careful, there will be guards everywhere !"

"Understood. I should go now !"

"Yes...I want to be alone for a moment..." she finally said

I exited the restaurant and quickly joined David camp. I put on my mask and prepared myself to go into the building. There was two guard in front of the entrance. I had to come up with a plan. I just hoped my parkour skills weren't rusty because I was going to need them. I waited the moment where nobody would see me and I climbed a house next to the building. My shoulder was still numb and my armor was heavy but I had to work with it. Then, I spotted a window that I could break. I knew broking a window would attract the guard but I knew what I was doing. I took a cobblestone from my bag and throwed it against the glass. The window shattered completely, the sound attracted the two men.

"Hey, did you hear that ?" One of them spoke

"Yes, lets go. David will kill us if we let an intruder in here !"

They were right under me, I just had to jump and...

"Looks like that window is broken !"

"Yes...I see ''HUMP'" The first one said as I jumped on him, the other didn't had the time to react. I took his head and slammed it against the wall, knocking him out cold. Now that the two guard had been taken care of, I just had to enter the building without any danger. I climbed the house for the second time and jumped through the window. I landed on a large box containing some wool. I know that because it exploded when I landed on it, sending bit of wool everywhere. I took a look of the area I was. I was surpised too see hundreds of chests everywhere in the building. Some had signs to indicate what the chest contained. Other had nothing of it.

" _I may don't have much time. I should begin the search as soon as possible !"_

I opened a random chest and saw some wood. I opened another one to see some tools like some axes, pickaxes, shovels... I searched everywhere, there was not a single trace of the pendant in this building.

" _Damn it, where is it ? It must be somewhere around here..."_ I thought

Suddenly, I heard a voice outside.

"Oh, Jeff, Mole. Wake up, you lazy asses !" said the voice I recognized as David

"huuuu...What happened ?" One of the guard I knocked out said

"I think we got attacked by someone..." The other remembered

"WHO ?" yelled David

"We don't know boss, he was wearing..."

"Don't bother answering my question, I think I already know who is inside and I also think I know what he is looking for. RIGHT MICKAËL ?"

" _Fuck..."_ I thought

"You two, wait for me, I'll be back !" I heard David say

I needed to escape this storage building. I looked for a way-out. The only one that came in my mind at this moment was the window I broke earlier. The problem is that it was too high for me to simply climb up there. I needed an higher place to jump through the window. I spotted a chest I could use to jump but, to reach it, I needed to do a wall jump. My thoughts were interrupted by the door of the building opening violently. I could see twenty men with their bow drew back and David standing in the middle.

"Mickaël, Mickaël, Mickaël...I never thought you would be that stupid. Breaking into MY storage building to try to steal THIS." he said while he showed me the pendant of Vanessa "But then, I was wrong...Such a waste...Kill him guys and you will receive a raise for each arrow that hit him !"

I quickly ducked to the floor when I saw about twenty arrow passing right above my head. I quickly got up _"Shit...that armor is heavy..."_ I thought while I was running to the wall. An arrow stuck itself in my armor but I felt nothing because it didn't pierce enough. I jumped on the wall and did a wall jump. I catched the chest with the tip of my finger. A few arrow got stuck it my armor but, like the other one, it didn't do any damage. I climbed the chest with difficulty. With the weigh of my armor, the chest cracked, spreading its content on the men underneath it. I quickly jumped through the window right before the chest shattered in tiny pieces. I arrived on the roof of the house. I rolled on it to cushion the impact. Then I continued to run, jumping from roof to roof while the members of David's group were shooting at me. I jumped on the street as I saw the gate of the village which were repaired.

"GUARDS, CLOSE THE GATES !" I heard David shout.

The guard executed the order and began to close the gate. I rushed toward the gates, increasing my speed. I just had the time to pass through the gate before they closed. I could David scream of rage.

"RAAAAAHHHH. MICKAËL, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU !"

I didn't turned back and I continued to run. I took the path that led to the cave where I left Cupa. Arrived at the cave, I took a moment to catch my breath. _"Never again...I wonder if Cupa is still here..."_ Yep, there she was, asleep on the stone ground. _"Either, I wake her, or I let her sleep while I carry her back home !"_ I took the second option. I removed the arrows struck in my armor and placed Cupa on my back and placed my bag on her back. I began to walk toward home.

We were halfway through when Cupa woke up.

"Hum...Mickaël ?"

"Oh you're awake. How are you ?"

"Fine. Why are you carrying me ?"

"You were asleep when I found you. I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you !"

"...Thank you !"

After another hour of walking, we arrived at the entrance of the cave.

"We are here !" I said as I put her down

"But...it's a cave !" she said, a little surprised.

"Yep !" I said with a smile.

"What about the mob that lives in here ?" Cupa asked

"Don't worry, I am friend with them. Come on, follow me !"

"Yay !"

She followed me through the tunnel that led to our cave. We carefully passed next to the trap and we finally arrived in our home.

"AYUMI ! VANESSA ! I AM BACK !" I shouted. I turned to Cupa "I'll show you around !"

"Mickaël, you came back !" I heard Ayumi say as she was walking toward me

"Yep, and without injuries this time !" I chuckled

"Who is this girl you brought with you ?" Ayumi asked

"Oh...This is Cupa, I found her near the village. She tried to make friends with the villagers. No need to say things didn't go as planned..."

"I see...well, since I suppose she is gonna be our new roomate in this mine. I'll ask Vanessa if she can show her around while we have our little competition. Follow me !"

We followed Ayumi until we arrived in the big hallway. Vanessa was sitting against a wall, reading her favorite book.

"Vanessa, get up, so we can present you our new roomate. You will show her around !"

"Wait a minute, I have nearly finished this chapter !" she responded.

Ayumi simply took the book from Vanessa hand.

"HEY !"

"Stop being lazy, Vanessa. Come and greet Cupa !"

Vanessa got up and walked toward Cupa.

"Hi" was all Vanessa said before taking Cupa's hand. "My name is Vanessa and I am the one charged to show you around. I'll do it fast because I want to continue to read my book..."

Then, the two girls disappeared into the hallway.

"So Mickaël, did you found the pendant of Vanessa ?" she asked

"...Yeah" I said with a sigh "But I was unable to get it. I am sorry...Too many guards..."

"I see...Well, at least you came back in one piece...We will have to explain that to Vanessa. That pendant was like a diamond to her. Learning she lost it forever will make her sad for days..." Ayumi stated

"I know..." I simply responded

"Are you ready for our little match ?"

"Yes, but don't expect me to do some miracle..." I said

"Don't worry, it's just a friendly match. Follow me !"

I followed Ayumi in a room that had a target made of wool of different color : Blue, black and red. She gave me un quiver full of arrow. Then she said to me :

"Okay, first rule, we shoot only five arrows. Second rule, the point you are getting are depending on the color your hit. The black give 1 point, the blue 2 point and the center 3 points. Are you ready ?"

"Yes, I think !"

Ayumi was the first to shot are arrows. Not surpising at all, all her arrows hit her target : 3 in the center and two on the blue color. It was now my turn. I took position and began to fire my arrows.

I had shot four of my five arrows and none of them touched or even brushed past the target. I had shot the wall, the floor and I even shot my last arrow behind me. Don't ask me how, I don't even know myself. I was about to shot my last arrow when Ayumi came behind me. She gently took my two hands, put her face next to mine and said :

"Your feet are misplaced Mickaël, and your grip over the arrow is not good. I'll show you. Just let me take control !"

She replaced my feet and her hands were controling mine. Moving in perfect harmony. I was blushing like crazy because of how close we were.

"Now release the arrow !" Ayumi said

I did as I was told and I let go the arrow which went straight in the middle of the target.

"Wow...Thanks Ayumi !"

"No problem !" She said as she blushed a little. "I think Vanessa finished the tour. I should go prepare lunch. You can continue to train if you want. See you in a bit !"

"Alright !"

As she exited the room, I picked up the bow and the arrows to continue my training. It wasn't perfect like last time but, with the advice of Ayumi, I successfully hit the target three times with five arrows.

I continued training until I saw Vanessa coming in the room.

"Hi Vanessa, what's up ?" I said before I heard her sniffing. "I guess Ayumi told you that I wasn't able to get your pendant back...I am sorry !"

"But...You promised me !"

"I know Vanessa...I know!"

Then, she did something I didn't expect. She hugged me while weeping.

"I...miss my sister !"

She cried silently in my arms for a moment before I said :

"There, feeling better ?"

"Mmm..."

"I suppose you went to me to say lunch is ready !"

"Yes..."

We returned to the big hallway where we meet up with Cupa and Ayumi, laughing together.

"Ah, there you are you two. Now, lets eat !" said Cupa

* * *

Present time, Outside Ayumi and Vanessa's cave, Unknow POV

" _There we are !"_ I though while I stared at the cave. I turned to my team of thirty members. There was some of my men, the other were just villagers who hated mobs.

"Alright guys, here we are. The mobs who are in this cave are very dangerous. There is also some traps. But the biggest threat is coming from one of our kind. Do not underestimate him. Ready ? then lets go !"

" _Today Mickaël, I will see you dead !"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...Hey guys, Agithos here. WOW, I never thought I would write so much in one week...but you know, the inspiration was flooding into me and I felt the urge to write.** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad and vote for your favorite mob.. See you next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 8 : Attack on the mine

_**Chapter 8: Attack on the mine**_

 **Hi guys, before you begin to read this chapter. I want to tell you Something. I don't know if you ever went to my profile page where I put Mickaël backstory. The Truth is that I began to write this fanfiction before I even began to think deeply about Mickaël backstory, so some elements may be wrong. Well, without further ado. Enjoy**

We were tranquilly eating our meal. While I was gone to the village, Ayumi went outside to search some meat. She killed a few cows and came back with enough food for a few days. At least, I wasn't going to climb those stairs again anytime soon. I looked at the group who was eating their meal...well at least for Ayumi and Cupa. However Vanessa was literally devouring her steak.

"Vanessa, eat more cleanly please. You are not alone !" Ayumi scolded.

"ImowblaIwanb !" Vanessa spoke with her mouth full.

"What ?"

Vanessa swallowed before saying :

"I do what I want !" She said, annoyed.

I laughed for a moment before I turned back to my meal. Cupa tried to start a conversation with Vanessa.

"So Vanessa, how it is to live in a cave ?"

Vanessa didn't hear her and continued devoring her meat, paying little to no attention to those around her. Seeing Cupa still waiting for an answer, Ayumi spoke :

"It is pretty nice. It's like a second home, we can do pretty much whatever we want. Obviously, there can be some problems with other mobs living in the cave but most of the time, it's nothing. The worst problem you can face are adventurers who come to the cave to steal all your ressources !"

While she said the last sentence, she looked at the floor with sad eyes. I was sure she was reffering to the murder of her parents. I quickly changed the subject.

"Hey Cupa !"

"Mmm ?"

"I wanted to know. How can you, creepers, survive your own explosion when you explode ?"

"Oh, it's quite simple actually. You see, we do not explode from the inside. Rather, we ignite the air around us to make a big explosion. When we prepare this explosion, our skin become white. It's a shield that protect us from our own explosion. But it take so much energy that we fall unconcious for a few minutes to a complete hour !" She explained.

"Oh ok !" I simply responded.

There was a minute of silence before Ayumi asked me :

"By the way Mickaël, what happened to the one who stole the pendant ?"

"I think he might be very mad at..."

" _BOOM...CRASH"_

"Did anyone hear that ?" I said

"Yes, it sounded like an explosion !" Cupa continued

"Mickaël, you don't think..."

"I KNOW YOU ARE HERE YOU PETTY MOBS. THIS TIME, YOU ARE ALL DEAD." A distant but very loud voice shout

" _Oh crap"_ I thought. I should have known he would have come back to get his revenge on me...and Ayumi probably...but I think I was his priority number 1.

We saw at least 15 shadows coming from a nearby tunnel. We could hear their footsteps, they were close...really close.

"Ayumi, what are you suggesting ?" I asked

"We fight !"

"What ? Have you lost your mind ? We would be greatly outnumbered !"

"I don't care, this is our home. I must do what I need to do to protect it...and Vanessa !"

"Ayumi...Mike..." Vanessa spoke up. Neither Ayumi or I heard her, we were too focused on our quarrel.

"You won't be able to protect anything if you are dead. I don't like this either but we need to get away from here as fast as possible !"

"Hum hum..." Someone said by clearing his throat. I was already irritated by my argument with Ayumi, so I narrowed my eye and said to the source of the voice :

"Wha...ooh shit..." I front of us were at least twenty men with sword, axes and bows, theses one were aiming at us with their bows bent, ready to shoot at us. I pulled 'Exbarelyburn' from its sheath and Ayumi bent her bow. Cupa and Vanessa were hiding behind us. Then I saw David in the middle of his group, with a full iron armor, smirking at us.

"Mickaël, Mickaël, Mickaël...Did you really think that I would have let you go that easily ? You killed my best man, ruined a really expensive expedition that took MONTHS to prepare, injured me and to finish, you tried to break into my storage room which ended up being destroyed by YOUR FAULT !"

"Wow...How did I do that ?" I asked

"The chest you broke was full of restone torches and some others blocks. When they fell, they broke the chest underneath. Guess what was inside of it...It was full of TNT. When the torches made contact with them. It didn't take long for the TNT to be activated. The building exploded not much longer after you left... I must say, you really impress me, too bad you ended up on the wrong side !"

"Mickaël...Is that you ?" I heard a girl voice say. Then I saw two young woman coming out of the group. I recognized them instantly.

"Gaëa ? Krystal ? What the hell are you doing here ?" I asked in an aggressive way

"Krystal told me about the expedition. I needed to see it from my own eyes...Why Mickaël, why ?" Gaëa said

"What do you mean ?"

"Why did you betray us Mickaël ? Why did you protected theses mobs ? Behind you, I can even see the one that threatened our village !" She said while pointing at Cupa who flinched. It was my turn to get angry.

"If Krystal told you everything, then you know why I did that. Look at them, they are like you !"

"They are MOBS, they are just some filthy creatures who kill for fun. Man, woman, child...they make no exeption. They crush away your hopes, future...and family. I lost my husband because of them five years ago !"

"Right...like our kind doesn't do the same thing. Theses one lost their parents because of adventurers like him..." I said while pointing at David "...I am sorry about your loss, but theses girls have nothing to do with it. Go back home Gaëa !"

"I understand what you are trying to do but if we let them live, who knows who they will kill next !"

I sighed in defeat, then I turned to face Krystal.

"Did you come here to lecture me too ?" I asked to her

"No...While I don't approve what you did, I can see your point of view and I understand it." She said

Krystal returned to the group. She turned to face me one more time

"Farewell Mickaël, I hope you can get out of this situation so we can meet again. Good luck !"

She began to part away from the group before being interrupted by David.

"Where are you going girl ?"

"Home, I don't need to stay any longer !"

"You know you won't get paid if you quit now ?"

"Doesn't matter, I wasn't here for money anyway !"

Then, she disappeared in the same tunnel they came. David turned to us

"Well then, let our fun begin. Mickaël, it's time to face the consequences of your failure. I hope you remember this..." David said as he pulled Vanessa's pendant out of one of his armor pocket. Then he called one of his partner with a sign of his hand. To my horror, I saw his teammate walking toward him with a bucket full of lava.

"You wouldn't dare..." Ayumi said

"Really ? Then watch..." he continued.

I tried rushing toward him but five arrows were shot in the ground in front of me. If I tried to move one more, I would have ten sticks stuck in my chest. I could only watch in horror as David dropped the pendant into the lava.

"NOOOOO" I turned toward Vanessa to see her rushing past me to try to take David on her own. She began to punch his armor in pure rage while David was laughing loudly until... _"Gnap"_ , Vanessa found a weak spot in his armor and was bitting through his clothes. _"Karma is a bitch, you just learned that the hard way !"_ I thought

"ARRRG" screamed David. He tried to shake Vanessa of his leg but no avail. She was gripping furiously at his right leg, not wanting to let it go. Eventually, David used a more radical and painful way. He punched Vanessa, making her losing her grip. She fell on the cold stone floor, holding her right cheek. After that, he kicked her in the chest sending her toward us. I picked her up and asked

"Are you alright ?"

"Y..Yes" She answered

"You pitfuls mobs really need to learn your place. Especially you little one. We should have killed you two in the first pl..."

He was interrupted as an arrow was shot in his shoulder. David didn't screamed in pain or even winced in pain, so I guessed his iron armor didn't allowed the arrow to go far enough to pierce his skin. He looked the one who shot. It was Ayumi who was looking at him with pure rage in her eyes. Without breaking eye contact with Ayumi, he broke the arrow in his shoulder. Then he prononced a single word

"Fire !"

I didn't had time to think. I picked Vanessa in my arms and rushed toward Cupa. I managed to flatten her and we three fell on the floor as fifteen arrows flew right above us. As for Ayumi, she took cover behind a wall. While still holding Vanessa, I helped Cupa to get on her feet. After that, we took cover with Ayumi as another load of arrows were fired at us

"Ayumi, we need to get out of here, NOW !" I said to her

"Not until that guy is dead !" She responded without looking at me. Ayumi bent her bow and shot an arrow toward our ennemies. A cry was heard, meaning she injured or maybe killed someone

"Ayumi...please, listen to him !" Vanessa pleaded "You are everything I have left. I don't want you to die !"

Ayumi looked at Vanessa to that she was looking at her with sad eyes. She sighed

"Alright, let's get out of here. I know a secret passage. Follow me !"

We began to run toward the passage. Behind us, we heard someone shouting

"They are here, get them !"

"Damn it, we need to lose them or they will chase us non-stop !" I said

"We could hide in one of the rooms !" Cupa proposed

"It's not a bad idea !" Ayumi agreed

We entered the first room we saw and we closed the door

"Alright, stay down, close to a wall and don't make any noise !"

We saw some shadows passing next to the door.

"Where are they ?"

"I don't know, I think we lost them !"

"Then don't stay here doing nothing. Spread out and shoot on sight !"

That being said, they began to run in a nearby tunnel. As the sound of their footsteps were dying, I turned to Ayumi.

"I need to retreive my bag, I left it where we had our little match. My handgun is inside and I don't want to know what they will do if they find it !"

"Ok, I'll go with you." Then, she faced Vanessa and Cupa "You two, stay here and, remember, don't make a sound !"

The two of them nodded. While she was explaining, I opened the door. The corridor was clear, there were no sign of enemy.

"Ayumi, if we want to go, it's now or never !"

"I am coming !"

Ayumi and I exited to room and we began to run quietly toward the archery room. I were lucky as we didn't encounter someone on the way. We arrived at the door to hear some voices inside. I slightly opened the door. I saw two men searching something in my backpack, their back was turned to us. _"This is too easy !"_ I thought. I made a sign with my index and my middle finger to tell her we had two ennemies in front of us. She nodded and pulled out from her quiver two arrow, she handed one to me. I was lucky I took my bow with me when I left the room to eat.

We quietly opened the door and we both bent our bow, our arrow ready to be shot.

"Did you found anything interesting ?"

"Well, there is that...thing. I don't know what is it. I can read F..N...H USA. Do you know what that..."

He was interrupted as a arrow was shot in his head by Ayumi. As for me, my arrow hit him in his shoulder.

"AAAARG...WHAT TH..." Ayumi shot another arrow which silenced him forever

"Nice shot !" I complimented her

"Thanks but now, we need to hurry. His scream probably alerted his comrades !"

"You're right !" I said as I picked up my backpack. I quickly looked in my bag but as soon as I saw my pistol, I closed it and began to scamper toward the door. Ayumi was the first to exit the room.

Suddenly, someone collided into her. They both fell on the floor but, thanks to her agility, Ayumi did a backroll and got right on her feet. I can't say the same for the other one. He was holding his forehead...or was he a 'she' ?

"Gaëa ?" I asked

"Ouch..." Was all she answered

Ayumi was already bending her bow again, ready to shoot.

"Ayumi stop ! Don't shoot !"

"Why ? She wants to kill us, right ?"

"She is just blinded by her hatred of mobs. Futhermore, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. She is not a bad human. Spare her, please !" I said

Ayumi sighed before saying

"Alright, if you really want me to...But, if she attack, I won't show mercy !"

"Thank you ! Now we need to get back to the other to finally escape this place !"

Ayumi turned around and we began to run. I just had the time to heard an arrow being shot, then Ayumi's scream as she fell on the floor. An arrow was stuck in her right hip and it was bleeding. Blood were running down her leg. Behind her were three bowmen.

"SHIT, AYUMI !"

"Hey look guys, I got one !" The shooter said.

I kneeled in front of Ayumi.

"Are you alright ? Can you walk ?" I asked

"I...I don't know !"

I tried to get her on her feet but it was useless, she couldn't stand up with this kind of injury. She saw the three bowmen walking toward us. She looked at me and said with sad eyes.

"M..Mickaël..We don't h..have much time. I won't be able to escape with this leg. Please, take Vanessa. I made a promise to her sister that I would protect her and now I am passing this burden to you. I will be able to buy you some time, I can still shoot. Now, leave me and go. Vanessa will be able to show you the passage !"

" _What the fuck, Ayumi ?"_ I thought. I looked at her then at the three men pulling out their axes. With a leg like this, she won't stand a chance. _"Sorry to disappoint you Ayumi but that won't happen !"_

"GO !" She shouted at me.

"Like hell I will. You are coming with, no matter you like it or not !"

I put her body on my back, her legs against my hips and her arms around my neck. I began to run like crazy, arrows passing right next to my face. I really hoped that whoever was shooting was not a marksman.

"Get them, the boss want them dead or alive !" One said

"WE FOUND THEM !" Another one shouted

"Idiot...you should have said that minutes ago !"

We continued to run like this for a minute until we arrived close to the room where we left the other two

"VANESSA, CUPA. IT'S US, GET OUT AND RUN !" I shouted

I saw two little heads popping out of the room, even I saw her eyes grew wide as they looked behind us. It's true that while we were running from the three bowmen, we got slightly...no totally spotted by the other who called their teammates. Now the whole group was on our asses. Thanks to me.

The two girl began to run in front of me. As we runned away, we rapidly came upon a junction.

"Ayumi, which way ?" I asked

She groaned in pain but she managed to say :

"G...Go right, you will find a lever. Pull it and the passage will open !"

"Ok, don't worry, we will be out there soon !"

I saw her head giving a little nod before I heard the footsteps of our pursuers getting closer. We started to run again. In the end of the Right tunnel was a dead-end.

"Look for that lever, quick !" I said

"Look on the ceiling !" I heard Ayumi say

She was right, the lever was hanging on the ceiling of the cave, two meters above our heads. I tried to reach it but I couldn't. I was too small. You know that kind of feeling when you want to be 7'' tall...I was feeling it right now.

"Hey Mickaël, do you think you can carry me so I can pull that lever ?"

I tought about it for a second.

"Cupa. You're a genius !"

"I know I am, silly !" She said while giggling

I turned to Ayumi :

"Ok, I am gonna drop you. Vanessa, try to do something about her leg !"

"What happened to her ?"

"That's not the time, I'll tell if we all get out of here alive. Just do it !"

I gently put Ayumi on the floor. Blood had stopped flowing out of her wound, it was a good thing but she was still in pain and unable to stand up or walk on her own.

"Alright Cupa, let's do this !" I said to her

I crouched so that she could climb on my back. I tried my best to stay steady as she sit on my shoulders. Then I got up.

"Can you reach it ?"

"Almost there, wait a moment !"

"In case you didn't noticed, we can't afford to wait !"

She surprised me when she began to put her feet on my shoulders. She nearly fell off but I manage to catch her by her waist.

"Wow...warn me next time !" I said

"Got it !" She said as she pulled the lever

The stone in front of us began to move, clearing the path. Behind the stone was a hidden door leading to a small wooden bridge hanging above a big crevasse. Without a warning, an arrow was shot in the wall next to me. I turned around and saw our pursuers coming for us.

"Everyone, to the other side ! NOW !" I said

I picked up Ayumi and I run past the door. When I arrived in the middle of the bridge, I remarqued the system wasn't closing by itself and the door was still open. I called Cupa

"Cupa, take her to the other side of the bridge, I'll close the door. If they go past that point, we would have runned for nothing. Find something to destroy this bridge"

I gave Ayumi to Cupa. Then I rushed toward the door and I closed it. I could feel some punches coming from the other side. I had to push with all my strength to keep it from getting opened.

"Leave it to me !" I heard someone say from the other side.

Suddenly, the blade of an axe went through the upper half of the door, making a big cut. _"Damn it, that thing nearly took my head off"_ I though

"Mickaël, come back here. We are ready to leave !"

I turned around and saw Cupa holding a piece of TNT in her hand. She placed it on the wooden bridge. Without any second thought, I runned toward her. As soon as I ran past her, she activated her TNT. On the other side of the bridge, the door was destroyed and David's group was rushing toward us. When they saw the activated bomb, they stopped, some even walked back. Those who didn't saw the TNT...or simply didn't care at all continued their run.

There was a loud explosion. By reflex, I throwed myself on the ground, my hands against my ears. We could hear screams of pain. I think that the ones who were still on the bridge were either completely blown to piece or simply fell to their doom. When I looked at the bridge, there wasn't anything left. On the other side, the group was cursing at us, throwing us all kind of insults before retreating.

I turned toward my friends

"Are you alright, you all ? It has been an intense run, I won't blame you if you are exhausted !" I said to them

"We are fine, but I sure could use a little sleep !" Cupa answered

"Ayumi, are you ok ?" I asked her

"Y...Yes, but the sooner I got this arrow out of my hip, the better I will be !"

"We can't stay here. We need to go to the surface, in the forest !"

"What ? But Mickaël, Ayumi skin can't handle the sun !"

"Don't worry, the leaves of the forest will protect her !"

"Are you sure about this ?" Vanessa asked me

"Yes, if we don't leave this cave then they will come back again and again !"

"Don't worry about me Vanessa, I'll be fine !" Ayumi said

"Then let's go, where does this tunnel lead by the way ?" I asked as I picked her up

"To the surface, it was an emergency tunnel in case of invasion like this one !" Ayumi answered

We walked for about an hour before we saw a hint of light coming from the end of the tunnel. We were finally at the surface. It was...I don't know, guessing by the high of the sun, maybe 6 or 7PM. Whatever, let's just say it was dusk, the best time we could have. We were in a forest but something was odd. I recognized this place _"Hey, this is the place where I spawned ! That means two things : One, My ex-shelter is close. Two, the village is close too !"_

"Alright..." I said to everyone "I know this place, follow me !"

"How do you know this forest ?" Vanessa asked

"I built a shelter here and I even slept one night inside of it before it was blown up by a certain creeper !"

"HEY ! I said I was sorry !"

We all laughed at her reaction. A few minutes later, we arrived at my ex-shelter. It really took some serious damage. We needed to repair it at soon as possible if we wanted to sleep inside. Maybe we could even build a real house here. I proposed the idea to the other

"Hey girls, what do you think if we live here ?"

"What do you mean ?" Vanessa asked

"I mean living here, on the surface not in a random cavern. It's safe and well hidden !"

"But what about Ayumi ?"

"The leaves are thick enough to allow her to move without fearing the sunlight. What do you say ?"

"We could try !"

"Why not ?"

"YAY !"

"Very well, if everybody is alright with it, then we need to build this house as fast as possible. I would be a shame to sleep outside. Cupa and I will get the wood, you two stay here. Vanessa, can you take care of Ayumi injury while I am cutting some wood ?"

"Don't worry. I can do that with both eyes closed !"

"I hope you won't try !" I said while grinning "Anyway, let's go Cupa !"

"Right behind you !"

* * *

Present time, Mickaël's ex-shelter, Vanessa POV

I was currently treating Ayumi's wound while Mike and Cupa were cutting some wood. I made some silk that used to create some bandages. I started by wiping the blood that dripped down her leg. Then, I needed to pull the Arrow out of her hip.

"This will hurt a lot Ayumi, are you ready ?" I asked her

"Yes, go ahead !" She answered

Even with the little force I had, I still managed to pull out the arrow. Ayumi let out a muffled scream of pain. Immediatly after that, I applied pressure on the wound with a bandage.

"Are you ok ?" I asked

"I am fine, you did very well !" Ayumi said with a pained smile on her face

"When did you get hurt ?"

"I got shot when we were running away. I wanted Mickaël to leave me and make sure you were safe but he choose otherwise !"

"That's Mike !" I said

"I did noticed you were a lot more friendly with him since two days ago !"

"I...He nearly died because of me...He nearly died because he wanted to see me smile. I felt like crap. I treated him like garbage but he still wanted to help me...But that doesn't matter anymore...It's gone...forever " I said with a sad voice as I was fighting the tears away

"Come here" Ayumi said while opening her arm wildly, offering a hug.

I didn't hesitate as I went into her arms.

* * *

Present time, Near the shelter, Mickaël POV

Cupa and I did a fantastic work. I had at least 32 blocks of pure wood in my bag. It was more than enough to build a small house for the night. We could always go search for more wood the next day. As I approached the ruins of my ex-shelter, I saw something warming my heart. Ayumi and Vanessa were asleep inside of it, hugging one another like a child with her mother...well big sister in this case. I guess the previous days really worned them out. Ayumi's hip was bandaged and the arrow was lying next to them. _"Nice work Vanessa !"_

"Look at them, they are so cute !" Cupa whispered

"I have to agree on this one. Well, it's almost dark. We need to build this house now !"

"Alright !"

And thus, we began to build our house next to my ex-shelter. It took nearly two hours but we were happy with the result. It was a little house with a kitchen, a living room with a library...which is empty for the moment, a crafting table and a double chest. Next to the living room were some stairs to go to the second floor where the bedroom were. There were four little bedroom for the moment with one bed in each one that I crafted with Vanessa's string reserve I had in my bag.

"Cupa, can you picked Vanessa up without waking her. I'll take care of Ayumi !"

"Yes sir !" She said while grinning

We walked toward them. They still hasn't moved an inch, they were still in the same position. Cupa kneeled next to Vanessa and put her arms around her her neck and legs. She began to pull, probably thinking that, since Ayumi was asleep, she would let her hold on Vanessa. She was wrong as Ayumi strengthened her embrace. Cupa pulled with all her might but she couldn't take Vanessa.

"Huh ?" A sleepy voice asked

"Oh, sorry we woke you up Ayumi. We just finished the house and we though we could carry you inside instead of letting you sleeping outside. Cupa tried to take Vanessa but you wouldn't let her go !" I explained

"Oh...hum, sorry..." She said as she yawned

Ayumi released Vanessa from her hold but when Cupa took her, Vanessa catch Ayumi arm and gripped it. Cupa tried to force a little. Suddenly, we all heard a sniffing coming from Vanessa and it was at this moment that we saw, she was crying.

"What's up with her ?" Cupa asked

"I think it's because she know she lost her pendant forever so she need a comforting figure. Someone or an object she know well." Ayumi said while passing her hand on Vanessa's head. To my surprise, she stopped crying and a smile was forming on her face. "I think she won't let me go tonight. She need me !" She tried to get up but failed.

"Here, let me help you !"

"Thanks !"

After that, I brought Ayumi and Vanessa in the same bed. I was exausted and I knew I wouldn't last long like this. I opened one of the bedroom and fell on one of the bed. It didn't took more than five second for me to fall into a deep sleep

* * *

Unknow time, Unknow place, Unknow POV

"So, this is him ?" A man around 40 years old asked to himself. He was a brown-haired man with a brown beard. he was sitting in a chair "That little human is Notch protégé ?" The man got up from his chair and turned around. If you can only remember one thing about this man. It is his purely white eyes with no pupils inside. "We will see how long he will last...Brother !"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...DUM DUM DUM. Who is this new foe that threaten the life of our hero...or is he even a ennemy ?** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 9 : A long lost friend

_**Chapter 9: A long lost friend**_

 **Hi guys, Agithos here. I wanted to post this chapter today because...HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE...(and a very late Merry Christmas) So, without further ado. Enjoy**

"Nice one Mickaël !" Ayumi said as I shot a target

"Thanks, but, if I want to surpass you one day. I'll have to train harder than that !" I replied as I went to the target and picked up the arrow.

Two weeks has passed since our escape. We were doing well. Ayumi was able to walk again and the wound on my shoulder had finished cicatrizing, it was a little sore sometimes but it was really better. Each day we would look for food or for materials like wood, Ayumi was taking care of our meal while Cupa and I were hunting. You are probably thinking that Ayumi would have been the best choice for hunting...Well...we tried once, Cupa nearly blew up the furnace and with that, our house.

As for Vanessa, the lost of her pendant really affected her. For the first week, she needed to sleep with Ayumi or else, she would have suffered from nightmare. Even now, she still need Ayumi to be with here until she sleep. Our frienship was building slowly but surely. We were constantly arguing about anything, but we were in that kind of friendship. After another day of hard work, I was peacefully lying in my bed and falling into sleep.

* * *

 _Unknow time, Notch's place, Mickaël POV_

 _I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a stone floor. I immediately recognized the place as well as the old guy looking at me._

" _Hi Notch, long time no see !" I said_

" _Yes Mickaël, how are you doing ?"_

" _Fine, if you forgot the fact that I have nearly been killed more times than I can count since our last meeting."_

" _I see...You are really a troublemaker aren't you ?"_

" _Hey...It's not my fault if everybody out here wants to kill me...exept for one guy. By the way, why did you wait two weeks before coming into my sleep ? Didn't you said that you would be coming the next day ?" I asked_

" _I had...other things to take care of...but don't worry, I didn't left you. I was keeping an eye on you !" He responded_

" _Pff, so much for the ''we will try again tomorrow !'' And Notch, I know I asked you that before but It's been two weeks and I really need to know why all the mobs look like normal humans. I mean, look at Ayumi, isn't she supposed to be a skeleton ?" I asked, eager to know the answer._

" _And you aleady know the answer : I can't tell you !" He simply said_

" _OH COME ON ! Seriously ? How am I supposed to accomplish my suposedly ''destiny' if you don't tell anything about what is going on ?"_

" _You already know why. This dicussion is over !"_

" _NO ! WAY ! After all I have been through, I deserve to know. We are not finish..."_

 _I heard a footstep behind me. I just had the time to look behind me and duck before I saw a sword passing right above my head. A dummy was in front of me with a sword in each hand. It was still recovering from it missed. By reflex, I landed a uppercut in his jaw, then, I took his head and smached it against my right knee. It staggered a little before stumbling on the floor. Before he could get up, I kicked his face with my feet, sending bits of the dummy's face everywhere._

" _I see you have enhanced your reflex !"_

" _I train with Ayumi nearly everyday !" I said without looking at him_

" _If you really want to know everything about your destiny, then I have a challenge for you...beat me !"_

" _What ? Beat you ? But you...you are a god and I am just a human. How can I beat you ?"_

" _Maybe I should explain...If you accept, we will fight : You just need to hit me once, you can go all-out if you want and you can use any technique you want. Me, on the other hand, will use only 25% of my power and I won't be allowed to use my right arm. If you win, you will know everything you want . However, if you loose, nothing will change and you will stop asking questions. What do you think ?"_

" _That seems fair enough !"_

 _He sighed_

" _...Youth..."_

 _Notch snapped his fingers and the place around us changed. When it was over, I found myself in some kind of arena. The floor was made of stone and there were some pillars here and there._

" _You have until you wake up !"_

" _Fine with me !"_

" _Very well, shall we begin ?" He asked me._

" _I am ready !"_

 _We both went to each to the opposed wall of each other._

" _3...2...1...Let's go !"_

 _That being said, I began to rush toward him, hopping to land the first hit. While I runned, I noticed something odd, Notch wasn't moving and his eyes weren't even opened. He was standing still. As I jumped to knock him down, he pointed a finger in my direction. In a fraction of a second, I was hit by a magical beam, sending me flying across the arena. I landed on stone floor._

" _You can't feel pain or tiredness here. Try again Mickaël !" He said._

 _I got on my feet and runned again in his direction. This time I was more careful, I was ready for anything. I stayed on the ground so, even if he use his beam, I would have a little chance to avoid it. I was constantly moving from left to right to be hard to aim. When I arrived in front of him, I tried to punch him with a right hook. Just before I could hit him, he teleported himself behind me and punched me behind my head, making me fall on the floor._

" _come on, Mickaël. Again !"_

 _I got up and tried to take him by surprise...Bad choice. I tried to be as fast as possible and because of that, I didn't see the rune on the floor. It exploded in an explosion of golden fire. I was sent straight into the air. Notch teleported himself above me and kicked me in the stomac, accelerating my fall until I crashed on floor._

" _You have only one minute left Mickaël !" Notch began_

" _You didn't have to tell me that !" I said_

" _I just wanted to warn you !"_

 _Notch landed next to me. We were a few meters of each other. I was staring at Notch and I am pretty sure he was staring at me too. Then, all of a sudden, he rushed toward me, throwing multiples punches. I managed to block them all but I couldn't lend him one if I didn't want to be hit in the face myself._

" _You need to counter-attack Mickaël, he won't show any mercy toward you !"_

" _What ?"_

 _I, involuntarily, lowered my guard. I took one of Notch's punches on my right cheek. After this hit, I staggered and turned to face Notch._

" _Wait a second Notch, who is ''he''?_

 _Notch placed his hand on his forehead and sighed_

" _...I already said too much !"_

" _Yep, you did, and now, you can't just leave me with that. You have to tell me the truth !"_

 _He calmly looked around him before saying :_

" _Looks like your time here is over, see you next time..."_

" _Oh no, you are not gonna do that kind of shit again, you piece of..._

* * *

Present time, The house, Mickaël POV

"...crap !" I said while woking up.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my bed. Through the window, the sun was flying just a little above the horizon. I got up, put on my clothes and opened my door. I could hear Ayumi humming something in the kitchen. I went down to the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Mickaël, how are you ?" Ayumi asked

"Fine and you ?"

"I am fine !"

"Are the others awoken ?" I asked

"No, I don't think Cupa is up and I heard Vanessa snoring !" she responded

"So what are we gonna do today ? Mining, cutting a bunch of trees, hunting some more ? I think we have enough ressources to last at least a month !"

"I thought we could go mining, just you and me. It has been forever since the last time we mined together because it was before your little '' '' attempt in which you nearly ended up killed !" She chuckled

"Oh, come on ! I thought you got over that...But, yea, it could be interesting. However, aren't you afraid of Cupa blowing up the house during our absence ?"

"No don't worry !" she said with a smile "I'll teach Vanessa how to cook something before we leave !"

"Alright !" I responded

"Hi, everyone !" said a yawning Cupa as she walked toward us

"Hi !" Ayumi and I said at the same time

"So what are we going to do today ?" Cupa asked

"Well...I thought Mickaël and I could go mining together for today, if you don't mind !" replied Ayumi

"No problem. I will keep an eye on Vanessa !"

"Thanks !"

Ayumi turned to me

"Mickaël, can you wake up Vanessa while I prepare breakfirst, please ?

"Alright !" I said

I went upstairs where Vanessa's bedroom was. I carefuly opened the door. Vanessa was snoring loudly in her bed. I approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Vanessa, it's time to get up !"

She grumbled something beyond understanding, but I think she said "Leave me alone !" or something like that. Suddenly, a devilish grin formed on my face as I thought about a plan B.

"Is that so ?" I asked

Then I went to the back of her bed, took it by its legs and raised up the bed while shaking it violently. This caused Vanessa to wake up with a start. I put down the bed and looked at her. She was staring at me with her eyes full of anger and her hair was all messy. Call me a douchebag all you want, but I am sure you would have done the same, plus, it was pretty funny.

"Hi Vanessa, ho..." was all I was able to say before I took a pillow in the face

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM ! NOW !" She shouted

"Alright, alright...see you for breakfirst !" I said while exiting her room

I rejoined Cupa and Ayumi downstairs.

"Where is Vanessa ?" Ayumi asked

"Oh, don't worry, she is coming. Just don't expect her to be in a good mood !"

"What did you do again ?" Ayumi said, sighing

"Well, I...oh, hi again Vanessa !" I said as I saw her coming downstairs

Vanessa mumbled something and sit on a chair.

"Are you alright Vanessa ?" Cupa asked

"No !" Vanessa responded

"Why ?"

"Because, this DUMMY, here, shook my bed to wake me up !" Vanessa said while pointing at me

Ayumi turned to me and sighed again

"Mickaël..."

"What ? She didn't want to get up. I had to improvise !"

"Whatever..." Vanessa said

Cupa tried to lighten the mood

"Hum...What are waiting for ? Lets eat !"

We ate in silence. Well, mostly Vanessa and I. As for Ayumi and Cupa, they talked about everything and nothing. After we finished, we helped Ayumi clean the bowls and, at the same time, teached Vanessa how to cook something as simple as a porkchop. I took a few tries but Vanessa managed to do it without blowing up the furnace or setting the house on fire.

Then, Ayumi took a map joined me to decide where we would mine.

"So Mickaël, do you have an idea where we could go ?" she asked

"Yes, I have spotted this cave a few days ago but Cupa doesn't want to go there. ''It's too far'' she say !" I answered while pointing the map "So, what do you say ?"

Ayumi didn't respond to my question and stared at the part of the map I was talking about.

"Ayumi ? Are you ok ?" I asked

My question seemed to stratle her

"What ?"

"I asked you if you were ok ?"

"Yes, yes...I am !"

For some reason, I knew she was hiding something but I decided to not pay attention. I mean, Ayumi was a strong woman, she could take care of herself.

"So, are you alright if we go there ?"

"Yes...Why not ?" She responded

"Alright then !"

We packed our things. We took two iron pickaxes, a bunch a torches, something to eat and finally, blocks. One hour later, we were ready to leave. We said goodbye to Cupa and Vanessa and we began our adventure. The journey was four hours long, we needed to stop a few time but we eventually arrived in front of the entrance of the cave. I looked at Ayumi and she was...I don't know, she was looking everywhere around her.

"Ayumi ?" I asked

"Y...yes ?"

"What are you doing ?"

"I saw a wolf !"

"Oh ok. Are you ready to go in there ?"

"Yes !"

We entered the cave. It was like a normal cave, just a big tunnel in the stone with some lianas. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Ayumi. She was still looking around her and her hands were slightly shaking. I said to her

"You know, if you are sick, we can return home. We can go back here later !"

"No...I am fine !"

"Well...If you say so !"

We continued to walk in the cave until we found something unusual.

"What is that ?" I asked while picking up the object

"What did you found ?" Ayumi asked in return

"It's seems like the rest of a torch. I think somebody lived here..."

At first, I thought it was just a normal cave, but the further we went into the cave, the creepier it got. We found some torches that were out, some rusted weapons on the ground. We also found dried bloodstains on the wall and the floor. But the worst part was when we found skeletons, real ones. A few of them had weapons stuck between two bones and the other had fractures everywhere

"Wow, there has been a battle here, Ayumi. I think we should go back. It's probably not safe to mine here...Ayumi ? Ayumi ?"

Ayumi didn't respond and, instead, was staring at something in the darkness of the cave. She began to sprint in the direction she was looking at.

"Hey, Ayumi ! Where are you going ? Wait for me !" I called while running after her.

I followed through the cave for five minutes until she turned at a junction, and when I turned myself, she wasn't here anymore. I was alone. I could only see the darkness of the cave and hear my own footsteps resonating in the cave.

" _Shit, I lost her track. Where she could have gone ? And first of all, why did she run in the first place ?"_ I thought

I was in my thoughts when I noticed something that aroused my curiosity. Something, covered in dust was engraved on a wall.

" _What is that ?_ "

I blew the dust of the engraving to see three letters inside an heart shaped figure. There was two ''A'' next to a ''V''.

"Aav ? What does that mean ?" I thought out loud

I looked in the direction I saw Ayumi go. Then I turned back to the figure.

" _AAV...AAV..No...It can't be..."_

Everything made sense now. Ayumi's behavior when we entered the cave, the torchs, the weapons, the bloodstains and the corpses. It was also explaining why Ayumi runned.

" _I am in her former cave, the one where her parents were slaughtered. The ''A'' stands for Ayumi and Ari and ''V'' stands for Vanessa. Shit, shit, shit I have to find her !"_

I runned where Ayumi went before I was exposed to another problem, this cave was a maze, each corridor was the same as the one before and the one after. Eventually, I got lost .

"Damn, where did she went ?" I said

Between the feeling of being lost and alone in the cave and the one of being in a place that could potentially kill me. Something wasn't right, it was too quiet. There is nothing like the feeling of being watched and not knowing from where and from who. That's what I was feeling right now.

I heard something moving behind me, I turned to the source of the sound but continued to walk forward...Big mistake. I failed to notice some stairs, I fell down on a platform, dropping my torch. I got up to see I was on a sort of bridge just above a pool of lava.

"Woohoho, that was a close one !"

"Indeed human. I hoped you would have fell down below !" I heard a woman voice say

I tried to find the source of the voice, in vain. I looked around me but I couldn't see anything, sure, the pool of lava was lightening up the bridge a little, but that was all.

Suddenly, I heard something coming from above me, I just had to jump aside before a shadowy figure jumped on the bridge. The ''shadow'' was nearly tall as me.

"Who are you ? Show your face ?" I asked to the figure

"Why should I ?" a girl voice replied

"So I can put a name on your face !"

"If you really want to !"

The figure went into the light revealing her face. It was a girl around 18 years old with red eyes and purple hair with four red orbs. She was wearing a grey sweater with black strips.

" _Red eyes, purple hair ? The only ones I know who share thoses features are Vanessa and..."_

"Ari ? Is that you ?" I asked

"How do you know my name ? TELL ME !"

"I am so happy I found you !"

"I won't ask again. How. Do you. Know. That name ?" She said with anger in her word

"I know who you are from Ayumi. I am friend with her !"

"YOU ARE LYING !" She yelled as she jumped toward me

Because of the small space of the bridge, I couldn't do anything but take the blow. She landed on me and we both fell on the floor with her on top of me. My left arm was under her jaw, preventing her from biting my face with her fangs. I put my feet on her stomac and I pushed her of me.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you !"

"Maybe, but you came here to steal everything that left, am I wrong ?"

"No, not really. But, first of all, I didn't know it was your cave, and second, I came with Ayumi !"

"So, she is your slave. Then I WILL FREE HER !"

She rushed toward me, hoping to puch me before I can do anything...Wrong. I caught her hand.

"Geez, you and your sister really share the same personality !"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY SISTER !"

She tried to punch me with her other hand, but I caught it too.

"If I let go your hands, will you promise me to calm down and let me explain ?" I asked

"Alright..."She sighed.

I let go her hand but at the second I released her grip. She jumped on the wall and began to climb it. Then, she jumped on me. I managed to avoid it by jumping on the bridge. The thing is we landed on the bridge at the same time.

The bridge, already weakened by the years, began to crack under our weigh. As the bridge began to collapse, I got up and made a run for the other side. Ari runned after me. I barely managed to reach the other side when the bridge broke apart completely. Ari wasn't so lucky, as the platform cracked under her. She just had the time to jump to reach the other side, but it wasn't enough as she wasn't able to grab a block. Fortunatly for her, since she was a spider, her hands and feet can stick to any surfaces. Her hand touched the side of the block, one wrong move and it would be straight in the lava.

"Ari, give me your hand !" I said, wanting to help.

"I don't need your help !" She replied, struggling to put her hand on the block.

Suddenly, the block began to crack.

"We don't have time for this, just give me your hand. It's either that or dying in that pool down below, you choose !"

In a desperate effort, she caught my hand just before the block broke apart. Now, my hand was the only thing that separated her from death.

"Get me up, get me up !" She said

I managed to put her on the ground. We panted for a few second before she asked me :

"Why did you help me ?"

" _Oh, no...not this again...I already went through that with Ayumi..._ " I thought before saying "Well...Lets just say I am friend with Ayumi and your sister, they missed you, you know !"

"How do I know you say the truth ?" she asked

"Well, you can't for now. I was with Ayumi but we got separated as soon as we found some corpses. Do you know where she could have gone ?"

"Ayumi and I were like sisters, if what you say is really true. I think I know where to find her. But..." she said as she looked at the bridge "We would have needed to cross that bridge !"

"I know how to fix that problem !"

I searched a little in my bag and I picked up the pickaxe. I began to mine the stone to form a tunnel.

"So, what did you do during those five years ?" I asked

"Why do you want to know ?"

"I don't know, maybe because you have probably been alone with no one to talk to...or maybe just to form at least a sort of dialogue. So that I won't have the feeling to talk to a wall !"

"You want to know ? Fine..."

* * *

 _2 years ago, A noble's house, Ari POV_

 _When those adventurers captured me, they sold me as a slave. For two years, I served a noble who bought me . He was violent, greedy and lazy. Since he was coming from a very rich family, he thought everything would be given to him on a silver plate. He bought a number uncountable of slaves just to satisfy his desire which could be violent sometimes. I think at least ten slaves died under his power. As for me along with two other slaves, we were stuck to the housework._

" _Slave, bring me some tea !" he called one from his bedroom._

" _Yes master, as you wish !"_

 _I was mopping the floor of his bedroom. When the slave arrived ,the noble hit him in the leg, making the slave fall with the tea, just to give him a reason to be violent with his slave. He kicked him reapetedly in the stomac._

" _Next time, be more careful, slave !"_

 _I approched the slave_

" _Are you alright ?" I asked him_

 _The slave nodded_

" _What's your name ?"_

" _N...Nadis and you ?"_

" _Ari !"_

 _It was the beginning of a strong friendship between us. Nadis was a spider like me. He was kind and funny. This went for another year until one day, when I was with Nadis, my master came to speak to me._

" _You, slave, I choose you to be my future wife. My last one wasn't good enough anymore !" He said_

" _What...But..."_

" _Oh, you must be surprise, it's normal. You will be married to me after all !"_

 _Nadis couldn't take it anymore. He interrupted our master._

" _Hey, you don't have the right to do that !"_

" _Who are you slave to tell me what I have the right to do ?"_

" _Someone who have enough of your shit !" Nadis said as he punched the noble_

" _I'll have you killed for this !"_

" _Ari, you need to run, now !"_

" _But Nadis..."_

" _I SAID NOW !"_

 _Suddenly, a sword went through his heart. Nadis coughed some blood and he fell on the floor. I did what I was told. I began to run through the manor. Other slaves joined me in my flight. There was a revolt in the manor. I took adventage of this and I fled by passing through a window. For months, I traveled through the continent to finally reach our home. I was hopping to see Ayumi and Vanessa, but there was no one. I was alone...all alone for two years._

* * *

Présent time, Ari's cave, Mickaël POV

"Now you know !" Ari finished

"Wow, you have been through a lot. I am sorry about your loss by the way !" I said

"Whatever human..."

"My name is Mickaël !" I replied

"Fine...Mickaël !" She said annoyed

By the time she finished to talk about her past, I finished digging up the tunnel.

"Follow me. I think I know where she is !"

I followed her through her cave for five good minutes. Suddenly, I heard some sniffing.

"Wait here !" I told to Ari

I turned at a junction to see Ayumi in front of four graves with ''Mom'', ''Dad'', ''Skello'' and ''Ari'' on some signs. I made a sign of my hand to make Ari come. When she arrived next to me, she stared at Ayumi, tears were forming in her eyes.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about !" she said, inviting Ari to talk to Ayumi.

Ari carefully approached Ayumi and put her hand on Ayumi's shoulder. Ayumi looked at the person next to her.

"Long time no see, sister !" Ari said with tears coming down her cheeks

Ayumi didn't think twice and immediately hugged Ari with all her might who hugged back. Ayumi looked at me. I was against a wall with my arms crossed.

"I think you two need to make up for the lost time. If you want to, I can wait out...hey !"

I didn't expect Ayumi to let go Ari and hug me.

"Thank you Mickaël, thank you !"

"Hum...no problem !"

For 30 minutes, we stayed in the cave, talking with Ari and eating the food we brought with us. We talk about everything that happened during those five years.

"So, you have nearly been raped, and Vanessa sold as a slave ? But then Mickaël betrayed his team and saved the day ? Come on, you have to be kidding me. This looks like something coming straight from a crappy novel !" Ari said

"But it's still the truth Ari !" I replied

"Sorry again Ari, if only I knew. I would have come to save you !" Ayumi said with a sad voice

"Don't worry, you took care of Vanessa like you promised me. Only Nadis will be missed !" Ari responded

"Vanessa will be so happy when she will see you !" Ayumi said

"If she is not reading that book again !" I said, chuckling

"haha, yes !" Ayumi agreed

"I hope I will see you from time to time !" Ari said

"I have a better idea. Why don't you come live with us ?" I offered her

"But...this cave is my home. I can't leave it to be plundered by some adventurers"

"You need to stop living in the past Ari, your sister is waiting for you. You don't know how many times she told me she wanted us to be together again, like a family, just like old times. This place is what keeping you from making a fresh start." said Ayumi

Ari thought about our offer for a minute before saying :

"Alright, lead the way !"

"We have four hours of travel ahead of us. So if you need a break, we will understand !" I said

We exited the cave, the sun was still high in the sky. After four hours of walking and three pauses. We finally arrived at our house.

"So this is where you live ?" asked Ari

"Yes, and look Ayumi, the house is not on fire and there is no hole in it. Cupa and Vanessa passed the test !" My observation made Ayumi laugh

"hahaha...yes I see that !"

"Who is Cupa ?" asked Ari

"Oh she is a Creeper. She is also a very...joyful person !" answered Ayumi

"I see !"

I opened the door to see Cupa on a chair, eating a cookie. As soon as she saw me, she went to us.

"Hi Mickaël, how was you..."

I quickly put my index over her mouth to shut her up.

"Can you go get Vanessa, please ? But don't tell her anything about what is going on !"

Cupa nodded and a minute later, she came back along with Vanessa.

"Hi Mickaël, what do you want ?" she asked me

"Listen Vanessa, there is someone who really want to meet you right now !" I said

"Humm, ok...and, what am I supposed to do ?"

"You ? Nothing !" Ayumi replied

I made a sign to Ayumi, indicating her to open the door for Ari to enter. When Ari entered the room, there was a moment of silence. No one dared to speak. For ten seconds, there was, what looked like, a straring contest with one one side Vanessa, who was shocked to see her big sister alive and, on the other side, Ari, who didn't know what to say. Finally, it was Vanessa who broke the silence.

"A...Ari ? Is...that really...you ? She said as she began to sob.

"Yes little sister. It has been so long !" continued Ari

"I missed you so much !"

"Me too !"

The two sisters runned toward the other one and hugged each other. They cried silently on each other's shoulders. From my point of view, it was a very touching moment. The reunion of a ''family'' separated for years. Simply beautiful.

" _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't...crap !"_ I thought as a tear runned down my cheek.

"Are you crying Mickaël ?" Cupa asked me

"I am not crying, my eyes are doing it fine on their own !" I said while wipping it away

This moment was strengthened by Ayumi joining the hug. I felt the urge to join it too and I couldn't resist. I took Cupa by the hand and we joined the embrace.

I am sure the future will be bright for those two now that they are together again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. That's it guys, end of the first ''season'' of Changing Destiny ''First friend". Who even need a picture when you have the person in front of you...** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ;-)**


	11. Chapter 10 : Some relaxing time ?

**_Chapter 10: Some relaxing time ?_**

 **Hey guys Agithos here. I just wanted to warn you, there is a change in my writing style. I didn't put the flashback and the dream in italic because I thought it was difficult to make the difference between the dialogue and the thought of the characters.**

After the group hug, Vanessa took her sister by the hand and they both went toward her room. During that time, Cupa walked up to me.

"So...this was..."

"Yes Cupa, it was Vanessa's big sister : Ari !" I said.

"I think they have a lot to talk about !" Ayumi continued.

"So what do we do now ?" I asked.

"We wait, the dinner is cooking and should be ready in thirty minutes at most !" Cupa answered.

"Nice, I have some time to take a bath then !" I said as I took off my armor and put it with my sword and my bag, next to the stairs.

"Alright, we will be waiting for you !"

I went outside the house and walked a few meters to the right. Behind some bushes, you know, for intimacy, there was our swimming pool. It was a pool of water of 5X5 block large and three blocks deep.

" _Here we go !_ " I thought.

I put my clothes next to the pool and I dived into the water. After a few second, my head emerged from the surface.

"Aahhhh" I said, relaxed, "Nothing is like a nice bath after a long and hard day !"

I looked at the direction of our home.

" _I hope they are gonna be alright !"_ I thought, thinking of the two weeks I spend with these girls " _When I think about it, I have really grown quite attached to them during those two weeks, especially Ayumi. When we spend time together, I don't know...there is...something. But I can't explain what it is..."_

My thought went darker when I thought about the one who sent me here in the first place.

" _Notch may be training me and helping me, but he is still an ass...Who is the ''he'' he talked about ?...Well, I guess there is little I can do about him exept waiting !"_

I stayed in the bath for 15 minutes until I decided to come out. I put my clothes on and started to walk back to the house. Strangely, I began to feel uneasy. There was someone, or something watching me in the darkness. Suddenly, I heard a bush moving behind me. I quickly turned around but saw no one.

" _What the hell ?"_ , "Who's there ? Show yourself !" I ordered but, obviously, no one answered

I got up into a fighting stance with my fist closed raised to my chin. Everything was silent. I could have heard a fly nearby. I stayed in this position for nearly 30 seconds before I calmed down.

" _Damn, I need to relax a little. It was probably just a small animal wandering around !"_

Just as I put my arms down and resumed my walking, I saw something moving on a branch. I didn't dare to move and tried to maintain my calm, even if, on the inside, my heart was running like crazy. I heard the the branch cracking behind as the shadow moved on it. I decided to turn around when...

"I'LL SCARE YOU TO D..."

The shadow tried to jump on just when the branch it was standing on gave away.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH"

The dark form arrived head first into the water and made a loud ''SPLASH''. As I approached the water to see my supposedly agressor, two arms, followed by a head with red eyes and purple hair, emerged from the water and grasped the edge of the pool.

…

"Ari ?" I asked, a little surprised

"Hum ? No ?" She responded with a sheepish smile

"What are you doing here, and more importantly, what were you trying to do ?"

"Hum...I tried to scare you a little. I love to scare people. It's one of my passions !"

"Ah ? Do you succeed most of the time ?" I asked

"Well, I didn't have the chance to try again since the incident but, when I was a little girl, no. Each time, luck was against me !"

"Better luck next time !" I said

"I guess !"

"Let's go get something to eat, you must be hungry after that long travel !" I suggested as I offered a hand to help her going out of the water.

Then, we both went back to the house.

* * *

20 minutes ago, Home, Unknow POV

Cupa and Ayumi watched as Mickaël left the house

" _What is this strange feeling ? I never felt anything like that before. Maybe it will pass..."_ Ayumi thought

" _Oh My Mickaël, my dream came true, it's true love. When will you finally notice it ?"_ Cupa thought as she hold her cheecks with both hand

"Are you alright Cupa ?" Ayumi asked

"Y-Yes !"

"You have been acting pretty weirdly lately !" Ayumi continued

"Oh it's nothing, you shouldn't worry about that !" Cupa responded

"Oh, ok !"

"So, how did you find her ?" Cupa asked

"Ari ? Well, to make it simple..." the archer began.

Ayumi told Cupa all she knew. From their entrance in the cave, the separation with Mickaël, the fight with Ari and the reunion.

"You left him ALONE in that cave ? He could have been injured or worse !" Cupa asked with a hint of anger in her voice

"I am sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking...I needed to make sure..."

"Humpf, anyway, I am so happy to see you three reunited !"

"I am too. I'll go upstairs to see what they are up to !" Ayumi said.

She climbed the stairs and walked toward Vanessa's room. She could hear them talking behind the door.

"...And then, we fleed our cave and we arrived here, where we built this house !" said a voice Ayumi recognized as Vanessa's.

"Oh my, you really went throught a lot, I am glad you are ok, little sis !" said another voice.

Ayumi opened the door to see the two sisters sitting on Vanessa's bed.

"Hm ? Is something wrong Ayumi ?" Ari asked.

"Oh, not at all ! I just wanted to know how you two were catching up !" Ayumi responded.

"Vanessa just told me about you little escape. I am relieved that you are alright too...She also said you were shot by an archer !" Ari said.

"Yes but your little sister managed to take it out !" Ayumi said while messing with Vanessa's hair.

Suddenly, a wild Cupa appeared from behind the door.

"Hey everyone, dinner is almost ready. Still five minutes I would say !"

"Yay, I am starving !" exclamed a little girl

Vanessa took her sister by the hand and went downstairs, followed by Ayumi and Cupa. Ari looked everywhere around her, searching for something, or someone.

"Where is Mikaël ?" she asked

"Don't worry, he just went to take a bath. I'll go get him, so he can eat while it's hot !"

An evil grin formed on Ari's face.

"Where is this bathroom ?"

Ayumi looked at her and smiled

"Don't tell me you want to do this...after all these years !" she said

"Want to bet ? It's still one of my passion !" Ari responded

"Fine, but it's not really a bathroom. It's a pool Mickaël created a few days ago. Before that we would go to the pond which was fithty meters from here. Now, it's just a few meters next to the house, behind some bushes !" Ayumi explained

That being said, Ari left the house in font of the eyes of the other

"I bet she won't be able to scare him !" Cupa said

"Oh yea ? She is my sister, she can do anything !" Vanessa exclamed as she accepted the bet

* * *

5 minutes ago, Near the house, Ari's POV

As soon as I left exited the house. I climbed the highest tree I could find. Then I searched for my sweet and delicious victim. I finally saw him putting his clothes back on.

" _Hehehe, now's my chance !_ " I thought

I tried to move on the branch I was standing on but it cracked when I put my feet a little closer to the end of it. I saw Mickaël putting himself into a fighting stance for, what seemed like, an eternity. Then he resumed his walking. He was turning his back on me. It was the perfect moment.

" _NOW !"_

"I'LL SCARE YOU TO D..." I yelled as I tried to jump from the branch. Unfortunatly, for me, it collapsed under my weight. I screamed and made a loud "SPLASH" against the water. I gasped for air once I reached the surface.

" _Oh, come on, I almost got him !"_ I thought

"Ari ?"

I looked up to see Mickaël staring at me.

" _Oops, I am screwed !"_

* * *

Present time, Home, Mickaël POV

After Ari's attempt to scare me, she and I went back to the house where we were greeted by Vanessa and Cupa.

"So, did she scare you ?" they both said at the same time.

"Let's just say...a little !" I stated, unsure of what to say.

"A little is not an acceptable answer ! Yes or no ?" asked Vanessa.

"Well, hum, sorry Ari but...it was anxiety, not fear !" I responded.

"No problem, I guess I need to try harder !" Ari said while smiling.

"HAH, I told you she couldn't scare him !" exclamed Cupa.

Vanessa looked at Cupa with a glare. Then she walked to Ayumi.

"Well, let's get dinner, I guess !" I suggested.

"Good idea !" Cupa said.

"Cool !" Ari said too.

We joined Vanessa and Ayumi in the kitchen.

"Is it ready yet ?" asked Ari.

"Yes !" answered Ayumi.

It was at this moment Ari asked this dreadful question.

"Hey Vanessa, do you still have the pendant I gave you ?"

Vanessa's face turned red. She tried to respond but nothing came out of her mouth exept a few word

"Hum...I...Well..."

Ayumi and I looked at each other and agreed it was better to tell the truth than to hide it from her

"It got destroyed, I am sorry Ari !" Ayumi finally said

"Really ? How ?" She asked

"An adventurer threw it in a bucked of lava. There was nothing we could do !" I continued

That being said, Ari's face darkened and she began to walk toward me.

"Mickaël, where does he live ?" She asked me.

"In the village, wh..." I said as I saw ,in mid sentence, Ari walking right past me to the front door _"_ _Oh no, you're not gonna do that !"_ I thought

I put my arm around her waist , preventing her from going further. I must say, she was pretty light.

"LET ME GO MICKAËL, I'LL CUT THIS BASTARD IN HALF, TAKE A BATH IN HIS BLOOD AND SKIN HIM WITH MY NAILS TO...

"Calm down Ari ! He already got what he deserved, plus, Vanessa is alright, see ?"

Ari looked at Vanessa who was staring at her with a worried look. I took a few second for Ari to calm down.

"You're right" She sighed "But if I see this asshole, he will be as good as dead !"

"You don't even know what he looks like !" I chuckled.

I finally let go my hold on her. We sat down and Ayumi put our bowl in front of us.

"Here is the dinner everyone, prepared by Vanessa !"

"Really ?" Ari asked "I thought my little sister hated cooking !"

"I was forced to, or else, Miss Creep-Creep over here would have blown up the house !" Vanessa explained

"Ouch ! That's mean !" Cupa said

I smelled the bowl in front of me.

"Smells good ! What's inside ?"

"Just look by yourself, you are not a baby !" Vanessa grumbled

I looked at the bowl to see bits of, what I guessed different kind of meat : Chicken, beef, porkshop...All of this floating in a mushroom soup. I put the bowl to my mouth and began to eat. It tasted...not bad actually. Sure, it was not as good as Ayumi's meals but, for a first time, it was...

"HOT HOT HOT !" Cupa screamed

I saw her quickly going up from her chair and searching for water. Finding nothing to drink immediately, she dived her head in the cauldron we used to store drinkable water. While Ayumi and Ari continued to stared at Cupa with a shocked look, I turned my head toward Vanessa. She was grinning like a crazy maniac.

"That's for making fun of my sister !" Vanessa said before looking at me "You should consider youself lucky. You could have suffered the same fate. Ari nearly ended up killed because of you !"

I gulped. Next to me, Ayumi was looking a Vanessa with a bit of anger and Ari bursted into laugher

"Vanessa ! I thought you were better than that !" blamed Ayumi

"Oh, she will be alright !" the little girl replied, completely unfazed

"Vanessa. You. Are. EVIL !" I said

"Yes, I know. It's my middle name !"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA !" Ari continued to laugh

"Stop laughing, that's not funny at all !" Cupa nearly yelled as she rejoined us, her hair was soaked and her face red from anger.

"So, what did you do Vanessa ?" Ayumi asked

"I just spiced up her meal a little, nothing wrong with that !"

While Ayumi and Vanessa were arguing. I asked to Cupa

"Are you okay ?"

"Y-Yes, I am fine !"

"Your meal is surely inedible now. Do you want to some from mine ?" I offered

Cupa blushed a little

"You don't mind ? Thanks Mickaël !"

"No problem !"

The rest of the dinner went without any other problem. Ayumi managed to force Vanessa to say sorry to Cupa. It took fithteen minutes for Ari to stop laughing and Cupa stayed with me during the dinner, holding my arm...After we all ate, it was getting dark outside so we decided it was time to go to sleep.

"We only have four beds, where will she sleeps ?" I asked to Ayumi

"Can't you just craft another one ?"

"I could but I didn't think we would have another person with us. We are out of wool and it's too late to hunt !"

"She could sleep with me !" Vanessa said as she heard our conversation.

"Well, I guess that could work, for tonight at least !" I agreed

That being said, everyone went to their respective room. I took off my clothes, exept for my boxer shorts. Then, I lied down on my bed and fell into sleep

* * *

Unknow time, Unknow place, Mickaël POV

I woke up in a strange, dark place. I looked around to see absolutly nothing. I was in a pure void. I tried to walk but my feet didn't respond. I called for the owner of this place.

"Notch ? Are you here ?"

"Notch isn't there, young man. You won't find him here. You are in my territory !" a unknow voice said. This voice seemed to be one of a man but it was slightly distorded, more...deep. The most surprising fact is that it was coming from all sides at once.

"Who are you ? Show yourself !" I ordered

"WHO ARE YOU, MORTAL, TO GIVE ME ORDERS ?" the voice yelled, hurting my head a little "Anyway, I am not here to make you my ennemy. I brang you here to offer you a choice !"

I didn't trust this thing at all but I decided to give it a try.

"Alright, I am listening !"

"This ''god'' called Notch took you from your home and your world. He sent you here against your will !"

"Yea...and ?" I asked, still unsure of what to say

"I have been watching you for quite some time now. Living a hard live aren't we ? Notch doesn't tell you the truth about anything. For that reason, you still don't know why you are here. That makes you his puppet. You are doing exactly what he wants you to do. Because of him, you have blood on your hands. Because of him, everyone wants you dead !" the voice continued.

"Yeah, that's true. What are you getting at ?"

"What if I tell you I have the power to send you back where you come from. You would return to your friends and family. You would get back to your home and forget everything that happened here. So, what do you say ?"

I thought about his proposition for a minute. Two side were clashing in my head. A part of me wants nothing more than to go home and the other wants to stay here, find why I was chosen by Notch.

"I refuse !" I finally said

"Why, young mortal ? Don't you want to go home ?"

"You know, you are right on certain points ! I never asked to here, to do the things I have done, to be what I am today. And then, yea, Notch is holding my destiny a secret and won't tell me anything about it. However, I have met such nice people here : Ayumi, Cupa, Gaëa...even Vanessa is nice in some ways. Also, yes, I have blood on my hands, but it is I who chose to have it. I chose to save Ayumi and Vanessa. I chose to kill Edun. I chose to help my friends escape from our cave. I won't let innocent people die, not if I can help it. Then, you say I would return to my family, let me surprise you, I have none, so don't expect me to cry because I want to see it again. Finally, if I was sent here, there has to be a reason, I spent more than two weeks here...might as well finish what I am supposed to do ! Does that explain your ''Why ?'' !" I said, full of confidence.

"I see, it's a shame !" the voice sighed "If you accepted, I might have spared your friends. I know you care about them, especially the female skeleton !"

"Don't you dare touch them ! You would regret it !" I replied, with anger and a bit of hatred

"Such foolishness...I still don't understand why Notch chose you. Now, I only have one thing to tell you. When the time comes, don't stay in my way !"

"You little piece of..."

* * *

Present time, Home, Mickaël POV

I woke up, sweating and shaking, from that meeting with that entity. I put my hand to my face and sat on my bed.

" _God damnit...I really hope this was just some realistic weird dream and not some supernatural encounter !"_ I thought.

My eyes opened quickly as I heard a scream outside my room.

"AAAAAHHH !"

" _Shit shit shit !"_ I yelled in my head

I didn't take the time to put my clothes on. I raced into the hallway to see Ayumi in front of Vanessa's room.

"VANESSA ! COME HERE ! NOW !" She yelled

"Ayumi ! What is happening ? Is everything alright ?" I asked, worried

"Oh, hi Mickaël, how..."

Ayumi blushed hard as she saw me. I was just in my trunks and it was the first time she saw me without my other clothes or armor on. She looked at my abs. I have to say, fithteen years of constant training really did me well.

"You...should put some clothes on !" Ayumi said

"Oh...right, I'll be right back !"

I returned to my room, picked up my other clothes lying on the floor next to my bed and put them on. Then, I quickly returned to Ayumi. While I was gone, the others joined her.

"So, what is the problem ?" I asked

"Look for yourself !" Ayumi answered as she made a sign of her hand, instructing me to look in Vanessa's room. I opened the door.

" _Wow..."_

It was a mess inside, there was bits of food everywhere, books were on the floor, but the worst part was that I couldn't look anywhere without seeing cobwebs that were HALF my size.

"As you see, lil' miss Vanessa here decided to ''customize'' her room during the night !"

"It's my room, I can decorate it how I want !" Vanessa replied, fustrated

"You are putting spiderwebs everywhere, you do not do the cleaning, you are not going out for sports !" Ayumi reproach "You are even getting fat !" She continued as she pinched Vanessa's little bulges.

"You have no permission to say that !" Vanessa nearly yelled "You are a skeleton and you can get this fat !"

Ayumi entered Vanessa's room and began to remove all the cobwebs. Needless to say Vanessa wasn't happy about it. I could almost see a little vein popping out of her forehead.

"WILL...YOU...STOP...IT ?"

"THIS IS TO MAKE YOU BETTER ! DOING A LITTLE BIT OF CLEANING ISN'T SO BAD, IS IT ?" Ayumi shouted, letting her anger going out

"DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ?" Vanessa replied

While they were arguing, Ari, Cupa and I looked at each other.

"I think we should leave them be, for now, at least !" Ari suggested

"Agree !" Cupa and I said at the same time.

We quietly went downstairs to escape from this agrument

* * *

3 hours later, Home, Mickaël POV

Ayumi and Vanessa argued for ten minutes before Ayumi managed to convince Vanessa to tidy up her things by telling her she would help. Ari joined them not long after. Downstairs, Cupa and I were organizing our next expedition. I couldn't help but think about the dream I had. What was it ?

"Mickaël, Mickaël ?" a voice called me

"Hm ? What ?" I said as my focus rejoined the real world. Cupa was in front of me.

"Is there something on your mind ?" she asked

"It's nothing..."

"Since this morning, you seem...off. Come on, if something is bothering you, you can tell me !"

"No, I am fine !" I replied

"Are you sure ? You sure don't look like it..." Cupa insisted

"I said I AM FINE !" I said, a little irritated

Cupa backed off, a hint a fear on her face. She must have been scared by my sudden outburst.

"I am sorry. I don't know what got over me !" I apologized

"It's-It's okay. I shouldn't have insisted !" Cupa blushed "So...we need to walk straight east to a huge lake. Then, we go north for a moment and we should arrive in front of it !"

"Works for me !" I said

At this moment, we heard someone walking downstairs. I turned around and saw Ayumi, followed by Ari and Vanessa.

"For the love of Notch, that was tiring !" Ayumi said

"Hmpf, still think it was better like this !" Vanessa grumbled

"Stop being grumpy Vanessa !"

The little girl just shrugged

"So, when do you leave ?" Ayumi asked

"In two or three days I think !" I answered "For now, I'll just go train outside, maybe hunt something if I have the time !"

"I'll go with you !" Ayumi said "It's has been a while since we had our little match. Want to try again ?"

"Sure. I am not a newbie anymore after all !"

I don't know why, but the fact Ayumi wanted to come with me made me happy. We took our respective bow and a quiver full of arrow each.

"Let's go, see you later girls !" I said

"See you, come back quickly !" Cupa waved at me

"We will !"

Ayumi and I left the house. It was almost noon outside. The sun was high in the sky and some sunbeams were passing between two leaves. I was anxious because, if Ayumi was touched by one of them, she could be seriously injured.

"Are you sure you will be alright ?" I asked

"hah, what do you think I do when you and Cupa are gone collecting ressources. I can't stay home all day !"

"If you say so !"

We went to the training ground where we placed a target.

"Ready to lose once again ?" She said, full of confidence.

"Just you wait. One day, you will bow before my skills !" I replied.

We took position about a few meters from the target and began our match.

* * *

Present time, The training ground, Ayumi POV

We were near the end of our little match and, I must say, in two weeks, Mickaël really got the hang of it. He was still doing some begginer's mistakes from time to time, like the position of his feets or the grip on his arrow. But a few more weeks of training should remedy to that. Now, the main thing he needed to focus on was judging the distance between him and his target. Especially if it was a moving one.  
"Your turn !" Mickaël said as he fired his last arrow

I nodded and took position in front of the target. I turned my head to see him leaning against a nearby tree, looking at me with a smile. Then...I don't know what happened, I blushed and let go my arrow. The projectile missed the target and stuck itself in a tree exposed to the sun.

"Sorry !" I apologize

"I'll get it !" Mickaël said as he walked toward the tree. After a few second, he managed to take it out. As he walked toward me, he tripped on a root that was out of the ground.

"Watch out !" I called

Too late, he stumbled toward. I didn't have the time to react and he fell on me. When I opened my eyes, I saw his face really close to mine. We both blushed.

" _Why is my heart beating so fast right now ? I never felt anything like it before..."_ I thought

"Hum...s-sorry Ayumi !" Mickaël said as he got of me

"N-No problem !" I said while I continued to blush.

He handed me my arrow.

"Next time, look where you shoot. It might help !" He chuckled

"Next time, look where you walk. It might help!" I gave tit for tat at his remark "Anyway, what is the score ?"

"You won by at least five points. I still have a long way to go !"

"But you are getting better and better each day !"

"Yes, but, like you said : You can train here everyday while I am collecting ressources !"

My face saddened. I knew Mickaël could take care of himself and all but...it pained me to see him go everyday without knowing if he would come back in one piece.

"You know, I am anxious each time you go. What if something happen ?"

Suddenly, Mickaël took my both hands in his and calmly said

"Hey, don't worry. I'll come back in one piece. Don't worry. Let's go, the others must be waiting for us !"

We both went back to the house. Despite all my effort, I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

2 days later, Home, Ayumi's POV

" _Don't worry, we will be back before sunset !"_ He said.

I was looking oustide to see the sun calmly disappear behind the horizon. Ari was playing with her strings and Vanessa was eating a piece of bread.

"Ayumi ? Is everything alright ?" The little girl asked me

"No Vanessa, they were supposed to come back before sunset but it's almost nighttime. I hope everything is alright for them !"

"Oh, you know Mike more than everyone in this house, Ayumi. You shouldn't worry, he will come back shortly !"

All of a sudden, we saw Cupa coming out of a bush, running toward the house.

"See, I told you they would be...Wait a moment, where is Mike ?" Vanessa said

" _Oh no..."_

Cupa burst in the house She was crying and gasping for air. She looked at us and tried to speak.

"We...Mickaël..."

"Calm down Cupa. Where is he ? Ari get her some water !" I said

"I am on it !" She replied

Ari came back with a bottle of water and gave it to Cupa who drank it all.

"Feeling better ? Now tell us what happened !" I asked

"Mickaël is in danger...We have to help him !"

 **TO BE CONTINUED, well, I must tell you something guys. This chapter was not supposed to exist in the first place. On the first version, Mickaël and Cupa were supposed to leave right after he and Ayumi went back to the house with Ari. But I thought it was too much, so I improvised Something in a week. Also, I would be happy to know if I did well with Cupa, Ayumi and Mickaël feelings.** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ;-)**


	12. Chapter 11 : Rescue team on its way

_**Chapter**_ _ **11: Rescue team on its way**_

 **Hi guys (and girls, you never know) Agithos here. Hope you had a nice easter...That's all I ahve to say, so without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

This Morning, Home, Mickaël POV

During our two day break, we just enjoyed being with one another. Ari continued to try to scare me, without any success. Each time, it was hilarious. I remember that one time she snuck up behind me when I was fishing in a river. She jumped on just as I catched a fish. The fish in question landed on her face. As for her relation with her sister, : their bond have never been stronger. They were doing everything together : playing, eating, sleeping...you get the point. Ayumi and I were getting closer and closer. Between these two ''bonds'', I had the feeling Cupa may feel a little left behind. It's true I was more with Ayumi than her. I wanted to correct that during this expedition.

"Yaaaaaahh" I yawned after I woke up. Now that I think about it, it has been a while since I had another nightmare, if you forget the encounter with that...thing. I got up from my bed and put my clothes on. After two weeks, they looked really used and were even torn at some places.

" _I should ask Ayumi or Cupa if they can craft some clothes for me. I really don't want to wear my armor without anything beneath it !"_ I thought.

I exited my room and went downstairs to greet the others. There, I saw Ayumi and Cupa, eating above the map. Upon seeing me, they put their bowls on the table.

"Hi Mickaël !" Ayumi said.

"H-Hi Mickaël !" Cupa continued.

"Hi ! What are you doing ?" I asked.

"Oh nothing !" Ayumi answered " She was just explaining to me what the cave looked like !"

I nodded "Are the sisters awake yet ?"

"No, not yet !" Cupa responded.

"Should I wake them up ?" I suggested.

"NO ! You know how it finished last time. Vanessa was grumpy for the rest of the morning !" Ayumi scolded me.

"Still think it was worth it ! Her face was hilarious !" I laughed.

"Ayumi sighed at my wicked sence of humor. Cupa offered :

"I'll go wake them up !"

That being said, she went upstairs, leaving me and Ayumi alone in the room. She turned toward me and asked :

"So...when do you leave ?"

"Right after we ate something and said goodbye to the two latecomers !"

I smelled something really good in the air.

"What's for breakfirst ?"

"I wanted to change a little. So I made some bacons with eggs !" Ayumi said as she showed me the furnace. I drooled over it.

"Can't wait to try it !"

Fithteen seconds later, we heard someone, or rather three, going downstairs. Cupa was holding Ari and Vanessa's hands. The look on the face of the two sisters was terrifying. Pale face, big dark rings under their eyes and a tired look. They walked like zombies and their eyes were staring in front of them.

"Good morning you two !" Ayumi said.

In response, they just grumbled.

"You have again spent your night talking and imaginating pranks, didn't you ?" Ayumi asked.

Another grumble was heard.

"What am I gonna do with you two ?" The archer sighed before continuing "Here, eat this, it will do you good !" She placed two bowls in front of them and one in front of me.

I ate it with pleasure as it filled my stomach. After I finished, I put my bowl on the table and asked to Cupa :

"Are you ready to go ?"

"Yep ! Waiting for you !" She answered with a bright smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I need to get my bag !"

I went to my room and saw my bag lying a few feet in front of me. The thing is, it was not what I was looking for in the first place. I went next to my bed and lifted my pillow. There, under it, was my one and only pistol. I got used to keep it here after Cupa almost found it in my bag. If she finds it, I would be forced to answer some of her questions for sure. I put it in my bag, put my armor on and rejoined Cupa downstairs.

"I am ready !"

"Then, let's go !" She said happily as she passed the front door.

"See you later girls !"

Just as I was about to leave. Ayumi took me by the hand and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Please, take care and come back in one piece !"

"Don't worry, we will come back before sunset !" I said with a reassuring smile.

She nodded and let go my hand. I rejoined Cupa outside. She didn't look quite happy.

" _Did I do something wrong ?"_ I asked to myself as I saw Cupa staring at me.

"What were you to doing ?"

"She was just telling me to take care !"

I heard her uttering a ''hmph'' in doubt.

"Are you jealous ?" I asked her with a grin.

"N-No, what makes you think that ?"

"Nothing !"

"D-Doesn't matter, you don't need to take care of yourself, b-because I'll do it for you !" Cupa blushed as she took my left arm with both hands.

"So, according to you, we should find some iron, redstones and coal !" I said.

"Yep, and maybe even some gold if we are lucky !"

"That's nice !"

* * *

2 hours later, The lake, Cupa POV

After some time, we arrived to the lake. It was pretty big. On our right, the lake continued into a river, splitting the forest in two and, on our left, there was a mountain with a water fall.

"Wow Cupa, this is beautiful !"

" _Want_ _to know another thing that is beautiful ? My love for you !"_ I thought.

Mickaël stared at the view for a moment before looking at me and taking a deep breath.

" _Is he about to confess to me ? Is he about to say it ?"_

"Well, that was a nice view, let's go now. We can't stay here for too long. I promised the others we would be back home before the sun sets." Mickaël finally said

I was dumbfounded. Why did he have to break such a beautiful moment ? Anyway, I quickly regained composure of myself and sighed. Then I followed him through the forest. While I was still upset from earlier, I still loved him too much to be far away from him. I was holding his arm and my head was resting on his shoulder.

After another one hour of walking, we arrived in front of the entrance of the cave. The sun was still high in the sky so I guessed it was aproximatly the beginning of the afternoon.

"Come on, let's not waste anymore time !" Mickaël said

He entered the cave with me close behind. He lit up his torch so he could see better in the dark. Then we went further in the cave. Mickaël took his pickaxe and began to search for some ressources.

"Let's not spilt up. I don't want to repeat what happened last time !" he said.

"Don't worry, I think I remember where the ores are !"

"I am right behind you !"

I led the way while Mickaël followed me. We walked in the cave for a few minutes until...

"Hey look ! Coal !" I said loudly.

"Cool ! You can never have enough coal !" he stated.

Mickaël went to the block and mined it. The block broke into a small piece of coal. Then, Mickaël took the piece of coal and put it in his bag.

Our mining trip lasted a few hours. We got thirty piece of coal, some block of iron and a lot, lot of redstones. I must say, we were pretty deep in the cave, so redstone was common. Mickaël kept following me while I tried to remember where were most of the ores I saw. Then, arrived the moment when there wasn't anymore ores to mine

"Is that all ?" He asked me.

"Yep, I think so !" I answered.

"Good, time to go back home !"

We were beginning to walk back toward the surface when Mickaël noticed something unusual.

"Do you see that ?"

"See what ?" I responded, confused.

"I saw something shining over here !" He said as he pointed a wall.

I looked where he showed

"I don't see anything !" I finally stated.

"Wait a minute !"

He went to a block on the wall, covered by lianas and dust. He removed the dead creepers from the block and blowed away some of the dust to reveal something really shiny coming out of the block : a diamond, a real one. I stayed in awe in front of that blue gem while Mickaël whistled at his discovery. He lifted his pickaxe and mined the block. A few seconds later, a bright blue diamond was in its place.

"Wow..." I said, still amazed.

Mickaël picked up the diamond and handed it to me.

"Here, for you !" He smiled.

"For me ?" I asked as I blushed hard.

"Yes, take it as a gift of our friendship !"

"Thank you Mickaël, I'll treasure it !"

I took the diamond and put it in my sweater. Meanwhile, Mickaël turned toward the wall and began to mine it.

"What are you doing ?" I asked

"A diamond is rarely alone !" he answered "I bet there is some other diamond ores a few blocks awOW !" he said as he stopped mining

"Do you see anything ?"

"See for yourself !"

I appoached him and was surprised to see that we entered a gigantic crevasse. Below us, there was some lava and water. I turned to Mickaël.

"Do you think we should explore it now ?"

"No, my pickaxe is really used. I don't want to enter to go in it if I don't know for sure my tool will survive the trip. Plus, we already spent enough time here, travelling by night isn't really my thing. We should go home and come back here another day !" he explained.

"Okie !" I agreed.

Suddenly, as we began to walk back, we heard a voice resonating in the cave.

"He must be somewhere around here. I swear, if I catch this adventurer, he will be as good as dead !"

"Calm down Sirius, he can't be far away. Leave him to me, a shot between the eyes should be enough !" a second voice said.

We both ducked behind the corner of the passage Mickaël created earlier. He looked at me and asked with a serious tone.

"Cupa, you didn't told me there was some people living here, did you ?"

"No, because I believed the opposite. When I explored this cave, I swear, there wasn't anyone !" I said, nervous.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer.

"Anyway, we can't go back if we don't want to take the risk of being spotted !" he stated.

"So, what should we do ?"

"We could follow the crevasse. With the blocks I mined, I can make some stairs !" he suggested.

"Ok !"

We quietly runned through the passage to arrive at the edge of the ravine. Mickaël picked a few blocks from his bag and put one next to the edge.

"Okay, it's holding, now we just have to hope it won't brake, follow me !"

Block after block, Mickaël managed to make some kind of stairway to another part of the cave. I looked under us to see a pool of lava which would mean our death if we fell down. I gulped.

" _Come on Cupa, you can do this, you are with Mickaël so nothing bad will happen to you !"_ I thought.

"Hey, I can see some light up here. Just one...more !" Mickaël said.

Just as he was about to place the last part of the stairs, an arrow coming out of nowhere lodged itself in the wall next to him. Surprised by this, Mickaël moverd back and put his foot on the edge of the block he was standing on. The edge crumbled a little but it was enough for him to lost his balance. He began to fall.

"MICKAËL !" I shouted as I dived to catch him. At the last moment, I managed to grab one of his hand. Behind us, I could hear the voices from earlier.

"Oh, come on ! You missed him !"

"If you hadn't pushed me, I wouldn't have missed !"

I turned to Mickaël who wore a serious expression on his face.

"Cupa, I need you to drop me and go get the others ! I'll be fine !"

"NO ! I won't abandon you here ! You hear me ? We will go back home together !" I said as my vision became blurry. Tears were beginning to pour down on my cheeks.

"I am too heavy Cupa, if you don't drop me. You will fall with me and you don't have any armor !"

"No, I refuse to give up !"

Despite my will, Mickaël was right. His armor made him too heavy for me to lift him. It wouldn't be long before I loose my grip on him. I was crying. I didn't want to take the risk to loose him. I closed my eyes and tried to tighten my grip on his hand which brang me closer to the edge.

"Cupa ! Look at me !"

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Cupa, do you trust me ?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then GO ! That's an order !"

I closed my eyes and let go his hand. I heard a small ''splash'' down below. I opened my eyes to see Mickaël floating in a small pool of water.

"MICKAËL ! ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?" I shouted.

There was no response. Then I heard a voice right behind me. I turned toward the source of the voice to see an archer with his bow drew back, the arrow pointing right at me.

"Just for you to know, it's only because you are a mob you are not ending up like him right now. There is no way he could have survived a fall from that height. So, get lost and don't ever come back !"

I quickly got back on my feet and jumped across the hole. I runned at the fastest speed I could achieve. I needed to get to the other. If something happen to him. I will never forgive myself.

" _Please Mickaël, stay safe !"_

* * *

1 hour before Cupa arrives home, The cave, Mickaël POV

My vision was blurry, my head was killing me and I think one or two of my ribs might be broken. I managed to sit with difficulty. I was glad I had that armor or else my body might be as flat as a sheet of paper right now.

" _Arg ! That's fucking hurt. Well, at least, I still have my pick...axe !"_ I thought as I finally a piece of melting iron coming out of a pool of lava next to me

"...I hate my life !" I thought out loud

I got on my feet and began to look around the crevasse, hopping to find a potential exit.

"Come on Freon ! I don't want to let him escape !"

"No need to run Sirius, I bet he is already dead.

I didn't have any time to waste. I spotted a hole in the wall dark enough so that you can't see the end of it. I quickly crawled to this hiding spot, while trying to be quiet. After a few second I was in place. To make sure I would be prepared in case of a fight, I drew ''Exbarelyburn'' from its sheath and also took my pistol. I prayed for them to not see me. It has been aproximatly twenty days since I killed someone and, seriously, I was fine with that. As I prayed, I saw two persons passing by my hiding spot. Two men I guessed. The taller one had a grey hat with a skeleton face on it while the other one had purple hair and a grey sweater.

" _A spider and a skeleton, the deadly duo !"_

"See ? I told you we should have hurry !" The spider said as the duo looked at where I have fallen.

"Damn, this adventurer is a tough guy, I'll give him that. Let's go, he can't have gone far away !"

I saw them disapear in the darkness of a tunnel nearby. I sighed, relieved that I was still alive.

" _Well, now I just need to climb back up !"_

I searched in my bag for all the blocks available. Having spent all my cobblestone on the stairs. I was left with just two blocks of cobblestone and seven blocks of iron ore.

" _Just great...That's won't be enough. I guess I have no choice but to pass by the cave !"_ I thought as I stared as the darkness of the tunnel in front of me.

I got out of my hiding spot and entered the tunnel.

" _It's so dark in here, can't see a goddamn thing !"_

I opened my bag, picked up a stick, a piece of coal and, by the magic of crafting in Minecraftia, a torch was made.

" _Aaahh, much better. Now, to find the exit..."_

I wandered in the cave for what seemed like an eternity, going left and right, in a dead end or at a junction. I finally arrived in front of a part of the cave that was lit. There was some apples and a bowl emitting a very nice smell.

" _Where the hell am I ? Where did I ended..."_ was all I was able to think before something hit me in the back of the head.

* * *

Present time, The cave, Ayumi POV

"Mickaël is in danger, we have to help him !" a panicked Cupa said.

My heart began to race, my eyes to water. Like Cupa, I began to also panic.

"W-What happened ? Please, tell me he is alright !"

"I-I don't know, we met some mobs in the cave. We got trapped so Mickaël created some stairs alongside the walls of a crevasse with found earlier. Arrived at the top, Mickaël was shot and he lost his balance. I managed to catch him but he was too heavy. When I left, he wasn't moving. The mobs said he is dead, that he couldn't have survived that fall !"

I didn't think twice.

"Ari, get me my bow. I'll go with Cupa. You stay here with Vanessa to guard the house !" I ordered.

"Not a chance Ayumi. I may not know Mickaël for as long as you do, but, I consider him a friend. I am coming with you two !" Ari responded.

"Hey ! Don't leave me behind, I am coming too !" a little girl said.

"Vanessa ? Are you out of your mind ? This could be dangerous. YOU are staying here !" her big sister stated.

"You would leave a little girl all by herself in a forest at night ? Something terrible could happen !" Vanessa persisted.

Ari looked at her sister, then sighed :

"Fine, you win, BUT, you are staying with us. This is not a game !"

"YAY !"

" _Well, you tried Ari !"_ I thought.

I turned to Cupa.

"Since you are the only one, aside from Mickaël, who went to this place. You will have to lead us there. Can you do it ?" I asked.

"Yes !" she said between pants "I can do it !"

"Good ! Let me just get prepared and we will be ready to go !"

I quickly took my bow and a bunch of arrows. Then we stormed out of the house and into the forest.

" _Mickaël, wherever you are now, we are coming for you. Hang on !"_

* * *

Present time, The cave, Mickaël POV

" _Aww, crap...What happened ?"_ I thought as I woke up. I opened my eyes to see that I was bound with some ropes on my hands and feet. I wasn't wearing my armor anymore, just my clothes. My bag was also missing from my back.

"What the hell ? !" I thought out loud.

"Oh, you are awake !" A voice said in front of me.

I looked up to see, what looked like, a girl with green hair, grey eyes. She was wearing a dark green hoodie that was torn at some places and a jean. On the hood was...I don't know, a face, maybe ?

"Hey ! I am talking to you !" the girl said.

"What ?"

"I asked you if you were okay. You were staring at me. What's your name ?"

"Mickaël, and you are ?"

"Yaebi. Yaebi the zombie !"

" _So, that face on her hoodie is supposed to look like a zombie face ? Even I could have done that better...well, on second thought, probably not !"_ I thought

"What are you doing in this cave ? You are lucky I found you, my neighbors arn't as friendly as I am !"

"Yea, I kinda guessed that when they tried to shoot me down while I was trying to get back to the surface. As for your question, I came here with a friend to collect ressources, and before you ask, no, I didn't know there was any mobs who were living here !" I explained.

"I see...so you didn't came here to ''steal'' from our home ?" she asked.

"Not at all ! We generally collect ores from uninhabited caves !"

"Hmm...If what you said is true that also explain the multiples bruises on your body. I managed to treat most of them but I advise you to not bumb into anything for a few days !" she said.

Then, the female zombie took a knife from a table nearby and returned to me.

"You do not appear to be a threat, I am going to untie you but if you try anything, this blade will be in your throat !"

I nodded. She began to cut the ropes, freeing my hand and then, my feet. I got on my feet and blowed some on the dirt that was on my shoulder.

" _Aah, free at last !"_ I thought as I stretched some of my muscles.

"What did you do of my armor, my backpack and my weapons ?"

"Your armor was completely wrecked. There was not a single piece that was not falling apart. So I put in a pool of lava, hoping to collect some molten iron. It can always be reused for something else. As for your weapons, they are right here !" she said as she pointed Exbarelyburn and my bow which were next to the table.

"And for my backpack ?" I asked, a little nervous. What if she had thrown away my pistol into lava ?

"It's on the table. I just cleared it out to see if you stole something from me. There is also this...thing. I don't know what is it !" she stated as she took the only thing that manage to come with me into this world : my pistol. She began to do some hula-hoop with her forefinger and the little hole where the trigger was.

"Hey hey hey hey hey !" I told her, loud enough for her to stop playing with my weapon. "Don't touch that, give it back to me. You don't know how dangerous it is !"

"You know what is it ?" She asked me.

"Yes I know !" I answered without saying anything else.

"So ? Come on, tell me !" She insisted.

"It's something from where I used to live. That's all you need to know !"

"I never saw these kind of things in Minecraftia and there was ''Made in USA'' on the side of it. Where is it ?"

"It...It's a far away contry, far in the west !"

"Bullshit ! Before I arrived here, I was an explorer Mickaël, and I have lived for over two hundred years. I explored each side of Minecraftia and I never saw or even heard of something like this. So either you tell me what is it and where you come from or I call for help. You choose !"

You are probably thinking I should knock her out right here, right now and find the exit alone. No need to remind you that, one : I don't like to hurt someone for no reason and two : Reason number one is good enough. Instead of doing that, I stand there, feeling my irritation growing.

"Come on, I don't have all day !"

Finally, I snapped

"FINE ! I come from another dimension and this thing you are holding is a very powerful weapon ! THERE, you have your answer !"

There was a moment of silence

"That's cool, bro !" She said with a large grin.

As soon as I saw her smile, I facepalmed myself mentally...hard

" _Did I just reveal one of my BIGGEST SECRET to a STRANGER ?!"_ I thought

I took my pistol from her hand and stared at her in the eyes.

"You won't say a word about what I told you, will you ?"

"No, don't worry, your secret is safe with me !"

"I hope you are not lying..."

I placed the weapon in my backpack and put my bag on my back. I also took Exbarely burn and my bow.

"Well Yaebi, it was nice knowing you, I guess. Can you show me the exit, please ? My friends are probably worried about my disappearance !"

"No problem. Follow me !"

I began to follow Yaebi throught the tunnel. As we walked, something was bugging me.

"Hey Yaebi !" I called her.

"Hmm ? What do you want ? She said in a friendly manner.

"What a girl is like you doing here, all by herself ? You know, since you said you were an explorer and all..."

"Girl ? I am a boy ! Thanks for destroying my ego, by the way !" HE said as he looked at me.

…

…

…

When I said I hated my life...I meant it

"WHAT ? You are a BOY ? You certainly don't look like one !" I stated, dumbfounded

"I know, I got that a lot from the other mobs of the cave when I first arrived here. It may be because of my hair or my eyes. I don't know !"

"Sorry..." I apologised

"It's nothing. But to answer your question, I need to tell you the truth...I lied. I am not an explorer, I did not visit all the kingdoms in Minecraftia and I am pretty sure I didn't live two hundred years !" he said with a sheepish smile.

"So, if I get this right. You are telling me you lied to me just to know one of my biggest secret ?" I asked with my eyes closed

"Well...yes..."

" _Stay calm, breathe in, breathe ou...I am going to kill him...and myself for being this stupid !"_ I thought as I tried to calm down, in vain.

"That's it ! GET OVER HERE !" I yelled as I lunched myself at him.

He screamed as he saw me coming for him. He didn't have the time to react and I tackled him on the floor.

"OK, you listen ! If you talk about this to anyone and I mean ANYONE ! I'll rip one of your lungs out and make you eat it ! UNDERSTOOD ?"

"Y-Yea, as I said, your secret is safe with me...Can you get off me now ?"

I got on my feet, releasing him from my tackling. He slowly got up too, still shocked by my sudden outburst.

"So, back to your question, I don't know how I arrived here !"

"What do you mean, you don't know ?"

"I mean, according to my neighbors, I was found outside the cave, starving, deshydrated and exausted. The thing is that I don't remember anything from beyond this point. I don't remember where I used to live, if I had families and friends ! To make it simple, I suffer from amnesia !" Yaebi explained.

"Oh...so, since when do you live here ?" I asked.

"I don't know ,by being in this cave, I lost the track of time. It could be three years as well as seven !" He answered.

"Did you ever thought about going to the surface and find something or someone that can help you remember about your past ?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. But, what if I get lost in the wood ? I would never be able to find my way home and I would loose everything...again !" Yeabi said.

Suddenly an arrow flew right next to my face.

"Ohhh, too bad, you missed him Feon...try again next time !" a voice behind me said.

"Stop making fun of me and go get him !" another voice spoke.

I looked behind me to see the archer and the spider from earlier. The spider was running toward me while the skeleton was reloading. Yaebi called me as he began to run in the opposite direction.

"Mickaël, follow me, quick !"

I agree and I began to run after him. Another arrow scratched my arm.

" _Why do these things always happen to me ?"_

* * *

Present time, Entrance of the cave, Ayumi POV

"So, is this the place ?" I asked.

"Y-Yes !" an exausted Cupa said. For a defense, she runned two time the distance between this cave and home.

"Then, what are we waiting for, let's go !" Ari continued.

We carefully entered the cave. I took an arrow from my quiver and put it on my bow to be ready to face anything. Cupa led us through the cave and we finally arrived in front of the crevasse. Then Cupa pointed us a small pool of water next to a one of lava.

"This is where he fell !" she stated.

"I don't see anyone !" Vanessa noted.

"That's only mean two things : either, he was captured by some mobs or he managed to escape on his own. !" I said

I really hoped option number two was the right one. If he got captured, then he was probably dead right now. I...I can't imagine him dead.

We heard someone shouting out of nowhere

"SIRIUS, GET THEM !"

We began to rush at the direction of the voice

" _Mickaël, stay where you are, we are coming !"_

* * *

Present time, The cave, Mickaël POV

" _I AM NOT STAYING HERE !"_ I shouted in my head as I ducked to avoid another arrow.

"Yaebi, where is the exit ?" I asked while running.

"I am trying to remember, can't you see ?"

"That is NOT the time to forget something!" I said.

"Can't you just hold them off ?"

"If I stop running, I'll have an arrow sticking out of my forehead. Plus I..."

"GOT YOU !" the spider said as he jumped on my back and put his hand on my eyes.

"MICKAËL !" I heard Yeabi shout.

"Arg ! Get off me !" I tried to catch him but, no avail. Then I had a bright idea. I stopped and jumped backward. Caught by surprise, the spider didn't have the time to react as I crushed him when I landed on my back.

"GAH !" The spider gasped.

As soon as he let go his hold on my face, I got up and said to Yaebi who was waiting for me.

"Quick ! We need to go or else...shit..." I said as I saw the skeleton coming out from the other side of the corridor.

"You really thought you would escape from me ? And Yeabi, why would you protect him ?" he asked

"I don't think he is a threat to us. We can let him go..." was all Yeabi could answer before a fist connected with his head, pushing him out of the way.

"Wrong answer !" the archer finished.

Then, he looked at me.

"Now, it's just you versus us !"

I took out Exbarelyburn from its sheath and got into a fighting stance. My vision was swinging between the archer and the spider to see who would attack first. I thightened my grip on my sword as soon as I heard something moving.

"I AM GONNA GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT !" the spider yelled as he jumped at me.

I was preparing to hit him in midair when something did it before me. I just saw a foot hit him in the back, sending him flying in my direction. When he reached me, I punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. I looked up to see Ayumi in a ''Ura Mawashi Geri'' pose. I guessed she was the one kicking the spider.

" _Just in time, girls !"_ I thought.

Then, I turned toward the skeleton. He was bending his bow when the head of a little cave spider I know appeared behind his back.

"What ? Get off me !" he nearly shouted as he shook himself.

Vanessa bit him in the neck and, after a few second, the body of the skeleton went limp and he fell on the floor. When he fell, I saw Cupa, standing next to Vanessa. Cupa rushed toward me and hugged me.

"M-Mickaël ! I-I thought I had lost you. If something had happened to you, I would have never forgived myself !" She said between two sob.

"Don't worry, you girls came here just in time !" I reassured her.

"Huh ? Your arm, it's bleeding !" She noted.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch. I'll be fine !"

I looked at Ayumi and smiled at her. She returned the smile with a hint of red across her face. Ari looked at me and then, at her. Then, she grinned hard. Ayumi stared at her for a few moment and asked :

"What ?"

"Nothing !" Ari answered, still arboring her bright smile.

"That was a nice teamwork !" I said.

"I know, it is I how imagined the plan !" Ari responded.

I stared at the body of the skeleton.

"Is he dead ?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Nah. Don't worry Mike, I just paralysed him !" Vanessa answered.

I sighed, relieved.

"Mickaël, are you ok ?" a voice said next to me. It was Yaebi who just regained consciousness !"

Immediatly, Ayumi drew her bow and pointed the arrow in the direction of Yeabi who put his hands up.

"Wowowow !" I exclamed "Ayumi, don't shoot ! He is not our ennemy !"

"Then who is sh...wait HE ?" She responded.

"Yep, I am a boy. Yeabi the zombie, at your service !" He said as he got up.

"Sorry !" Ayumi apologised, her head down.

"Don't worry, your are not the first to make the mistake and you certainly won't be the last !"

Vanessa spoke up :

"Well, it was fun and all, but...my poison won't last for too long. In a few minutes, he will regain control over his muscles !"

I asked to Yaebi :

"Want to come with us ? You could find something that can help you with your amnesia !"

He thought about it for a moment before answering :

"You know what ? I am in ! It will be nice to see the sky once again and you are right, maybe I could see some things that could help me remember my past !"

"So, I guess there will be another person in the house, and so, another room to build and another mouth to feed...great !" Vanessa noted with a touch of sarcasm

Something was bugging me

" _Ayumi, Cupa, Vanessa, Ari...They are all here !"_ I thought

"Ayumi ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Who guards the house at this very moment ?"

"No...one..."

"Then we better get back as quick as possible !"

Everyone agreed and so, there was another run though the forest this night.

* * *

1 hour later, Home, Mickaël POV

When we arrived home, we were all releived that nothing was damage or stolen. I was with Ayumi, Cupa and Yaebi in the living room while Ari and Vanessa were making dinner, well mostly Ari. Vanessa was just giving her the ingrédients.

"So, this is where you live. Seems like a nice place to stay !" Yaebi said.

"I know, Cupa and I built it some weeks ago after we escaped from some adventurers !" I stated.

"You know, even if I don't remember anything about my past. I think you are the only human that lives with mobs !"

"When they are not their slaves !" Ari said from the kitchen loud enough for us to hear.

"I sure hope there are others humans like me. I mean, I can't be the only human in Minecraftia who is able to coexist with mobs !"

"Whatever dude, you know what they say : Hoping is living !"

Yep, I still hope I'll be able to protect my friends and survive until I can go home. For now, let just call it a day.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. ''Insert sighing here''...this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. guys (and girls I still can't know for sure ). OH and one more thing, I counted the number of chapters I would need to finish this story. If you want to know just PM me.** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ;-)**


	13. Chapter 12 : Love questions

_**Chapter 12 : Love questions**_

 **Hey guys, Agithos here, another chapter thought and wrote in class, and posted late at night...Don't judge me, math are reaaaallly boring. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

"There you go ! All done !" I said as I placed the bed.

"Thanks dude !" Yaebi replied.

It has been a day since Yaebi lives with us, in the house. Yesterday, he slept in my room, you know, since he said he was a guy and all. I am not gonna check if you know what I mean...Moving on, after we ate the dinner, I thanked everyone, again and went to sleep. The next day, well...today, I promised the zombie that I would build him his own room, and that's what I did. Not that I mind sleeping with someone else but I prefer to have my own bedroom.

"Now, I won't hear you snoring !" Yeabi said.

"Oh come on, I don't snore that loud !" I laughed "Well, I am going downstairs. If you need something, just ask !"

"Ok !"

I went in the kitchen to find Ayumi and Ari talking above a map of the forest.

"Hi girls !"

"Hi Mickaël !" They said at the same time.

I looked outside, it was almost noon.

"Where is Cupa ? Because I am ready to go. I have fini..."

"Actually Mickaël, I want...I mean, we want you to stay here, at least for today. Your bruised haven't healed completely yet. I don't want you to hurt yourself even more. You know what happened last time you went to fight even though you were wounded !"

"Hey, it all worked out in the end !" I chuckled.

She then hugged me for a few second before releasing her hold. She had a slight blush on her face which Ari seemed to notice immediately.

"You ! Come with me ! We need to talk !" Ari said as she took Ayumi by the hand and led her in her room. I stood where I was, my heart was racing and my cheeks felt hot.

" _Damn, each time she is close to me, I get this feeling. Maybe someone can explain it to me...Ayumi ? No, certainly not, she is the one concerned about this after all. I would make a fool of myself. Vanessa ? No, she is still a child, she probably wouldn't understant. Ari ? It would be a good confident she had known Ayumi since they were childs, but knowing her, she would tease me. I would never hear the end of it. Cupa ? Seeing how jealous she can get, it would bring me only problems. Gaëa and her friends ? Bad idea, I don't want to have my head on a spike. Notch ? Well...I haven't seen him in quite a while and I doubt he would help me one this one after what happened last time !" I sighed "That leaves only one person : Yaebi !"_

I slowly went upstairs, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ari and Vanessa's room, Ayumi POV

Ari led me in her room and shut the door behind me.

"So..." I started "What do you want to talk about ?"

"After what happened down there, you should know exactly what I want to talk about !" Ari said.

"No, I don't know..." I was starting to get nervous.

"Notch damnit, are you seriously soft in the head right now ? I am speaking about you and Mickaël !"

A blush appeared on my cheeks.

"I-I don't get what you mean !" I lied.

"Oh come on Ayumi, I know since we were little. You haven't changed one bit. You may be an excellent archer but you are a very bad lier !"

"Fine..." I sighed "What do you want to know ?"

"Do you like him ?" Ari asked.

"Yea, sure I like him, he is a friend after all !" I answered.

Ari facepalmed in front of me and grunted.

"No, that's not what I meant. Do you like LIKE him ?"

"O-Oh, hum..I-I don't know..."

A large grin appeared on Ari's face. She then pointed a finger toward me and laughed excitingly in her mouth before saying :

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute, our lil' Ayumi is falling for a human !"

"Don't say that out loud ! And what is with the ''little'' ? I am older than you !" I responded.

"What ? Afraid he might hear you ?

"N-No but...I would rather that you do not shout out our conversation. By the way, how can you be so sure I am in love ?" I asked.

"Easy, how do you feel when you are next to him ? What do you think about him ?"

"I feel...safe, protected, like nothing could harm me. He managed to make me and Vanessa smile, even in the worst situation. He is kind, brave and he always there for us. But...it would never work. He is a human..."

"A human that saved your butt, twice, avenged Vanessa, risked his life to get her pendant back and finally, it's thanks to him we are reunited together again. He may not be a mob but he cares for you and Vanessa, I can see it !" Ari said as she interrupted me.

"But I am a mob !"

"A mob who also saved his life three times if we count yesterday, plus I noticed how you acted when Cupa told you Mickaël was in danger. Sure, you were determined to save him but you were also panicked. You were scared he might have been dead when we would have arrived. You care for him too. You should tell him how you feel before someone else catch his eye !"

" _Yes...I care for him but...does that really mean I am in love ? Should I tell him even tough I am unsure of how I feel ?"_ Thoses thought were fighting in my head.

"I-I...No, I can't..." I finally said.

"Why ?" A dumbfounded Ari replied.

"I don't know, I just can't bring myself to tell him how I really feel !"

"He is the FIRST human to have seen you as a girl before seeing you as a mob. Don't you know what that means ? He doesn't care if you are a mob or not !"

"He may not care, but the other humans does. What if he get ostracized from his own kind ?"

"Ayumi, open your eyes for a moment. He BETRAYED his own kind by saving you and Vanessa in that cave in the first place ! Ari nearly shouted while staring at me

I avoided her gaze and looked next to me. Ari sighed.

"Your choice, but you might regret it in the future !"

I turned toward the door and began to exit the bedroom.

"Hey Ayumi !" Ari called me.

"Hmm ?" I mumbled.

"Just for your knowledge, I am just one year younger than you !"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I exited her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yaebi's room, Mickaël POV

" _Alright, here we go !"_ I thought.

I knocked on the door. Soon after, a voice spoke up from behind.

"Yes ?"

"Yeabi ? It's Mickaël !" I said.

The door opened with Yeabi behind it.

"Hey Mickaël !" he smiled "What can I do for you ?"

I looked around before answering :

"Can we talk ? In private ? Man to man ?"

"Hum...Sure ? Come in !"

I entered his room and shut the door behind me.

"So, what do you want to talk about ?" Yeabi asked.

"I need some advices, since a few days ago, I am feeling odd toward Ayumi !" I answered.

"What do you mean by ''odd'' ?"

"I don't know, each time I am close to her, my heart is racing, I feel hot and I have a knot in my stomac !" I said.

After hearing that, his right eye twitched, a wide smile curved on his face and he began to laugh loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, that's a good one Mickaël ! HAHA !"

"Shut up ! It's not a joke Yeabi, this is serious !" I nearly yelled "That's why I came to you, to have some advices, not to get laughed at !"

He stopped laughing all of a sudden.

"Really ?" He asked, unable to say something else. He was looking at me, gaping.

"Yes !" I answered, my arm crossed.

"Hum, sorry. I couldn't help it, it's just that...a human falling in love with a mob seemed like something unrealistic !"

"What ? Did you said ''falling in love'' ?" I asked, unsure if I heard right.

"Yep !"

"No, it can't be, not now !" I said as I rested on a wall.

"Why not ? Is it because she is a mob ? Would you have prefered a human girl ?" Yaebi asked with a grin.

"No, I don't care if she is a mob or not. And, as for my reputation among my kind. Let's just say I am not the most popular..."

"Why ?"

"I betrayed my ''team'' when I met Ayumi and Vanessa !"

"Were they coming from your..."

"No, I think they were from the village. So far, I am sure I am the first human who ever came here from another world !"

"Ooohh...Anyway, back on the subject, if you don't care about her kind and what your kind thinks. Why do you act like it is a problem ? You should be...Oooooh, I think I get it, you'll have to go back to your own world, right ?" Yeabi asked.

"Yep, you guessed right. I don't want to brake her heart when I'll have to leave !" I explained.

"Then, why don't stay here ? In Minecraftia !"

"I-I can't Yaebi, I have a life and friends back home. They are certainly worried about me right now and I miss them too !"

"Alright, I get it, but you should still tell her how you feel, even if it doesn't work, you won't have any regret. You will feel better !"

"Thanks Yaebi, I think about it but I can't promise anything !"

"Good luck with that dude !" Yaebi said.

"Oh, and another thing, you didn't tell anyone about our little secret, did you ?"

"Nah, don't worry, it is still safe. I won't tell anyone. You'll have the right to kill me if I do !" Yaebi grinned.

"I would rather not !" I chuckled and exited the room, unsure of what to do now.

" _Maybe some sports will help me relax and clear my mind !"_

I went downstairs to see Ayumi next to Cupa. Here it was again, the racing heart, the knot.

"H-Hi Mickaël !" Cupa greeted me.

"Hi Cupa, where were you ?" I asked.

"In the forest. I have finally been able to see my friend Andr. I tried to make her come see our house but she had something planned for this morning. She will pass by this afternoon.

"That's cool, I'll have the chance to meet her. For now, I'll just go out and train a little !"

"Alright, see you soon !" Cupa said with a happy voice.

As I walked toward the door, I noticed Ayumi smiling at me. I smiled back and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. I exited the house and went to the training ground. I took off my torned T-shirt. Then I began to do some warm-ups.

" _God damnit ! How can I be in love, especially now ? I am a soldier, I was trained to fight and protect. I haven't been taught anything about ''love''. What am I suppose to do now ?"_ I said in my mind as I thought of my feelings.

After the warm-ups, I began to do some push-ups.

" _1...2...3...4...5...6...7"_

After the seventh push-up, I felt a foot on my back, pushing me on the floor, followed by a small laugh.

"Ari...get off me !"

"Don't mind me, continue your training !" She said.

"Leave him alone Ari, you are disturbing him !" A voice I recognized as Ayumi's spoke.

"Aww !" Ari whined "You are no fun !" She continued as she lifted her foot. I got on my feet. I saw Ari holding a shovel above her shoulder while Ayumi had her bow in her hand.

"Hey, what are you two doing here ? I thought you would have already left by now ?" I asked.

"Ayumi wanted absolutly to say goodbye to you before we leave !" Ari said, insisting on the ''absolutly'' part. Ayumi turned toward the spider girl and threw her her death strare. Ari seemed to get the message because she slowly walked away from us.

"Alright, you lovebirds, tell me when you are finished !"

" _Ari, I swear, I'll make you eat your shovel !"_ I thought.

Ayumi turned to me.

"Well, as Ari said, I just wanted to say goodbye before leaving. The cave is pretty far away, so don't expect us to return before late at night !"

"Are you sure you will be ok ? With the sun and all..." I said.

"Don't worry. We already planned the journey. There won't be any problem !" She reassured.

"Right, take care !"

"You too, don't do anything reckless while we are gone !"

"I thought you knew me better than that !" I chuckled.

"That's exactly why I say that !" Ayumi smiled "Well, Ari is waiting for me, I would better go !"

As she left, I slowly waved at her before I saw her disapearing between two trees. Then, I sighed and resumed my training.

"So, where was I ? Ah yeah !" I put myself on the floor _"7...8...9..."_

After some time, I finished my training. I was sitting against a tree, wiping out the sweat from my forehead and breathing heavily.

"... _Steps, push-ups, squats...I think I did them all !"_ I checked in my head.

Suddenly, I heard a bush moving next to me. I turned to the bush before sighing.

"Ari, I know it's you, get out of there !"

Like usual, there was no answer, but a moment of reflexion distressed me.

" _Wait a minute...Ari left with Ayumi since quite some time now. It can't be her !"_ I thought as I got on my feet and looked around me.

Out of nowhere, I heard a familiar teleporting sound behind me. I turned around slowly to find myself staring at the face of her girl with two purple eyes.

"WOAH !" I shouted, startled by this sudden jumpscare. To my surprise, the girl seemed more frightened than me.

"AAAHHH !" She screamed as she covered her face with her both hands. Then, she took a few steps backward.

Now, I could take a good look at the girl in front of me. She was way taller than me, towering me from, at least, a head. She had really long brown hair. The girl in question was wearing a sort of black coat with a mini skirt at the end and some tights. On her head, was a black hat with two purle eyes on it. It looked like the face of an enderman. But the most intriguing fact about her were those little purple particles floating around her.

" _So, this girl is an endergirl...oh crap, did I just do what I think I did ?"_ I said in my head as I remembered that I looked at her in the eyes.

The girl seemed to have calmed down. She put her hand away from her face and looked at me straight in the eyes. From what I saw, she wasn't older than 17 years old.

"Did you just..." She began before screaming "AAAHHH !" Then, she rushed toward me.

" _OH SHIT !"_ I yelled in my head as I began to run in the opposite direction. I slalomed between trees in hope of loosing her in the forest. But, each time I thought I got away from her, I heard a teleport right behind me. There was no way I could outrun an enderman. The most terryfing thing is that she was screaming nonstop.

" _Damn, if I can't outrun her, I'll have to hide until she calms down, if theses mobs can calm down..."_ I thought as I continued to run. I was starting to get exausted. If I couldn't find something, I would as good as dead. I already fought an enderman hand to hand, but this, this was different. Strodus wasn't screaming like a freaking psycho and I did not do two or three hours of intense training before.

I heard the girl teleporting but when I looked behind me, I saw nothing but trees, she wasn't there. I was alone. I sighed

" _Phew, that was quite a run. Why do I always have to run for my life ?"_

I took a second to catch my breath.

" _Now where is she ?"_

I knew she was probably still after me. In the game, endermen chased their victims until he or his victim dies, or if the enderman regain control over himself, which was quite rare. As I thought about that, something teleported behind me. I just had the reflex to duck to avoid a punch which passed a few inchs above my head. I looked behind me to see the girl from before. I knew what I needed to do to get out of this situation, even if I hated it.

"I am sorry !" I said quietly as I prepared a punch.

I punched the girl with a right hook on her cheek. She fell down, covering where I hit with her left hand. She looked at me with tearful eyes. At this moment, I felt really bad for what I did. I hope this was the only way of getting out of this situation. The girl seemed to have regain her senses so I tried to apologized.

"I-I am sorry, you were chasing me and I did not see..." I began.

I didn't have the time to continue as the endergirl closed her eyes and teleported away.

 _"Great...I hope she wasn't the daughter of someone important, or else, I'll have big problems !"_

I waited for, at least, five minutes to see if she would teleport to me again. Nothing, I was alone in the forest. I decided to go home.

* * *

Meanwhile, A forest, Ayumi POV

"I swear Ayumi, you should tell him how you feel !"

"Please Ari, it's my problem, don't get involve in my love life !"

Ari and I were walking in a forest, toward or destination. We were carefully avoiding any area exposed to sunlight.

"But you would make such a cute and unique couple together, you have so much in common !" The spider girl said.

"I don't know, Ari !"

"Ayumi, I have never seen you so unsure of yourself. You were so confident before. Where did that go ?" My friend asked, grinning.

"It's the first time I have this kind of bond with someone..." I began.

"Thanks..." Ari interrupted me as her smile disappeared.

"You know that's not what I meant. Anyway, imagine if doesn't love me back !"

"You won't know unless you ask !"

I sighed before saying :

"Let go Ari !

The spider girl pouted.

"Fine, for now, but we are not done yet !"

* * *

Meanwhile, the forest, Mickaël POV

I was running through the forest, trying to find my way home. After minutes of running, I finally arrived in front of the house.

" _Finally..."_

As I arrived in front of the door, I heard some voices coming from inside the house.

"Don't worry Andr, I'll find the one who did this to you and I'll make him eat his own fist !"

"Thanks...Cupa !"

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for !"

The first voice belonged to Cupa, I guessed. But I didn't recognized the second voice. I opened the door to see Vanessa eating a piece of bread. As for Cupa and Yaebi, they were talking with...

"YOU ?" I shouted, surprised the see the endergirl from before. I was careful to not to look at her directly. I really didn't want the incident to happen again.

As soon as she saw me, the endergirl made a little ''eeeep'' sound and tried to hide behind Cupa, a fearful look on her face. Seeing me half-naked, Cupa's face turned red and she fainted. Yaebi laughed and asked :

"Wow Mickaël, are you trying to make all the girls faint like her ?"

"Aahh, shut up..." I replied

I heard a quiet voice coming from the endergirl. Then she pointed a finger at me.

"I-It's him. He is the one that did this to me !"

"Huh ? Wait WHAT ? Mickaël, why did you do that ?" Yaebi said with surprise, disapointment and a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Yaebi, listen to me, it was an accident !" I tried to defend myself.

"Then , explain to me why Andr here claims you punched her on purpose!"

"I was acting in self-defense, she tried to kill me !"

"Is that true Andr ?" Yaebi asked.

"I don't know..." she answered.

"Can you tell us what happened ?"

* * *

20 minutes earlier, The forest, Andr POV

I was in the forest, Cupa told me it was somewhere around here. Suddenly, behind a tree, I heard something breathing loudly.

" _What is that ? An animal ?"_ I thought.

I was wondering who could do this heavy breathing. Curious, I teleported in a bush, next to a tree in question and what I saw astonished me. There was a human, sit against a tree. He had brown hair and was wearing only his pants. His upper clothe was lying next to him.

" _What is he doing here, all alone, in this forest ? Should I help him ? No...all humans must be avoided !"_ I sighed _"Well...just to be sure !"_

Just as I was about to teleport, my foot slipped off the ground and I fell face first. This caused the bush to make some noise. The human seemed to notice it and looked in my direction.

"...I know it's you get out of there !" I heard the human say, unable to hear the first part because of my face planted in the dirt.

" _What ? Does he know who I am ? No, I think he takes me for someone else !"_

Then, the man began to get on his feet and looked around him. I decided to take my chance to teleport behind him. No use to hide now, I was already discovered. I put my head close to him. Just as I was about to speak, the human turned around and stared at me straight in the eyes.

At this precise moment, something snapped inside me. My eyes began to hurt really bad. I backed away in fear and pain. I covered my eyes with my hands.

" _W-what ?"_

I felt the urge to kill this human. Then I lost consciousness. The next thing I remember is feeling a sudden pain on my cheek. I fell on the ground and looked up and saw the man from before, his fists closed. I think he tried to tell me something, but in fear and pain, I teleported away before he could finish.

Some minutes later, I found the house Cupa told me about. I knocked on the door and a young girl with a purple hair opened. I guess she knew I was an enderman because she avoided my gaze.

"Who are you ?" She asked.

"Hum...hello, sorry to disturb you. My name is Andr. Is Cupa living here ?"

"Yes !" The young girl said before she turned to somewhere inside the house "Cupa, your friend is here !'

I heard some running in the house, seconds later, a familiar creeper girl hugged me really tight.

"ANDR, long time no see !"

"Hey Cupa, it's been a while !"

"Yes, come in, I'll present you to the other !"

I entered the house to see the young cave spider girl from earlier, eating a piece of bread and a zombie going downstairs. Cupa spoke up :

"Andr, this is Vanessa and Yaebi. Vanessa, Yaebi, this is Andr !"

"Hmm" Vanessa briefly nodded.

"Hey !" Yaebi smiled.

"H-Hi !" I said. I looked around the house "So, this is where you live ?"

"Yep, this is the kitchen, the living room and we have five bedroom !"

"Five bedroom ?" I asked surprised "You are only three !"

"Oh no, we are actually six !"

"SIX ?"

"Yes, there is us three. But there is also Ayumi, a skeleton, Ari, a spider and Mickaël, a reaaly kind human !"

"A human ?"

"Yes, he is our friend !" She said with a blush.

" _How can mobs be friends with humans ?"_

Without thinking, I looked at my bruised cheek. Cupa seemed to notice it.

"Andr, what happened to your cheek ? Did someone hit you ?"

"I-I met a human in the forest, he-he did this to me !" I finally answered.

"What ? There is another human in this forest ?" Cupa asked.

"It seems so !" Yaebi said.

"Don't worry Andr, I'll find the one who did this to you and I'll make him eat his own fist !"

"Thanks...Cupa !"

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for !" Cupa finished.

* * *

Present time, Home, Mickaël POV

Andr finished her story as I listened carefully.

"I think I understand..." Yaebi began "I read somewhere, when endermen reach adulthood. They develop some kind of primal instinct. If someone they don't know or trust look at them in the eyes, they go berserk and they have the urge to kill. After there massacre is over, the enderman won't remember what happened. An endeman can control this part of him with some time and training !"

"Hey ! Andr has been trying to deal with this problem for quite some time !" Cupa said, after finally regaining consciousness halfway through Andr's story.

"I already knew about that !" I said.

"Then, why did you look her in the eyes ? Did you want to die ?" Cupa asked.

"I am no that crazy Cupa. It was an accident, she teleported behind me and when I turned around, I found myself staring at her eyes !" I explained.

"I-I was just curious about you. You were alone in this forest !" Andr said.

The voice of Vanessa spoke up between two mouthful :

"So, if I understand right, this was nobody's fault ?" She asked.

"Yes, you understand right !" I answered.

There was a moment of silence.

"...How boring !" Vanessa finally said.

I faceplamed, how can one little girl be so...so...Aaaahhh, I don't know how I should call her. I need some time to come up with a new word. Anyway, I walked up to Andr. Being careful to not look her in the eyes, I held my hand toward her. Thinking I would hurt her, she put her arm up to her face to protect it. After a second, she lowered her arms to see my hand, still in the same position.

"I am sorry I hit you back there. If you can forgive me, we could start over. What do you say ?" I suggested.

"Hum sure, if you don't mind. By the way, I am sorry too, for creeping up on you like this !"

After a brief handshake, Cupa offered :

"Hey Andr, why don't you stay here for dinner ? You could meet the other two !"

"I don't think so Cupa, Ayumi and Ari might not return home before late at night. But otherwise, I think it's a great idea !" I agreed.

"I-I don't want to impose..."

There is something you can't forget about Cupa : No one, and I mean NO ONE refuses one of Cupa's offer. She will insist until you surrender to her pleas.

"Oh, but you are not ! Come here ! Please, please, please, please !" Cupa insisted as she jumped around vigorously.

"A-Alright then !" Andr gave in

Told you.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Forest, Ayumi's POV

We had finally arrived at our destination. A cave, situated alongside a small hill, near a waterfall."

"Wow !" exclamed Ari "My feets are killing. Seriously, Mickaël should dig our own mine one day ! Like this, we wouldn't have to walk for hours everyHMFP !"

I covered my spider friend's mouth with one hand to prevent her from talking some more. I could have swear I heard someone talking, aside from Ari of course. When I removed my hand from her mouth, she tried to scold me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ayumi ?"

"Shhh !" I replied with a finger over my mouth "I think I heard someone !"

"I told you we should have followed the group instead of turning left like idiots !" A voice spoked.

"Do you really want to face those mobs again, after what happened last time ? Count me out !" Another one was heard.

We quickly went behind a tree to see who were talking. There was two humans in leather armor, both talking as they looked around them.

"What last time ?" The first one said.

"You don't remember ?...Ah, that's right, you weren't there. You see, we went into a cave to kill a traitor allied with some mobs. It was a disaster, we lost half of the group while we weren't able to kill, at least, one of them. The boss was enraged. But, yesterday, one of our scout came back. He said he saw the creeper running in the forest. He also followed her until he arrived to a house, in the middle of the forest. The boss jumped on the occasion. That's why we are here, to kill them all !"

My gaze met Ari's one. We both looked at one another with fear in our eyes. We began to rush toward the house. Never mind the expedition, the lives of our friends were more important than some stupid resources.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I already have the idea for the next chapter and I started to write it even though I didn't post this one (^^').** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ;-)**


	14. Chapter 13 : Another assault ?

_**Chapter 13 : Another assault ?**_

 **Hey guys, Agithos here, we just passed the 110 pages on Open Office. I never imagined writing this much for this story but I...no we did it. Oh and also, I am finally in holidays ^^ Also, I want to thank "Hw231" for letting me use his OC Hayden. That being said, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Meanwhile, Home, Mickaël POV

"Oh but you are not ! Come here ! Please, please, please, please !" Cupa said as she jumped around Andr vigorously.

"A-Alright then !" Andr gave up.

"I guess I have to make dinner since Ayumi is gone !" Vanessa sighed, seeing yet, another mouth to feed for now.

"Oh don't worry, I'll help you if you want !" I offered.

"Sure !" She responded with a small smile.

Vanessa and I looked around the kitchen to find some porkshops waiting to be cooked and some mushroom waiting to be changed into a stew. I passed the ingredients to Vanessa and, after putting them in different bowl, she put them into the furnace with a few pieces of coal. Then, she turned toward me :

"Now, we just have to wait until it's cooked !"

"Good job !" I chuckled as I passed my hand in her hair. I knew how mad she could get just by doing this.

"HEY !" She nearly shouted "How many time do I have to tell you to not mess with my hair !"

In the other room, I could hear Cupa and Andr talking about everything and nothing. Since we had finished with the dinner, I decided to rejoin them.

"So Cupa, for how long have you been living here ?" Andr asked.

"Maybe three weeks I would say !"

"I remember that, last time I saw you, you were wandering in the forest, trying to become friends with every human you saw. You were also bragging about your big project. So, tell me, how did it go ?"

Cupa put on a sheepish smile on her face and scratched her head. I could tell from miles away, she was quite embarassed.

"Well, let's just say things didn't go quite as planned. But that doesn't matter because I met Mickaël thanks to this failure !"

"Yeah...and you nearly blew my face off back there !" I chuckled.

"H-Hey !" Cupa said, blushing from embarrassement "I didn't mean to do it, there was a cat on my laps. I-I panicked !"

"I know, I know !" I said as I messed up her hair a little "I was just teasing you !"

I asked to Andr, without looking at her directly :

"So, how did you and Cupa became friends ?"

"Oh...umm. It's quite simple actually. My parents became friends with Cupa's when they emigrated to the overworld. It was before we were even born so we spent our childhood together. We are best friends.

"I see, well, while you two catch up, I'll be upstairs to try and make some new clothes. If you need me, I'll be in my room. Call me when it's dinner time !"

"We'll do !" Yaebi said, eating a piece of bread.

I separated myself from the group and went to our chests. I picked up some ressources like stings, wool, leather...basically anything that would make a good material for some clothes. Then I went upstairs. I really hoped I could craft a new T-shirt with my workbench. To tell the truth, I never really tried to make something that was not normally craftable in the first place.

" _Might as well make the first try !"_ I thought.

I picked up some some strings and put them on the crafting table in the patten of a chestplate. I waited a few second. Nothing happened : no binding light, no white glow and certainly no new T-shirt on the workbench.

" _Maybe strings are not enough to make a simple T-shirt, what would happen if I put wool instead ?_

I replaced the string with wool, one by one to make the same pattern. Still nothing. I sighed.

" _I guess I'll have to use leather to make a leather chestplate, not the most confortable material but it will do for now !"_

I replaced the wool by leather. This time, it worked. A blinding light filled the room. When it ended, a leather chestplate was on the workbench. When I picked it up, I heard someone behind me.

"Wooow, duuuude, how did you do that ? That was so cool !"

I turned around to see Yaebi just in front of my door.

"Oh, it's you, Yaebi ! I didn't hear you enter !" I said.

"How did you do that ? Are you some kind of mage ?" He asked.

"No, I don't know how I do that, it just...happens !"

"Can I try ?"

"Ayumi and Cupa couldn't do it, but you can try if you want. Maybe if you are lucky !" I answered.

"Thanks !"

"Here, see if you can craft a leather helmet !"

I showed him where to place the material and while Yaebi was trying to craft the helmet, I was putting my leather chestplate...Yep, without any T-shirt, a leather armor is pretty uncomfortable. The material was very itchy and was almost scratching my skin.

" _I really need to ask Ayumi to make me a new T-shirt !"_

"Hey, Mickaël, I can't do it !" Yeabi called.

"Told you, it seems I am the only one able to do this !" I explain.

"Oh, I almost forgot ! Dinner is ready, the girls are waiting for us !"

"I am coming !"

We exited my room and we went downstairs where we were greeted by the glare of Vanessa, who was finishing her bowl. Next to her, Cupa and Andr were talking.

"Hey you two, what took you so long ?" Vanessa asked.

"We talked a little and I took some time to put on my armor !" I responded.

"Well, your meal is nearly tepid now !" She said.

"Doesn't matter, it's probably still good !"

Yeabi and I went to our seats and we began to eat our meal. Like Vanessa told us, it was almost cold , but as I tought, it was still good to eat. Cupa was talking about our adventure to Andr, especially our last one in the mine, where I met Yaebi and nearly killed two times. It was a really good day...aaahhh, sarcasm.

The dinner was calm, Cupa and Andr continued to talk, Vanessa already left the table to go to her room and Yaebi had his nose in his plate. Normally I would talk and joke with Ayumi but she wasn't there. After we finished, I had pretty much nothing to do, nothing to build, nothing to craft, nothing to cook...You get the point. I couldn't hunt either, the night was falling. I couldn't take the risk of meeting an aggressive mob. I already had enough for today. So I stayed in the kitchen, smashed by boredom. At a moment Andr came to me :

"Hum, excuse-me Mickaël, can I ask you a question ?" She asked with a quiet voice.

"Sure, go ahead !" I responded, not looking at her.

"If you don't mind, I wanted to ask : Why did you save Cupa ?"

I was surprised by this kind of question. I was waiting for something like "Where do you come from ?" or "What were you doing before leaving with mobs ?"

" _Does she implies that I shouldn't have saved her ?"_ I thought.

"I mean...why did you want to save her ? Because you felt obliged to do so ? Or because you did that because you wanted to ?" Andr continued.

" _That's a better formulation...I suppose !"_

"I guess you could say I helped her because I consider you should be treated like everybody else, with respect !" I said.

I felt her eyes staring at me, it was really hard to not turn around and look at her in the eyes.

"Cupa is lucky to have you in her life, you mean a lot to her, you know ? She is constantly looking at the diamond you gave her !"

"Really ?"

"Yes, for you, it's probably nothing but for her..."

Before she could finish, a voice was heard from upstairs...Cupa's voice.

"HEY ANDR, COME HERE ! I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING !"

Then Andr told me :

"I would better go, I learnt over the years, no one makes Cupa wait without a good reason !"

"Haha, yeah. I'll stay here if you need me !" I said with a small laugh.

"Okay !"

I saw Andr going upstairs and I returned to the meeting with boredom. But something was bugging me : It was getting really annoying to avoid Andr's gaze each time we talked to eachother. I needed a pumpkin so, like that, I could look at her without triggering her primal instinct which could lead to serious injuries. In twenty day of exploring the forest, I didn't find any pumpkin. Maybe Yaebi knows where I could find some. I went upstairs in front of Yaebi's room. I knocked on the door and Yaebi opened.

"Hey Mickaël, still have some love questions ?" He said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I just wanted to know if you knew where we could find pumpkins, it's getting annoying to talk to Andr without having the possibility to look at her !"

"I agree, but no, sorry, I don't know where we could find some. But I heard they grow in plains. If you can find a plain, you will find one !"

I sighed.

"Well...ok !"

"You might not need that, if you can gain her trust, you will be able to look at her in the eyes without any problem !"

"I prefer to have a plan B, if you don't mind !"

 **"** Your choice !" He said.

I exited the room and returned downstairs to find Cupa and Andr. I picked up a piece of bread and went into the living room.

Suddenly, there was a violent and loud knock on the door. Andr spoke up.

"Oh, that must be your friends !"

Something was strange, first of all, Ayumi and Ari would not knock on the door, they would just enter like they would enter their bedroom. Second of all, Ayumi said she would not return before late at night and the night had just fallen on the forest. By reflex, I looked through the window, and what I saw frightened me : a dozen men were standing outide the house with bows, swords and axes.

" _How...How did they find us ?"_

I tried to stop Andr before she opens the door.

"ANDR, NO !"

Too late, Andr opened the door to find a guy in iron armor in front of her. After a second, the man punched her in her stomach. Andr let out a gasp of air and she fell on her knee.

"ANDR ! Are you alright ?" I heard Cupa scream next to me.

The endergirl was trying to regain the control of her breath but the swordsman in front of her took her by her neck and put his face in few inches in front of her's.

"What are you ?" He asked to Andr.

 _"Is he THAT stupid ? Or he doesn't know what an enderman is ?"_ I thought.

Andr opened her eyes to find her staring at the soldier's. The effect was immediate. She began to scream like crazy to the point where the soldier in front of her was terrified. In a blink of an eye, Andr took the man's face and snapped his neck with a clean movement of her arms. The other soldiers behind him saw what happened and began to attack Andr. The endergirl teleported behind one of them and smashed his face on the wall of the house, killing him instantly and leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

 _"Wow..."_ was all I was able to thought, seeing the power an enderman could hold.

Andr was teleporting nearly every seconds, it was impossible to know where she would pop out next. At one point, she teleported in front of a man, then she took his face before sticking her thumb in the man's eyes. I am pretty sure his cries of pain could be heard from the other side of the forest, then, after a few second, Andr cracked his skull in half...litteraly. Despite all this carnage happening outside the house, I heard a small voice coming from the stairs next to me :

"Mike, what is happening ?" Vanessa asked.

"We are under attack, go to your room and stay there until we tell you it's safe to go return, understood ?"

Vanessa nodded and returned upstairs.I looked at the fighting.

 _"What if she get hit ? She might not be able to defeat them all !"_ I thought to myself.

I decided to help Andr. I rushed to my room. I almost destroyed the door when I rammed into it but I couldn't care less at the moment. I picked up my sword and my pistol. I hid my pistol in my armor and I rushed downstairs. The battle was still raging outside between Andr and five men that were surprisingly still alive. When I tried to rejoin Andr, Yaebi stopped me.

"Are you crazy dude ? Stay here until she calms down. If you go now, she may mistake you for a enemy and kill you like the other !"

"If we don't go, she may get injured or worse !"

"Look, she already killed more than half of the group by herself, I am sure she will be able to kill the rest without us interfering !"

I sighed. As much as I hated it, he was right. Andr would probably kill me when she is in her berserk form. And she was holding well on her own. I looked outside to see Andr, still screaming to the top of her lungs, in hand to hand combat with a soldier while there were two archer behind the endergirl, aiming for her. There were also two swordsmans. The first one was shaking like crazy, probably too scared to do anything, but it was the other one who caught my eyes. He was...strangely calm and stayed where he was.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR ? HELP ME !" The man yelled.

The archer obeyed and released the hold on their arrows. In a fraction of a second, Andr teleported, and switched side with the mercenary, leaving on the path of the arrows. The first arrow arrived in his back while the other went through his head. Andr picked up the arrow of the head and dropped the now-dead soldier. Then, she teleported in front of one of the archer and, with a swist movement of her arm, the endergirl stuck the arrow into the archer's neck, going through his jugular. The archer made a few gurgles with his blood and fell on the ground. The scared swordsman couldn't take it anymore, and fleed through the forest. Another one less to take care of

After she killed the archer, Andr saw the strange man staring at her. She teleported away and, for a few second, nothing happened. Andr didn't come back.

Suddenly, Andr teleported in front of the man with a huge rock about the size of my head in her hands. Just as she was about to smash it on the head of the man. Calmly, he put his hand on Andr's chest and, out of nowhere, light came out of his hand. Andr began to scream in agony, electricity surrounding her body. After a few second, the electricity seemed to fade and Andr fell on the ground, her body becoming limp and having a few spasms.

Cupa, Yaebi and I were shocked by this attack. This man beat Andr with just one move of his hand.

 _"What the hell was that ? There is some mages in Minecraftia ?"_

"ANDR !" Cupa screamed.

I looked outside to see the man drawing out his sword and walking next to Andr. She needed help and this man seemed to be really powerful. I got up and began to walk outside. Yaebi tried to stop me.

"Wow Mikaël, what do you think you are doing ?"

"Trying to save someone life !" I said.

I rushed out of the house and saw the man holding his sword above Andr's neck. I runned toward him.

"I am sorry, young mob, but I need this money to live !" I heard him say.

Just as he was about to pierce the neck of the endergirl, I tackled the soldier to the ground. I found myself above him so I began to punch him repeatedly on his face.

"You. Don't. Hurt. My. FRIENDS !" I said.

I noticed the remaining archer taking an arrow from his quiver. Then he bent his bow and aimed at me. I got up from the swordsman and runned toward the archer. He shot his arrow but I managed to avoid the arrow by doing a roll underneath it. Then I took out Exbarelyburn and skewered the archer's chest.

 _"And I thought I wouldn't have to kill again...I am sorry but in these moments, it's kill or be killed !"_ I thought.

I heard someone walking behind. Thanks to my instinct of self-preservation and quick reflexes, I managed to block a bolt of lightning by projecting the archer's body in front of me, using it as a meatshield. His body went flying next to me. In front of me, the last swordsman was looking at me, his sword in one hand and a sort of bolt of lightning in the other.

"Who are you ?"

"My name is Hayden !"

"What do you gain by doing this ?"

"Gold. You have to do something for a living !"

"So, that's your only motive ? Money ?" I asked.

"No, I also want to avenge all the people you killed, like this archer back there. From what I heard you killed them in cold blood. You deserve to be put down !"

"Hey, I was only acting in self defense. You are the one who came here to kill us, even tough we just wanted to live peacefully !"

"Spare your breath !"

The soldier now known as Hayden pointed his arm foward and the bolt of lighting in his hand shot toward me. I managed to avoid it by ducking. The bolt passed a few centimeters above my head, making my hair electrified a little. Seeing that I managed to dodge his thunderbolt, he runned to me with his sword, prepared for a strike. When Hayden arrived in front of me, he tried to slash me with an vertical strike. I prepared Exbarely burn for a parry by putting in horizontaly above my head. I thought it would have been enough to block his sword...I was wrong : At the last moment, he spinned on himself and put his sword in a horizontal motion, aiming for the side of my chest.

In a fraction of a second, I jumped aside avoiding the massive injury this attack would have done to me. I landed on my back and made a backroll to quickly get on my feet. While my body was intact, the big dash in my armor showed that my armor wasn't so lucky.

 _"God damn, I just made it !"_ I thought, trying to ease the stress I was feeling right now.

Exbarelyburn in my hand. I got up and rushed toward Hayden to try an attack. To my surprise, he hold his ground and waited for me. When I arrived in front of me, I tried to slash him. One time, two times, three time : Hayden parried all my attack like it was nothing. He manipulated his sword like was manipulating a feather. All his movement were swift and fluid. I felt my energy being drained slowly

 _"This doesn't work, I have to do something else !"_

I tried to slash Hayden one more time. With little surprise, he parried my sword, leaving his face opened for an attack. I clenched my fist and punched his face with all my might. Hayden gave a little grunt of pain and put his left hand over his face. Taking adventage of this, I tried one last slash to his neck. Unfortunatly, Hayden had already regain his focus and tried to block my sword. Exbarelyburn was pushed away and instead of his neck, it made a gash in his shoulder. Hayden kicked me away with his feet and looked at his wound. Seeing blood coming out of it. He looked at me and said :

"Alright, playtime is over !"

"Fine with me !" I responded.

Hayden rushed toward me with great speed, and prepared a strike. I tried to block with my sword but the strike was too strong. It makes me to put a step backward. Then, with a swift movement of his sword, he clashed with mine, making me loose my grip over Exbarelyburn. My sword went flying into the sky and landing a few meters behind Hayden.

"This fight is over !" He said to me, pointing his sword toward me.

I had only one weapon left, my pistol. I needed to buy some time while I reach it in my armor. I spoke up :

"You sure are a good swordsman !"

"When you have been trained all your youth by one of the best guard in the country. You can only follow his steps !" Hayden explained

"Are you also a mage ?" I asked.

"In some way, yes, but I wasn't born that way !"

"Really ?"

"Yes !"

That's all the time I needed, I took my pistol and, in a fraction of a second, I pointed the cannon toward his head. As I thought, he wasn't impressed by my weapon, mostly because he didn't know what it was. In a last attempt, I tried to dissuade him to fight.

"Listen, I don't want to kill you but if you continue, I..."

The mercenary just stared at me, put in finger in my direction and fired a small bolt of lighting. I didn't have the time to react and I felt a great pain in my right arm.

"ARG !"

The pain in my arm caused me to drop my pistol on the ground. I saw Hayden preparing another bolt of lightning. I was trapped, I had no weapon and...actually, I had one strategy.

 _"It's so crazy, it just might work !"_ I thought.

"I am sorry, it's nothing personal !" Hayden said as he fired electricity at me.

I quickly stepped aside and the bolt hit the tree behind me. I runned to a tree close to the house.

 _"Here goes nothing !"_

I jumped on the wall of the house. Immediatly after that, I did a wall-jump and catched the trunk of the tree near the house. Then I did another wall-jump to arrive on the roof of the house. A bolt of lightning passed next to me. Not thinking another moment, I jumped from the roof and catched of the lowest branchs of the tree. I got up on the branch and disappeared behind the leaves of the tree I was on. Then I jumped from branchs to branchs of the trees around Hayden who was looking everywhere around him.

"Are you abandonning your friends to their doom ?" I heard him ask.

There was a moment of silence.

"Very well !"

From where I was, I saw Hayden getting closer to the house while looking behind him. In the house, I saw Cupa backing up from the window, visibly frightened. As for Yaebi, he was running toward the door to try to block Hayden outside. I couldn't let this mercenary bring harm to my friends.

"NO, YOU WON'T !" I yelled as I jumped from my branch. Hayden just had the time to turn around before I landed on him. He tried to prepare a bolt of lightning out of his hand but I blocked his hand with mine. I took his head and began to hit the ground with it, drawing blood from his nose and mouth. He grunted in pain each time the ground collided with his face.

"Do you have enough, or do we continue ?" I asked.

I heard someone calling me from behind :

"Mickaël ? Are you alright ?" It was Yaebi, standing outside in front of the front door.

"Yea, I think I got this !" I said between pants.

Suddenly, a distorded voice was heard behind me.

 **"Aemoh !"**

I just had the time to turn around before a felt a fist colliding with my face. I found myself flying a meter above the ground for a few second before my back hit with force the wall of the house, near Yaebi.

"MICKAËL !" I heard him shout.

I groaned in pain. My head was throbbing. My vision was blurry and couldn't focus on anything. I tried to get up but no avail. When I regain focus, I saw Hayden approaching me. I turned to Yaebi and said

"Arg..." I groaned "Go back into the house, I-I'll handle it !"

"Are you sure ?"

"YES ! NOW GO INSIDE !"

I saw Yaebi quickly nodding and entering the house. A few second later, Hayden was in front of me. He took me by the neck and put his face close to mine before saying :

"It seems I was wrong about you. You want your friends to be safe. You were a great adversary !"

That being said, he throwed me a few meters away from the house. I saw him going to pick up his sword and come back to me. He put the sword next to my neck.

* * *

Present time, The house, Hayden POV

Finally, I beat the human wanted by everyone in the village. He was skilled, I'll give him that. I even had to call my special form to put him down. He also looked like he had some friends but they wouldn't pose any problem. I heard there was six of them and I only saw three. The endergirl, a zombie and him. Three of them were missing. I'll have to search for them, they were probably hiding in the house. But for now...

"Any last..." was all I was able to say before I felt something hit me in the back of my head.

"CUPA NO !" I heard the human shout.

I turned around and...I felt something in my chest. I heard my heart pounding inside me. My vision was met with the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. A gitl about 17 years old was standing in front of me. I was lost in her golden eyes and her golden hair were like floating into the night made her face looks really cute. She looked like she was about to cry, which made me feel almost sorry for what I have done. She held a bowl tightly in her hand.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend you big meanie !" The girl I guessed as Cupa said. Cupa, such a beautiful name for a creeper.

 _"A creeper..."_

BONK

I came back to reality when Cupa hit me another time in the face with her bowl. When she tried to hit me another time, I blocked the bowl with a hand and took hit from her before thowing it away. This caused the girl to yelp and fall on her butt. Screw the mission, I couldn't kill this girl even if I couldn't explain why. I ducked to get on her level.

"Hum...listen, I won't hurt you !"

I received a slap.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first !"

I sighed. I was about to say something else when I something hit me on the side of the face. I fell on the ground as my vision became blurry.

* * *

Present time, The house, Mickaël POV

I was panting and every bone in my body hurt like hell. Thanks to the intervention of Cupa, I was able to retreive my sword and use it to knock Hayden out by using the flat side of the sword. I dropped my weapon on the ground.

"Done !" I panted.

"Mickaël ! Thank Notch, you are alright !" Cupa said as she hugged me tightly.

"Hey hey, I am fine don't worry !"

Then I heard Hayden regaining his senses. I quickly picked up my sword and put it right in front of his eyes. Then I said to Cupa :

"Go and see if Andr is alright. Tell Yaebi to help you and put her in a bed. She needs to be healed !"

"But what about you ?" She asked.

"I'll handle him. Go, I'll be fine !" I answered.

I saw Cupa going to Andr's body and checking if she was conscious. I turned to Hayden.

"Ug...What happened ?" He said with his eyes closed.

When Hayden opened his eyes, he was surprised to see me above him with the point of the sword a few contimeter in front of his eyes. He lifted his vision to look at me straight in his eyes.

"Looks like you won...What are you going to do now ? Kill me ?" He asked.

"No...I need you alive to tell David that, if he really want to kill me, let him come. I won't leave this place !" I said.

Hayden sighed :

"Alright. I'll tell him !"

"Good, now go !"

Hayden got up and disappeared though some bushes. I waited a minute to see if he would pop out from somewhere but he didn't. Then I rejoined Cupa and Yaebi who were picking up Andr to bring her in the house, but not before picking up my pistol, laying on the ground.

"Is she going to be alright ?" I asked, anxious.

"I think so !" Yaebi answered "She just need some rest !"

I sighed, relieved that Andr was going to be fine. I would hate to see Cupa depressed because she lost her best friend. Together we checked Andr injuries. Apart from some minor burn, she was fine. We put her in Cupa's bed and went to talk about what happened.

"Damn, who were these guys ?" Yaebi asked.

"I guess it was some mercenaries employed by the leader of the group I betrayed. He really want my head it seems !" I answered.

"Well I hope he got the lesson !" Cupa continued.

"I hope so too !" I sighed.

I looked outside to see at least ten dead bodies scattered in front of the house.

 _"Pfff, I'll clean that tomorrow. I am too tired to do it now !"_

While the other went to sleep in their room, I sit on the stairs to watch for some enemies that could be outside. Eventually, tiredness got me and I fell asleep.

* * *

1 hour later, Home, Ayumi's POV

We runned like crazy for about an hour before arriving in front of the house. What we saw terryfied Ari and I. At least ten bodies were in front of the house. There was blood on the walls of the house. We expected the worse.

"Vanessa..." I heard Ari whispering.

 _"Mickaël..."_ I thought.

We both rushed toward the house to check the bodies. When we arrived near the bodies we noted that, every corpse was wearing an iron armor.

"They are not there !" Ari said to me.

"Let's check inside !" I suggested.

Because of the stress we were under, we almost destroyed the door when we rammed into it. I saw Mickaël, on the stairs. I was really anxious because I didn't know if he was dead or simply sleeping.

 _"Please Notch, don't let the worse comes true !"_ I thought.

I slowly approached Mickaël and gently shaked him. To my relief, his eyes began to move. He yawned and opened his eyes.

"Mickaël ! I am so glad you are safe. What happened ?"

"We were under attack. But we managed to kill them all !" He said.

Suddenly Ari took Mickaël by his neck and shaked him violently.

"Please, tell me Vanessa is alright !" She nearly yelled.

"Y-Yes she is, now stop shaking me !"

"Can you tell us what happened in detail ?"

"Maybe tommorow, this will be a long story. I think we all should go to bed and speak about all this tomorrow !"

After we say good night to one another, we all went to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

Meanwhile, The forest, Unknow POV

In the forest, a man was sleeping under a tree. His armor protecting him from the cold night. A bandage was covering his shoulder where a cut probably was. In his sleep, a name could be heard :

"Cupa..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED Well I guess we have another love interest in this story. This was already complicated with this love triangle but now it's a love quadrilateral.** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ;-)**


	15. Chapter 14 : A step closer to the truth

_**Chapter 14 : A step closer to the truth**_

 **Hey guys, Agithos here, since I am now in Holiday, I had the time to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

The next morning, Home, Mickaël POV

"Aahh" I yawned as I woke up. Despite having slept a couple of hours, I was still tired. I must say, yesderday was pretty eventfull : The meeting with Andr, both of her sudden fit of killing everything in sight and lastly, the assault on the house. My back was killing me and my muscles were all sore. On the bright side I was still alive...not like those guys outside, so I shouldn't complain too much. I really didn't want to get up. After what happened yesterday, I wanted to do only one thing : Sleep through the whole day. I put my head on the pillow and tried to get back to sleep.

But, that didn't happen as a familiar little she-demon with red eyes and purple hair burst into my room while yelling :

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS, IT'S MORNING !"

"Lazy ass, lazy ass...I would kick YOUR lazy ass, right now, if I could …" I grumbled, my nose sunk in my pillow. Vanessa went next to my bed and began to shake me with one hand.

"Oh come on Mickaël. Don't be such a cry baby !" She said.

"As I recall you are not the one who nearly had your head cut of your body yesterday !"

"Hey, you are the one who told me to hide upstairs. Now get up and go eat your breakfirst !"

 _"Yes mommy...Geez !"_ I thought.

"Alright, you won, I am coming !" I said to Vanessa

Vanessa exited my bedroom with a grin or her face.

I got up, put on my pants and my armor, then I went downstairs. There, were Ayumi, Ari, Vanessa and Yaebi eating and talking to each other. But I couldn't see Cupa anywhere.

"Hi Mickaël !" Ayumi called me "How are you ?"

"Hi everyone, I am fine, a little tired but fine and you ?"

"A little shocked about what happened yesterday. Yaebi told me what happened. You really went to fight a guy who could summon lightning at will and Cupa saved you ?" Ayumi said

"Humm yea..." I said, swallowing my pride a little " Speaking of which, where is she ?" I asked.

"She prepared two breakfirsts and returned upstairs !" Yaebi answered "I guess she wanted to stay close to her friend, in case she wakes up !"

"Ok !" I just responded.

As I went to my seat and began to eat, Yaebi said to me :

"Hey dude, about your problem with Andr, I asked Ayumi and Ari about it while you were still sleeping. Ari said there is a plain next to their former home. Last time she went there, there were some pumpkin. You should go there if you want one !"

"Alright, thanks Yaebi !" I thanked.

"No problem !"

The breakfirst was a normal one. We were talking, laughing, telling joke. I was about to finish my breakfirst when Cupa hurtled from the stairs. Her hair was a mess and she had big dark rings under her eyes

"Quick everyone, Andr is waking up !" She nearly shouted

We quickly forgot about everything we were doing at the moment and we rushed upstairs, in Cupa's room.

We gathered around the bed where was her friend Andr, lying with her eyes half she opened her eyes fully, she looked around her.

"Where I am ? What happened ?" She asked

"You are in my room !" Cupa began "We brought you here after you fell unconscious. How do you feel ?"

"I feel like I have been struck by lightning !"

"Well you couldn't be more right. Aft...Ouch !" I grunted in pain as I felt something punching me on my left arm. I turned my gaze and saw Yaebi giving me a dirty look. He approached his head toward me and whispered :

"Dude, Andr is a really sensitive endergirl. Hearing she killed nine people could destroy her !"

"Oh crap..." I murmured.

Andr looked at us and noted Yaebi whispering to me.

"W-What did I do ? I-I killed someone did I ? Someone triggered my primal instinct and I killed someone !" Andr said as she began to panick. Now everyone was giving me a dirty look, even Vanessa. I tried to rectify my mistake.

"N-No, nothing of that, you...just stayed under a tree...during a thunderstrom...yea, that's what happened !"

"Why would I stay outside during a thunderstorm, we, endermen, can't bear water !"

I was screwed, I did not have an explanation for that. How could I explain an enderman suicide attempt. Cupa spoke up :

"You...saw a cat under a tree, you know you love cats, right ? You saw it meowing and you thought you could go, get the cat and come back before the rain hurt you too much. You teleported to the cat but it's at this moment a bolt of lightning hit you !" She explained.

"But why can't I remember anything ?"

"The electricity must a have broiled a part of your memories !" I continued.

"O-Ok. Thank Notch I didn't hurt anybody !" Andr sighed, relieved.

"I think we should leave you two alone !" Ayumi said.

Ayumi made a hand gesture at us, exept Cupa, to come with her. We all exited the room, leaving Cupa and Andr alone. Once we were all outside, Vanessa asked :

"Why did you make us leave ?"

"We need to get rid of all the evidences outside. Remove every body and clean all the blood !" Ayumi answered.

Vanessa sighed in exasperation. I decided to make fun of her a little.

"Now, look who is the lazy ass here !" I laughed. Vanessa looked at me straight in the eyes and grinned.

"Oh, you're on !"

I guess she took that as a form of challenge. I chuckled and I put my hand in front of her, waiting for her to clap on my hand to seal the challenge.

"Ready to loose ?"

"I am not afraid of a man who is seven years older than me !"

She placed her hand above mine and we clapped. After doing that, we turned around to the other. Ari was laughing out loud, Yaebi was doing a sort of 'Poker face' with one of his eyebrow raised. As for Ayumi, seeing our childish behavior, she was purely and simply facepalming.

"What ?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's just get going !" Ayumi said

We went outside to see ten bodies scattered across the battlefield. This was going to be long.

"Alright, me and Mickaël will move the corpses away from the house. Ari, you will be in charge of burying the bodies. And finally, Yeabi and Vanessa, you will clean the blood from the house. Understood ?" Ayumi spoke up as she gave us orders.

That being said, we all went to our tasks. With the help of Ayumi, I began to move the corpses where Ari was, so she could bury them. Some were clean, like the first one Andr killed by snapping his neck but some were completely gross. We arrived in front of the one with his head cut in half, I could see his skull and a bit of his brain.

"Yuck, how did this one died ?" Ayumi asked.

"You don't want to know, believe me !" I answered.

"I didn't know endermen could be this violent !"

"Yea, me neither..."

We to picked up the body and we dragged him to Ari. Upon seeing this, her eyes opened wide and stared at the body for a few second before looking at me.

"What the nether, Mickaël ? When you kill someone, do it cleanly !"

"Hey, that's one of Andr's kill. Mine is right there !" I said as I pointed a corpse with a hole in its armor, a few meters away.

"Whatever, put him in the hole, quickly, he already begins to smell !"

We dropped the body into the hole dug by Ari.

After a hour of moving corpses, Ayumi and I went to see how Yaebi and Vanessa were doing with the cleaning. I saw them trying to polish a block of wood with blood on it.

"So, how you two doing ?" I asked.

"We are doing fine, it's long but the blood is coming of slowly !" Yaebi answered.

"Need any help ?" Ayumi offered.

"No need to, we have just this block to finish and we will be done !"

By looking behind us, we saw Ari had nearly finished burying the bodies. Ayumi and I decided to come back into the house.

"Hey Ayumi ?"

"Y-Yes ?" She said with a little bit of blush

"Can I ask you a favor ?"

"Of course !"

"Do you think you could craft me a new T-shirt. This chestplate is really itchy and it have a hole in it !"

"Well, probably, I mean, we have all the resources I need. I just need some time. It will be ready by tomorrow. For now, you have to keep your armor !"

I sighed.

"I'll need to be away for a while !"

At these words, Ayumi's eyes widened.

"What ?" She asked, surprised and with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"I need to find some pumpkin and Ari said there is some growing near her former cave !"

"Then I'll come with you !"

"No, sorry Ayumi but I need you here in case there is an attack. We can't ask Andr to have a fit of rage everytime we are under attack. You are the only one in this house who really knows how to fight Do you understand ?"

"Yes..." She began with a small voice before continuing "But at least, take someone with you, Vanessa hasn't been out a lot lately. It will do her some good !"

"Alright..." I just sighed while in my head, my brain was screaming for help _"Whyyyyy ?"_

"I am going to cook something for you and Vanessa to eat on your travel while you prepare your stuff !"

"Fine with me. I'll see you later then !"

I went to my room and began to decide what to bring.

"Armor...check. Weapons...check. Food...almost check. Tools...check. Torches...No need to bring some, I guess !"

My armor was already on me so I put my pistol in it. Then I took Exbarelyburn in her sheath and put my bow on my back. I filled my backpack with a pickaxe and a shovel. Now I just had to wait until Ayumi was done with the meal. I went downstairs to see Vanessa and Yaebi entering the house. I called her

"Hey Vanessa, pack your things. We are going on an adventure !"

"No thanks, I'll stay here !"

"Vanessa..." I began "That was not a question, it was an order. Go get what you need before we get going !"

The little cave spider girl sighed heavily and began to pout. Ayumi saw that and walked toward Vanessa.

"Ayumi, why must I go ?

"Because you need some fresh air once in a while. You don't go out very often, you stay indoors most of the time !"

"But I just went outside for about an hour. I just came back two minutes from now !"

"Vanessa..." Ayumi said, with a serious voice.

"Fine..I'll go !" The little girl gave up.

Vanessa went slowly upstairs. I had to wait at least fithteen minutes before lil' miss Vanessa finally dediced to come downstairs with a backpack nearly empty. In there were just a few pieces of bread.

"What took you so long ?" I asked.

"I took me a while to choose which pieces to take for the travel !" She answered as she picked one from her back and began to chew on it. I stayed with my eyes wide open and my mouth gaping while my brain was processing the information. Vanessa turned to me and said with her mouth full of bread.

"So, are we going now ?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah !" I regained focus on reality. I went with Vanessa to the front door "See you later everyone !"

"Take care Mickaël !" Ayumi said.

"Yea ,and also take care of my sister or else I'll rip your head of !" Ari continued.

"Don't worry I'll..."

"W-Wait, Mickaël !" Someone called me. I looked at the stairs to see Cupa going downstairs. She seemed to walk strangely, nearly loosing her balance between two steps. She still had those big dark ring under her eyes. She approached me, giving me a small hug.

"Come back in one piece please !" She pleaded

"I will, don't worry...Cupa ?"

"Mmmh ?" She turned her face toward me

"Did you sleep last night ?" I asked, full of concern

"Well...N-No, I wanted to stay awake in case Andr wakes up !"

"You should really get some sleep now that you know she is fine !" I suggested

"I...know..."

Without a warning, she put her face against my shoulder and her body became limp.

"hey hey hey !" I nearly shouted, startled by this "Cupa ? Cupa ?"

All I heard was a quiet snoring come from her. I turned toward the other

"Is she fine ?" Ari asked

"Yes, She just fell asleep. I guess the emotion of being under attack took most of her energy and her sleepless night took the rest !"

"It looks like she just wanted an opportunity to sleep in your arms !" Yaebi joked.

"Shut up, Yaebi !" I replied with a small chuckle

I sighed for the two hundredth time since I arrived here, in this world.

"I'll put her in my bed so she can rest. Vanessa, wait for me !"

"Like I could go anywhere, anyway !" She said to me.

I picked up Cupa in my arms and went to my room. I put her on the bed and placed the blanket above her. As I went to exit my room, I heard Cupa talking.

"Mickaël, don't go !"

Thinking I have awoken her when I placed her on the bed, I took her hand and went on my knees next to the bed.

"Hey, I am not leaving forever, Cupa, I'll come back in a few hours. Sleep well now, you need some !" I reassured with a soft voice.

That being said, I exited the room and rejoined the others downstairs. I said goodbye to everyone for the second time. Then Vanessa and I went outside the house at the search of pumpkin. How prestigious was that for a quest ? Because I am pretty sure it would not feature in a top three.

"So, where are we going ?" Vanessa asked.

"To a plain, we need some pumpkin !" I answered.

"Seriously ? We are going on an a four hour trip just to go on a plain to search for some pumpkin, then we come back ?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it. Come on, the longer we stay her, the later we can go back home" I grinned

I began to walk in the forest, followed by Vanessa still chewing on a piece of bread.

* * *

Unknow time, Unknow place, Cupa POV

"H-Hello ? Is anyone here ?" I asked as I walked in a totally dark place I have woken up into a moment earlier.

"Mickaël ? Ayumi ? Andr ? Where are you ?" I called, but no one answered

 _"Where am I ?"_ I thought as I looked around.

Suddenly, a dark figure with two eyes with absolutly no pupils in them appeared in front of me. I backed away in fear. I lost balance and I fell on my butt.

"W-Who are you ? Where am I ? What is this place ?" I asked to the shadow

"Fear not young mob. I am your god, the one who created you in the first place. It's thanks to me you were born !" The shadow answered with a slightly distorded voice

"Notch ? Is that you ?" I said as I another question.

My question seemed to leave the shadow starlted. It turned his back at me and began to talk to himself. As he talk, I managed to hear what he was saying.

"I see...even my name has been erased from history. Very well, that doesn't matter. Soon, they will all bow before me !"

"Who are you ? Where am I ?" I asked for the second time.

"You are in a dream, young mob. I called you here because you will be a major part of my plan !"

"W-What plan ? What are you going to do to me ?"

"Face your destiny, young creeper !"

The shadow teleported away and the setting changed. I found myself at the border of a forest, in a small clearing borded by two hill. It was raining really badly. Puddle of water were forming everywhere.

Behind me, I heard someone crying loudly behind me. I slowly turned around to be face to face with...myself. It was me, crying at the top of my lungs. My other me was on her knees and was repeatedly hitting the ground with her fist. I decided to approach her. For some reason, she didn't seem notice me even though I was right in front of her. I got on one knee and went to put my hand on her shoulder. To my surprise, my hand passed through my other self. Between two sniffing, I heard her make out some words

"Why ? Why did it have to be like this ?"

 _"What could have happened to me ?"_ I asked to myself

Suddenly, the face of the other Cupa changed brutaly from sadness to fear. She was also repeating only one word.

"No..."

Just as I was about to get close to her. A thunderbolt coming out of nowhere came crashing into my other self. The blinding light of the thunderbolt forced me to close my eyes. When I opened them again, I found myself in a completely different place. I was in front of our home but there was one big problem. It was burning. An explosion came to my ears behind me and what I saw when I turned around frightened me. All my friends were on the ground, bleeding badly.

 _"Ayumi...Ari...Vanessa...Andr...Yaebi"_ I thought when I saw their corpses.

I didn't know if they were dead or not but I needed to help them. I wanted to rush to them but I couldn't. It was like their was something trapping me on the block I was actually standing on, like some kind of glass even though I couldn't see anything blocking my path.

"Why are you doing this Cupa ? We are friends remember !" I head someone yelling on my right.

When I turned my face, I saw Mickaël in front of a woman, I guessed. He was still standing but I could see he was badly injured. Blood was pouring of his many wounds. The woman in front of him was strangely wearing the same clothes as me, but those had holes in them, like they were stretched. I was scared, I expected the worse.

"You see Mickaël, I really love you..."

 _"No..."_ I felt tears coming up to my eyes

"...and I would prefer to kill you with my own hands instead of seeing you with another girl !"

 _"No..."_ I began to cry

Out of nowhere, the woman in front of Mickaël picked up a TNT and throwed it at him. Because of his many wounds, Mickaël didn't have the force to dodge the pack of dynamites landing in front of his feet. I saw the TNT beginning to glow white.

"NO !" I screamed. I couldn't believe it. How could I do that to my friends and my love.

As I screamed, time seemed to stop. Everything stopped, the fire, the leaves, the wind...even the TNT stopped glowing. But one thing seemed to move : The woman in front of me. With her back turned, she began to speak.

"You will accept it Cupa, because I accepted it and I am you !"

Then she turned around. My mind blew when I saw her face. She had exactly the same facial features at me exept she had red eyes and blue hair. Her body seemed more mature too. An evil smile was on her face.

"Accept your destiny Cupa !"

"NO ! I'LL NEVER DO THAT !" I yelled.

"Oh, you will because, after all..." She began as she prepared a TNT "I am YOU !"

She throwed the TNT, I began to scream. I saw the TNT glowing white and I felt the burning flame coming toward me.

I woke up with a start. I looked around frantically to see I was in Mickaël's room. I put my knees up to my head and burried my face in my arms.

 _"Hopefully, it was just a nightmare !"_

* * *

Meanwhile, In front of Ayumi, Ari and Vanessa's former cave, Mickaël POV

"Here we are, the plain should be close now !" I said as I looked around the entrance of the cave. At one point I saw some kind of meadow between two trees "Hey, I found it. Come on Vanessa !"

I began to walk to the meadow but I only heard my steps on the ground. I turned around and saw Vanessa still staring at the entrance of her former mine. I smiled and went I retraced my steps. Arriving in front of the mine, I sat next to her.

"You miss them, don't you ?" I asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't miss their parents, idiot ?" She answered.

"True..." There was a moment of silence "That remind me, why are you so lazy ?"

"Excuse-me ?" She said with a bit of anger. I could see a little vein popping out of her forehead.

"I mean, Ayumi told me that before your parents...well died, you were always playing with her and Ari. You were the one constantly asking to play or go on exploring the mine. What happened ?" I asked

At these words, Vanessa's eyes began to tear up.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault !"

"What ?"

"I said it's all my fault ! Are you deaf ? If I hadn't wanted to play that day. None of this would have happened and our parents would still be alive !" She nearly yelled at me as she cried.

 _"Good job, asshole, you made her remember the murder of her parents. You will burn in hell for that !"_ I said to myself. I looked at the ground in shame for a few second before I had an idea. I opened my arms wide and said

"Hey, come here and, if you want to, explain to me what happened !"

I saw Vanessa hesitating a little before accepting the offer. She sat on my laps and burried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. After a while, she was still sniffing but she had stopped crying.

"Feeling better ?" I asked with a soft voice.

Without saying nothing, she nodded.

"Would you mind telling me what happened ?"

"That day...I went with my sister to play with Ayumi after telling her I wanted to play tag in the mine. I knew where to hide so she wouldn't find me. The thing is that when I arrived to my hiding spot. I saw adventurers. They started to chase me and Ari. It is I who led them toward our home. It's my fault our parents died and we forced to leave our home. It's my fault Ari was made a slave. I thought that if I was not doing anything, then nothing bad would happen !" She explained between some sniffing

 _"I think I undertand. She blames herself for the murder of her parents. If she doesn't do anything the whole day, it's not because she is lazy, it's because she wants others to be safe !"_ I thought.

"Let me tell you a story Vanessa..." I began.

"Huh ?" She asked, suprise.

"Yes, my parents died when I was six years old in an accident !"

"Oh...H-How did it happened ?"

"Well, let just say an explosion occured just right next to us !"

"Caused by a creeper ?"

"Humm...not really, but that's not the point. The point is that, when the accident happened, it was my birthday. The explosion occured when we were going to a place where you can play all you want. For month, I thought it was my fault that it happened, since it was because of me they were next to the explosion when it happened. But I met some people who brought me back to reality with facts : It was not my fault, it was just by accident we were next the explosion. They explained to me that if I continued to believe it was my fault, it would destroy me from the inside !" I said

"But I was the one leading the adventurers to our home !"

"And what makes you think that they weren't going to pass by your home anyway ?" I asked

That question left her in her thought for a moment before sighing

"Nothing...but what if..."

"Nope ! It wasn't your fault and that's all. Repeat after me : it wasn't my fault !"

"It wasn't my fault !" She finally said, her eyes staring at mine

"Very good, now how about I give you a reason to be lazy for a while? Jump on my back !" I offered

"Yay !" She smiled after wipping the tears from her eyes.

Vanessa quickly got on her feet and jumped on back. Then she sit on my shoulder. I began to run and I could hear her laughing. When we arrive to the meadow, I challenged Vanessa.

"Now...how about that bet we made earlier. The first one to see a pumpkin win !"

"Alright, what do you bet ?" She asked me

"If I win, you have to do the dinner for everyone, even if Ayumi is here !" I suggested

"Fair enough but if I win, you have to...clean my entire bedroom !" Vanessa said proudly

I gulped. Last time I saw her bedroom, there were cobwebs that were HALF my size everywhere. It took three hours for three people to clean up her room. If I was going to do it alone. I would loose a day of my life. But I wasn't going to back down.

"Alright, it is on !"

* * *

A few hours later, Near home, Mickaël POV

 _"I hate my life. How could I lose against a little girl ?"_ I thought while I was walking. Vanessa was still on my shoulder and was wearing a very proud smile.

"Oh come on. You just have to clean my room. It won't be so bad !" She began to laugh.

"Another proof you that don't do it yourself !" I said

When we arrived in front of the house, it was evening, the sun was beginning to disappear behind the horizon. We ate our meal on the return trip...On second thought, I did because the cave spider sitting on laps was not hungry. Not a surprise when you consider she ates all the bread she took with her. And I'll surely find more in her room.

 _"Brrr, don't think about that, stupid brain !"_

After a moment, we finally arrived in front of the house. I said to Vanessa :

"End of the line. Come on, get down !"

"But I am having fun up there. I can see everything !" She pouted

"Vanessa, we can do this some other time if you want to, but for now, get down !" I ordered.

"Fine...but I'll take your words for it !" Vanessa responded.

She quickly got down from my shoulders. I walked toward the door and just as I was about to enter the house. A scream resounded inside it. I didn't have time to think as the door opened violently and a girl with a green hoodie crashed into me, making me fall on my back. The girl, more known as Cupa, recovered from the collision to see me under her.

"This seems familiar, right ?" I joked, remembering our second meeting.

At these words, she blushed madly and quickly got of me.

"S-Sorry Mickaël, it's just that..."

"Hey, you two, if you want a room, just say it !" A voice I recognized as Yarbi's was heard by Cupa and I. I saw everyone getting outside.

 _"I swear Yaebi. One day, I'll make you eat your own sentences !"_ I thought

As I got up, a familiar endergirl teleported in front of me. But this time, I was ready. This time, I had a pumpkin...yea, that sounded better in my head.

"Hey Mickaël, I need.." She began before I interrupted her.

"Wait a second !"

I searched in my bag and picked up the pumpkin. Then I placed my head in it. It was really uncomfortable but, hey, it is a blessing in disguise. At least, I could look at Andr's face without triggering her primal instinct. Andr was staring at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Mickaël ? What are you doing ? If you don't mind me asking..." She asked

"I am wearing a pumpkin so I can look at you without you having the urge to kill everything in sight !" I answered

"That was very thoughtful of you Mickaël, but it was not necessary. Cupa explained to me how you protected my body from the rain when I was struck by lightning. You have gained my trust, there is no need for you to wear that !" Andr said with a quiet voice, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Told you !" I heard Yaebi say

"Oh come on ! I have traveled eight hours to get this thing !" I exclamed before sighing "Well, at least, it will make a nice decoration !"

 _"Great, so this adventure was completely useless !"_ I thought

Immediatly after thinking that, I saw Vanessa laughing with her sister.

 _"Well...on second thought, maybe not completely useless !"_

I removed the pumpkin from my head and asked to Andr.

"So, what did you want to ask me ?"

"Oh, stay right here, I need to show you something !" She answered before teleporting away.

"Is everything alright ? Because I heard a scream !" I asked

Ayumi put her hand on her face and said

"It's just that...Well, you will see !"

Not a second after that, Andr teleported again in front of me. She was holding...a cat ? Yep, it was a cat she was holding in her hands.

"Is that the cat I wanted to save yesterday ? I found it roaming near the house !"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH !" Cupa screamed upon seeing the cat. She backed away until her back hit a tree. "GET THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME !"

I looked at the cat, then at Cupa and finally at Andr.

"Can we keep him ? " She asked innocently.

"Him ?"

"Yes, he is a male, so can we keep him ? Please !"

"Hum...sorry Andr, but this cat would only bring problems !" I said as I pointed Cupa

Andr turned toward our creeper friend and teleported in front of her. Then, she shoved the cat in front of her face. Cupa tried to back away even more but no avail. It looked like she wanted to make one with the tree.

"Can we keep him...pleaaaaaaaaase ?" Andr asked as she made her most beautiful puppy dog eyes.

"NO ! GET THAT THING AWAY OR I SWEAR I'LL TURN IT INTO ASHES !" Cupa yelled, her face becoming white...literally.

"Alright..." The endergirl sighed before teleporting away from the creeper girl and reappearing in front of us. Cupa calmed down a little but had still her back against the tree.

"So what did we miss while we were gone !" I asked to no one in particular but it was Yaebi who answered.

"Well, Cupa slept for a while so we didn't see her for the whole afternoon. Andr woke up a few hours after you left. We talked a little and went to the direction of the forest. We all tought she was leaving, but, after a while, she came back with the cat. She asked everyone if ''we'' could keep. We all said no but she wanted also your, Vanessa and Cupa's opinion. You arrived right when she was asking Cupa who had just woken up. You know the rest !"

"Anything else I should know ?"

"Not really, today was pretty calm compared to yesterday !"

"Is that not better ?"

"Yeah...I guess !"

That being said, we all went inside the house. Andr teleported next to us, but without the cat this time. As for Cupa, she came with us but she kept looking everywhere around us to see if some cats were near.

"Hey Mike, don't forget about your bet !" I heard Vanessa say behind me.

 _"Crap..."_

"Alright...Show me what I have to do !" I sighed

Vanessa took me by the stairs and led me upstairs. When we arrived in front of her room, she smiled proudly and said with a grin. :

"Admire the work you have to do !"

She opened the door and what I saw surprised me. Everything was clean and neat. When I turned to Vanessa, she seemed as surprised as me.

"What...what happened to my room ?" She asked out loud

"Oh, your room. Ari and I cleaned it while you were gone !" Ayumi answered from the first floor.

I began to laugh as I saw Vanessa's face.

"W-WHAT ? OH COME ON !"

"Don't worry, Vanessa. If you were able to beat me once, you are able to do it twice !" I said between laugh.

I went downstairs while Vanessa was complaining about her clean room. I smelled something really good going into my nose.

"What are we eating ?"

"Chicken with mushroom !" Ayumi answered

I had to wait a moment before dinner was done. Vanessa eventually came down to eat but was still upset. While we ate, Cupa asked :

"Hey everyone, can Andr live with us ?"

After nearly spitting the water in my mouth, I thought about it a little.

 _"That was a little sudden but...Why not ? She seems nice and fun to be with. Let's hear what the others have to say..."_

"I don't have anything against it !" Ari said

"Me neither !" Yaebi continued

"I don't know, Mickaël, what do you say ?" Ayumi responded

"Yea, why not..."

As for Vanessa, she just chewed on her piece of bread, not caring about what was happening in front of her.

"So !" Yaebi began "I think the choice is clear. Welcome to our home, Andr !"

"YAY !" Cupa said happily "You are part of the group now !"

The rest of dinner was pretty calm. We talked about everything and nothing. Believe me or not, but, even to this day, I managed to keep my homeworld a secret from everyone, well...exept from Yaebi. They all believe I come from a very far country where technologie is much more advanced than here. I don't how I will tell them where I come from if I ever choose to tell the truth. I just they will accept it...

* * *

1 hour later, Cupa's room, Andr POV

After we ate, Mickaël was kind enough to craft me a bed to sleep in Cupa's room. I said goodnight to my creeper friend and waited for her to fall asleep. When I was sure she had fallen asleep, I searched under my blanket until I found...the cat I left there an hour earlier. I was glad he was still here or else I would have to search into the whole house. I took him and placed it next to my cheeck. I felt his fur touching my skin.

"There you are Twinkle !" I whispered "I just couldn't leave you in the wild, could I ? What could happen to you ?"

I couldn't help it, he was so cute I decided to keep him for the time being. I just hoped that Cupa will understand. Her phobia over cats did not disappeared over the years. I kissed the forehead of the cat before putting him next to me.

"Good night Twinkle !"

Then I put my face on the pillow and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day, Home, Mickaël POV

For once, I was the first one to wake up. Normally it would be Ayumi or Cupa but...nope, this time, it was me. When I looked outside the window, I saw the sun just starting to rise behind the horizon. Since no one was up yet, I decided to go outside, to take a bit of fresh air. I just put my back against the wall of the house, near the front door, and sat on the ground. It was something I wasn't doing very often, maybe one time a month at the very most. I began to think about everything and nothing.

 _"It's has been quite a while since I have seen Notch in my dreams. But, at the same time, our last meeting has not been very friendly. He said he would keep an eye on me but I doubt I'll meet him anytime soon !"_

My thought were interrupted by something teleporting next to me.

"Hello Mickaël !"

"Hey Andr, how are you ?"

"I am fine and you ? What are you doing outside at this hour ?"

"I am fine. I am just chilling, thinking about some stuff !"

"Hum...Do you want to talk about it ? I mean, if you don't mind !"

"No...It's-It's personal !"

"Oh...A-Alright...That's fine if you don't want to talk about it !"

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up

"Hey Andr !"

"Mmm ?"

"You said your parents left your homeworld. Did they ever told you about the enderdragon ?"

"What ?" The endergirl looked surprise by my question "H-How can you know about him ? No human ever came to our homeworld !"

 _"And crap...I screwed myself like a pro. Quick brain ! Find a plausible explication !"_

"I-I read about a legend of a very big dragon protecting another dimension populated by strange being !"

"Strange being ? You are the strange one here. You know things none of us knew. Cupa told me you also have the power to make anything just by placing some material on a table. How is that for ''strange'' ?"

 _"If only you knew Andr...I am probably the one who know the less about what is going on around here. Why is every mob human while they were what they were called in the game ? That's the real question !"_

"Anyway, to answer your question :They said he is like a father to us all. He is very good ruler and would do anything to protect his people. He is very respected among endermen !"

 _"A dragon as good ruler respected by his people ? Why not a unicorn with wings ruling over a kingdom while we are at it ?_ I thought.

Suddenly, we heard something moving in front of us. I got up and said to Andr

"Stay here, I am going to see what that was !"

I began to walk in the forest but everything seemed fine...until I heard my name from behind a tree. It wasn't coming from Ari, which was the one I expected to find the most, or Ayumi. No, this was coming from a man's voice. I turned around to see one of the few person I never wanted to see again.

"Hayden ?"

"Hey Mickaël, I came to..."

Without thinking twice, I rushed toward him. He didn't have the time to react as I pinned him against a tree, my left arm on his throat.

"What. Are you. Doing here ? How do you know my name" I asked, half whispering, half shouting.

"It's not hard to know your name when there is you picture on nearly every wall of the village with a ''Wanted- Dead or Alive'' written underneath it. As for what I am doing here...I-I wanted to apologize !" Hayden answered

"Apologize for what ? Wanting to kill me and my friends ?" I forced my arm a little more on his throat.

"Well, mostly, but I also wanted to apologize to your two friend, especially the endergirl !"

"The endergirl doesn't even remember what you did to her. She believe she was struck by lightning while she tried to rescue a cat, and that's for the better. I also don't think my creeper friend wants to have anything to do with you after you tried to kill me. As for me I don't want you near my friends again, so you can take your apologizes and shove them up your ass !"

I released the pression on his throat and looked straight in his eyes.

"Get lost and never come back !"

"Please Mickaël, I have to do this. When your creeper friend looked at me. Something snapped inside me. I felt bad for what I did and I only want to apologize. Please..."

I looked in his eyes to see if he was hiding something, but I only saw sincerity. He really wanted to apologize to Andr and Cupa for what he had done. At this moment, two side clashed in my head :

One telling me that I should say ''I don't care'' and the other telling I should let him apologize. Eventually, after a moment of reflexion, one side won. I sighed

"Alright, but if you try anything, you will be a dead man !"

"Thanks !" Hayden simply replied

 _"I am going to regret this, am I ?"_

I led Hayden toward the house but I stayed behind him in case he tried something funny. Seeing that Andr was still outside, I decided to warn him.

"Whatever you do, don't look at ther in the eyes !"

"Yeah, I figured that out already !"

When we arrived in front of the house. Andr saw me and Hayden.

"Oh Mickaël, you came back and, who is your friend ?"

"Friend is a big word !" I began as I glared a little at Hayden "He may be the owner of the cat you found yesterday !"

"Oh ! Wait here, I'll get him !"

That being said, she teleported away, leaving me and Hayden alone outside. He turned to me.

"What the nether Mickaël ? I don't know how to take care of a cat !"

"Shut up and go with it !"

Andr returned with the cat in her hand.

"Is he yours ?"

"Hum...Yea, it's him !" Hayden answered.

"Well, then, you can have him back !" Said Andr with a saddened voice. I guess she grew quite attached to this cat, and I think Hayden guessed that too.

"Y-You know what ? You can keep him. If-If he fleed from my house, it means I wasn't taking care of him well enough !"

"Really ? Thank you !" Andr replied happily

"Andr ?" I called

"Yes ?"

"Can you make Cupa come here for a moment ?" I asked

"Alright !"

Andr teleported away...with the cat. The next thing we heard was a scream from Cupa's room, a scream that was getting closer and closer.

* * *

Present time, Home, Hayden POV

Suddenly, the door opened and a creeper girl came out, running and screaming for a life. Her eyes were closed so I guessed she didn't know where she was going. Since I was the one in front of the door, she collided with my armor. Then she did something I didn't expect, she hugged me making me blush madly.

 _"Did she just forgive me even though I didn't even apologize yet ?"_ I thought.

"Mickaël, help me. Andr came back in the monster !"

 _"Of course not !"_

"Hum, Cupa ? I am right here !" Mickaël said.

"Huh ?"

She opened her eyes to see her human friend next to her.

"Then...who I am...hugging ?"

I lifter her eyes to see my face. She was as beautiful as the last time, her golden eyes matching the color of her hair. Her face, still cute. As for me, I was scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"H-Hey !" I greeted her

Next thing I know, I recieved a slap on my face, followed by another one.

"What are you doing here ?"

"I came here to apologize to you and your friends. I am truly sorry for what I have done two days ago !"

"O-Oh, Hum...I..."

Just as she was about to say something, the door opened again to reveal a zombie I remembered as Yaebi, but there were also a skeleton, a spider and finally a cave spider.

"Mickaël, what happened ? We heard Cupa screaming !" The skeleton asked

The zombie stared at me for a second before pointing a finger in my direction.

"It's him, it's the one who attacked Andr !"

I saw the spider placing herself in front of the cave spider and the skeleton bent her bow with an arrow. At this moment I thought about preparing a bolt of lightning in case something happens but I prefered to not appear agressive. I raised my arm in the air to show I didn't want to harm anybody.

"Hey hey, don't shoot ! I came here to ask for forgiveness !"

"How can you ask us to forgive you when you almost killed two of our friends ?" I heard the zombie say.

"I-I know ! I made some big mistakes. Please I really want to fix them, I am ready to do anything. " I said as my vision switched between Cupa and the others

The skeleton lowered her weapon and asked Mickaël

"Do you trust this man ?"

"Not for the moment, but maybe he can be useful !" Then he began to walk toward me "If you really want to fix your mistake, then fine, we allow you to work with us. At this moment, no one is trusting you, until we know for sure you are still not an enemy, you will build your own house and search for your own food. But, if you make me regret sparing you. I swear I'll kill you. Understood ?"

"Fine with me !" I answered.

"Glad that is settle !"

It was at this moment Andr chose to rejoin us.

"Hey mister, breakfirst is ready, care to join us?"

We all looked at her, faceplaming in our minds. Mickaël just told me to search my own food but the endergirl just asked me to join them.

"Sorry Andr, but Hayden have some work to do ! Right ?" Mickaël nudged me

"Hum...yea, sorry, but I can't..."

"Pleaaaase ?" She insisted, giving some puppy dog eyes to everyone.

There was a moment of silence before Mickaël gave up

"Fine. Let's go inside. The faster it will be over, the happier I wil be !"

When he entered the house, he turned toward me. I sure he was asking himslef if he made the right choice by giving me a chance to reedem myself. I won't blame him, just this morning, I was a random guy with lightning power who had attacked his friends, I just hopped Cupa would forgive me for attacking her friends.

I followed him and entered the house.

 **TO BE CONTINUED Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I think it was approximately 8k words.** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ;-)**


	16. Chapter 15 : A trip to the Nether

_**Chapter**_ _**15 : A trip to the Nether**_

 **Hey guys, Agithos here, for another chapter. I wanted to put upload this chapter a few days ago but I had to face a beautiful problem called '' NO INTERNET CONNEXION ! " so I uploaded it now. Without further ado, enjoy ^^**

Present time, Home, Mickaël POV

We entered the house one after another, meaning Hayden was the last to enter the house. We all sat around the table as he presented himself. He picked up his helmet and placed it on the table. For the first time, we saw him without his helmet. He was a black haired man with hazel eyes.

"Hum, hey everyone, my name is Hayden, some of you already know me but maybe not for good reasons. Since I'll be living next to your house and I'll be working with you..."

"Yay !" exclamed Andr.

"...I probably need to know each one of your name !" Hayden finished.

He pointed a finger at me.

"So, Mickaël.."

Then he continued by pointing a finger at Ayumi

"Sorry miss, I don't know your name..."

"It's Ayumi !" She answered

He continued like this and, after a while, Hayden knew all of our names. Then we proceed to eat the breakfirst, Yaebi and I were keeping a eye on him while the girl seemed to talk about what they were going to do today. As for Hayden, he was looking at Cupa most of the time, I'll have to confront him about that when I'll have the time.

After we ate, everyone left the table to do their things. Ayumi, Andr and Vanessa went upstairs while Cupa Hayden exited our house to build his own. I didn't trust him so I kept an eye on him through the window. I sighed in relief when he just calmly went toward a tree and began to cut him with a basic axe he made earlier.

"Hey Mickaël !"

I turned to the source of the voice to find a familiar girl with red eyes staring at me.

"Hey Ari, what do you want ?" I asked.

"I have a brilliant idea, we should build our own mine, next to our house. That way, we wouldn't have to walk for hours just to get to a cave !"

"Maybe but we don't know for sure if there are some valuable ressources underneath the house. We may have build it above a lava lake. And even if there isn't, I don't think it would be profitable to mine hundred of stone blocks just to get a few pieces of iron !" I explained.

"Yes, but, see the good aspects. We wouldn't have to walk for long since it would be next to our house, plus, since it will be our cave, we won't find any mobs inside. No more danger !"

 _"I must say, she has two good point. After one of these trips, my feets are killing me and if we build our own mine. We wouldn't have to risk our lives each time. But...at the same time, it's because we explored the caves around us that we found her and Yaebi..."_ I thought before saying :

"You know what ? I'll speak about your idea to the others and we will see what we will do !"

"Thanks !" Ari replied.

That being said, I went upstairs to see how Ayumi was doing with my little request, and also to know her opinion about Ari's idea. When I arrived in front of her room, I knocked on the door.

"Enter !" I heard her say through the door.

I did as I was told and went Inside.

"Hey Ayumi !" I said.

"Oh, it's you Mickaël, come here, I have finished your clothing !" She replied.

I went next to her and she presented me a plain blue T-shirt with a V-neck.

"Do you like it ?" Ayumi asked me.

"Yea, it looks great !" I answered.

"Come on, try it !" She smiled.

"Alright !" I said as I got off my leather armor and put it next to me.

 _"God damn...It feels really good to get out of this crappy, scratchy, itchy armor !"_ I thought.

Then, I took the blue T-shirt and put it on.

"Thanks for that, Ayumi !" I thanked.

"It's nothing. It's nice to see you without some armor once in a while !" She giggled.

Hearing her word, I slightly blushed and looked away.

"A-Anyway, I came for another reason. Ari told me we should build our mine next to our house !"

"Yea, she also told me the same thing when we left together, and I must say, she is kinda right. If we continue like this, there will be soon no cave left to explore !"

I sighed

"Alright, I'll see what I can do..."

* * *

1 week later, The mine, Mickaël POV

And with that, our little own mine was born, later that morning, I asked everyone what they thought about Ari's idea, exept Hayden of course...What ? He nearly killed me and Andr, he doesn't have a word to say. Anyway, they all agreed and we began to dig. As for Hayden, he is helping us with the mining and most of us have already forgiven him, the only ones who still had a grudge on him were Yaebi and I. What surprised me the most is that the fastest one to forgive was Cupa. Speaking of Cupa, she seemed rather...distant since I came back from my travel with Vanessa and not just with me but with everyone, something was clearly bothering her. Maybe I could ask her...

"Arg ! My back !" I said as I stretched every muscles in my body.

"Want some help ?" I heard a masculine voice next to me that I recognized as Hayden's.

"No, I am fine !" I answered.

We were mining deep underneath the surface, we couldn't see very far because of a sort of fog. Hayden and I were mining next to each other while Cupa was a little behind us.

 _" I must say, digging this mine was a pretty good idea...unless you consider the hundredth unused cobblestone blocks we have to store !"_ I thought.

It was true, for a hundred blocks mined, we found, let say...six irons, fithteen coals, some gold and maybe a diamond if we were lucky, I'll let you do the math. Point is, exploring mines was certainly longer but it was more profitable.

"Hey Hayden, what time is it ?" Cupa asked.

"According to my watch, it's nearly sunset. We should continue mining a little more before we go back to the surface !" Hayden answered.

I grumbled under my breath, ever since Cupa had forgiven him, they get closer to each other. Call me paranoid or whatever but I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the worst possible scenario : Him taking adventage of Cupa for X reasons.

 _"Brrr, that would be horrible !"_ I thought.

"MICKAËL, WATCH OUT !" I heard someone say behind me as I suddenly began to fall.

I opened my eyes and saw a pool of lave underneath me, then I felt a hand taking me by the collar of my armor and pulling me on the ground.

"Mickaël, are you alright ?" Cupa asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yea yea, I am fine !" I answered, panting

"You should thank Hayden, if it wasn't for him, you would be taking a bath in hot lava !"

"Yea, thanks...!" I said, before looking at the pool I nearly fell into. I guessed we found a normal lava lake until I noticed some bright blue shining diamonds on the wall, on the other side of the lake.

"Hey look guys, we found diamonds !" I said to the two others.

"YAY...but...how are we going to get there ?" Cupa asked.

"We could mine around the lake or build a bridge above the lave...but I got a safer idea !" I answered.

"And that is ?"

"I'll show you !" I said.

I opened my bag and pulled out a small bucket of water.

"That will do !" I took the the bucked and spilled the water in the lava. The hot pool surface's began to solidified and changed its color to black.

"And that's how, ladies and gentlemen, you make obsidian blocks !" I began "Now we can go get these diamonds !"

We carefully climbed down to the newly formed ground below and we mined the blue gems. In total, we got four of them.

"Hey Cupa, look at this one !" Hayden said, holding a big diamond in his hand.

"Wow, it's pretty !" She replied.

"Just like you !"

"Ow, silly !" Cupa laughed.

I gritted my teeth.

 _"I really don't like this !"_ I thought.

"Well, now that we have some diamonds, I think we should get back to the surface before the night falls !" I suggested.

"I agree !" Hayden said while Cupa just nodded.

That being said, we all went back to the house. When we entered, Ayumi walked toward us.

"So was your mining trip profitable today ?" She asked.

"No, not really. Exept these four diamonds, we returned with just some cobblestones !"

"I see, you'll so better next time Mickaël !"

"Yeah...I hope so too. We are almost out of storage space for our unused cobblestones. We have to find a solution !"

I removed my armor and placed my bag in my room. When I looked at the diamonds in it, an idea came into my mind. We had enough diamonds and some obsidian blocks in our mine. I had to tell the other about that. I put the diamonds in my chest and went down in the kitchen to eat.

Everybody sit on their chair as I began to spoke.

"Hey, can I have your attention for a moment ? Alright, you all know that we are almost out of space for all the stone we mine and we don't use and we can't afford to build a big tower with hundreth of chests. So I got an idea, with the diamonds we mined earlier, we could make a diamonds pickaxe and mine the obsidian blocks we have made. That way, we could make a portal to the Nether and store our cobblestone in this dimension. What do you say ?"

Everyone stayed silent until Ari spoke up.

"Uhhh, I don't know Mickaël, opening a portal to the Nether could be pretty dangerous, not only for you and us but for the whole world. From all the poeple who went to the Nether, only a few returned alive !"

"I know..." I began "But what choice do we have ? Sooner or later, we will run out of space !"

"But...fine, but you have to go with someone !"

"Of course, I'll have Cupa and Hayden to watch my back !"

Then I turned to Ayumi.

"Do you want to come too Ayumi ?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure !"

"Great ! That's all I wanted to talk about, now you can all eat in peace !" I said.

"I have already finished !" A little girl voice's I knew too much spoke up. Vanessa was looking at me with a bright smile and her bowl empty.

I just rolled my eyes and we all began to eat. The dinner was pretty calm. Yaebi was talking with Ayumi and Ari while Hayden was eating without saying anything. As for Cupa, she was still looking down without saying anything.

 _"Since Hayden came into our lives a week ago, Cupa have been feeling down. I am sure he have something to do with it. I must figure out what !"_ I thought.

* * *

The next day, In front of home, Mickaël POV

"Alright, everyone, stand back !" I said, a lighter in my hand, prepared to open the portal.

That morning, we mined the obsidian blocks and built the portal. I crafted some armor, for more protection against fire. Now, we were ready to open this portal to hell. Ayumi and Hayden were behind me with their weapons drew. Cupa had a TNT in her hand to close the portal, just in case.

"3...2...1...Opening !" I counted down. I lighted a obsidian block and the portal opened. A purple gate appeared in the portal, making some purple particles close to it. Because we were cautious, we waited a minute or two in front of the portal. We didn't want to be surprised by something coming out of this dimension.

Seeing nothing of this sort, I said to the others :

"It's clear, I'll go first and check the area, then I'll tell you if it is safe enough to continue the exploration. Understood ?"

"Yes,be careful Mickaël !"

"Thanks Ayumi !"

Following only my bravery...or my stupidity, you choose, I entered the portal. For a moment, I felt nauseous and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I found myself in a sort of room with walls made of dark bricks.

 _"Nothing here...strange. I expected more company !"_ I thought.

I decided it was safe enough to let Ayumi and the other come here. When they entered the Nether, they had the same reaction as me.

"Where are we ?" Ayumi asked.

"It looks like a fortress !" I answered.

"Let's make sure this place is safe enough !" She replied.

"I agree !"

We exited the room and began to explore this Nether fortress. It was a series of hallways with some rooms.

"So this is a Nether fortress..." Hayden stated.

"I think fortress is a big word when you consider the holes in the walls and the ceiling that could collapse at any minutes. It looks more like a ruin. That would also explain why there is no one here and why all the rooms are empty !" I said.

"That's a good explanation !" Hayden replied.

We continued to go foward, exploring this castle. At one point, we arrived in front of a room. When we entered, we saw some kind of red plants with a bulb on the top.

 _"Nether warts, and someone must be taking care of them !"_ I thought.

"What are these things ?" Cupa asked.

"Everyone, we should get out of here !" I suggested.

"What ? Why ?" Ayumi asked.

"We are not alone in this fortress !"

"And this where I am planting my nether warts !" A girl's voice resonated in the fortress before the door in front of us opened.

We saw two girls and a man. The first one was a slightly tanned girl with blond hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a red bra and some yellow gauntlets on her legs and front arms. She also had some yellow sticks floating around her. The second was a white girl with long white hair and nearly red eyes. She was wearing what looked like a wedding dress. She also had a hat on her head with a face I guessed as a ghast's face. As for the man, he was just wearing a tuxedo and white hair. They all seemed to float above the ground. Upon seeing us, they just stand there, gaping.

 _"So we have a blaze, and a ghast...or maybe two !"_ I thought as I looked at the ones in front of us

Suddenly, the blond-haired girl began to shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE COLD ONES ? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY, IN MY CASTLE, IN THE MIDDLE OF MY NETHER WARTS !"

"This ? A castle ? I thought you guys said it was a ruin !" Cupa said out loud.

Hayden and I turned toward her with our mouth opened. When we turned again to the blaze. She had her eyes close but I swear , I saw a little vein popping up on her forehead.

"My castle ? A ruin ?"

She tried to run toward us only to be restrained by her friend

"CHARLOETTE, LET ME GO. I AM GOING TO TURN THESE HUMANS INTO ASHES !"

"Calm down !" The ghast began with a sweet voice "Killing them won't solve anything !"

"Yeah.." the guy continued "Plus, I have to agree with them, your castle looks like a ruin !"

The blaze girl seemed to calm down and her friend released her grip on her. The blond haired girl turned around and said to her friends with a harsh voice :

"Fine, stay here with your new friends. I am going into my room. Don't disturb me !"

Then she stormed out of the room, leaving us with her two friends.

"Blazette, wait..." The ghast girl began, but she sighed and turned toward us "I am sorry for her behavior. It's just that it is difficult for her at the moment. Let me present myself, I am Charloette, princess of the ghast kind, and this my future husband, Menos !"

"Pleased to meet you !" I said "I am Mickaël, and this is Ayumi..."

"Hello !"

"...Cupa..."

"Hi !"

"...and Hayden !"

"Hey !"

"What are you doing here ? We don't see a lot of human in the Nether !" Menos asked.

"Well we were looking for a place to store our unused cobblestone, so we built a portal to the Nether and we arrived in this fortress !" Hayden explained.

"Oh I see, so you are not here to steal anything ?" Charloette asked.

"No, not at all !"

"Great !" The white haired girl said happily.

"So...what is this place ?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh...It's Blazette's castle !"

"Blazette ?" Hayden and I said at the same time.

"Yes Blazette, the blaze, my friend, the girl you two angered two minutes ago !" She said pointing at me and Hayden.

"What happened to it ? Why is it in such a state" Ayumi asked.

"Oh...I-I am sorry, I cannot tell you. Blazette would kill me if she knows I told this to anyone.

"I see !" I replied "Hum, I-I'll go check on her !"

"Good luck !" Menos said to me.

"Where is her room ?" I asked.

"When you get out of the room, go left and it's right at the end of the corridor !"

"Thanks !"

Then I exited the room.

* * *

Present time, Blazette's castle, Hayden POV

After Mickaël left, Ayumi, Cupa and I stayed in the room with Charloette and Menos. Ayumi continued to speak to the ghasts. As for me, I decided to took my chance to talk to Cupa about her behavior.

"Hey Cupa, can I talk to you for a moment ?"

"Hum...Yes !" She said after hesitating for a second.

We sat against one of the wall of the room.

"So what did you want to talk about ?" The creeper girl asked.

"What is happening with you Cupa ?"

"I don't know what you mean !" She denied.

"You seem to feel down all the time even though you looked like someone joyful when we first met. You avoid all your friend exept me and I know for sure they noticed some changes in your behavior. I think it won't take long before Mickaël ask you about it !"

"I...Well !"

"If you don't want to speak about it that's fine but if..."

"No...I'll tell you...but only if you promise to not tell the others about it, I don't want them to worry !"

"Alright, fine with me !" I finally said.

"Well, a week ago, a day before you came back. I had a nightmare where I was struck by lightning and I killed all my friends !" Cupa explained.

"But it was just a nightmare, there is nothing to worry about !" I said

"There was something else, I met someone who told me this was my destiny. He was dark and had absolutly no pupils. It seemed so real. That's why I try to avoid everyone at the moment, especially Mickaël because I don't want to hurt him. I love him, Hayden. What if it happens ? What would happens if I hurt you all ?"

"You won't Cupa, because it was just a dream. This is nothing you have to worry about. And even if it happens, I will be there to protect you !"

 _"Even at the cost of my own life !"_ I thought.

"But...If you try to avoid everyone, why don't you do the same with me ?" I asked.

"Because you are the only one I didn't see in my dream !" She giggled.

It was nice to see her smile, it warmed my heart.

"Thank you Hayden, you are a sweet guy !" She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

It was the final straw, I began to blush madly while Cupa simply giggled and returned with Ayumi.

 _"Notch damnit, she kissed me !"_ I thought. I knew she liked Mickaël but...if she was happy, then I was happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blazette's room, Mickaël POV

I finally arrived in front of Blazette's room. I knocked on the door but no one answered.

 _"Maybe I am at the wrong door...No, I followed Charloette indication !"_ I thought.

After a minute of waiting, I opened the door to see Blazette, hunched, her face against a wall and mumbling to herself. Deciding that ,maybe, creeping up on her wasn't the best thing to do, I let myself know.

"Hum hey !" I called.

Her face turned toward me and she frowned.

"Back off cold one !" Blazette warned.

"Hum sorry Blazette but..." I began.

"Who told you my name ?" She asked.

"Charloette !" I answered.

"I am sooo going to kill her. So, came to make fun of my name ?"

"No, why would I do that ?" I asked back.

"Because you wouldn't be the first and certainly not the last. My parents weren't really inspired for a name ! The blond haired girl answered "If you didn't come here for that, why are you here cold one ?"

"I just wanted to break the ice between you and us !"

Again, I saw that little vein popping up on her forehead.

"If you are here to make bad puns, you might as well go back where you came from !" She said with a hint of annoyance and anger in her sentence.

"Sorry, bad choice of words. I mean...Charloette told us it was difficult times for you at the moment, but she didn't precise what ? If you want, we could..." I was interupted as she spoke up.

"Hey...what's your name ?"

"Mickaël !"

"Alright Mickaël...have you ever been rejected by your own kind because you were different ?" She asked.

"Hum, no, not really !" I answered.

"Then, you won't be able to understand what I am going through right now !" Blazette simply said.

"Try me. I promise I won't judge you !"

After hesitating for a second, She spoke up again :

"Fine, you win. You see..."

* * *

1 year ago, Blazette parents's fortress, Blazette POV

I was a happy woman living with a nice family. To tell the truth, I was the daughter of the most important blaze of the nether, the daughter of the King Rod. When I was still living with them, my days consisted in going out with my friends. I also liked to seduce every man I found, blaze or not, but...deep inside me, I always felt different because, even though I seduced male, I liked girls. I feared the day my dad would choose to mary me to someone and, eventually, this day arrived. I was in my room, watching the lavafall through the bar of my room when I heard my dad :

"Hey Blazette, come and meet your husband !"

My heart skipped a beat. I went to my dad, who showed me a blaze.

"This is Flame, he will be your husband from now on !" He said, proud of himself !"

"Dad..." I gulped "Can I talk to you about something ?"

"Yes !"

"I don't want to marry him !"

"What ? Why ?" He asked, visibly surprised.

"Because...I am into girls, dad !" I nearly shouted.

His expression changed drastically.

"Blazette, you will marry this blaze and that's final !"

"No, I won't !" I said as I runned into my room.

* * *

Present time, Blazette's room, Mickaël POV

The next day, I learned from one of my servant that I was disinherited and that I had to live the castle. From all the friends I had, only Menos and Charloette stayed by my side. With the money I brang with me, I was able to buy this castle but, as you see, it's just a ruin and I don't know how I am going to repair it !"

"Why would your parents reject like that only because you were into girls ?"

"You don't understand, If they have raised me for 19 years, it's for the sole purpose of getting me married to preserve our family, but...since I am into girls, I was useless to them !"

"You know...We could help you if you want !" I replied

"Why would you help ? You have met me like what...five minutes ago !"

"Aaaah, why ? Why do I have to justify myself every freacking time I want to do something good ?" I said, with my hand on my forehead.

She stared at me for a second before answering :

"Agreed, lets just suppose I accept your help, what would you do for me ?"

"Since this fortress needs plenty of work, I figured that we could help you by giving you some materials to work with. We have a lot of cobblestone blocks we could give you. Yes, it's not Nether bricks, but it's better than nothing !" I offered.

"But don't you need them ?" Blazette asked.

"Nah, they are unused and we leave them to rust in a chest !"

Blazette rolled her eyes.

"In exchange for your help, what do you want me to do ?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing or maybe, to finish your castle !"

The blaze girl in front of me looked at me from my feet all the way up to my head, almost as if she was searching for something. Then she began to grin like a psychopath

"Now that I can take a good look at you, you are more like an ''hot stuff'' to me. I think I found a better way to repay you. Come here ''hot stuff'', let this blaze girl take good care of you !" She said as she lied down on the ground.

I gulped and tried to find my word.

"Hum, I-I am sorry but my friends are waiting for me. Y-You can come whenever you want to our home to take your materials !"

That being said, I slowly exited the room to rejoin the others. I retraced my steps and arrived in front the room.

"Well, I am 25 years old, Menos is 27 and Blazette is only 20 !"

I entered the room to see Ayumi, Cupa, Charloette and Menos, talking together. As for Hayden, he was lying against a wall, away from everyone. I heard a laughter and saw Cupa laughing with Ayumi. This surprised me because Cupa seemed to avoid everyone for the past week. When I looked at Hayden, he was wearing a smile on his face.

 _"I really really don't like this !"_ I thought as I walked toward Ayumi

"Hey Ayumi, can I talk to you for a moment ?"

"Sure !"

We walked away from the group

"What happened with Cupa ? She wasn't herself this week and suddenly I find her laughing !"

"I think she had a conversation with Hayden about something, I don't know about what though. She didn't want to tell me !"

 _"I thought so !"_

"Ayumi..." I whispered in her ear "I don't think we should let him go near Cupa ever again. She has been acting strange ever since Hayden appeared in her live !"

"Mickaël, you are just been paranoid !" Ayumi replied.

"B-But, Ayumi, he tried to kill us !"

"And I also have tired to kill you Mickaël, Andr and Ari did too. We are no different !"

"No..." I disagreed "You tried to kill me because you wanted to protect Vanessa. He, on the other hand, tried to kill us for his own personal gain !" I tried to explain

"Mickaël, stop being so paranoid about Hayden, for the past week, he have helped us with everything : The food, the mining, the hunting and the list goes on. He wants to redeem himself. Just give him a chance, Mickaël !"

"B-But...Ayumi..."

"No but, this discussion..."

Suddenly, I felt something hugging me from my back. When I looked behind me, I saw a familiar creeper girl. She wasn't crying but I could tell she had tearful eyes.

"Mickaël, I am sorry that I have been so distant toward you. I-I promise it won't happen again !"

I turned around and hugged Cupa

"Hey, It's okay. You don't have to worry about that !" I reassured her

She nodded and went back to talk with Menos. I turned to Ayumi.

"So, where were we ?" I asked

"I was telling you that our discussion was ov..."

Again, I felt something hugging me from behind. Without turning my head, I said with a slightly annoyed voice :

"Cupa, I told you it was nothing, you can stop hugging me now !"

"Hey there ''hot stuff'', are you sure you don't want to accept my offer ?" Another voice that wasn't Cupa's replied

I turned my head to see Blazette, looking at me seductively. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Ayumi frowning but also giving a death stare toward Blazette...or me, I don't really know...maybe both. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to explain while making big arm movement in front of me.

"A-Ayumi, that's not what you think ! We didn't do anything together, I swear !"

* * *

Some hours later, Blazette's castle, Mickaël POV

"Hey Mickaël, have you heard the story of the creeper who went to a party ?" Menos asked me.

"Hum...no !" I answered.

"Well, he had a BLAST !"

I chuckled.

"Not a bad one I must say !"

During the two hours we spend together in the Nether. I noticed some things about our new friends. Menos was the kind of funny guy who liked to make jokes at any time. Charloette was the sweet but also an happy go lucky girl. She was almost a fusion of Cupa and Andr. As for Blazette, she was the crazy seductive psycopath one.

"Well, we need to go !" Ayumi said.

"Alright, just remind the hot stuff, he can pass by anytime to visit us !" Blazette replied "As for me, I'll pass by in a few days to get my blocks !"

Ayumi and Cupa just gave her a dirty look. Suddenly, the two of them took me by the arm and began to drag me.

"Hum, girls ?" I asked but they didn't listen.

When we exited the Nether. It was almost night outside and Yaebi was waiting for us, in front of our home.

"Oh, finally, you are here, took you long enough !"

"Sorry, we met some mobs in here, they accepted to take our unused cobblestone !"

"That great, I less thing to worry about !" Yaebi stated.

Ayumi and Cupa were in front of us while Hayden and I followed behind. I had an idea in mind.

 _"If I can get alone with him for a while, maybe I can discover what he is planning !"_

I must have been in thought longer than I thought because Cupa called us from inside the house.

"Hey guys, what are you still doing outside ?"

 _"Quick brain, think of something !"_ I thought

"Hum, Hayden and I are going to pick up some mushrooms !" I lied.

"But...it's almost night !"

"Don't worry, it won't take long !" I reassured.

"Alright, don't take too long !" Cupa said as she waved at us. Ayumi, who was also watching us, gave me a suspicious look. I tried to act as normal as possible and waved at her. Then, I made a gesture at Hayden to follow me. After a few minutes of waking through the forest. I turned toward him.

"There, we won't be disturbed around here !"

"We are not going to pick up mushrooms, are we ?" Hayden asked, staring at me.

"No...I want to know the truth Hayden !" I answered

I pulled Exbarelyburn out of its sheath and pointed the sharp end toward his direction. In response to that, he began to form a ball made of lightning in his right hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mickaël, but if that's what you want , so be it !"

Hayden closed his eyes

" **AEMOH** !"

* * *

Meanwhile, Home, Cupa POV

After Mickaël and Hayden went into the forest, I went to my room to make sure everything was ready for when Mickaël comes back.

 _"Tonight, I will make him mine, and we will be together forever !"_ I thought.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...Oh oh, Cupa is up to Something and Mickaël is following his instincts ^^** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ;-)**


	17. Chapter 16 : C-Cupa ?

**_Chapter_ _16 : C-Cupa ?_**

 **Hey guys, Agithos here for another chapter, and since I don't have anything interesting to say...onto the story.**

Present time, The forest, Mickaël POV

"I don't know what you are talking about Mickaël, but if it's that what you want, so be it !"

Hayden closed his eyes.

" **AEMOH** !"

 _"Ah crap, last time he said that, he became faster and stronger !"_ I thought _"I must end this quickly or else I won't last long !"_

I rushed toward him and tried to it with the flat side of my sword, hopping to knock him out. He stayed where he was. At the last moment, he deflected my sword with his front arm's armor. Then he proceed to punch me in the face, almost making me loose my balance.

 _"ARG !"_ I screamed in my head.

I pressed my hand on my nose and felt a warm fluid leaking down on my hand. This fight had only just began and I already found myself with a bloody nose.

 _"This is bad !"_

To my surprise, Hayden didn't attack back and simply stared at me, with his lightning bolt still in his hand.

"Why did you attack me Mickaël ? I thought we got over this !"

"What did you do to her ?" I asked with a harsh voice.

"I don't get what you mean !"

"What did you do to CUPA ?" I asked a second time as I runned toward Hayden.

"What ? Cupa ?" My question seemed to have stunned him for a second and I managed to tackle him on the ground. I put the sharp side on my sword against his throat and repeated my question.

"I'll say it one last time, what did you do to Cupa ?"

"I didn't do anything to her, Mickaël !" He shouted at me.

"You liar, why should I believe you ?"

Suddenly, I felt a unbearable pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw Hayden's hand pressed against my stomach. He stared at me for a second as I was trying to fight the pain.

"I am sorry Mickaël, I didn't want to come to this but you forced me !"

It's at this moment that I noticed he didn't have his lightning bolt in his hand anymore. There was only was possible explanation.

"You-You didn't..."

"I am sorry Mickaël !"

At the moment he finished he sentence, I felt a flow of electricity going everywhere in my body. I tried to not scream but the pain was excruciating. This moment seemed to last forever even though it must have lasted just four or five seconds at most. When it was over, I tumbled and fell on the ground. I was still concious but I couldn't move a single muscle in my body. As for Hayden, he was slowly getting up. He noticed that I was staring at him.

"You are still conscious ? Not many people can endure that kind of attack !"

"W-What did you do to her ?" I managed to say with difficulty.

"I still don't understand what you mean, explain to me !" He replied

I tried to move but I couldn't, my body was still too numb.

"Ever since you arrived, Cupa has been depressed, she avoided everyone but you. If we asked her if everything was alright, she just says that it was nothing to worry about. And then, you came, spoke with her for two minutes and she was back to herself again. You didn't think I would find that a little suspicious, did you ? Now speak ! What did you said to her ?" I ordered him.

Hayden looked down, almost in shame. He stared at his feet for a second before answering.

"I-Sorry, but I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyboy !"

 _"How convenient !"_ I thought as I glared at him.

"And how can I know you tell the truth and this is just a trick of you to kill us ?"

It was Hayden's turn to frown and glare at me.

"Alright Mickaël, I am sick of your shit. I tried to endure your behavior but I can't anymore, I can't stand people like you. I know you are just trying to protect your friends but this is getting ridiculous.. For Notch's sake, If I really wanted to kill you by now, I would have done it far earlier. I could have just let you fall in that pool of lava this morning. I was hoping you would have forgiven me for my past's mistakes, but now I see that's not the case !"

Hayden got close to me and put his face close to mine.

"Let me tell you one thing, if it wasn't for Cupa, you would be dead right now. I don't care what you may think about me but all that matters to me is Cupa's happiness, nothing more. If I kill you right now, she would be sad at a point you cannot imagine, you are lucky she really cares about you !"

Then, the black haired man in front of me sat on the ground, against a tree and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"W-why is her happiness is so important to you ?" I asked

"Because I really care about her Mickaël, I would do anything to protect her !"

Hearing these words, I tried to move my arms, even though my body was still numb, I managed to lift them above the ground.

"I wouldn't force too much on your muscle Mickaël, you could loose your arms by doing so, let them rest for a little while !" Hayden warned me.

He sighed :

"Let me tell you a story Mickaël..."

* * *

19 years ago, Unknow location, Unknow POV

The sun was shining, the water was clear and the leaves of the trees were flying with the wind. In the middle of this peaceful landscape was a big village once known as Whiteford. It was a independent village, away from any kind of civilisation. It has his own king and he was very protective about his people. They were still doing some trade with the other villages but Whiteford made his own rules, with them it was : You accept or you leave.

One day, a guard passed alongside a river while doing his daily patrol in a hay valley, the sun was hot and he was glad the tree was making some kind of protection for him. Suddenly he heared something that would change his live forever.

"Bwaah !"

"What was that ?" The guard asked to himself. He looked toward the river and pushed some bushes aside and what he saw stunned him.

On the river, going with the current was, what appeared like a baby, covered in a cocoon of silk around him. The guard quickly removed his iron armor and dived in the water to save the baby. After he took it out of the water, he stayed at the baby's side to take care of it. He waited with the baby until one of his comrades came nearby.

"Wow, captain, where did you find this baby ?" The guard asked.

"I founding floating on the river !"

"B-But, where are his parents ?"

"I think he was abandonned. I shall take care of him from now on !"

"Sir, with all my due respect. I don't think you mean to take care of this baby, you just want to replace..."

The captain gave the other gard a death stare, making him shut up. Then he looked back at the baby with gentle eyes.

"So...how am going to name you ?" He said as he looked around him. Seeing the peaceful scenery in front of him, he sighed contentedly.

"I know, I am going to call you...Hayden !"

* * *

Present time, The forest, Mickaël POV

Me and Hayden were still face to face, staring at each others. By the time he finished his story, I was able to regain some control on my muscles. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand up, so I just sat against a tree.

"So..." I began "If I understand right, that baby was you. You have been abandonned at your birth by your parents ?"

"Yes...My father never hid the truth for me and I thank him for that...but my story isn't over yet..."

* * *

13 years ago, Whiteford, Hayden POV

I was outside the castle, my heart was racing like crazy and I was sweating. I was with my father, the captain of the royal guard, we were coming here every day to train with him. I wanted to become like him, a respected swordsman.

"Hey Hayden, get focused. Your enemy won't give you any you any chances !" I heard my father say before I felt a wooden stick hit me on my right cheek.

"Ouch, Daddy that hurts !"

"That for your own good Hayden ! Don't let your guard down !" He replied.

"Yes !"

The training went on for a while. That evening, we returned to our home. I was so exausted that my father had to carry me on his back on our way home.

"Daddy ?" I asked

"Yes, Hayden ?"

"Do you think I'll be able to be a skilled guard like you one day ?"

"Yes you will Hayden, and one day, you will find yourself a nice girlfriend you will love, cherish...and...protect..."

Then I heard something I didn't hear from my father before, a sniffing.

"Dad ? Are you okay ?" I asked

He turned toward me and I saw tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Please Hayden, promise me that you will protect her, even at the cost of your own life. Succeed where I have failed !"

It was the first time I had to see my father cry. I was too dumbfounded to talk so I just nodded.

"Good boy !" He said, passing his hand in my hair.

* * *

Present time, The forest, Mickaël POV

"...Since that day, I have trained harder and harder every day and, at the age of sixteen, I was a royal guard under the orders of my father..." Hayden finished as he looked at me. Me, on the other hand, I was finally able to get, my body almost didn't felt numb anymore, I felt my strengh coming little by little.

"So, your sword's mastery comes from your adopting father, but...what about your lightning power ? You weren't born with them, were you ?" I asked.

"No you are right...I was coming to that..."

* * *

3 years ago, Whiteford, Hayden POV

We were at war. A month ago, a guard patrol came back with some kind of gem they found . The gem's aura seemed mystrerious, yet dangerous. Some of our elders that it was impragnated by a maleficient force and that no one should ever use it. We had planned to bury this gem deep undergroud forever but an army of bandits somehow knew about the existence of this gem and was coming to Whiteford to steal it. Whiteford may had some of the best guards in all Minecraftia, they outnumbered us by many. I was preparing my armor when my father called me :

"Hayden ! Can you come her for a second ?"

"I am coming father !"

I walked toward him.

"Follow me son !" He said.

I did as I was told and followed him through the castle. After a while, we arrived into the throne room where the king was waiting for us. I bowed in front of him.

"Rise young Hayden..." He began "Are you ready to do whatever it takes to protect this village ?"

"Yes my king, I am ready to die for my village !" I said, proudly.

"That's not what I meant, young one !"

"Huh ?"

"You see, young Hayden, if the bandits gets their hand on this crystal, we are all as good as dead. You are one of your best soldier, we can't afford to loose you in this battle. While we defend this village, take the gem and go as far as you can !"The king explained.

"But my king..."

"It's the king's decision, Hayden, we can't do anything against that. You heard him, take the crystal and get out of here !" He said as he handed me the gem.

I sighed.

"Yes, it shall be done !"

"Good luck young Hayden. May Notch be with you !"

I nodded and exited the castle as fast as I could. Outside, the battle between our forces and the enemy was already raging. I runned in the village, killing every bandits that I couldn't avoid. All was going well...until this moment...

'BOOM !' A house exploded.

"THEY HAVE TNTS !" I heard a guard shout before being blown up.

I look up and saw dozens of TNT in air coming down toward. I runned toward a shelter but too late, a TNT blowed at my feet, sending me a few second into the air before I brutally hit the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw the gem, a a meter in front of me...shattered on the ground.

 _"Oh no..."_

The broken pieces of the crystal began becoming white and a blinding light escaped from it. I closed my eye to protect them, then all went black. When I woke up, it was already night time. The village...the village was completely destroyed. Every building...in ruin, every tree...burn, every street...filled with rubbles and corpses. I began to cry and scream. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw something moving behind me. I turned around and I just had the time to duck to avoid a sword passing right above my head.

I felt something strange in my arms. I put them in front of me and Suddenly, a sort of bolt of lightning came out of my hand and went crashing into the bandit in front of me, killing him instantly.

I looked at my hand.

"Did...did I just do that ?

* * *

Present time, The forest, Mickaël POV

"...I figured the power came out of the crystal and had somehow been impragnated in me. I searched the whole village for survivors, but I found none. I was the only survivor, all the people I cared about, dead. For three years, I was alone, earning money as a mercenary until I met you. Now you know. That's why I want to protect her, after finally three years of loneliness, I found someone to care about !"

 _"If what he says is true, then we are almost the same. We are both orphan who have been taken care of by someone at young age. We both have been trained to be the best. The only difference is that he doesn't have his family anymore while I still have mine in Texas...in the other world...Crap, I think I have been a total jerk to him !"_

After a minute of reflexion, I spoke up :

"You know what ? I believe you. I-I am sorry for my behavior toward you. You know, you and I have much in common concerning our past !" I explained.

"What ? Are you telling me you have been abandonned too ?" Hayden asked.

"Humm, no not quite, you see.."

I told him everything, from the death of my parents, my training...Well, I changed the story one or two times to fit into the environnement. I changed the car for some horses, guns for bows...You get it.

By the time I finished my story, we were walking toward our home.

"You are lucky to have escaped that TNT, I am sorry for your parents !"

"Don't be, that was fithteen years ago. Sorry again for my behavior over the past week. No hard feelings ?" I asked as I placed my hand in front of him.

"You just wanted to protect your friends, I can understand. No hard feelings !" He answered while shaking it.

"Speaking of protection. Why do you want to protect Cupa so much ?"

"I-I don't, ever since I saw her for the first time, I felt a deep desire to bring her happy by any means necessary, when I saw her smile for the first time, it warmed my heart and...what ?" He asked as I looked at him wierdly.

"Hayden, don't tell me...!"

"I think so, and that's bad, that's really bad !" He looked at his feet.

'Hey cheer up, she will be lucky to have you as a boyfriend, plus, you are getting along with her really well !" I reassured.

"No, that's bad because she is in love with you, you idiot !" The black haired man said as he pressed a finger against my torso.

"Nah, you must be joking right ? I mean, Cupa is just a really good friend of mine. She is like a little sister to me. I care about her but I don't see myself having a romantic relationship with her. And, on the top of that, I love somone else !"

"That will brake her heart..."

"I know...and I don't know what she will do when she will learn she lives with the one I love !"

"Really ? Who is it?" Hayden asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell her !" I said.

He nodded.

"I-It's Ayumi !" I told him

"Ayumi, the skeleton archer ?"

"Yes.."

"Damn, I should have guessed from the way you look at her. Who knows exept me ?"

"Hum, there is you, Yaebi and I am sure Ari have some doubts !"

We finally arrived at our home. When we entered, I saw Cupa waiting for me, there was also Yaebi, Ari and Ayumi in the kitchen. I guessed Andr and Vanessa were already sleeping.

"Hey Mickaël, you finally came back !" She said as she hugged me.

Now that I knew about her feeling for me, I blushed a little and felt slightly uneasy. I just hopped this was a really good prank from Hayden as a payback for the last week. I looked down at Cupa.

"Hum...Cupa, can I..."

"Mickaël, your nose, you are bleeding !" Cupa exclamed.

 _"Ah crap, I forgot about that !"_ I thought.

"Quick Mickaël, come here !" She continued.

She made me sat down on a chair and she inspected my nose.

"For Notch's sake, Mickaël, you didn't go in for half measures...What happened to you ?" The creeper girl asked.

 _"I can't say I fought with Hayden, Ayumi would scold me until the end of times !"_

"I slipped and my face met a tree !" I explained.

"Maybe some plants will make it heal faster !" Cupa suggested.

"I'll see what I can do about that. Ari, come with me !" Ayumi said before leaving the house with Ari at her side.

As for Yaebi, he simply grinned and gave me a ''Good luck with her'' look before going upstairs. Cupa and I were left alone in the kitchen.

"Hey Mickaël, can I show you something ? I am sure you will like it !" Cupa said.

"Sure !" I replied.

"Great !" She sais happily "Don't move !"

"I don't plan to !"

With that being said, Cupa runned upstairs, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I took advantage of this moment to think deeply.

 _"I wonder what is that thing she wants to show me. Should I tell her after or before she shows me her surprise. I hope Hayden was just kidding with me !"_

After a few minutes, I heard someone going downstairs and I saw Cupa with a small package in her hands. She handed it to me.

"Here, it's for you !"

"What is it ?" I asked.

"Open it and you will see !"

I took the package and opened it. I was surprise by what I saw inside of it. It was a small orange rocket meant for fireworks with a red heart painted on it. I pulled it out of the box and turned toward Cupa.

"Thanks Cupa, it's really nice but I..." I tried to speak.

I was interrupted by Cupa's soft lips pressing on mine.

 _"What the...Oh no, so Hayden was right, she is really in love with me !"_

Cupa pulled away, blushing maddly.

"Sorry, I was supposed to do that after the fireworks, but I couldn't wait anymore. I love you Mickaël. I have loved you since the day you accepted to become my friend in that cave. You are kind, generous and always here to help others !"

I was too stunned by her confession to respond. She giggled as she saw my face. She took me by the arm and dragged me outside the house. I regained control over my body when she took the rocket from my hand and placed it on the ground.

"Hum...Cupa ?"

"Yes Mickaël ?" She asked.

"We need to talk !" I said.

"About what ?" She asked, arboring her usual big smile.

I took a brief inspiration before saying :

"I am sorry if I hurt your feelings Cupa but...I do not feel the same way toward you as you do toward me. I-I can't..."

At these words, Cupa's eyes began to fill with tears.

"B-B-But, why not Mickaël ? I am not pretty enough for you ?" She asked.

"What ? No no no, you are very pretty Cupa. This doesn't have to do anything with you. it's me, the problem !" I tried to explain to her.

"But, I love you for who you are Mickaël !"

"That's not what I mean...Cupa...I-I think I am in love with someone else !" I finished.

I saw tears flowing down her cheeks, after a second, she closed her eyes and runned in the opposite direction.

"Hey Cupa, wait !" I called her.

She disappeared behind a bush. Thinking she could do something stupid. I began to run after her. When I pushed the bush aside, there was nothing. I had lost her. For twenty minutes, I wandered into the forest, shouting her name and hopping she would respond but I didn't receive any. I returned to the house. Out of rage, I punched a tree on my way.

"You. Fucking. Idiot. Couldn't you find better words ?" I nearly shouted.

"Hey Mickaël, what happened ? I heard you shouting !" I heard a masculine voice say in front of me. It was Hayden, walking toward me "Where is Cupa ? I am sure I heard you calling her name !" He asked as he looked around.

I looked at the ground with sad eyes. Hayden noticed that and began to shake me by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey Mickaël, ! Talk to me. What happened ? Where is Cupa ?" He began to panick.

"Hayden, Cupa...she is...She is gone !" I said.

"WHAT ?"

"I explained to her that we couldn't be together...it broke her heart. She began to cry and she took off in the forest !"

"What ? But we need to go after her ! She might be hurt, or worse !" He suggested.

"Hayden, I already tried but I couldn't find her !"

"Then I'll search for her myself !" He said

"No, you can't search for her now. It's too dark and there are probably hundredth mobs outside by now. Let's wait for Ari and Ayumi to come back !" I replied as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He simply brushed it off and looked at me.

"Mickaël, what did I tell you ? I'll protect her, even at the cost of my own life !"

Then, he set off in the forest in pursuit of Cupa. I watched him go and I sighed.

" _Good luck Hayden, come back with her safe and sound !"_ I thought before I went back into the house.

Just before I opened the door. I heard Ari's voice behind me.

"YOU !"

I tuned around and saw her walking to me with her fists closed and a look of hatred in her eyes. When she arrived in front of me, she drew back her hand and slapped me with all her might.

"That's for playing with Ayumi's feelings !"

She slapped me another time.

"That's for breaking her heart !"

And another time.

"Ad that one is because these things always comes by three !"

Then she said with a voice full of anger and hate :

"You are lucky you are one of my closest friend or I swear I would have killed you !"

I looked at the ground before saying :

"Yes, I know I broke Cupa's heart and..." A detail intrigued me "Wait, did you said Ayumi ? Why does she have anything to do with this ?" I asked

"Because both of us saw you kissing Cupa, through the window, don't even try to lie about it !" Ari answered

"YOU SAW THAT ?"

"Yes..."

* * *

25 minutes ago, Near home, Ari's POV

We had finished picking up some medicinal plants for Mickaël bloody nose and we were on our way home. I was still teasing Ayumi on her love life.

"So, when are you going to tell him ?" I asked

"For the last time Ari, I don't plan to tell him. I don't know how he will react if he knows that a mob fell in love with him. I don't want to ruin our friendship !" She answered "Let's not talk about it anymore, we are almost at home !"

"aww, you're no fun !"

A bush further, we arrived in front of our home.

"Finally, maybe we can have some sleep now !" I said.

"At least you did not explore the Nether !" Ayumi replied.

As we went to open the door, Ayumi suddenly stopped in her tracks. I turned toward her and saw that she was looking at something through the window. She looked like she saw a ghost. Her hand released the plants she was holding, which fell on the ground.

"Hum...Ayumi ? What are you looking at ?" I asked her.

Hearing no response, I rejoined her and looked through the window. What I saw shocked me : Mickaël and Cupa were kissing. Cupa's arms were around Mickaël neck.

 _"That son of a..."_

I saw Ayumi closing her eyes and running in the opposite direction.

"Ayumi ! wait for me !"

I runned after through the forest. I was faster than her but she was a better athlete than me. She was distancing me step by step. I tried to speak to her.

"Ayumi, stop !"

"Stop following me, Ari. I-I just want to be alone !"

"Ayumi, I am your best friend, you can talk to me !"

Ayumi did not respond and runned even faster. Eventually I lost her track. I returned to the house with only one thought in mind

 _"I am going to give Mickaël a piece of my mind !"_

* * *

Present time, Home, Mickaël POV

"...and now I don't know where she is !" Ari finished.

"But-But why would she do that ?" I asked.

"Because she loves you dumbass, and you just broke her heart !"

"W-WHAT ? I-I need to talk to her !" I said as I began to run toward the forest. Unfortunatly, Ari placed herself in front of me.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere, you hurt her once. I am not going to let you do it again !"

"It was an accident Ari. I didn't mean to kiss her !" I tried to explain.

"Oh really ?" The spider girl asked "Then tell me why you were not moving when we saw you two kissing ?"

"And how I was supposed to react to a girl whom have feelings for me without hurting her ?" I nearly shouted out of frustration "She took me by surprise Ari !"

Then I proceed to tell her everything that happened since they left : Cupa's surprise, the kiss, the explanation and finally Cupa fleeing. I could tell by her eyes she was still not really convinced.

"How do I know you are not lying ?" She asked.

"First of all, do you see Cupa nearby ? And second of all, talk to Yaebi. He will tell you everything, but please, let me talk to Ayumi !" I pleaded.

Ari stared at me for a second before sighing.

"Fine, but even if we assume that I believe you, you can't go outside by now. It's too dark, you won't see anything and you even might risk getting killed. Go back to the house and stay there. As for me, I'll follow your advice and talk to Yaebi. Ayumi is a big girl, she can hold her own in the wild !"

Suddenly, I received a small drop of water on my nose, followed by another one.

"Huh ? It's raining ?" I asked, looking toward the sky hidden by the leaves of the forest.

"Oh no, water drops, we are all going to die !" She said sarcastically "It's just rain Mickaël, go back home. Now !"

"Yes, Ari !" I sighed as she pushed me toward the entrance of the house.

This was going to be a really long night.

* * *

A few minutes later, Unknow location, Cupa POV

It was raining badly, I didn't care. I was crying, I didn't care. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care either. All that mattered to me at this precise moment was to get away as far as possible. I dodged trees, bushes, animals and really rarely other mobs. I runned so fast, my legs were killing me.

At one point, my legs gave up and I got on my knees. I was crying and screaming at the top of my lungs. Then, I proceed to hit the ground repeatedly.

"What did I do wrong ? Am I not beautiful enough for him ? Not smart enough ? Not powerful enough ? Not cute enough ?"

I continued to cry as the rain formed some puddle of water around me.

"Why...Why did it have to be like this ?"

 **"Because young mob, it is your destiny !"**

"Huh ?" I said as I heard a distorded voice in front of me.

I looked up and saw a dark figure with two white eyes looking down at me. I was terrified at this point. I looked around and I saw that I was in the exact same place where I was standing in my dreams : Outside the forest, in a small clearing borded by two hills.

"You-You are the one I saw in my nightmare !"

 **"A nightmare ? I would have called that...A prediction !"** The figure said.

I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't respond to me.

 **"Don't even try to run away from me, nothing can change fate !"**

"Why ? Why me ?" I asked.

 **"Well, young mob, you are just someone who got rejected by her crush, nothing more. But what if I tell you I can make him love you ? You would have him for you and you alone, in exchange of your friends lives !"**

"Make Mickaël love me ? In exchange of all my friends's lives ? No, I can't do that, Mickaël would never love me if I ever do that !" I refused.

The figure's face looked like it was frowning at me.

 **"Very well. I tried the easy way, now we are going for the hard way !"** It said.

Then, he pointed an arm in my direction.

"What...What are you going to do to me ?" I asked, terrified.

 **"I am just going to give the control of your body to your stifled desires !"**

I remembered the rest of the nightmare. Me, killing everyone, even Mickaël.

"No..."

 **"It's not like you have a choice anyway !"**

 _"Mickaël...Hayden...anyone...help me..."_

Without a warning, I felt a lightning bolt crashing on me. Then, all went black.

* * *

1 hour later, Home, Mickaël POV

One hour. One hour, and still no sign of Cupa nor Ayumi nor Hayden whatsoever. I was in the kitchen. Ari ordered me to stay there while she talked with Yaebi about my feelings for Ayumi. Despite the heavy rain, I was checking the bushes to see if I could spot a movement. I was so focused on my task, I didn't noticed Ari creeping up on me from behind.

"I knew it !" She nearly screamed happily in my ears before hugging me.

"Woah, Ari. What are you talking about ?" I asked as I turned around.

"I knew you had feelings for Ayumi !"

I sighed.

"Yes, as Yaebi told you, I have feelings for her. But don't tell Cupa, I'll do it !" I said.

"What are you planning to tell me Mickaël sweetie ?" I heard a feminine voice behind me.

In front of the front door, I saw a woman with light blue hair and red eyes staring at me. She was wearing the same clothes as Cupa but there were holes in it, like they were stretched at their maximum.

"Cupa ? Is that you ? You look...different !" Ari asked.

"Yes, it's me. I know I changed a little, but I am still the same !" Cupa answered.

"Hum, listen Cupa, I am sorry for earlier !" I apologized.

"Oh don't worry Mickaël sweetie. It's already forgiven !" She replied.

 _"Mickaêl sweetie ? Cupa never called me like that, even when she didn't know I loved someone else !"_ I thought.

"That remind me, I have some gifts for all of you !" She said as she went outside for a moment before returning with some boxes. She handed two to Ari and one for Yaebi.

"Make sure to give one to Ayumi, I am sure she will like it !" Cupa said with a smile.

"Well...ok !"

"Meanwhile, I need to talk to Mickaël sweetie in private. Let's go outside !"

I hesitated a second before saying :

"Hum, alright !"

 _"Like that, I can ask her what is going on with her body !"_

Cupa took me by the hand and led me outside the house.

"Cupa, what happened to your body ?" I asked.

"Oh this, don't worry about that. I just listened to my deepest desire !"

Then she looked at me in the eyes.

"Mickaël, I know you can't love me the same way as I love you. I understand..."

"Thanks Cupa, that means a lot to me !" I replied.

"...But...that doesn't mean I will allow it !"

"What ?" I asked.

Suddenly, I heard a big explosion behind me. I turned around and saw the house on fire. Flames were growing on the roof and I could see smoke through the window. An horrible smell of burned wood was wafting from the house. I turned toward the creeper girl behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL CUPA ?" I shouted angrily.

She simply giggled at my question.

 _"I don't have time for this. I might already be too late !"_ I thought as I began to run toward the entrance of the house.

Out of nowhere, an explosion occurred in front of me. I was sent flying into the air for a second before landing on my back. I got up and saw Cupa with some TNTs in her hands. She was looking at me with a such a grin that even Jeff the killer would bow before it.

"Where are you going, Mickaël sweetie ? You don't plan on leaving me, are you ? You are mine and mine alone, until the end of times !"

"You are crazy Cupa, let me save them. They could be seriously hurt right now !" I pleaded

"Seriously hurt ? That's all ? I guess I'll do better with my second salvo of TNTs !"

She began to laugh hysterically. I took advantage of that and quickly rushed into the house. In here, everything was burning. Every room was on fire.

 _"God damnit, It's so hot in here. I hope you are all alright !"_

"ARI ! VANESSA ! YAEBI !" I screamed through the smoke

Seeing no one in the kitchen, I quickly got upstairs and noticed two bodies lying on the ground in front of me. It was Andr and Ari. Apart from a few burn and bruises, they seemed to be alright. I picked them up and placed both of them on my shoulders. Then I proceed to check to room to see if anyone was inside. Upon arriving in front of Ari's room, I heard some coughing behind the door. I kicked the door to open it. There was Yaebi and Vanessa, lying on the ground to avoid the smoke. I crawled toward them and placed Andr and ari next to me.

"Mickaël, are you ok ? Where is Cupa ?" yaebi asked.

"Yes, I am alright. She is outside. What happened here ?"

"It's the gifts Cupa gave us, they were just TNTs. I am glad I left mine downstairs !"

Vanessa was trying to wake up her sister by shaking her.

"Yaebi, Cupa became mad. She wants to kill you all, so she can have me for herself. We need to get you all out of here !" I said.

"But what about you ?"

"I'll stay behind. I am the only one who can calm her !" I answered.

Yaebi tried to find another solution but couldn't find any.

"Fine, but you..."

A window shattering was heard behind us. When we turned around, we saw a block of TNT landing next to Vanessa, ready to explode.

 _"Oh crap..."_

Without second though, I tackled Vanessa to the ground just before the TNT exploded. We were all sent flying into the wall which we demolished when we all collided into it. We fell from the second floor and hit the ground down below.

"Arg !" I said as I felt my head hit the ground.

When I regained focus on the world around me, I saw everyone unconscious, even Vanessa, who was in my arms. I guess I did good to keep my armor. It protected me from most of the blast. I released Vanessa from my arms.

I managed to get up with difficulty, and I felt a sharp pain in my arm and legs _._ I looked at my wound and saw some blood pouring out of them. Even if my armor protected me from the blast, a few pieces of wood managed to pierce my armor's weak points and my skin.

I walked toward where I left Cupa but found no one. My instincts told me to dive foward at the moment I heard a small 'pshhhhh' behind me. A second later, A TNT exploded behind me. I turned around and saw Cupa behind me with another TNT in her hand. I tried to reason with her.

"Why...Why are you doing this Cupa ? We are friends, remember !"

"You see Mickaël, I really love you and I prefer to kill you with my own hands instead of seeing you go with another girl !"

Then, Cupa throwed me the TNT she had in her hands at my feet. The TNT became white and I felt something tackling me on the ground.

"Hayden ? What are you doing here ?"

"I heard an explosion and saw some smoke coming from the house so I came back to see what happened. I guess I arrived just in time. Now, where is the threat ?"

"Here..." I answered as I pointed at Cupa.

Upon seeing her, Hayden froze for a second before looking at me with sad eyes.

"Hayden, Cupa had become crazy. She wants to kill us all !"

"No, she wouldn't. She is being manipulated by someone. She is not our enemy, Mickaël. There have to be a way to make our Cupa come back !" Hayden said.

"How do you know that ?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, but you have to trust me !"

"...Fine, I trust you !" I replied.

"What are you talking about, boys ?"

I turned toward Hayden.

"Quick, make sure the others are okay !" I ordered.

"Are you sure you will be alright on your own ? you look quite injured !"

"Yes, now go !"

Hayden followed my orders and went toward the lying bodies of my friends.

 _"So, Cupa is being manipulated against her will...I don't want to hurt her but what can I do ?"_

"It looks like we are alone again Mickaël !" Cupa said.

"Yes..."

She began to laugh as she throwed me more and more TNTs at me. It was like she would never run out of explosives. I managed to dodge them all but it was more difficult each time.

 _"If it goes on like this, it will be only a matter of time before I take one to the face !"_ I thought as I avoided another explosion.

After a moment, Cupa stopped laughing.

"Oh, Mickaël sweetie, please stop moving. If you do that, we will be together forever !"

"In your dreams !" I replied.

"Oh, are you hurting a girl's feelings ? I'll show you !"

Cupa rushed toward me. Because of my wounds and the loss of blood, it became too difficult to move. She pinned me to the ground.

"I got you Mickaël sweetie !" She said with her psycotic grin and her eyes wide opened. "Now, nothing will get in our way !"

Then Cupa body became white and familiar creeper sound was heard within her. I couldn't move neither my arms or my legs so trying to get her off me. I didn't have time to think so I did something that always worked in movies : kissing her. I dived my head foward and planted my lips on her's.

 _"For God's sake, what am I doing ?"_ I thought.

She seemed stunned by my dirty move. I took advantage of this and headbutted her with all my might. She fell backward, on the ground and, at the same time, released her grip on me. I quickly crawled away from her before she exploded. When the explosion was over, I looked behind me to see a huge crater.

"Mickaël, please, tell me you are alright !" I heard a man's voice at my right.

"Hey Hayden, how are the others ?" I replied, exausted.

"They are alright. Even though Yaebi have a broken arm and Ari have a few burns, nobody's life is in danger !"

I sighed, relieved.

"And...what about Cupa ?" Hayden asked, while looking at the big crater in front of us.

"I don't know !" I answered "Let's go !"

Hayden helped me get on my feet and we walked toward the crater. Inside of it, was a red-headed creeper girl, our Cupa. Her eyes were closed. Hayden and I looked at each other and nodded. We carefully went inside the hole.

 _"Please, let her be alive !"_

When we arrived next to her, I checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating and she was breathing. I placed her head on my laps and waited for her to wake up.

After a few minutes of waiting, I saw Cupa opening her eyes slowly.

"W-Where am I ? What happened to me ?" She asked with her eyes half opened.

Upon seeing me, her eyes shot open and she got quickly off me.

"Hey Cupa, are you alright ? You scared us for a moment !" I said.

She sniffed a few times before bursting into tears and hugging me.

"Mickaël, I-I am sorry, so sorry !"

"There is nothing you have to be sorry about Cupa..." Hayden began as he patted her head "You were being manipulated by the guy of your nightmare !"

"Wait what ?" I asked, surprised "Which guy ? What nightmare ?"

Cupa looked at Hayden and nodded. Hayden understood the message and proceed to tell me everything : Why Cupa was distant toward us, her nightmare, that mysterious man and her conversation with Hayden...

"I see...so that's why you avoided us !"

"Yes...I didn't want to hurt you or the other. I love you Mickaël !" Cupa said.

"Hayden, can you leave us for a moment ?" i asked him

"Sure, no problem. Tell me when you two are done !" He answered

After he left, I told Cupa :

"I know you love me Cupa but I can't love you !"

"I know...You told me you had feelings for someone else, who is that person ?" She asked.

"It-It's Ayumi !" I admited.

"I should have know. Nobody loves me..." Cupa said with tearful eyes.

I tried something to cheer her up.

"That's not true. I know someone who loves you for who you are !"

Her face seemed to light up.

"Really ? Who ?"

"Ah, it wouldn't be the same if I tell you who is it. But now, you know he exist !" I answered.

She giggled and I smiled. It was really nice to have our little Cupa back to her old self after a week. But even with that, there was a hole in my heart...someone important was missing.

 _"Ayumi..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Near home, Hayden's POV

While Mickaël and Cupa were together. I decided to take a look around the house to see the importance of the damage. The result was undeniable, that house was a ruin now. The first floor was completely burned and the second floor's walls had too many holes to count them all. As I continued to inspect the house, something hit my foot.

 _"Huh ?"_

I looked down and saw some kind of rocket used for fireworks. It was orange with a red heart painted on it.

 _"Probably Cupa's work. It must have been propelled here when the fight started !"_

Deciding it was better than to leave it here. I picked it up and took it home with me.

* * *

Unknow time, Unknow place, Unknow POV

 **"So, that little mob failed to do her job correctly !"** The figure said as he got up from a chair. His white eyes piercing in the darkness. He exited the room he was in and went outside. Outside, there was no sky, no cloud, no sun, just pure darkness.

 **"That would have made my job easier, but it doesn't matter. Soon, everything will change !"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED Another big chapter, but seriously, I really think the next one is going to be even longer...as long as I don't have a writer block.** **So** **as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. See you next time ^_^**


	18. Chapter 17 : The time has come

_**Chapter 17 : The time has come**_

 **Hi guys, Agithos here for the chapter 17...if you haven't guessed yet. Also I am in college now. Onto the story.**

2 days later, Home, Mickaël POV

Two days has passed since Cupa was manipulated and Ayumi still didn't come home. The next day, Andr, Hayden and I searched everywhere in the forest while Vanessa was taking care of her sister and Yaebi. Either Ayumi wasn't in the forest anymore or she really didn't want us to find her because we couldn't find even a single trace.

Cupa was forgiven by everyone, even if Vanessa took some time to do so. We also repaired the house, and now, it looked as brand as new. But even with our house fixed and with our old happy-go-lucky Cupa, we missed someone : Ayumi. It wasn't a secret for anyone into the house, during those two days, I fell into a slight depression, I didn't want to do anything nor talk to anybody, despite the efforts of my friends. These two days could be resumed by 'Eat and sleep'.

"Hey Mickaël, get up. It's almost dinner time !" Vanessa said out loud as she bursted into my room.

"Go away Vanessa, I don't want to be disturbed..." I replied.

"Yeah, I know, you say that every time I go into you room since Ayumi left. You are becoming as lazy as me and I won't tolerate any competition between us, so get up ! !"

"Please...just go !"

The little girl just sighed.

"Fine, continue to be in the doldrums. It will help you a lot, idiot !" Vanessa exited my room and slammed the door behind her.

I sunk my nose in my pillow once again.

 _"Ayumi...where are you ?"_ I thought.

I knew for sure it wasn't the fact that she was away from the house that saddened me, it was the fact that I couldn't explain to her what happened between me and Cupa. She was certainly hating me right now. I was lost in thought when I heard my opening for the second time. It was Cupa, holding a bowl which smelled really good.

"Mickaël, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Yea, yea..." I said with the tone of a really bored person.

Cupa went toward my bed, and sat next to me.

"You know, I hate to see you like this. We are all worried about you. You stay in bed all day and you get out of it just to eat with us. And that's only when you are not missing lunch. Here eat this, it will do you good !" Cupa said as she handed me the bowl full of cooked meat.

"Thanks Cupa !"

"Do you think Ayumi would like to see you like this ?" She asked.

"Ayumi left...She is not there anymore !"

"She will come back Mickaël. I know it. Why would she abandon the house and her friends over the simple fact she saw me kissing you ?"

I thought about it for a moment.

 _"It's true that Ayumi and I were very close. She wouldn't just leave us without letting me explain, would she ?"_

"If you happen to need something, I'll be downstairs !" Cupa said as she exited the room, leaving me alone in my bed. I sighed as I picked up a piece of meat from the bowl and ate it.

 _"Where am I going with my life ?"_

All the good moment I passed with Ayumi suddenly flooded my mind. From our meeting with David and Edun to our trip to the Nether. Cupa had a point, I couldn't stay like this because, if Ayumi comes back and sees me like this, she would probably kick my ass for being as lazy as Vanessa.

After a while I decided to go downstairs to say hello to the others. In the kitchen, there was Yaebi who had his right arm in a sort of a rudimentary splint made of wood since he fell from the second floor two days ago.

"Hi Yaebi !"

"Oh, hey Mickaël, about time you get up !" He said with a grin.

"Yeah...How's your arm ?" I asked.

"It's getting better and better !"

I looked around.

"Do you know where are the others ?"

"Yes, Ari, Andr, Cupa and Hayden left the house to pick up some mushroom for dinner. They should come back in an hour or so. As for Vanessa, she is in her room !"

"Oh alright !"

* * *

Meanwhile, The forest, Cupa POV

Me and the others were in forest, trying to find some mushroom. It was nearly Sunset and the night was rapidly falling. We already had found four but it was not enough so we continued. We divided into two groups : Me and Hayden on one side and Ari and Andr on the other. I was thinking about Mickaël. Ayumi disappearance really affected him.

"I am worried about him, Hayden !" I said.

"Don't worry, I am sure he will be fine. Ayumi will come back ,they will talk a little and everything will be better !"

"I know, but imagine if she doesn't !"

"Cupa, you begin to sound like Mickaël. I may have not known her for as long as you but I am sure Ayumi wouldn't abandon us like this !"

I sighed.

"You are probably right...It's just that, it's my fault if all of this happened. If I hadn't kissed him, she wouldn't have runned away !"

I looked at the ground. Hayden noticed that and picked up my face to lift it up. I found myself staring at his hazel eyes. I slightly blushed from how close we were.

"Cupa, look at me. None of this was your fault. You just followed your heart like a normal person would do !"

"Thanks Hayden !" I smiled.

Like Mickaël, Hayden always found a way to say the right word to cheer me up. He let go of my face and turned toward the forest.

"Let's go, these mushroom won't get picked up by themselve !"

We returned to our research. During the few next minutes, I talked about everything and nothing with Hayden, like the weather or his tastes. We also picked a few more mushroom on our way.

Suddenly, I smelled a scent I knew too well but which was also very unusal around here. The scent of gunpowder, a material used for TNTs. I looked at Hayden to see if it was only my imagination but I also saw him sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that too ?" I asked.

"Yes, let's see what is going on !" Hayden answered before he began to run.

I nodded and followed him toward the source of the scent. We runned for about a minute before we arrived in front of a scenery that terrified us : The village where I met Mickaël for the second time was burning, the front gate was completely destroyed. We could hear screaming coming from inside of the village and, from where I was standing, I could even see some corpses.

I stood there, shocked.

 _"What...What is happening ? This is horrible !"_ I thought as I my hand in front of my mouth.

I turned toward Hayden and he looked as shocked as me.

"Hayden, what do we do ?"

"I don't know...I know we should help them, but we don't know what is happening inside of this village !"

I felt someone screaming my name behind me. I looked behind me and saw Ari and Andr running toward me.

"Ari ! Andr !"

"Cupa, Hayden. What are you doing here, the village is under attack. We need to get out of here !"

"No, Ari. We need to help these people !"

Ari seemed dumbfounded by my reaction.

"But...Cupa, they tried to kill us on multiple occasion. We should let them deal with it by themselves !"

Another scream of terror was heard withing the village. There were guard shouting everywhere.

"I know Ari but...I can't leave them like this !"

I saw she was trying to reason with me. Seeing she couldn't make me change my mind. She faceplamed before saying :

"Fine, but you own me one !" Then she asked to Andr "Are you coming too ?"

She just answered by a nod.

"You will need some backup. I'll go get Mickaël !" Andr said.

"I'll go with you !" I replied.

Andr touched my shoulder and we teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Home, Mickaël POV

I was in the kitchen, killed by boredom. I may have got up from my bed but I couldn't find something interesting to do.

"Hey Mickaël, you should try this book !" Yaebi said to me.

"No thanks !"

I got up from my chair and opened the chest of the kitchen. I took a cookie and began to chew on it. Then, I returned to my seat with the cookie still in my mouth.

 _"I really should be training my bowman skills right now !"_

I tried to find the courage to do it, in vain. Although I didn't want to work, I decided that a little bit a fresh air wouldn't hurt. I walked toward the door.

Suddenly, the door bursted open and smacked my face. I fell and my back met the floor. I looked up and saw Andr, with Cupa at her side.

"Mickaël, this is important. We need your help, the village is under attack !"

"Hold on, what ? Can you repeat that ?" I asked as I held my nose.

"The village is Under Attack !" Cupa repeated.

 _"Gaëa, Krystal, Natasha, Ruby !"_ I thought.

I didn't think twice. I quickly put my iron armor and went into my room to get my weapons which included Exbarelyburn, my bow and finally, my Five-Seven. Before putting it in my armor, I checked the magazine.

 _"19 bullets,it should be enough in worst case scenario !"_ I thought.

Then, I rejoined Andr downstairs.

"Are you ready to go ?" She asked.

"Yes. Quick, we don't have time to loose !" I answered.

Andr placed a hand on my shoulder and prepared her teleportation.

"Wait, I want to come with you too !" I heard Cupa say behind me.

"I am sorry Cupa but I can't teleport more than one person at a time !" Andr replied.

"Plus, we need someone to take care of Yaebi and Vanessa while we are gone. I am counting on you !" I continued.

Cupa nodded.

"Alright, but take care. Come back home all in one piece, you heard me ?"

"Yes, don't worry, we will be back before you know it !"

Without a warning, I heard a teleporting sound and I found myself in front of the village, with Ari and Hayen. I felt a wierd sensation in my stomach which transformed rapidly into an intense nausea. I held my stomach and fell on one knee.

"I am so sorry Mickaël, I forgot to tell you that your body is not suited for a sudden teleportation. This is an after effect of your first teleportation. Stay calm, it will pass in a minute !" Andr explained.

I stayed like this for a minute, waiting for the sensation to disappear. When it did, I got up and took a look at the village in front of me. Everything was burning, fire lighting up the dark night. The front gate was destoyed.

"Come on let's go !" I said to the others.

We entered the village and I saw a dozen corpse on the street. A few houses were already in ruin.

"Holy shit. There has been a massacre around here !" I heard Hayden say.

We checked the corpses too see if someone was still alive, but they were all dead. What surprised us is that they have been killed by different methods : Some of them were bitten by something, some were killed by some kind of explosives, some by arrows...

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed something moving slowly toward us in a nearby alley. We coudln't really see because of the darkness of the night so I took a burning torch and throwed it at the figure feet.

"WHAT IN NOTCH'S NAME IS THAT THING ?" Ari shouted behind me.

 _"Don't tell me..."_

The creature was green. It had four legs but no arm. His face was horrible, his mouth formed a semicircle, like it was angry at us. As for his eyes, they were black with just a white dot in the middle of it, staring right into our souls.

 _"It-It a creeper...A real one this time. What is the meaning of this ?"_ I thought as I frowned.

I knew what they were capable of. I don't know how many time I died because of these creatures in the game.

"Stand back, don't let him come near you or you will be done for !" I shouted to the others.

Following my order, they all backed up while I took my bow and shot at him. The arrow stuck itself into the creeper's torso but he didn't even flinch. I took another arrow and this time, I shot into the creature's head. The creeper fell on the ground, dead.

"You got him !" Andr said, a little scared.

"What was that monster ?" Ari asked for the second time.

"I don't know..." Hayden answered.

I looked at the corpse of the creeper in front of me, a arrow stuck in his forehead.

 _"I didn't know there was also 'mob creepers' in this world. Notch didn't mentioned anything about it !"_ I thought.

We heard some guard shouting a few houses ahead. Without second thought, we rushed to the source of the voice. Without second thought, we rushed to the source of the voice. We arrived in a sort of park. Inside of it, were some guards and also, a few civilian. They were fighting against all sort of enemies : skeleton archers, giant spiders, tall black figures that could teleport everywhere...In the middle of this massive battle, I recognized Natasha who was defending herself against a humanoid creature with her famous butcher knife. The creature had a dark green skin and was trying to have a grip on her.

"I am dreaming ? Skeleton archers ? Giant spiders ? What...What kind of army are we fighting against ? " Hayden asked, dumfounded.

"I know, it seems crazy, but it's the truth. Let's go help them !" I replied.

The four of us runned toward into the battle. I rejoined Natasha and, with a swift movement of my sword, I decapitated the zombie. The village girl seemed surprise by my sudden apparition.

"Mickaël ? What are you doing here ?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that ? I came here to help !" I answered.

"Do you know that you are wanted, dead or alive, around here ?" She stuck her butcher knife into a giant spider's head.

"I think I am the least of your problem right now !" I replied.

"I must agree !"

"Where are the other ?" I asked as I shot a nearby zombie.

"Gaëa is with her son in the shelter. Krystal barricaded herself in her forge and Ruby is helping the wounded in the church !"

"Alright, let's kill these things and make sure they are alright !" I suggested.

Natasha took a look behind me and noticed my three friends fighting a group of skeleton archer.

"Mickaël, who are your friends ?"

"Oh, this is Ari, Andr and Hayden. Don't worry, they are cool !" I said.

"You brang MOBS into this village ? Don't you think we have enough problem to deal with right now ?" She asked with a look of anger.

"Yes, I did, and these three ''mobs'' like you said are actually helping you to defend your hometown. Deal with it !" I answered with a harsh voice.

For at least ten minutes, we continued to fight these creatures. I slashed and shot at everything that wasn't human. The problem was that, not only they were strong but they were also outnumbering us by many.

 _"Damn ! How many are they ?"_ I asked to myself as I was skewering an enderman who had appeared behind me.

"Mickaël !" I heard Hayden shout "We can't keep doing this ! We have to fall back !"

"I know !" I replied.

"Bwah, they taste awful !" Ari said as she bit into a zombie mob's neck. I noticed Andr, teleporting the wounded away from the battle area.

I felt an arrow sticking itself in my back. It didn't penatrate totally but the tip was in my flesh. I grunted in pain as I pulled out the arrow. The tip was indeed covered in blood. I turned around and saw a skeleton searching an arrow in his quiver. I didn't give him the time to reload. I rushed toward him and with a powerful kick made him fall on his back. Then I took his skull and took it off his body.

It was at this moment I noticed a little girl running down the street, followed by a giant spider.

 _"Oh crap !"_ I thought before saying "Hayden, come with me, quick !"

"Okay !"

We both runned after the spider. After a minute of running, we found the little girl in a dead end. The giant spider was slowly coming crawling toward her.

"G-Get away from me !" The little girl yelled as she waved a wooden stick in front of the the monster.

I still had the skull of the skeleton in my hand. I throwed it at the mob. The skull made a ''Bonk'' when it hit the spider. The mob turned toward Hayden and I.

"Hey, why don't you pick someone of your own size you eight eyeballed freak !" Hayden shouted at it.

The monster made a sort of hissing sound and crawled toward us. I placed my sword in front of me and waited for the right moment. When the spider jumped at me, I dived my sword foward. Exbarelyburn pierced through the spider's body, who died instantly. While I was removing the corpse from my sword, Hayden runned to the girl.

"Are you alright ? You are not injured, are you ?"

"No, I-I am fine !"

The black-haired man picked the little girl and placed her on his back.

"We should go, more of them could arrive at any moment !" I said.

Hayden pointed at the end of the alley we were in.

"Too late for that Mickaël, look !"

I turned around and saw another creeper mob walking toward us his four legs.

 _"He must have heard us fight !"_ I thought

"Quick, shoot it !" Hayden ordered.

I took my bow and searched in quiver to find...nothing.

"Oh crap...Hayden, I am out of arrows !" I said.

"Then let me handle it !"

Hayden quickly formed a lightning bolt in his hand.

"HAYDEN ! NO !" I shouted.

Too late, Hayden throwed his bolt at the creeper. It entered into the creeper's body. Instead of the explosion of elecricity, a sort of blue aura appeared around the creeper. The mob's eyes became red and the aura emited some sparks.

"What...What happened ?" Hayden asked, dumbfounded.

I punched his shoulder.

"What did you think would have happened. These things are like Cupa, they can absorb electricity. Now he is, at least, as twice more powerful than before !"

"And explain to how I could have known that ? Mister 'I know everything' !"

 _"Strange...like Ari, it's like they never saw one of these things !"_ The creeper continued to walk toward us _"We are screwed !"_

Out of nowhere, I heard an arrow being shot. A second later, I saw the tip of an arrow coming out of the monster's forehead.

"Huh ?"

The monster fell on the ground and I saw someone standing in the middle of the alley...someone familiar.

"Ayumi ?"

Yes, it was her. She was there, with her gray eyes and her gray hair. I didn't give her the time to reply. I runned toward her and hugged her with all my might.

"God damnit, Ayumi where were you ? I have been worried sick about you !" I said as I released my grip on her. "What are you doing here ?"

"I-I just needed some time alone to think about certain things. I noticed some fire coming from the village and I saw you entering it. So I followed you here. Listen Mickaël, I understant that you like Cupa and..."

I interrupted her.

"Wohoho...Ayumi, this is just a misunderstanding. Let me explain !"

"Mickaël, you will have to explain later...We don't have much time. Some are coming this way and fast !" Hayden said to us from the entrance of the alley.

Ayumi and I looked at each other and nodded at the same time. When we got out of the alley, we saw a dozen of giant spiders coming toward us. We began to run into the opposite opposite direction. Ayumi took her bow and shot mutiple times at the spiders. Those who were hit stopped following us. Hayden was also trying to kill them by shooting lightning bolt at them.

"Alright, I have enough of this. **Aemoh** !" He said.

Hayden reversed his course and rushed into the spider group. As one jumped on him, he took it by it's leg and throwed it in a nearby burning house. Then he crushed one of them by stomping on it.

"Hayden, watch out ! Behind you !" I said to him.

He turned around just in time to see a spider jumping on him. He barely avoided it and catched the spided in the air. Hayden then, proceed to tear apart two of the spider legs and used them as some dagger to stab the last two spider remaining in the eyes.

"Done !" He stand proudly on a monster's corpse.

"Now that problem is solved, let's help the other group !" I replied.

After meeting some other mobs on our way, we finally rejoined Natasha group who having trouble fighting off some zombies. Ari was also with them. Ayumi drew her bow and shot at one of the zombie. It fell on the floor, a Arrow through his brain.

"Hey Mickaël, Hayden and...another mob...great !" Natasha said sarcasticly.

After two minutes, we managed to defeat the last of the zombies.

"Is everyone alright ?" The butcher girl asked to the guards next to her.

"Yes, with the help of that endergirl. There is not many casualties !" One of them answered.

"See ?" I said to Natasha "I told you they came here to help !"

"Humpf...and who is your other friend ?"

"Natasha, Ayumi. Ayumi, Natasha !" I presented.

The two of them just nodded to each other.

"Well, I don't have time to talk. The easten gate just fell a few minutes ago and they need support as fast as possible !"

"Alright. Hayden. Go with them !" I said to him.

"Fine, but where are you two going ? You are not coming ?" He replied.

"I thought Ayumi and I could search the town for some survivors, and probably kill some lone monsters !" I answered.

"Stay safe !"

"We will, don't worry !" I reassured.

With that being said, Hayden left the park with Natasha and Ari's group, leaving Ayumi and I alone.

"Come on Ayumi !" I said

Ayumi nodded and we began to run through the city, searching for survivors. We killed some mobs on our way. We rummaged through every house we saw. Each time, we either found nothing or some corpse.

"It's useless Mickaël, they all left their home, we won't find anything here !" Ayumi said as she opened another door.

"No, we must keep searching while Hayden and the other hold them off !" I replied.

I heard a scream in the darkness of the night. It was coming from a street close to ours.

"Ayumi, somebody is in trouble !"

"I am following you !"

When I turned to the street in question, at the next intersection. Something catched my attention, there wasn't any mobs but there were two humans. One had his back turned to me and the other was a villager who seemed terrified. The human was wearing a blue T-shirt and a navy blue pants. He was holding a shining blue sword.

Without a warning, the stranger drived him sword into the villager's chest who screamed in pain before going limp. Ayumi and I were shocked by what happened. It didn't take long for my anger to come out. I rushed toward the killer.

"Mickaël ! Wait !" I heard Ayumi say behind me.

The killer wasn't even paying attention to me. I prepared my sword and shouted :

"HEY YOU ! HOW could..."

I stopped dead in my tracks. The stranger looked behind him and I saw his face. He was a brown haired man with a beard. He also have white eyes, purely white eyes with no pupils inside. The kind of eyes that could stare into your soul. He grinned and, in a fraction of a second, he did a horizontal motion with his sword.

I placed my sword to parry his strike. After a second, I didn't hear our swords clashing

 **"Fool !"** The stranger said in front of me.

Suddenly, my sword began to fracture and shattered into pieces. I also felt a sharp pain on my torso, I looked at it and I saw some blood coming out of the wound. His swords cut right through my armor and my sword like it was butter.

"W-What ? Impossible ! Exbarelyburn !" I almost shouted as I saw my sword cut in half.

The stranger just laughed at me.

 **"Oh, it's you...We finally meet for real, Mickaël !"**

"W-Who are you ? How do you know my name ?" I asked, dumbfounded.

 **"You may not remember or choose not to, but we met once before !"**

 _"That voice...those eyes...No, it can't be..."_

"You...You are the one from my nightmare and, probably, the one from Cupa's too !"

 **"Yes it's me, in flesh and bones. And since you are still alive, it means she was too weak to succeed !"**

"Shut up, that's one of my friend you are talking about !" I nearly yell.

I clenched my fists and tried to punch his face. To my surprise, he managed to catch my fist without even looking directly at it.

 **"Too slow !"**

He began to put some pressure in my hand and I heard my bone fracturing inside of my hand. I screamed in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE !" I heard Ayumi shout before me before she shot the stranger right between the eyes.

The man in front of me didn't even flinch. He simply looked at Ayumi, who seemed too shocked to do anything. As for me, I was looking at my broken hand. None of my finger were placed in a position possible by a normal human being. I couldn't even move them.

 _"Arg, shit, that freacking hurt !"_ I thought.

I looked at Ayumi, she was being held by the throat by the stranger. He throwed her on the ground a few meters in front of him.

 _"Ayumi...no..."_ I thought as I tried to move, it was painful as hell.

The white-eyed man was putting his sword above Ayumi's body and was preparing to execute her in front of my very eyes.

"AYUMI !"

* * *

A few seconds later, The village, Ayumi's POV

When I saw him above with his sword above my face. I closed my eyes to brace for the final stike. Nothing came. It was at the moment I felt multiple drops of a warm liquid splashing on my stomach, that I decide to open my eyes.

"M-Mickaël ?"

I felt tears comingup. Mickaël was in front of me, his torso facing me with a sword coming out of it. Blood was pouring out of his wound and some was also coming out of his mouth.

"G-Glad I could make...it in time !" He coughed some blood which splashed on my face.

The man holding the sword behind him emitted a small chuckle. Then he pulled out the sword out of Mickaël torso. Mickaël grunted in pain but was still standing. He turned toward our enemy.

 **"Step aside, you are no challenge for me. I'll make this quick for you and your friend !"** The white eyes man said with a distorded voice.

"You will have her...over my dead body you fucking asshole..."

The man just smirked :

 **"As you wish !"**

The stranger slashed another time at Mickaël torso. I saw blood splattering everywhere in front of me. Mickaël yelled in pain and fell on the ground.

"MICKAEL !" I screamed.

I saw that he was still breathing but with difficulty. Unfortunatly, the white eyed man noticed that too.

 **"Oh, you are still alive ? Hmm, it looks like I underestimated you. You know what ? I have changed my mind, I'll make you one of my servants !"** The man said.

His hand formed a purple aura around it. Then he put his hand in Mickaël's wound. Mickaël screamed in pain. I wanted to help but my arrows didn't seem to do anything to him.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Mickaël's stange little device lying on the floor. I rushed toward it and picked it up. Then I pointed it at the stranger, remembering what Mickaël told me :

 _"Each time you pull the trigger, a little projectile is sent where you weapon is pointed at. That little projectile can go throught flesh, light armor and probably wooden walls..."_

"Hey, bastard, look over there !" I shouted.

 **"Hmm ?"** The figure said as he stopped what he was doing.

"RAAAAAHHHH !" I screamed, out of rage.

I pressed the trigger and the weapon shot. 1 time. 2 times, 5 times. I was firing at him but the recoil of this weapon made it impossible of aiming like I would do with a bow. Because of that, I missed most of my shot. The man just looked at me and throwed at me a wave of energy, making me fly a few meters back.

 **"You fool...Arg !"**

The white eyed man fell on one knee. I saw blood coming out of his shoulder and right leg.

 **"What ? Blood ? Impossible ! What did you do ?"** He asked

I didn't respond. I was asking myself how my arrows didn't do anything to him while Mickaël's weapon hurt him. I saw a portal opening up underneath the man.

 **"We will meet again, Be sure of that. And we do, I'll make you all suffer !"**

Then he disappeared into the portal, leaving me and Mickaël alone in the street. I quickly crawled toward him.

"Mickaël, please, tell me you are alive !" I said, with tears in my eyes.

He was really badly injured and was bleeding to death.

"I beg you, hold on. I-I'll go get some help !"

I tried to leave but Mickaël hold me by the hand. He was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Y-You won't make it...in time...Ayumi. I-I really need to say something to...you !' Mickaël said between occasional cough of blood. "Ayumi, what you saw between me and Cupa, it was...nothing. I don't love her...I can't love...because I love you...Ayumi !"

I was crying. Why did he have to say it now ? Right before dying...I could only respond :

"I-I love you too Mickaël, don't leave me, please !"

"I-I am sorry...Ayumi !"

I felt Mickaël hold on my hadn getting weaker and weaker.

"No...no...no ! Mickaël stay with me !" I nearly screamed at him.

It didn't have any effect. His hand fell on the ground, his eyes began to close and his breathing slowly stopped.

 _"No, it can't end like this !"_ I thought before saying "Please, Mickaël. Don't die on me. Wake up !"

I shook him a little, causing more blood to pour out of his wounds.

Realizing it was too late, I stayed next to his corpse, not moving a single finger for some minutes. My memories of him were flooding into my mind. The human I loved just died in front of me.

* * *

Meanwhile, The village, Hayden POV

After hearing a dozen detonation coming from within the village, the monsters seemed to fall back deep with the forest.

"Did we win ?" I asked.

"I think so !" Natasha replied.

All the soldier cheered at their victory. As for me, I was worried about Ayumi and Mickaël. The detonations were coming from inside the village. I sounded like TNT.

"Ari, Andr, follow me !" I said as I began to run into the village.

After a few minutes, I arrived to where I heard the explosions and I saw Ayumi on her knees.

"Ayumi. I have some good news, the monsters are falling back. We won !" I shouted to her.

Seeing that she wasn't responding nor moving. I approached her and saw...Mickaël dead body at her feet.

"Mickaël...how my Notch !"

I stayed there, silent as I heard Ayumi cry hard. Ari and Andr joined soon after me.

"Oh you are here !" She said with her usual smile until she noticed Ayumi was crying "Hey Ayumi, what happe..."

She saw Mickaël's corpse on the ground in front of her friend.

"Is-Is he alright ?" Ari asked.

I shook my head and Ari understood the message. She stayed there for a second before clenching and repeatedly punching Mickaël in the face.

"Wake. Up ! Wake up I tell you. Stop playing dead !"

I rushed toward Ari and restrained her.

"He is gone Ari. We can't do anything about it !" I said before letting her go.

"This can't be true, he always...he always finds a way to survive. He survived against Ayumi, he survived against me, Andr, Cupa, you and I am not even halfway through the list. Tell me Hayden..."

She turned toward me and I saw that she was crying.

"...TELL ME WHY WOULD THIS TIME BE ANY DIFFERENT ?" !" Ari yelled at my face.

Then she hugged Ayumi who hugged back. As for Andr, she was also crying silently.

"We are going to give him a proper burial !" I said as I picked up Mickaël. I also picked up his sword cut into two pieces. I also picked up with me his little device.

We walked through where we came from. We eventually passed next to Natasha's group. She runned toward us.

"What happened to him ?" She asked.

"I don't know. Ayumi hasn't talked since we arrived !" I answered.

I looked at our archer. She was still shaking and crying. Ari and Andr tried to confort her, in vain.

"We wanted to bring him home so we can give him a proper burial !"

Natasha lowered her gaze.

"I understand. Be careful on your way home and thank you for helping us !"

With Mickaël in my arms and the girls at my side. We exited the village and walked through the forest to arrive home. Ari and Andr placed themselves in front of me to prevent Cupa from seeing Mickaël in this state.

Unfortunatly for us, she was already outside when we arrived. She walked toward us.

"Hey guys, glad to see you are alright !" She said, happily before noticing our saddened faces "Would you take a look at your face...What's the deal ?"

Andr and Ari stepped aside to reveal me carrying Mickaël's corpse. Cupa immediatly stopped laughing.

"M-Mickaël ? What-What happened ?" She asked with tears coming out of her eyes. She seemed devastated.

"It's all my fault..." I heard Ayumi behind me "If I had been faster. Then...maybe he wouldn't have died !"

"Ayumi ? You are here too ?" Yaebi asked as he joined us "Do you know what happened ?"

"Yes...we encountered another human but he had white eyes. He had supernatural speed and strengh. Mickaël did the ultimate sacrifice to protect me !"

"But, how did you survive ?"

"He-He took one of my arrow in his face and he didn't flinch. Out of option, I used Mickaël weapon !" She continued as she pointed toward the thing I had picked up next to Mickaël corpse "Somehow, the weapon managed to hurt him and he fleed !"

"A being with white eyes ? Seriously ? !" Yaebi said "What kind of other creatures did you fought ?"

Ayumi nodded before answering :

"There were some skeleton archer but no like us, they were REAL skeleton. There was also some tall back figures that could teleport like endermen and giant spiders !"

"Looks like it was a nether of a fight !" Yaebi noticed.

"Yes it was..."

I placed Mickaël on the ground

"I was thinking we could bury him in this forest, next to the house !" I suggested.

"Good idea, we will honor his memories !"

Withing the few minutes, Andr took a shovel and dug a hole while Ari was talking to Vanessa about Mickaël. I could have swear I heard some cries coming from her room. After the hole was created, we placed Mickaël's corpse inside of it. Then, we filled it up again.

Cupa came a minute later with a small wooden cross. Rest In Aether was written on it. She placed it behind the hole.

"Mickaël was, to us, a good friend. He helped us all, through our darkest times. We could always count on him. He reunited friends and families together. He would protect us, even at the cost of his own life. Rest in peace, Mickaël. We hope you are in a better place. We will miss you !" Cupa said with tears in her eyes. Then, she slowly placed a rose on his grave. Next to it, we also placed his shattered sword, his bow and his other weapon

Tonight, we lost a great friend. Like a star shining over a traveler, the light of the moon passed through the leaves of the forest and lit the grave.

 _"I may have not known you for long Mickaël. But, I swear, we will find whoever did this to you and we will bring him down into the nether !"_ I thought

 **THE END...Well, say the Truth, I didn't have any inspiration left to write the story so I manage to make a sort bad ending** **to the story. I don't know if I will ever do a sequel.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED Just kidding ^^ the story is not over yet, don't worry. I am sure some of you believed it even if it was only just for a moment. So as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. And if you have any suggestion for the story, feel free to contact me.** **See you next time ^_^**


	19. Chapter 18 : Awake And Alive

_**Chapter 18 : Awake And Alive**_

 **Hey guys, Agithos here. Wow, I never thought I would be able to post 4 chapter in a month but I guess I managed to do it. Also, maybe some of you noticed but the title of the chapter is a tribute to Skillet, my favorite band so far. I just thought the lyrics were going well with the chapter. So, now that is said, onto the story.**

1 hour later, Near home, Ayumi POV

We did a minute of silence for Mickaël. Then everyone went to do their thing to try to forget what happened. I couldn't. For an hour, I stayed there, hopping it was just a dream and I would wake up soon.

"You loved him didn't you ?" I heard a little girl's voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Vanessa walking slowly toward me. I simply looked at the ground.

"I liked him too even though we argued about everything. Not the same way as you do, of course, but he was my closest friend after you !" She continued "Why didn't you tell him you loved him ?"

"I don't know...I guess I was afraid he would not accept a mob as a lover !"

"You are an idiot, Ayumi !" The little girl replied while staring at the grave.

"I know...I will probably regret this decision all my life !" I said

Vanessa sighed.

"If you want to talk about it, we will always be here !"

"Thanks Vanessa !" I smiled at her. This little girl could be very mature when she wanted to.

"I'll leave you be for now !"

Vanessa walked away and entered the house.

 _"Mickaël..."_ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard some movement coming from a bush at my right. I took my bow and aimed at that piece of vegetation.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot. I come in peace !" A feminine voice said

A woman in brown clothes got out of the bush with her hands in the air. I recognized her. She was the one who argued with Mickaël the day we fleed our mine.

"What are you doing here ?"

"I came here to apologize...he was right, we-I was wrong about you. You helped us during this dark time and, for that, I'll be forever grateful to you all !"

I didn't know what to say so I didn't respond. I simply stared back at Mickaël's grave.

"I remember the first day I spoke to him. He was searching for a good restaurant and he seemed lost. Do you remember Natasha ? He ate at her restaurant even though he didn't have any money with him. I am still asking myself how he survived back there !" Gaëa began "But it's thanks to that he met you, I guess !"

I smiled at Mickaël misadventures and I continued to listen.

"Hey Ayumi, who is your new friend ?"

I turned around and saw Yaebi walking toward me.

"Ah, Yaebi. This is...Are you alright ?" I asked as I saw Gaëa on the verge of tears.

"Y-Yaebi ? Is that you ? I-I am so glad to see you alive. I thought you were dead !" Gaëa said as she hugged Yaebi like her life depended on it. I was a little worried because Yaebi still had his splint.

"Wait...you two know each other ?" I continued to ask.

"N-No, I have never seen her before !" Yeabi said.

"You-You don't remember me ? It's me, Gaëa, your wife !"

Yeabi just stand there, shocked and gaping at Gaëa.

 _"I think I understand. Yaebi suffers from anmesia. Of course he wouldn't remember her !"_ I thought before explaning "Gaëa, Yaebi doesn't remember anything further from five years ago. We don't know if he will regain his memory one day !"

"Oh...I...I understand !" The villager in front of me said as she looked at the ground with sad eyes.

Then she looked at Yaebi with pleading eyes, like she wanted to ask something important.

"But...Do you think I could...kiss you like we use to, one last time ?"

I turned toward Yaebi. He was slightly blushing and seemed quite embarrassed. With his good arm, he scratched the back of his neck.

"Humm...yeah, sure. If you want to..."

The village girl approached the zombie and delicaltly, placed her lips on his. After doing that, she moved away from Yaebi.

"I-I'll just go, and...Yaebi ?"

"Huh ?"

"I hope you will regain your memorie. I have missed you for five years...Please, come back to me !"

Then Gaëa simply went into the forest, disappearing from our sight.

 _"That's strange. I thought Gaëa hated mobs so why did she have a zombie for huband ?"_ I asked to myself.

Then, I turned toward Yaebi.

"Are you alright ?"

"Yes...This woman may be the key to my memories. But...she is a human, didn't she see that I was a zombie ?"

"I don't know...maybe not..." I replied.

We stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, dinner is ready. I am going to eat. Are you coming ?" Yaebi asked as he passed the front door.

I just nodded. Just as I was about to follow him, I heard a sound coming from behind the house : The sound of the portal activating, followed by a woman's voice.

"Brrr ! It's so cold here !"

"It's normal. Just look at yourself, you barely have anything on you !" Another voice replied, more masculine this time.

I saw three person coming from behind the house : Blazette, Charloette and Menos.

"Hey Ayumi, how are you ? I came to pick up the ressources Mickaël said he would give me !" Blazette spoke up.

She looked around her.

"Speaking of him, where is he ?" The blaze girl asked.

Without saying anything, I just pointed at the grave in front of me. Upon seeing it, Blazette just stood where she was, too shocked to do something. As for Charloette, she hid in her boyfriend's arms.

"How...How did it happened ?" Blazette asked.

I told them everything that happened in the village. I was on the verge of tears, remembering him, getting skewered by the stranger.

"I am sorry Ayumi...I-If you all wants to be alone...We can come back another day. It's not really important !"

"No...It's alright..."

Menos placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sure he was a great friend..."

"Yes...and he could have been something more..."

I faced the grave once more.

 _"I am sorry Mickaël. I couldn't protect you !"_

* * *

Unknow time, Unknow place, Unknow POV

"Aaarrrg...Where am I ? What happened ?" I thought as I woke up with a very bad headache.

As soon as I opened my eyes. I looked around.

"This place looks familiar, like I have been here before !" I thought.

The place was dark, so dark that I could barely see what was in front of me. I was in a sort of room with no furniture, just a door.

"Wait a second, I recognize this place. It's..."

"The void, yes. You are right...Mickaël !"

The door opened to reveal the owner of this place.

"You..." I said as I saw Notch standing in front of me.

"I am glad to see that I..."

Before he could say anything more, I quickly got on my feet and punched him in the face. Then, I nearly yelled at his face.

"Notch, you asshole ! Why didn't you warn me about these creatures I fought in the village, about him ? Why am I not dead ?"

"I..."

"I need some answers and I need them now !" I continued.

He sighed :

"Alright, I guess you need to know everything. First of all, I managed to stop your soul from going into the Aether which explains why are not dead...yet..."

"What about Ayumi ? Tell me she is alright !" I said as I shaked Notch by the shoulders.

"Yes yes, she is uninjured even though she is really sad right now !"

"If you had warned me about it, I wouldn't be in this situation right now, you know !" I interrupted him.

Notch suddenly frowned at me and took an annoyed voice.

"Because I didn't think you would be that stupid ! Fighting him head on like this was suicide !"

 _"Damn, he can be really scary when he wants to !"_ I thought as I stared at him.

Notch regained his composure and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Mickaël, do you know anything about Herobrine ?" He asked

"Herobrine...Herobrine. I know I heard that name somewhere but I can't recall where !" I answered

"Herobrine is my brother, Mickaël !"

"So you are telling me I met a demonic god ? You can't be serious !"

I looked at him for a second and he looked, indeed, deadly serious.

"Alright, fine. I met your demonic brother. What does it have anything to do with me ?" I asked.

"I am sure you are aware that the world you are in is not the one you have in your game back home !" Notch said

"Yes, the mobs looks like human even though they consider themselves as spiders or skeletons. The civilisation is also much more evolved than what we have in the game. In this world, there is not just village but whole cities. !"

Notch crossed his fingers in front of his face

"There is an explanation for that !"

"Which is ? Get to the point !" I said.

"The world you are actually in is...Minecraftia's past !"

I was dumbfounded but rather curious by this explanation.

"Wait what ? You are telling me I am in the past of the game ?" I asked.

"Correct...Your destiny is to prevent this world from becoming like the ones there are in the game !"He continued.

"And, how can I do that ?"

"By defeating Herobrine and his army of mobs !"

"Humm, while we are talking about mobs. What's the link between them and the other monster mobs ?"

"I am coming to that...You see, me and Herobrine were created at the same time...I don't know when though. While we where not bound by blood, we were still brothers. But there was one big difference between us. I prefered peace and calm, and him, action and destruction !"

* * *

Hundreds of years ago, Unknow place, Notch's POV

We finally did it. After a lot of hard work, we created our world. It took some time too though. Imagining all the plants and biomes, and putting them into Minecraftia. Civilisation was evolving slowly but surely. Everything was going well. Each time there was a conflict between two nation, I would appear and solve this peacefully. There was no war and everyone was happy.

"Hey brother !" I heard Herobrine say behind me.

"Oh, hello brother. What is the matter ?" I asked.

"Well you see...We have been watching this world for hundreds of years and we did not create anything since that time, so I tried to create something that could change the face of the world !" He answered as he walked toward me. He took my hand and we teleported into a gigantic room. In that room, there were, at least, one thousand tables with sheets covering them.

"What are theses ?"

"You see, brother. This world is quite boring to watch. Nothing never happens. No war, no action, nothing. So, I created them !" He finished.

He used his magic to remove the sheets from every tables. I finally saw what was underneath them. Man, woman and even children were lying on these tables. They were all connected to a crystal that looked like a star by a purple link of magic. I frowned and turned to Herobrine.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this ?"

"Magnificient aren't they ? Of course, they are not finished yet. Look at this one for exemple !"

He pointed at a villager. Even though he seemed quite young, his hair were grey.

"Soon, the flesh and the organs of this village will fall off his body, leaving only a skeleton animated by my own will. He will be a marksman with a bow in his hand. He could outclass any normal human archer. He will also have superhuman agility !" Herobrine explained.

 _"What is this madness ?"_ I asked to myself.

"Oh, and look at this one. This is the creation I take most pride in !" He continued as he pointed to a redhead girl "I call them creepers. When the transformation will be completed, this girl here is going to become a green monster with four legs and no arm. It will explode as soon as they approach a enemy. Well, that's how they should be. For some reason, instead of exploding from the inside, they ignite the air around them !"

"What-What are you going to do with them ?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer he might give.

"Nothing really terrible. I'll just let them raid villages at night. It will bring some action into their boring lives !" Herobrine answered.

"You are mad, brother. You must stop this before it's too late !" I pleaded.

The next thing I felt was a sword entering my leg.

"ARG !" I screamed in pain as I fell on one knee.

"Listen brother, I have spent the last hundred years creating these mobs. I will not give up now. Not even for you !" He began to laugh.

I looked up and saw his shining blue sword above my head. I quickly made Exbarelyburn appear in my hands before Herobrine tried to cut me in half. The sound of our swords clashing resonated in the gigantic room.

"Why-Why brother ?"

"There is only place for one god here...me !"

 _"I am sorry brother !"_ I thought.

I placed my hand against Herobrine torso. I closed my eyes and, a second later, Herobrine was blasted away by a magical beam coming out of my hand. He flew across the room and finished his course into the wall. The force of the shock was so powerful it created a crater into the wall. Despite the pain in my leg. I used my magic to cut the link between the villagers and the dark star gem. The villagers began to woke up.

"Where...Where are we ?" The redhead girl said as she opened her eyes "Notch ?"

"I don't have time to explain young ones !"

I used my magic to make a giant portal on the wall, leading to the outside world.

"Alright, all of you, get through the portal !"

They all nodded and did what I said. At the moment the last one got through it, I quickly closed the portal. I heard someone shouting behind me.

"BROTHER !"

I turned around and I saw herobrine rushing toward me at superhuman speed. I didn't have the time to avoid and I felt his sword entering my stomach. I coughed some blood.

"You may have wasted hundreds of years of work but it doesn't matter. When you will be dead, I could restart it all !" Herobrine laughed.

"N-Not if I can help it. If I am going to die, I'll bring you down with me !" I said.

"Huh ?"

I put my hands on his shoulders. My skin became white and a sudden explosion of energy bursted out of my body. Then, all went black.

* * *

Present time, The void, Mickaël POV

"So, if I get it right, you and Herobrine died that day. Also, mobs like Ayumi were just some kind of ...prototype for the monsters we fought in the village ?"

"You understood right !" Notch replied.

"But...if you really died, then...what I am seeing right now is..."

"My sould, yes. Or to be exact what is left of it. I am getting weaker and weaker with every I pass in this dimension. In a few years, my soul will disappear into nothing. It took me already a lot of energy to send you here !"

"There is something I still don't understand. If you both died, how is he alive ?" I asked

"I don't even know myself. The most plausible theorie is that, even in the void, he managed to control the minds of some villagers. They must have given him enough energy through hundreds of years for him to create a new body for his soul. And now he is creating those monsters again, using corpses of dead semi-human mobs !" He explained.

"And...what about the mobs you freed ?"

"Without my influence on the villages. They have quickly been ostracized by their own kind because of their appearance or their power. Those with a strange eye color like purple, grey or red were the first. The other followed soon after. The villagers are afraid of what they don't understand. Fortunatly for the endermen, they were adopted by the enderdragon in 'The End' dimension. The others were not so lucky. The blazes and the ghasts had to go to the Nether because they couldn't bear the weather of the overworld anymore !"

"I see..." I murmured.

There was a moment of silence before Notch spoke up again.

"Now that you know everything, I am going to give you a choice Mickaël. I can send you back to your own world and leave this world forever. You will not remember anything and you will live a normal life. Or I can bring you back to life to accomplish your destiny here !"

I thought about it for a second.

"Alright, bring me back into this world !"

"Are you sure about this ? It is a one way trip !" Notch warned me.

"I don't care. There are some people I care about and I will not let them die like this !"

"Are you doing that for that young archer ?" He grinned a little.

I stayed silent and glared at him. He simply chuckled before saying :

"Just to let you know Mickaël. I won't have enough energy to stay here after I bring you back to life. I will need you as a host !"

"Really ?" I said as I frowned a little at him.

"Yes !"

"Fine, make it quick !"

Notch put his hands ono my torso. A second later, I found myself gasping for air. I opened my eyes but my vision was blury. My right eye felt slightly uncomfortable too. I waited for my vision to become clear to finally look around.

I was outside a sort of a grave. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my Five-Seven and my broken sword lying next to me. There was also some flower at my feets.

 _"Damn, they must have missed me..."_ I thought as I looked at the cross behind me.

 ** _"Indeed !"_** A voice responded inside my head.

 _"Wait what ? You can hear my thoughts ?_

 ** _"Yes, I can. You agreed to be my host remember ?"_**

 _"Oh yeah. That's true !"_

I looked at my surronding and saw that I was just next to our house. It was aproximatly midnight, the moon was high in the sky. I got up and picked up my sword and my pistol. I asked to Notch :

 _"So, how am I going to defeat your brother ? I got my ass kicked last time !"_

 ** _"You have to train harder and use..."_**

 _"Exbarelyburn is destroyed, see ? I can't use it anymore !"_ I interrupted him.

 ** _"I wasn't reffering to that. Normaly, only this sword would have been able to hurt him but it seems your little black weapon can injure him too. It's probably because it doesn't come from this world. You could use it to end this once and for all. You can also thank it, it's because of this that your archer friend is still alive. That doesn't mean Exbarelyburn is destroyed, his magic property didn't fade. You will have to use it to destroy Herobrine soul forever "_**

I began to walk toward the house. My right eye felt really odd. The night seemed...brighter when I closed only my left eye.

 ** _"Hmmm...This is really strange !"_ ** Notch said.

 _"What ?"_ I asked in my head.

 ** _"I don't know what my brother did to you but there is an evil magic infection within you. That could explain your change in your right eye !"_**

 _"What's up with my eye ?"_

 ** _"Try to find a water source to look at yourself !"_**

 _"Alright !"_

I walked to the place we used to bath. I looked down on the water and saw my relfexion.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as I backed away in fear.

After a few second, I took a second look. My face was normal. My left eye was also normal but my right eye...my right eye was a replaced by a sort of yellow cat eye. I stayed like this for at least five minutes, staring at this demonic eye until Notch spoke up again.

 ** _"I noticed some other changes too. It seems your muscles gained in power !"_**

 _"Which means ?"_

 ** _"That means you will be stronger and faster but I don't know if it will affect your resistance. I managed to stop that infection from speading withing your body for the time being. If I didn't, who knows what monstrous creature you would have become ?"_**

 _"Thanks Notch !"_

 ** _"Howerver, I can't reverse the changes that were already made...Looks like you are going to stay with this eye until we can figure Something out !"_**

I sighed

 _"It's better than becoming a monster I guess !"_

I turned around and walked toward the house. It was the same old house as before. As I went to open the front door. I heard someone behind me.

"Turn back slowly and nothing bad will happen to you !" He said.

 _"This voice...Hayden !"_

I turned to him. Hayden was indeed behind me, with a bolt of lightning in each hand. Upon seeing my face, he froze.

"M-Mickaël ? Is that you ?"

"Yes it's me. I am back from the dead !" I answered.

He lowered his guard for a second before putting back up. He was glaring at me :

"You liar. Mickaël is dead, you are just a demon trying to take his place. That demon eye you have betrayed you. Now prepare to be annihilated !" He said as the bolts in his hands doubled in size.

 _"Oh crap..."_ I thought.

 ** _"You have to convince him you are saying the truth Mickaël. I don't have the energy to revive you a second time !_** " Notch said in my head.

"Wait Hayden ! I swear, I am saying the truth. It's me, Mickaël !"

"Prove it !"

"How can I ?" I asked.

"Tell me something only the real Mickaël could know !"

 _"Let's see..."_ I thought as I searched in my memories.

After a scond, I finally answered :

"Well, first of all. Remember when we fought in the forest, you said you loved Cupa and I said I loved Ayumi. You told me that you couldn't stand ''my shit'' anymore and the only thing keeping you from kicking my ass was Cupa. When we fought, you punched my nose and I said to Cupa I headbutted a tree !"

Hayden frowned for a moment. The bolts in his hands dissipated into nothing.

"Notch damnit, Mickaël. What happened to you ?"

"It's a long story, I will explain it all. Wake up the others, I'll be waiting outside. Oh, and don't tell them, I want to see their face when they see me !" I said as I laughed.

"Fine...But you better have some good explanation to give. It has been a week since you died !"

"A-A-A WEEK ? What...did I miss ?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Not a lot, Blazette and her friends came to pick up some ressources but that is all. Your death really affected the others you know. They spent at least four days mourning !"

"Yeah, I figured that !" I replied.

Hayden opened the door.

"I am going to wake them up and you will explain it all !"

"Thanks !"

"Hayden entered the house. A few minutes later, I saw Cupa opening the front door.

"M-Mickaël ?" Her eyes began to tear up.

She runned toward me and hugged me with all her might.

"How...How ? We all thought you were dead !"

Cupa looked at my face.

"W-What happened to you eye ?" She asked.

"Oh this ? Don't worry, I will explain it all real soon !"

Suddenly, a shout was heard through the forest.

"MICKAËL !"

I looked at the entrance of the house to see Ari walking toward me with her fist closed.

 _"Oh...shit !"_ I thought before I receive a punch across the face.

"That's for making us believe you were dead you piece of crap !" She nearly yelled at my face before joining in for a group hug.

I heard someone teleporting behind me and I felt a head resting mine.

 _"Andr..."_

There was also Yaebi, wearing a smile on his face. After noticing him, I felt something small bumping against my leg. I looked down and saw Vanessa.

 _ **"You seem to be quite popular among girls Mickaël !"**_

 _"Shut up Notch !"_ I responded in my head.

M-Mickaël ? Is that really you ?" I heard a really familiar voice say coming from inside the house.

A young woman archer I knew too well stepped outside the house. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her eyes matching her hair. I could saw tears running down her cheeks and her hand was over her mouth. Everybody backed away from me

 _"Ayumi..."_ I thought as she began to walk toward me slowly.

When she arrived in front of me. She raised her hand to touch my cheeks.

"Am-Am I not dreaming ?" She asked.

"No, I can asure you this is all real !"

Without wasting a single second, Ayumi and I held each other into a gentle embrace. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"I missed you Mickaël !" She said

"I know...I am sorry !"

We stayed a moment like this before Hayden interupted us.

"Hey Mickaël ! I hope you didn't forget you have some explanation to give. Let's go into the kitchen !"

I nodded and released Ayumi. Then we all followed Hayden to the kitchen. We all sat at our respective place. They all looked at me, waiting for me to explain myself.

 _"This is it...No more secret !"_

I took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Alright. I know it may come as a shock for all you. Even me was surprised when I saw I was still alive. But to explain that...I'll have to come back in time !"

"What do you mean ?" Ari asked

"Let him continue..." Yaebi replied. He was the only one who knew a little about me.

"I am sorry...I lied, I lied to all of you. About me...I am not from this world. I came from another dimension called Earth. In my world, the technology is much more evolued than what we have here..." I said as I pointed at my pistol "There is also no mobs in this world, we are all human, trying to live in piece. On Earth, I was meant to be a soldier since my sixth birthday. I was supposed to protect the people of my country."

 _"I don't think I need to tell them this is all supposed to be a game, right ?"_

 ** _"No...Get directly to the point !"_**

 _"Alright !"_

"One day, I was in my room playing a game when I was contacted by Notch !"

"WHAT ? Notch himself contacted you ? But it has been hundreds of years since someone have see him !" Cupa screamed as she nearly fell from her chair. In front of me they all have their brows raised. Some, like Ari, had even their mouth gaping and Vanessa almost chocked when the water came down the wrong way.

"Yes...You heard me right. Notch called me and, the next thing I knew, I was in this world. He said I had a destiny here. I have to protect this world from Herobrine and his army. If I don't, this whole world will be doomed !"

"Herobrine...I am sure I have heard that name somewhere !" Yaebi began before saying "I remember, it's Notch's supposed brother...but no one have seen him from hundreds of years. He was not as known and praised as Notch, so he was forgotten !"

"Yes but he came back to destroy this world, and I must stop it !"

Hayden crossed his arms and spoke up.

"Alright, but what does it have to do with you coming back to live and your eye ?"

"You see. I really died back there. But Notch managed to bring me back to life, now I am a kind of host for him !"

"You mean, he can hear us right now ?" Andr asked.

 ** _"Yes !"_** I heard Notch answering inside my head.

"Yes !"

"A-And, what about your eye ?" Ayumi asked.

I turned to her.

"You saw what Herobrine did to me, didn't you ?"

Seeing her nod, I continued.

"According to what Notch told me, he wanted to transform me into one of those monster we fought in the village. I would have become one of them if Notch didn't stop the infection from spreading within me. My right eye is one of the signs of the transformation !" I finished.

After hearing that, they all stared at each others for a moment. At one point, Ayumi quickly got up and stormed out of the house.

"Hey, Ayumi. Wait !" I said.

I stayed like this for a second before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You should follow her, man. Your supposed death had affected her the most !" Hayden said.

I nodded and followed Hayden advice. I exited the house and looked around. Ayumi was there, in front of my grave. She had her arm crossed and was staring at the hole they dug for me. I went behind her.

"Hey Ayumi...are you alright ?" I asked

She didn't turned toward me and simply said

"Do you just imagine the pain I felt when you died ? I was devastated. I couldn't move on. And now, you come back from the dead telling us that nearly everything we knew about you was either hidden or wrong, and that you have a destiny to defeat the god that killed you in the first place ? Understand me...that's a lot to take in..."

"Yes, I know and I am sorry...I couldn't find another way than to hide to all of you about where I come from !" I said as I looked at the ground

Ayumi turned toward me.

"And I thought we could have a normal life like we did for over a month. You, me and all the other living happily by ourselves !"

"We will be able to once I beat Herobrine !" I said.

"Please Mickaël, I-I love you. I already lost you once. I couldn't bare to loose you another time !" She replied with tearful eyes.

"I love you too, Ayumi. That's why I must do it. To protect you and the others !"

"Mickaël..."

Her face went going closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes and placed my lips on hers...her soft lips. They tasted like rasperries.

 _"I will protect them. I will protect them all !"_ I thought as I lost myself in our loving embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Home, Hayden POV

"Just look at them, they are so cute together !" Ari said as she watched the scenery from the window.

Outside, Mickaël and Ayumi were kissing passionatly under the dark night.

 _"Nice one Mickaël..."_ I thought as I watched them.

"I wish something like this would happen to me. I am jealous of her !" She replied, pouting a little.

Finding that too cute, I began to mess up her hair.

"Hey don't worry, maybe it will happen to you sooner than you want to believe !" I tried to cheer her up.

"Aww...Thanks Hayden, you are such a sweet guy !" She said as she kissed my cheek.

I stand there, blushing like an idiot. She also blushed a little before she giggled and went upstairs.

 _"Cupa..."_ I thought as I sighed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED Well guys, that is it for the second part of Changing Destiny "Truth to be revealed". Mickaël knows what is destiny is and now, he have to act in conséquences. And we also have the first real kiss of the story.** **So as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. And if you have any suggestion for the story, feel free to contact me.** **See you next time ^_^**


	20. Chapter 19 : First Alliance

**_Chapter 19 : First alliance_**

 **Hey guys Agithos here. I am back after a few exams to post another chapter. I also wanted to warn you about Something, I'll put this story on hiatus for a while (Don't worry, I am still planning to finish it _). It's just because I want to rewrite the first three or four chapter. With the experience (I think ) I gained writing this fanfiction, I am sure I could do a lot better than what I was doing two years ago. That being said, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Present time, outside home, Mickael POV

After our loving kiss, she looked at me with her grey eyes and stared at mine.

"So...I guess we are a thing now !" I said.

She blushed a little nodded without saying anything.

"Let's go home. The others must be waiting for us !" I continued.

 _ **"I'll be in the back of your mind. I won't be able to see nor hear what is going on outside. If you need something, just contact me !"**_

 _"Alright, thanks Notch !"_

We returned toward the house. When we entered, we saw that the others were still around the table. Hayden spoke up :

"So, what are we going to do now ?"

"For my part, I know what I must do. I know that I hid a lot of things from you and I am sorry fot that...If you don't want to help me, I'll understand !"

"I hope you are just kidding Mickael ! » Ari began "You have helped us so much, it is because of YOU that I was able to be reunited with my little sister. If I can help you, I will, and I think everyone around this table agrees with me !"

All the other nodded, even Vanessa. At my right, Ayumi was looking with a supporting smile.

"Thanks...all of you !" I responded.

"If we really need to defeat an entire army of monster, we will have to make some allies as soon as possible !" Hayden suggested.

"Maybe we can ask the villagers. They saw theses things too, it may be easier to convince them !" Ayumi said.

I thought about it for a little. I decided to ask Notch :

 _"Hey Notch ? Are you there ?"_

 _ **"Yes, what do you need ?"**_

 _"We are thinking about going to the village to ask for help...you know, since they were under attack too !"_

 _ **"This is not a bad idea. I don't think you will be able to defeat his army alone !"**_

I looked at the others. They were all staring at me like I had something stuck between two teeths. Even Ayumi was looking at me with confused eyes.

"What ? Is there something on my face ?" I asked.

"You spaced out for like...30 seconds !" Ari answered.

"Sorry, I was talking to Notch about our idea. He doesn't think it is a bad one !" I replied.

"I still have a hard time believing Notch is inside of your body right now !" Yaebi said.

"I can't blame you. I would say the same if I was at your place !" I joked.

Suddenly, a loud rumble coming from inside my belly was heard within the kitchen.

"Sorry. I guess spending a week without eating made my stomach hungry !" I explained, slightly embarrased. There was a second loud noise, even louder than the one before. Upon hearing that, Ayumi chuckled.

"Sit down, I am going to prepare you something !"

Then, she turned to the others.

"Does anyone want something to eat too ?"

"ME ! COOKIES !" Vanessa yelled.

"No Vanessa !" Ayumi replied "You already have eaten four of them today !"

"Yes but today is a special occasion. Mickael came back from the dead !" The little girl stood her ground as she looked at Ayumi with puppy dog eyes. The grey-haired woman just rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Ugh...fine but just one !"

"Yay !"

 _"Glad to see some things hasn't changed since I died !"_ I thought with a smile on my face as I saw Vanessa chewing on her cookie.

Ayumi began to search into the kitchen for some food to cook. While I waited, Yaebi spoke up :

"I was thinking...While some of us go into the village, the other could go to Nether to warn Blazette and her friends !"

"Good idea, we should split into two groups !" Hayden replied.

For a few seconds, everybody went silent as they thought about who will be going with who. After thinking a little, I placed my hands on the table.

"Since you two can't handle the sunlight..." I began as I pointed to Ayumi and Yaebi "You will go to the Nether, plus, Blazette already know you Ayumi. It will surely make things easier. Ari, Hayden and I will go to the village. They will likely trust us more since we fought these monsters together last week !"

"Alright !" They all said at the same time.

"But...What about us ?" Andr asked as she pointed at Cupa, Vanessa and her. It was true I didn't mention them.

"Cupa could come with us so that everybody in the village can see she is very friendly !" I answered.

That being said, I saw Cupa getting a little anxious about going with us into the village. It is not suprising, considering what happened last time she went there.

"Don't worry Cupa, they will saw that you are a good person !" Andr tried to reassure her

"I hope so !"

"That leaves you and Vanessa for the Nether !" I said at Andr.

"Ugh...I hate hot places !" Vanessa pouted.

"You hate everything !" I remarked

"Yes, and you are the first on the list !" She retorqued

"Oh really ?" I chuckled "Then why did you hug me when you saw I was alive if you hate me so much ?"

It looked like she didn't have an explanation for that. She stood there, gaping at me for a second before sticking her tongue out and turning to face the other way.

 _"Mickael : 1, Vanessa : 0. Take that you little she-demon !"_ I laughed in my head.

The rest of my dinner was pretty calm. After I ate, we all went into our rooms. I went in front of mine and slowly opened the door. Inside, I noticed that nothing has been changed nor moved since I died a week ago. Everything was still in place : My bed, my personal crafting table and my personal furnace. Eveything was still the same...well apart from some dust on the floor. I entered and placed my pistol and the broken Exbarelyburn on the crafting table.

 _"I died last week but...It feels like I was here just yesterday..."_

"Are you rediscovering you room Mickaël ?" I heard a feminine voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Ayumi in my bedroom.

"Ayumi ? What are you doing here ?" I asked.

She blushed and runned a hand into her ponytails. She looked quite embarrased

"Well, I-I thought that...now we are, like you said, a 'thing', we could...you know...share the same room. I mean...if you are alright with it !"

I blushed a little about her sudden suggestion.

 _"Me and Ayumi sleeping in the same bed ? How can I respond to that without sounding like a pervert ?"_ I asked to myself.

"Yes, I guess you are right !" I finally replied to Ayumi.

"I am always right !" She giggled "Come on, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for both of us !"

I nodded and we both went ino the bed. Despite not being fat at all. Ayumi was taking a lot of place in the bed. Pretty normal considering it was crafted for only one person.

 _"I should build another bed tomorrow !"_

As I was thinking that, I felt two arms wrapping my torso.

"Don't leave me !"

"I won't, I promise !"

* * *

The next day, Home, Mickaël POV

I woke up, feeling pressure on my right arm. I looked at it and saw Ayumi, still sleeping, with her head resting on my arm. I turned toward the window and noticed some sunrays passing between the leaves of the trees.

 _"Time to get moving !"_ I thought.

Using my free arm, I shook Ayumi's shoulder to gently wake her up.

"Hmm ?" She mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Hi Ayumi, how are you doing ?" I asked her.

"Good, that was the best sleep I had in a while !" She answered as she stretched.

"Glad to hear that, now get up !"

"No...I don't want to !" She replied, nuzzling my arm. Seeing how Ayumi was always acting like a mature person. It was kind of cute and funny to see her acting like a child sometime.

 _"I guess she is still a girl after all !"_ I thought before saying "Come on, we have a big day ahead of us !"

"Another reason to stay in bed five more minutes in bed !"

I chuckled and tried to remove my arm from her grasp. Surprisingly, I managed to do it with little to no effort.

"Come on Ayumi, we really need to get up !"

"Fine...but not before I have my morning kiss !"

"Huh ? What are you...HEY !"

Suddenly I felt her arms pulling me on the bed, making me fall on it. A second later, I found Ayumi's lips on mine. I placed my hands on her head to make the kiss even deeper. It lasted for a few second before Ayumi pulled away. Then, we got up from the bed and exited the room. I went downstairs, in the kitchen, followed by Ayumi. Cupa was already waiting for us.

"Hey !" I greeted her.

"Hello Cupa !" Ayumi said.

"Oh, hi Mickaël. Hi Ayumi !" The creeper girl responded.

While Ayumi sit at the table, I opened the chest and took some bread and a bunch of cookies for breakfirst. Then, I sat with the others.

"So, when are we going to the village ?" Cupa asked.

"I don't know, when Ari and Hayden will be up, I suppose !" I answered.

A knock was heard on the door before it opens to reveal a man in iron armor.

"Hey guys, ready to go ?" Hayden asked as he passed the front door.

"No, not yet. We are waiting for Ari, knowing her, she is probably still sleeping !" Cupa answered.

While we were waiting for her, we ate our breakfirst. Approximatly fifteen minutes later, we saw Ari going downstairs.

"Hi everyone !" She greeted.

"Eat quickly Ari !" Hayden suggested "Time could be against us at this precise moment !"

"Yeah yeah, I know !" She replied as she picked up some bread and started chewing on it "So, once we are in the village, what are we going to do ?" She asked with her mouth full.

"We are going to search for the village's chief. Then, we will inform him about the situation !" I answered.

"But, what if he don't believe us ?" Cupa wondered

"Well...I think he should believe us. The villagers saw these creatures too !" Hayden replied.

"Yes...I guess you are right !"

After we all ate, I went to my room to prepare my equipement. I took my bow and looked at my other weapons : Exbarelyburn and my pistol.

 _"The sword is cut in half but maybe Krystal could fix it. As for my Five-Seven..."_ I looked in the magazine _"Damn, only five bullet left. Ayumi was really mad at him !"_

 _ **"Enraged would be a better word !"**_ I heard a voice said Inside my head.

 _"Notch, I thought you were into the back of my mind !"_

 ** _"I was. I just wanted to see how you were doing !"_** He replied.

 _"I am fine. I am just preparing for the travel !"_ I thought as I looked at my armor. It had a big hole with four tears going like a cross on the chestplate.

"It's useless, might as well craft another one !" I sighed.

I took some iron from my chest and put them into my personal furnace. After a while, I finally made a new set of iron armor. Then, I rejoined the others downstairs.

"Took you quite a while !" Ari said.

"Sorry. I had to make another chestplate !" I explained.

"Are you ready to go now ?" Hayden asked.

"Yes !"

Cupa, Ari, Hayden and I exited the house. Outside, the others were here, walking toward the portal behind the house. Upon seeing us, Ayumi walked to me and placed her arms around my neck.

"Take care alright ? I want you to see you in one piece when you come back home this evening !" She said

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying twice !" I replied

 _ **"I hope so too !"**_

 _"Shut up Notch, go back where you came from !"_

"Here Mickaël, take this !" She said as she handed me a piece of tissu.

"What is it ?" I asked

"It's an eye patch. With this, the villagers won't be afraid of your demonic eye !" She answered.

"Thanks !"

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before walking away to the portal. I stood where I was, smiling like an idiot until Ari brought me back to reality.

"Hey Mickaël ! Stop staring and get over here !"

"Y-Yeah !"

I placed the eye patch on my head. I rejoined my group and we entered the forest. While Cupa and Ari were talking a few meters behind me, Hayden was walking by my side and was also constantly looking at me.

"You know, if you have a question, just ask !" I said.

"Alright, I noticed during the fight in the village that you knew a lot about these creatures. Like the green monster, how did you know it would absorb my Lightning like that ?" Hayden asked.

"I'll make it simple, they are mobs with monsters form. They are like mobs. There are skeletons, zombies, giant spider, even enderman !"

"So, these green monsters are..." Hayden began as he turned toward Cupa who was laughing with Ari. I saw his worried expression on his face.

"Yes...they are creepers. Herobrine use dead mob's corpses to create theses monsters !" I continued.

"I see...and I also wanted to know, why Notch chose you as a host ?"

"I don't think he really chose me by choice Hayden. He just wants to save enough soul energy to send me back home when my mission will be over !" I explained.

"Home ?" Hayden asked, suprised "But...What about Ayumi ? Aren't you too a couple now ? You can't just leave her like that !"

"And you are absolutly right ! Do you see the dilemma here ? I want to see my home again...but I also really care about Ayumi. That's why I didn't talk about that when we were all together !"

"You will have to tell her at one point. You have already hidden too many things from her since you two became friends !" Hayden said.

"I know..." I sighed "So, what about you and Cupa ?"

"I-I am trying to find a good moment to tell her. Maybe when all of this will be over !" He answered.

The rest of the walk was pretty calm. after a few minutes of walking through the forest, we finally arrived in front of the village. Cupa and Ari rejoined us. Cupa asked me :

"Do you think they will be freaked out by your eye ?"

"Not if I keep the eye patch Ayumi gave me. It will cover it !" I chuckled.

"I wouldn't count on that, some of them saw your dead corpse in my arms !" Hayden replied.

"Aw crap...Well, let's just hope they won't recognize me !" I said

We walked toward the front gate. I noticed the hole in it was repaired and they even added a sort of wire fence as a reinforcement. Next to the gate were two little tower with a guard in each one. The both wore an iron armor and had a bow attached on their back.

"Halt, who are you ?" One of the guard said.

Hayden turned toward us and whispered at us :

"Stay behind me and everything will go smoothly" Then he approached the gate and replied to the guard "My name is Hayden and these are my friends !"

"Hayden ? Hey, that name seems familiar. Isn't it the name of the one that helped us defend the easten gate during the monsters's attack !" The other guard spoke up.

"Yeah, I think it's him. I even recognize the purple haired spider over there !" He responded as he turned toward us. "Normaly, we wouldn't allow mob to enter into our village, but since you helped us. I guess we can let you in. You can enter, but no funny business !"

"Thanks !" Hayden nearly shout at the guard.

The gate opened and we entered into the village. The villagers were rebuilding, slowly but surely, the houses that were destroyed during the Attack. Children were running everywhere in the street, some to play and other to try and help however they can. A lot of work had already been done but there was also a lot more to do. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Cupa looking everywhere in a anxious fashion. I tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry Cupa, stay by our side and Nothing bad will happen !"

She nodded and got closer to me. As we walked through the Streets, multiples villagers and guards stopped what they were doing to take a look at us. Some who recognized Hayden and Ari waved at them while some other glared at us as they began murmuring between them, making Cupa even more anxious.

"So, how are we going to find the chief's house ?" I asked.

"We could just ask a guard !" He answered as he turned toward one of them "Hey you !"

"Huh ?"

"Could you tell us where we could find the chief's house ?"

"Sure thing, sir. It's at the end of the main road. Just continue forward !" The guard answered.

"Thanks, have a good day !" Hayden replied before rejoining us "See ? That wasn't so bad !"

"So, where is it ?" Ari asked.

"Follow me !"

We followed Hayden through the street, avoiding some villagers with their cows. After a minute, we finally arrived in front of a somewhat large house with some flowers in front of it.

"So...Is that it ?" I asked.

"Looks like it !" Ari answered.

I went to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, a guard opened the door

"What do you want ?"

"We would like to speak with the chief. It is really important !"

"Stay here. I'll warn him about your arrival !" He said before closing the door on us. A minute later, the door opened again "Come Inside, the chief will receive you soon !"

Hayden turned toward me.

"I think you and Ari should go in, like this, you could tell her everything. Cupa and I will stay outside in case there is a problem !"

"Alright, see you later ! Come on Ari !" I said as I passed the front door.

The interior of the house was very bright. Multiple torches were hanging of the walls and a fireplace was in the middle of the room. At the opposite side of the front door was a throne...empty.

"Hey, where is the chief ?" I whispered to Ari.

"I don't know...maybe he is on his other throne...if you know what I mean !" She laughed at her own joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you ?" A feminine voice asked behind us. I turned around to see a Young woman in a green dress. She had Brown hair going like a ponytail around her right shoulder. She also had green eyes.

"Yes, we wish to speak with the chief of this village about an important matter. The gard said he was warned about our arrival. Do you know for how long we have to wait ?" I replied.

"The chief is in front of you !" She answered.

"You are the chief ?" A surprised Ari said "No offense, but I was expecting the chief to be an old man !"

"It's normal !" The woman in front of us chuckled "It's because I am not really the chief. He was injured during the fight and he is still recovering. While he heals, I am in charge of this village. I am Jade, his daughter. What can I do for you ?"

 _"Hey Notch...I may need you on this one !"_

 ** _"Alright !"_** He replied

"We will make it simple..." I began

* * *

Meanwhile, The village, No one's POV

While Mickaël and Ari were discussing with Jade Inside the hous. Cupa and Hayden decided to wait outside.

"So Cupa, what do you think about all of this ?" Hayden started.

"What do you mean ?" Cupa asked.

"I mean...Mickaël coming back to life as a Notch's host. An army of monsters led by an evil god that died hundreds of years ago ? If I didn't saw this with my own eyes. I would think this is a joke. But...it is real..."

"Yes, me too !" Cupa replied "I am glad Mickael came back. He is my very first human friend and my very first love. Sometimes, I am wondering what would have happened if he accepted my love in the first place. What life we could have lived ?"

"Hey you !" They heard a man yell next to them.

The next thing Cupa felt was a sharp pain as a rock hit her in her temple. She emitted a scream of pain and placed her hand on the wound. She felt blood tickling alongside her skin. As for Hayden, he turned toward the source of the voice. a guard in iron armor was standing in front of them, a rock in his hand. The hazel-eyed man tried to contain his anger and it took a lot of his willpower to resist the urge to smash that guard's head into a wall.

"Cupa, are you alright ?" Hayden asked, full of concern.

"Y-Yes, I think. It's just a scratch !" Cupa replied.

Hayden shouted angrily toward the man :

"Hey, what in the Nether is wrong with you ?"

"What is wrong with me ? I should ask you the same question. You brang this mob into our village !" The guard answered.

"This 'mob' have a name ! It's Cupa and she is my friend !"

"I don't care that she is your friend. She wanted to blow up our village when she first came here !" The guard responded.

"That's not true ! I just wanted to..." Cupa tried to explain but the man interrupted her.

"Shut up ! I am not talking to you !" The guard nearly yelled as he threw another rock at Cupa.

From Cupa's point of view, she saw the rock flying rapidly toward her, only to be caught inches away from her face by a hand.

 _"Hayden ?"_ She thought as she saw her friend in a protective stance in front of her.

 **"Aemoh** Hayden murmured as crushed the stone with his bare hands, reducing it into crumbles. Then, without looking at Cupa, he walked to the guard. The guard in question stood his ground and didn't seem fazed by this. At this point of our argument, some villagers stopped what they were doing to look at the scene.

"I swear, the next time you insult or try to harm Cupa, I'll make you eat the ground so hard we will need to hire an excavation team to recover your burried teeth !" Hayden warned.

"Then, tell your mob friend to get out of this village. My duty as a guard is to protect this village and that mob is a danger to all here. Those who have some mob's blood in their veins are not welcome here. They are not even human and shoudn't even allowed to li..." He didn't finish his sentence as Hayden punched him on the head, making the guard's face literally eat the ground, earning a few gasp from the crowd.

"This time, you crossed the line you asshole. Don't you dare talk about what you don't understand. Cupa is the sweetest and the most beautiful girl I had the chance to meet. She is caring, funny, intelligent and everything else I could dream in a girl. I don't care that she is a mob and neither should everyone here. You can say what you want but, as I see now, she will always be one hundred time more human than you !"

 _"W-What just happened ? Did Hayden said he liked me ?"_ Cupa thought as she blushed a little

At this moment, Cupa felt the same thing she felt when she first fell in love with Mickaël. Cupa didn't know what to think, it's true that Hayden and her have been getting closer and closer each day but she didn't know if she had feelings for him. Hayden just hit a guard to protect her. Nobody, even Mickaël, defended her like this. She didn't know if she had Fallen in love a second time for a really close friend, but she was willing to try.

"I-I am sorry. I lost my tem..." Hayden was interrupted as he felt Cupa's soft lips on his. Hayden froze in place, his mind processing what was happening to him.

 _"C-Cupa is actually kissing me ?"_

After a few seconds, Cupa pulled away, blushing madly and running her hand in her golden hair.

"Hum...sorry. It's just that...no one ever told me that. I felt...like when Mickaël accepted to be my friend. You are sweet, cute, always here to help other. I don't know if these feelings are true or not but I am willing to try. Do you want too ?"

"Yes !" Hayden immediatly said. His dream came true.

* * *

Meanwhile, The village, Mickaël POV

"So, that is how it is..." Jade said after I explained everything to her "An army of monsters, the return of Herobrine, the end of the world...What can we do against it ?"

"We need to fight to protect this land !" Ari replied.

"But how ? We are just a small village !"

"You need to ask the king of this kingdom to raise an army to fight !" I responded

"We already did...He told me this Attack was just an isolated act. Because of that, he wouldn't send some troops ! »

 _ **"I was afraid of that. Herobrine is evil and impulsive, but he is not an idiot. He won't set in motion his plan if he is not at full power !"**_ I heard Notch say in my head

 _"What do you mean ?"_ I asked

 _ **"My guess is that he is still injured from last time. He won't fight until he is completely healed !"**_

 _"That's mean we still got some time to form an powerful alliance !"_

 _ **"Yes, you need to go to the king and convince him that Minecraftia is in danger ! »**_

 _Alright, I am on it !"_

I went out of my thought and spoke up :

"Jade, do you think we could ask for his help again ? With us, maybe we will be able to prove that Herobrine returned. Without some help, we will be as good as dead !"

After hearing that, Jade just sighed.

"It won't hurt to try again I suppose...Fine, you won. We will need to act fast. Pack your things and warn your friends. We will leave tomorrow morning. Now, if you two could leave, I have to manage the rebuilding of our village !"

"Thanks Jade !"I replied.

That being said, Ari and I walked toward the front door.

"That went better than expected..." I heard Ari say next to me.

"Yep, didn't think she would trust us that easily !" I replied as my hand touches the knot of the door. I opened the door to find Cupa, sit on the ground in front of the house. Next to her was a villager in pink dress I only met once before. As for Hayden he was in front of, what seemed like, a guard whose face was half burried into the ground.

"Hey Cupa, Hayden, Ruby ! What happened here ?" I asked as I approached the trio.

Cupa turned toward me and I saw that Ruby was holding a tissu against the creeper girl's temple. I could see some blood on the small bandage.

"Oh hey Mickael, how was it ?" Cupa asked.

"Good !" I answered "What happened here ?"

"I was attacked by a guard but Hayden protected me !"

I noticed a faint blush on Cupa's face when she said Hayden's name. I looked at Hayden to see he was still near the guard's body occasionally shooting glances toward us.

"Mickael ? Natasha told us you were dead and Gaea even visited your grave. Where were you ? What happened ? And what with that eye patch ?" Ruby asked a series of question as she finished healing Cupa's wound.

"Humm, long story short. I came back from the dead. And...you really don't want to know what is underneath this eyepatch !" my answer seemed to leave Ruby stunned for a second. It's not everyday someone tells you they came back from beyond the grave. "Hey Ruby, do you know where I coule find Natasha, Krystal and Gaea ? I need to make some preparation for tomorrow !" I continued.

"Y-Yes. Natasha is in her restaurant, Gaea is with her. As for Krystal, she is at her forge !"

"Thanks, come on, you three !" I thanked Ruby as I called my friends.

"I swear, next time you cross my path. I won't hesitate to kill you !" I heard Hayden say to the man in front of him before rejoining me. Then he asked :

"So, where are we going ?"

"First of all, we will go to Krystal's forge. Maybe she can do something to fix my sword. Then, we will go to Natasha's restaurant. We may have a long way ahead of us to arrive in the main city of this part of the kingdom, we better have a lot of food !" I answered.

"Alright then !" He responded.

I looked back to see Ari helping Cupa get on her feet. Then, the creeper girl hugged Ruby before running happily toward us. When she arrived in front of us, she looked at Hayden and they both blushed slightly. I smirked a little, knowing what probably happened with those two. As soon as Ari rejoined us, we walked toward the forge.

During the time we were walking, I asked, whispering, to Hayden :

"So what happened when we were inside the house ?"

"Hum, nothing. I just protected her from a random jerk !" He answered.

"Oh, come on Hayden, I am sure there is more to it !" I insisted.

Hayden looked behind him and sighed :

"Fine, we...we kissed !"

"Oooohh nice, what happened to 'mister I want to wait until all of this crap is over' ?" I taunted.

"I guess it's my fault. I involuntary confessed to her when I beat that guard down !"

"What did she said ?" I asked.

"She said that, when she heard my words, she felt the same thing she felt when she fell in love with you. She still don't know if these feelings are real or if her heart is just trying to replace you but she is willing to give a try !" Hayden explained.

"Wow...well, take good care of her. I know you will but she deserves it !" I responded.

"I know, you can count on me !"

After a few more minutes, we arrived in front of Krystal's forge. Krystal had her back turned to us and was forging what looked like an iron chestplate. She was removing the piece of armor from a small lava pool. She looked very focused on her task. One small thing could shatter her concentration compl...

"Hi Krystal !" Ari said as she gripped Krystal's both shoulder.

The woman blacksmith was surprised by this and dropped the armor and nearly her tools too inside the small lava pool in the process.

 _Damn it Ari..."_ I sighed mentally.

"I give you three seconds to run away before I kill you !" Krystal said out loud as I saw her fist tightening.

Ari quickly backed away and hid behind Hayden. After three seconds, Krystal turned toward us as she began to shout :

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IT TAKES TO..." Upon seeing us, she stopped shouting and stayed silent for a few seconds "Mickael, is that you ? I thought you were dead !"

"Yeah, I get that a lot at the moment !" I replied, laughing a little.

"Well, I am glad to see you are alright after all !" She smiled "So, what can I do for you ?"

"I came here to see if you could fix my sword !" I answered as I pulled out Exbarelyburn from my backpack and put the both parts on her workbench. Krystal walked next to me and took a good look at it.

"Damn Mickael, that's a clean cut. Whatever did it, it could through your sword like it was butter !"

"Can you fix it for tomorrow morning or not ? That's all I want to know !" I replied.

"I can try, but I won't promise anything !" She responded.

"Thanks, Krystal !"

"Anytime !" She smiled before picking up her tools. Then she returned to work, mumbling to herself about killing a certain purple-haired friend of mine.

I turned around to see Ari, still cowered behind Hayden. Cupa asked me :

"Did you finish when you had to do here ?"

"Yes, next stop : Natasha's restaurant !" I answered.

We began to walk toward the restaurant. It was about noon and the sun was high into the sky. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the restaurant named...

"The Northern Butcher ? Looks like she changed her restaurant name !"

"Well, she really kicked some asses with her cleaver during the battle. I think she just had an ego to satisfy after that !" Hayden replied.

A nice odor came from inside. Cupa stomach began to rumble.

"Hehe, sorry. I guess I didn't eat enough this morning !" She laughed a little.

Hayden smiled before saying :

"Let's go inside. Maybe we could find something to eat !"

We nodded and stepped in the restaurant. Inside of it, we saw a lot of people eating their meal. We waited for a second before the waiter came to greet us.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. How many are you ?" He asked.

"Actually, we didn't came here to eat. We would like to see Natasha !" I answered.

The waiter took a second to take a good look at me. After a second, he gasped and quickly went into the kitchen.

"What do we do ? Do we follow him ?" I asked to the others

"Yes, I think it would be better to explain everything in a enclosed area !" Hayden replied.

I silently agreed with him and we all walked toward the kitchen under the eyes of some customers who were looking at us curiously.

 _Time to face the fury !"_ I said in my head, remembering what happened the last time I went into this kitchen.

As soon as I opened the door, I was almost tackled by someone.

"Mickael ! You are still alive !" The person said.

I looked at the one talking and immediatly recognized her.

"Gaea ? What are you doing here ?" I asked her as the rest of the group entered into the kitchen.

"My house got destroyed during the Attack so Natasha allowed me to stay with her for the time being, but enough about me...I could ask you the same thing. Last time I saw you, you were six feet under. What happened to you ?"

"I'll explain once Natasha rejoins us. I don't want to explain it all two times in just a few minutes...Speaking of her, where is she ?" I asked.

"Oh she is just in her wine cellar, she should be back so..."

She was suddenly interrupted as we heard a bottle being shattered. I looked behind Gaea and saw Natasha, with a angry look on her face and a broken bottle in her hand. She also had wine spilled all over her clothes.

"Hum...Natasha ?" Gaea asked "Are you alright ?"

Natasha didn't answer and instead continued to stare at me. After a second of staring, she spoke up :

"Come here Mickael, I'll teach you to fake your own death !"

 _Oh...crap !"_ I thought as she began to run toward me.

* * *

A few minutes later, The village, Mickael POV

We finally managed to calm down Natasha. My fast reflexes allowed me to avoid her first hit before Gaea placed herself in front of Natasha and talked to her for a while. Natasha let go her broken bottle but she was still looking at me with a look of hatred. However, eveything changed when I told her about what was happening, the monsters, my resurection and our plan to go to the main city of this kingdom...She was now more curious than angry.

"So, you are telling us you really died in this battle, but you came back to life ?"

"Hum...yeah, that's basically it !"

There was a second of silence before Natasha spoke up :

"I see...After seeing those monsters myself, I can't not believe you. If you are really going to Azlanta, you are going to need a lot of supplies. This city is quite far away from here !"

"We know !" Ari replied "That's why we wanted see you !"

"So, if I understand right, you need me for the food supply. Am I right ?" She asked.

"Yep !" The spider girl answered.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you will own me one Mickael !"

Natasha picked up her cleaver and began cooking.

"Now, if you allow me. I have customers to feed. Pass by tomorrow morning. Your food supplies will be ready !"

"Thanks Natasha !" I said.

We all exited the restaurant and we headed toward the entrance of the village. When I looked at the sky, I noticed it was around 1pm.

 _"Damn, that took much less time than I thought it would !"_

We entered the forest and proceed to follow the path to our home.

"I am hungry !" Ari said as her stomach rumbled.

"Don't worry, we will back home soon. You will be able to eat all you want !" I replied, laughing.

Suddenly, a feminine shout was heard in front of us.

"MICKAEL !"

"Huh ?" I just had the time to see a fireball coming toward me before it collided with my chestplate. I fell on my back and grunted in pain as I hit the ground. Cupa immedialty sat next to me to see if I was alright while Hayden was scanning our surrounding. I opened my eyes I saw a slightly tanned woman with golden gauntlet flying above us with a fireball in her both hands. I sat on the ground, against a tree.

"Oh, thanks Notch you are alright Mickael !" Cupa said, relieved before turning to the woman in question "What in the nether went through your mind Blazette ? You could have injured him badly !" She asked with a angry voice.

"I just wanted to teach the 'hot stuff' a lesson for coming back to life without even saying hello to us !" She replied with the same tone in her voice.

"I am happy to see you too Blazette !" I responded sarcasticly.

Blazette sighed before saying :

"Ayumi explained to me what was happening. If you need a alliance, I will be happy to help you. I may even convince some of the most powerful Nether mobs to join our cause. I may have been disinherited by my father but I managed to maintain some good relation with some other Kings, especially the Ghast one !"

"Thanks Blazette. This will certainly prove to be very useful in the future !" Hayden replied

"No problem. I own you as much !"

That being said, we all resumed our walk toward the house. After a few minutes, we finally arrived in front of it. Ayumi was in the living room, talking with Andr. Yaebi was in the kitchen, eating a cookie. As for Vanessa, she was probably reading a book in her room.. I was the first to open the door. As soon as I entered the house, Ayumi got up and hugged me.

"Mickael, you came back !" She noticed.

"Yes, safe and sound. Just like I told you !" I laughed.

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and put her head on my shoulder. I could feel her soft breath on my neck.

"So, what did they said ?" Yaebi asked.

"They agreed to help us. Tomorrow morning, we will go to a city to warn a king about all of this !" Ari answered.

Upon hearing that, Ayumi removed her head from my shoulder and give a look that seemed to say 'I want to go with you !'. I know she wanted to, but we have a long way to travel and her skin can't handle the sunlight.

"Hey, Ayumi !" I said in a soft voice "Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it !"

"I know you will but...still..."

"Listen, once I came back, we will be able take some time to ourselves. The saving of the world can wait a little. Alright ?"

She just nodded. We all sat around the table and enjoyed a meal Ayumi prepared when they returned from the Nether. Despite the good mood, I couldn't help but think this mission will be harder than expected. I hope I am wrong

 **TO BE CONTINUED Ayumi and Mickael are together but also Hayden and Cupa. I hope everything will be alright for them.** **So as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. And if you have any suggestion for the story, feel free to contact me.** **See you next time _**


	21. Chapter 20 : A nice little city ?

_**Chapter 20 : A nice little city ?**_

 **Hey guys, Agithos here for another chapter. Personnal thanks to CC-6776 for letting me use his OC's Ben and Ricka. And also personnal thanks to those who responded to me for the two years anniversary chapter of the story. And for the last information, I decided to put the CPB at the end of each chapter instead of putting in a chapter alone. Without further ado, let's go for the chapter.**

* * *

Present time, Home, Ayumi's POV

After we enjoyed the dinner, we all went into our respective room. Before going to sleep, Mickael made our bed larger by crafting another one and putting them next to each other. It was past midnight, Mickael was sleeping soundly and the others were probably doing the same right now. As for me, I couldn't. I was thinking about my lover. He just came back two days ago and he was already leaving for a two week mission, and, on the top of that, I couldn't even follow him.

I was turning in my bed when I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen.

 _« Huh ? What is happening downstairs ? »_ I asked to myself.

I wanted to think it was just one of us who just wanted to drink some water but my instincts and my experience forced me to get up and check. I carefully avoided to wake Mickael up as I got up from the bed and left our bedroom. I tried to make as little noise as I could as I walked into the hallway. I began to walk down the stairs until I noticed Andr. She was in the kitchen, pulling a fish out from one of our chests before hidding it under her coat. Then, she teleported outside the house and entered the forest.

 _« Andr ? What is she up to ? »_ I thought.

I quickly decided to follow her through the dark night. I stepped outside the house and entered the forest as well. She was walking quickly and with the occasional teleports. I nearly lost her track more than once. After three or four minutes, she stopped in front of, what looked like, a small doghouse. After checking her surroundings, she went on one knee and pulled the fish out from her coat.

« Hey there twinkle, sorry I couldn't come sooner ! » Andr said.

 _« Twinkle ? »_ I thought before seeing a cat going out of the doghouse. It was a small black cat with a white dot on its forehead. The dot was looking like a star.

I knew I saw this cat somewhere. It took me some time, but I finally remembered. It was the cat Andr showed us the day before Hayden joined us.

 _« Did she take care of it during all that time ? »_

The cat began to eat the fish while Andr was strocking its back. I decided to show myself

« Hi Andr ! »

« GAAAAAH » She screamed as she tried to hide the cat behind her, in vein.

« Don't try to hide it. I have been following you since I saw you picking up that fish out of the chest ! » I said with a smile.

Maybe I chose the wrong words because Andr began to panick.

« Oh Notch. I am so sorry, Ayumi. It's just that...I couldn't bring myself to leave him alone into the wild. I usually feed him things that I found myself but I didn't have the time yesterday, so I... »

« Calm down Andr ! » I interrupted her « I am not scolding you ! »

She stopped speaking.

« You can take care of whatever animal you want, but...why didn't you tell us about him ? » I asked.

« Well, I was kinda anxious about Mickael and Cupa's reaction if they happened to learn that I was taking care of a cat behind your back ! » Andr answered.

The cat just finished eating the fish. He walked toward me and rubbed himself on my legs.

« I am sure they would have thought nothing of it. Beside... » I said as I picked up the cat in my arms « He is such a cutie ! »

Andr giggled and nodded. I put Twinkle in front of his house and turned toward Andr.

« As long as you don't bring it back home, there shouldn't be any problem. That will be our little secret ! »

« Yes ! »

We returned to the house and said goodnight to each other. Upon entering in my bedroom, I found that Mickael was still sleeping. I giggled as I saw him hugging his pillow in his arms. He looked like he was having a nice dream. I lied on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Home, Mickeal POV

« Is everything ready ? » I asked.

« Yes ! » Ari replied « Now we just he to wait for the others ! »

This morning, after taking breakfirst, we formed the group that would go to the city to try and convince the king the threat is real. Ari and I would be going to the village where we would pick up Jade, the daughter of the village's chief, on the way. Cupa was also coming with us into the village but she wouldn't follow us into the city. Now we just needed to wait for the two other members of the group to rejoin us.

A strange sound came from the portal we placed behind the house. A few seconds later, we saw two persons coming from around the corner.

« Hi everyone ! » Charloette greeted

« Hey, long time no see ! » Menos said as he looked at me.

« Same here, guys ! » I replied, grinning before asking « Are you ready to go ? »

« Yes ! » They answered at the same time.

« YAY ! » Cupa jumped happily « Let's go ! »

« Good luck, you two ! » Yaebi continued.

I noticed Ayumi staring at me. I walked toward and held by her sides. She looked at me in the eyes

« Don't worry, as I promised, we will take a few days for ourselves after this mission ! » I said.

« Then come back as soon as possible ! » Ayumi replied.

« Maybe a goodbye kiss will make my travel go faster ! » I grinned.

Ayumi giggled before kissing me on the lips. After a brief moment, we pulled away. We said one last goodbye to each other before I rejoined the other four.

« So, where are we going ? » Menos asked.

« We need to pass by the village to pick up someone and take some food. I also need to pick up a sword I left at the forge. Then, we will go to the city ! » I answered.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived in front of the village's gates. The two guards from before were still there. Upon seeing us, one of them spoke up.

« Halt ! State your name ! »

« My name is Mickael and these are my friends ! » I answered, following Hayden's speech from last time.

« Mickael ? Ah, yes. Jade told us about you. You are free to enter ! »

The guards opened the doors and we entered the villages. The reconstruction was still the main occupation of the villagers.

« Alright, first stop : Krystal's forge ! » I said to the others.

We walked toward where I left my sword. After a minute, we arrived in front of Krystal's forge.

« Hey Krystal ! » I greeted her.

« Oh, hi Mickael. I guess you came here to recover your sword, right ? » She greeted back.

« Yes ! »

« Alright, stay here ! » She said before going into her storage room. While, she was inside of it, I heard her shout « Well, I tried to fix your sword, but there were...complications ! »

« Complications ? What do you mean ? » I asked while she kept searching for my sword.

« To make it simple, your weapon was much more damaged than I thought. The blade itself was fine but the handle was nearly broken. A few more hits and you would have found yourself with just the that part in your hand ! »

 _« Notch, did you really give me a broken sword ? »_ I asked to the entity in my head.

 ** _« No...I think my brother probably did something more than just cut it in half when you fought him ! »_**

 _« Just great...What am I supposed to do now ? »_

 _ **« For the moment, let's just see if she managed to fix it ! »** _ Notch answered.

Krystal stepped outside of her storage room with, what looked like, a piece of armor for an arm. She placed it on her workbench. I looked behind me to see that Cupa, Ari, Menos and Charloette had the same puzzled look as me. I turned toward Krystal, she wore a proud smile on her face.

« Hum Krystal ? I asked for my sword, not a piece of armor ! »

That being said, Krystal just picked the armor and pushed a small button on the side of the front arm. Suddenly, a blade as long as a arm quickly came out of it.

« Wow ! »

« Since the handle was nearly broken, I removed it and placed the blade inside a gauntlet. What you have in front of you is the very first prototype of an arm blade. One press of this little button and this piece of armor will transform into a lethal weapon ! » She explained before smiling « This is one of my creation I am the most proud of ! »

Then she handed me the gauntlet

« This armor is made in reinforced iron. In theory, a normal sword won't be able to cut through ! »

« In theorie ? » I asked

« Well, it's the first time made something with that kind of iron. Making a reinforced iron armor can prove to be very difficult for a begginer. Also it's more expensive since it need three time the normal amount of iron for the same piece of armor ! »

« Interesting... »

« Humm, a blade like this should have a name. How do you want to call it ? » Menos asked.

 ** _« Mickael ? »_**

 _« Yes ? »_

 _ **« It's not my sword anymore. You said Exbarelyburn was a lame name. Let's see if you can find a better one ! »**_

 _« Just you wait Notch ! »_ I replied.

I removed my iron gauntlet and put my hand into the one Krystal forged for me. I pressed the button and the sword came out. The blade was about a arm long starting from just above my elbow. It was covering all my front arm.

« A name...I know. I am going to name it 'Nightfall' ! »

« Nightfall ? Why ? » Cupa asked. Looks like she was hopping for a big history lesson around that name. Truth to be told, there was none.

« ...I don't know...it sounded...cool ! » I replied, scratching the back of my hand in embarrassment.

 ** _« ... »_**

 _« What ? You have something to say ? »_ I asked Notch.

 ** _« ...No ! »_**

« Glad you like it Mickael. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do ! » Krystal said.

« Alright. I'll see you later Krystal ! » I replied.

Cupa began to walk away from the forge but bumped into something heavy. She looked up to see an iron golem starint right into her eyes. Cupa began to panic and sweat. I placed my hand on the side of the gauntlet, ready to step in if things got out of hands.

« I see you have met Eve ! » I heard Krystal say as she runned toward us.

« Eve ? » I asked.

« Yes, she is a sentient iron golem I built after the attack. I used the corpse of our destroyed iron golem and I repaired it. She is not like the other iron golem, she can have some feelings of her own and even remember things from her past life ! »

« Is she dangerous ? »

« Only if your are a monster ! » Krystal answered « Come on, Eve, say hello to our visitors ! »

The iron golem continued to stare at Cupa.

« Hello ! » She greeted with a feminine robotic voice.

« Humm...hi ! » Cupa replied

Suddenly, the arms of the iron golem reached out for Cupa and gripped her shoulders. I saw Cupa trying to resist. I turned toward Krystal.

« Krystal, make her stop ! »

« Don't worry. Just look ! »

I looked back at Eve to see she was hugging Cupa. I couldn't believe it with my own eyes : An iron golem hugging a creeper. That wouldn't have happened in the game.

« I am sorry for throwing you against the gate ! » Eve apologized.

I could tell that Cupa was a little nervous to be hugged by an iron golem. Her arms were slightly shaking.

« That-That's ok...don't worry ! »

The golem released Cupa and went on her own way. Our creeper friend looked a little shocked.

« Are you alright Cupa ? » Charloette asked as she sat next to her.

« Y-Yes...I am fine ! »

« Heh, sorry about that. I guess I still have to teach her how to say goodbye ! » Krystal chuckled.

« Thanks for everything Krystal. We will be on our way, now ! » I replied.

We said goodbye to Krystal as she returned to her work. The sun was getting high up into the sky. We needed to get to Jade fast or we would be late for the rendezvous. We runned a little until we arrived in front of the chief's house. Jade was already waiting for us with some horses by her side. On the horses, were bags full of supplies for the travel.

« You are almost late ! » She said as she saw us approaching.

« Sorry about that, we had to make a detour ! » I explained as I showed her Nightfall.

Jade sighed

« I already packed the food supplies. Everything is ready on my side. What about you ? »

« We are ready ! » Charloette answered.

« Then we don't have time to waste. Let's go, you will present your new friends to me on the way ! »

I nodded. After we said goodbye to Cupa and I asked her to take care of Ayumi for me. We left the village, each one of us on a horse. I didn't have any training in mounting a horse and it proved to be kind of difficult. I was anxious it would go crazy.

« Calm down Mickael ! » Jade asked me « Animals can feel your fear, the more you will be anxious, they more they will be too ! »

« Humm...Alright ! » I tried to calm down.

« So, how are we going to get to the city ? » Ari asked behind me.

« To reach the city of Azlenta, we will need to go through some dangerous places : The desert of fire. One hour without water in here and you are done for. The toundra of icespike were dozens of frozen corpses are discovered each year. And finally, the swamp of the swallowed which hold the record for the number of missing persons. Believe me, it will be a very dangerous task and I just hope we will all make it through alive ! » She explained as we entered the forest.

The rest of us just looked at each other. This travel seemed far more dangerous than we thought it would be...

* * *

1 week later, In front of Azlenta, Mickael POV

« We finally did it, we are at Azlenta ! » I heard Jade say in front of me.

« That was fast ! » Ari remarked.

We all got down from our horses and picked up the nearly empty bags of food supplies.

« I am glad we finally arrived. It was a long travel ! » I sighed.

« Well, I didn't see it pass by ! » Ari continued

« My dress is all dirty now ! » Charloette pouted in her boyfriend arms.

We were in front of Azlenta, the city was in the middle of a plain surrounded by snowy mountain. The big stone walls around the city showed some kind of power and respect. Above the wall, we could see a very high tower. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Ari sat against a tree to take a nap.

« Damn, when you said a 'a big city', I didn't imagined it would be this big ! » I said.

« It's one of the most powerful human city there is out there. It's also the one with the most influence du to its military and commercial power. If the noble who runs the city turn his back on the emperor, then the whole economy would be broken. That's why the emperor accept most of the noble's requests ! » Jade explained

« And what is his name ? » Menos asked.

« No one knows expect his family... » The green dressed woman answered « He doesn't want to be called by his name. He wants to be called as 'The son and heir of the Gods' ! »

 _« I already don't like him ! »_

 _ **« Yes, me neither... »**_

« There is another thing I need to warn you about ! » Jade began « This city is also inhabited by mobs but... »

« But ? » We asked at the same time.

« ...They are reduced as slaves ! »

« Slaves ? How can they do that ? Why the noble don't do anything against it ?» I was dumbfounded.

« Because...it's the noble that decided it. You see, two years ago, it wasn't like that. It was one of the only cities where mobs and humans would live peacefully together. When the noble arrived on the throne, after his father's death, he made all mobs slaves. Some human tried to rebel against it but they were quickly executed ! »

 _« That's horrible...Notch, we have to do something ! »_ I said in my head.

 ** _« I agree, Mickael but you have a mission : convince the king of this city. If something happens to him, the city would fall into anachy and the military power would be seriously weakened. We will take care of those mobs after Herobrine defeat. Understood ? »_**

 _« Yes but...no, I can't let this slavery continue ! »_

 _ **« Mickael ! Don't you dare do something stupid. If you act like that, you could shatter all hope of making an alliance ! »**_

 _« Fine... »_ I sighed in my head.

I saw Jade turning toward Charloette and Menos. As for Ari, she was still sleeping against her tree.

« You mustn't stay alone. You must always be by my or Mickael's sides. If you can't, you will have to hide. Otherwise, the guards will take you for a free mob and will capture you ! »

« Yes, we understand ! » Menos said.

« Good. Now let's go ! »

That being said, I walked toward the sleeping spider girl. I was thinking how I could wake her up the most diabolical way.

 ** _« Mickael... »_**

 _« Ok, ok...grumpy old man ! »_

I put my hand on Ari's shoulder and gently shaked it. I saw her open one eye before she yawn.

« Is it done ? » She asked as I facepalmed.

« No...we are waiting for you to enter the city ! » I explained with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

« Oh, ok ! » She responded while getting on her feet.

Now that all of us were ready, we approached the front gates. They were opened with two guards next to them. From where we stood, we saw that the city was very active. Many people were walking on the street. But, as soon as we entered into the city, I noticed they all seemed either anxious or sad. All the mobs I saw were chained with a collar or close to a human. Ari was also looking at them with sad eyes. She whispered to me

« Mickael, do you think we should...help them ? »

« As much as I would love to...we have an important mission to accomplish ! »

Ari stared at the ground. I tried to cheer her up.

« Don't worry, when all of this will be over. We will save them all ! »

Upon hearing that, she just nodded and a small smile formed on her lips. Considering what happened to her in the past, it was normal for her to feel pity toward these mobs.

« We need to go to the palace to see the noble ! » Jade said as she pointed the tower, deep within the city.

« Yeah, let's go ! » Menos responded.

As we walked toward the palace through the main street. I noticed all the guards we met were staring at us, some giving us death stare. I thought about glaring at them to show them that they would better not touch my friends, but that wouldn't have done any good, exept bring more tension. I looked around to see the buildings were quite dirty and some were on the verge of collapsing.

« Hey Jade, why are all the houses like this ? » I asked

« We actually are into the Lower part of the city. This were the lower classes citizen and their slaves live. Once we reach the end of the main street, we will be able to go to the higher part of the city ! » She explained.

« I see ! »

Just as I finished speaking, I noticed Ari being bumped by someone on the shoulder. Ari, being as she is, turned toward the person who bumped her.

« Hey ! You could, at least, say sorry ! » She nearly shouted at him

The person in question was as tall as Ari. He was wearing a sort of black iron armor with red lines on it. He slightly turned his head toward Ari and I could finally see his face. He was a tanned man with blue eyes. He looked quite young.

« I have no business with you. Get lost ! » He simply said.

Ari was stunned for a moment. Then she rolled up her sweater and began to walk toward the man, only to be restrained by Jade and I.

« RELEASE ME, I'LL MAKE HIM EAT HIS OWN WORDS ! » Ari yelled

« Calm down Ari, he is not worth it ! » Jade responded as she tried to calm her down « Plus, you draining the attention toward us, see ? » She pointed at some guard whose hands were on the handle of their swords. They were staring at us.

Seeing all the attention turned toward us, Ari began to calm down a little but I could still see she was gritting her teeth. One of the guards approached us.

« Hey you, you should put a leash on that mob, unless you want her to be executed ! »

« Is that a threat ? » I asked, annoyed.

« No...more like a warning ! » He answered before turning his back to us. I also turned around to see that the man in iron armor was gone without leaving a single trace.

 _« Who was that guy ? He didn't seem like the other guards ! »_ I thought.

Deciding it was time to move, Jade sighed before she speaks up :

« Alright, we don't have much time ahead of us, we need to meet the king as soon as possible ! »

« I agree ! » Menos added.

We walked toward the castle. We passed through the Higher part of the city where the rich citizens would live. It was true that it seemed more wealthy but for the slaves, it was another story. They looked even more miserable, they had chains around their necks and wrists. Some even had a tatoo on their shoulder to show everyone they belongued to a master. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived in front of the gate of the palace. A nearby guard put himself in front of us.

« Halt, what are you doing here ? » He asked.

« We need to see the 'Son and heir of the Gods' ! » Jade answered.

« The king doesn't receive anyone for today ! »

« Please ! » Jade pleaded « We need to see him right away. It's very important ! »

The guard seemed to think about it for a few second before he responded back.

« Fine...You can enter, but I am not the one who let you in, understood ? »

« Yes, thank you sir ! »

We entered the castle and made our way to the throne room. The guards we passed by were shooting glances at us, looked like they were ready to act in case their king was in danger. When we arrived in front of the door, Jade spoke up :

« So, Mickael, Charloette and I will go to in front of the king. Menos and Ari, you stay outside and cover the door. If something go wrong, we should be able to escape quickly. Are you okay with that ? »

In response, we all nodded.

« Then, let's go ! »

Jade, Charloette and I opened the door and we all entered inside the throne room. It was...immense, to say the least. Inside of it were multiples torches hanging from the stone's walls. There was also a red and yellow carpet leading to the throne made of gold blocks. On the throne was a man a little taller than a midget, probably around 5 feet tall. He was bald exept for the strands of white hair of the sides of his head. He looked like around 40 or maybe 50 years old. He was currently eating a sort of pastry. Upon seeing us, he frowned.

« You again ? I thought I already made clear I won't send soldiers to face a threat that doesn't even probably exist ! »

« Please 'Son and heir of the Gods', you have to believe me. The threat is real and I have the living proof here ! » Jade insisted.

« Then where is it ? » The king asked.

I walked forward presented myself to the noble.

« My name is Mickael Tabor, your majesty. I came into this world to warn you that Herobrine returned from the grave. He plans to destroy all life on Minecraftia by making creating some monsters. Notch asked me to stop this threat, but I won't be able to do it without assistance from the human empire. That's why we came to you. We need your help ! » I said.

The noble smiled and began to laugh

« Herobrine...returned ? Notch asking for help to a mere citizen ?...HAHAHAHAHA, I didn't hear anything more absurd in my entire life ! » Then, he took a more serious expression « Now, go away, I don't have time for these kind of stupidity and if you ever come back, I'll send you straight into a dungeon ! » He continued as he picked up another pastry from a plate.

I gritted my teeth and my fists tightened.

 _« Hey, Notch...can I... »_

 **« ...Do what you want... »** I heard him sighing in my mind.

Following what Notch told me, I began to walk toward the throne. As I went toward to him, the noble tried to call some guards to block my way.

« Guards, stop him ! »

Without saying a word, I removed my eye patch and stared at them with my yellow cat eye. The guards who were running toward me were petrified by fear. They didn't move a single muscle. In a few second, I found myself right in front of the king.

« S-Stay away from me, you monster ! » He nearly shouted.

« Oh really ? » I said as I began to laugh « I am the monster now. Listen you, the real monsters are outside of your walls right now. But I can promise, when they will attack, you will regret to not have listened to us in the first place. Don't you understand, the lives of your citizen is between your hands right now. Either you listen to us and you will be able to save them or you don't take us seriously and you will die like mere insects. Also remember one things, even if we all get out of this possible end of the world alive, I will find you and... »

« ENOUGH MICKAEL ! » I heard the voice of Jade shout behind me. When I turned around, I saw her sighing « You did your part, go with Ari and Menos. You can visit the city while we are speaking with the 'Son and heir of the Gods'. We will meet you back outside the city ! »

I put my eye patch back on and rejoined Jade and Charloette. The noble was still shocked by my little performance. I could see sweat dripping from his forehead and his skin was even whiter than Charloette's dress.

 _ **« Don't you think you went a little too far ? »** _ Notch asked me.

 _« Well, he deserved it ! »_ I answered.

I exited the throne and nearly slammed the door behind me. Outside, I rejoined Ari and Menos.

« So, how did it go ? » The ghast asked.

« It is not going anywhere for the moment. The noble doesn't want to understand that if we do nothing, it will be the apocalypse ! » I answered.

« What can we do ? » Ari continued.

« Nothing, we just have to wait. Jade suggested we should explore the city while they are discussing with the king ! »

« Good idea. It is getting boring to wait for you guys ! » My spider friend said.

« I don't know, Charloette is still inside...I would feel bad for leaving her alone ! » Menos responded.

« Oh, don't worry about her. She is a grown up girl plus, she is with Jade. Nothing will happen to her ! » Ari replied.

« Yes...I guess you are right ! »

That being said, Ari, Menos and I left the palace to visit the city. The higher part of the city was smaller than the lower part, by far. From my point of view, it looked like only a hundred of people could live there. The center of this part of the city was a small square where we saw rich people struting around with their slaves, occasionally shooting glares at Ari and Menos. At one point, a young woman around 20 years old walked toward me with her slave. Unlike the other, this one didn't have any collar arouund his neck.

« I see you don't chain your slaves ! » She said.

« These are not my slaves, they are my friends ! » I replied, annoyed.

« So, you are friends with mobs ? » She asked.

« Yes ! Is that a problem ? »

« Not at all ! » She responded.

Suddenly, her face got closer to mine and she whispered in my ears :

« If you are not like the others, meet us tonight, in the forest outside the city, when the moon will get above the mountain ! »

« Huh ? » I said, surprised.

Without another word, the woman walked away with her slave and disappeared around a corner. I stand there, wondering what just happened. I was brought back to reality when Ari snapped her finger in front of me.

« Hey, Mickael, we are talking to you ! »

« What ? »

« What was that with that woman ! »

« I-I don't really know myself... »

Despite this troubling event, we decided to continue our visit of the city. To lighten the mood a little, I decided to ask Menos :

« So, when will you two be finally married ? »

« Hum, in three weeks or so ! »

« Well, I wish you two the best of luck ! » I replied.

« Thanks, Mickael, I hope things will go perfectly between you and Ayumi ! »

« Are you kidding ? Of course it will go perfectly, they are meant to be with each other ! » Ari responded as she jumped on my back.

« Well I... »

 _ **« Mickael, something is wrong. I have the feeling someone is watching us ! »**_ Notch suddenly spoke up.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw something moving in a nearby dark alley. It was small and was moving fast. I saw it disappear around a corner. I decided to take a look.

« Ari, Menos...Follow me ! » I murmured to them.

They nodded and we all walked toward the alley. Despite being in day time, the alley was still dark. I wondered how it would be like at night. I removed my eye patch and, thanks to my mob eye, I could finally see better. I learned during my travel that my eye allowed to see better in the dark, a sort of incorporated Night vision. I pressed the button on my gauntlet and Nightfall came out of the arm armor. I prefered to have it ready in case something attack us. Again, I saw the shadow casting a glance at us from around a corner, exept, this time, with my mob eye, I finally saw what it was.

 _« A child ? »_ I thought.

Indeed, it was a little girl. She had a tanned skin, blue eyes and black hair which were partially hidden by a hat. She looked around 9 or 10 years old. I began to walk toward her but she instantly backed away from me. When I turned at the corner, I saw that she was in a dead end, she was trying to climb up the wall with little to no success. Menos and Ari joined me a few seconds later, they were as surprised as me when they discovered who was watching us.

« A little girl ? » Ari asked « Is that why we are here ? »

« She was watching us from this alley ! »

Upon hearing our voices, the little girl pulled a knife from one of her pocket and turned to face us.

« Does she seriously wants to fight ? » Ari whispered to me.

« I hope not ! »

« I am serious, back off or my big brother will kick your asses ! » The little girl spoke up.

Menos, Ari and I looked at each other. This is when I noticed that Nightfall was out of its sheath. Probably not the easiest way to show to someone you are friendly. One button pressed later, the blade was right back in the armor. I went on one knee to speak to the little girl.

« Hey there, little one, don't worry, we won't harm you. We just wanted to know why you were spying on us ! »

The little girl looked at the ground and rubbed the stone with her right foot.

« I-I wasn't spying on you, I-I was just looking for my big brother. I know he is here but I wasn't able to find him yet ! »

« Do you want us to help you find him ? » Menos asked.

« You would do this ? »

 _« Well, I guess we have time to kill after all ! »_ I thought

We all looked at each other and nodded.

« Say, little one, what is your name ? » I asked

« It's Ricka ! »

« Well Ricka, I am Mickael and this Menos and Ari...»

« Hey ! » They both said at the same time.

« ...And we are going to help you find your big brother. What does he look like ? »

« Well, Ben is like me, he have a tanned skin with blue eyes. Last time I saw him, he was wearing his iron armor with red lines on it ! »

 _« Wait a minute...We already saw that guy ! »_

 _ **« Yes, he was the one that bumped into Ari a few minutes after you entered the city ! »**_ Notch responded in my head.

I looked toward the direction of my spider friend to see she was wearing a slightly annoyed expression on her face. I wonder what she was thinking at this precise moment...well, knowing Ari, it was probably something like « When I see him again, I will show him a piece of my mind ! ». I decided to tell the truth to Ricka.

« Wait...So, this guy is your brother ? »

« Do you know him ? » She asked back.

« Yes ! » I answered « We bumped into him when we entered the city. We were in the lower part of the city ! » I continued.

« Then, let's go ! » The little girl said happily as she wore a big bright smile.

With the company of Ricka, we got out of the dark alley and we walked toward the lower part of the city.

« So Ricka, do you live here ? » Ari asked her

« No, my big brother came here for work, and I followed him ! » She answered.

« What does he do for a living ? »

« I don't think I am allowed to say, but my brother is the strongest one in the world. When I grow up, I want to be like him !»

 _« Well, it's true he seemed strong ! »_ I thought as I remembered our encounter.

We walked for a few minutes and we finally arrived in the poor part of the city. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, it was approximately five pm. Upon entering in this part, we all noticed something strange. Everybody was gone, there was no one walking on the main street.

« Where is everybody ? » I asked out loud.

Suddenly, we heard someone shouting from a nearby street. We runned to the source of the scream and we arrived in front of a intriguing scene. A man in black armor was in front of five other in complete iron armor. Four of them had their bows drew toward the one in black armor. There was no possible doubt about it. The man in black armor was Ben and the others were some guards from the city. I also noticed the guard in the middle had golden shoudler pad on his armor, meaning he was probably a captain.

« BIG...hmpf ! » Ricka began to shout just before I placed my hand in front of her mouth.

« Stay calm, Ricka. If you don't, we are going to get spotted ! » I said as Menos, Ari and I quickly hid behind a house.

« So, there you are intruder. You will come with us and you tell us who send you ! » The captain said.

« No...You don't have the power to make me do anything. Now, if you don't let me pass, your blood will cover the ground of this street ! » Ben replied, annoying the captain.

« How dare you ? How would you kill us ? You have nothing expect your fist against our bows... »

« No... » Ben interrupted the captain « You have arrows and the hope I will be dead after you all shot, because if it isn't the case, you will die before you can even reload another one ! »

« That's it, you have crossed the line. All, shoot at him ! » The captain ordered.

The four other guards complied and fired their arrows at the man in black armor in front of them. With inhuman reflexes, Ben avoided three of the four arrows while the last one just bounced off his armor.

« I-Impossible ! »

« My turn ! »

I noticed two blade coming out of his wrists. He quickly runned toward the first guard and stabbed him in the neck. The guard made a few gurgles and fell on the ground, dead. Then he turned to the second one and, with a swift movement of his arm, sliced the throat of his opponent. Just before the third one could pick up an arrow in his quiver, Ben jumped on him and dived one of his wrist balde into the skull of the guard. They both fell on the ground, with Ben on top of the corpse of the third guard. Seeing the last one beginning to reload his bow, the tan skinned man rolled on the ground to arrive in front of him. Then, he proceed to stab him in his torso, one time, two times, five times, ten times...The guard coughed a lot of blood and began to fell on the ground but Ben catched him and throwed him against the captain.

With the force of the throw, the captain of the fallen guards fell on the ground. Ben walked toward him and put one of his blades next to the captain's neck.

« P-Please, dont kill me, I have a wife and kids to take care of ! »

His opponent said nothing for a few second. Eventually, he sighed and got off the guard.

« This is the last time I spear your live. Now get up and prey whoever you believe in that you don't cross my way again ! »

Then Ben just continued to his way to where he was going to in the first place. Having his back turned to the captain, he didn't notice him picking up up a bow and an arrow from the closest dead guard. He drew back his bow and shot at Ben. The arrow penetrated Ben armor and arrived in his flesh. The captain was laughing but the black armored man didn't even seem fazed by this. He simply put his hand next to his leg armor almost as if he was searching for something

« Huh ? » The captain asked just before a knife entered his forehead. He stand still for a few seconds before falling on the ground dead. Ben walked toward the corpse and picked up the knife which was covered in blood.

On our side, Ari, Menos and I were dumbfounded by what happened. That man just took out five guards by himself.

 _« Who-Who is that guy ? »_ I asked myself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED Yeah...like he said, who is that guy...apart for being Ricka's big brother obviously.** **So as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. And if you have any suggestion for the story, feel free to contact me.** **See you next time**

* * *

 **So now, here is the CPB of chapter 19**

This is how it works. Each time I'll post a new chapter, I'll also post the "Chapter Progression Bar" for the next one. Also, when I'll write the chapter on my computer, I'll update the CBP at the end of the day, so you can know how fast the chapter is progressing. Don't worry, when I'll finish one chapter, the "CPB" of that same chapter will be removed and replaced by the chapter itself.

The CBP will consist of 2 lines going from 0 to 100% and two line with just In progress or Done

-Imagination - This consist of what the chapter will be about and what I'll say in it. If it reach 100% then, I got all that I need to write a chapter

-Writing - Well, you know what that means, if it reachs 100% then I finished to write the chapter in question. If the line is on 99 it means I have reached my minimum of 5K word but the chapter is not finished yet.

-Final Finition - This consist of all the détails I can put to make the story better or more coherent. I can work on it before even finishing the writing

-Correction - This one is pretty much useless because, normally, I don't wait tomorrow to put the correction on a chapter but you never know. But it also mean correcting some part that may be illogical or confusing in the chapter. Like with the Final Finition part, I can work on it before even finishing the writing

So now for the Chapter Progression Bar of Chapter 19

- **Imagination -** 0-10-20-30-40-50-60-70-80-90- ** _100_** /

- **Writing -** 0-10-20-30-40-50-60- ** _70_** -80-90-100 /

- **Final detail** \- _**In progress**_ \- Done /

- **Correction** \- _**In progress**_ \- Done /

 **Well, that was all I wanted to say. See you guys on the next chapter ;)**


	22. Chapter 21 : What happened ?

_**Chapter 21 : What happened ?**_

 **Hey guys Agithos here for another chapter. This chapter has been incredibly hard to write. Took me two month to find the inspiration to fight and surpass my writer block. Well, without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Present time, Lower part of the city, Mickael POV

Ari, Menos and I were stunned by the bloodbath that happened right in front of our very eyes. Ben just took five guards by himself and got out with just an arrow in his back, and he didn't even seem fazed by it. Ricka just giggled and slipped out of my arms. Then, she runned to her brother.

"Ricka, wait !" I whispered to her. Unfortunately, she didn't hear me.

"Big bro !" Ricka said as she called her brother.

The rest of us stayed hidden. Upon seeing Ricka, Ben's eyes widened. I could tell he was surprised but also a little bit annoyed at her.

"Ricka, what in the nether are you doing here ?" He began to scold her "You know it is too dangerous here, you should have stayed home !"

The little girl just looked at her feet before she spoke up again.

"I am sorry Ben, but...it was getting boring out there by myself !"

The man in the black armor sighed but smiled.

"At least, I am happy to see you safe and sound. How did you find me ?"

"I got help from some strangers !"

Seeing there was no point in hiding now that the little girl had revealed our presence, we stepped out of the alley and we walked to rejoin Ricka and Ben. Ari began to walk faster than Menos and I as she rolled up the sleeves of her pull over.

"Hey you !" She shouted at the black armored man "You and I have some unfinished business !"

Ben and Ricka turned toward us. Upon seeing us, Ben frowned. Not at Ari like you would expect, not at Menos or even at us in general, but at me. No matter what Ari was saying to him, he continued to stare at me. A few seconds later, he suddenly rushed at me, running past Ari. When he arrived in front of me, I saw the blade of his wrist-blade coming out, going straight for my throat.

 _ **"MICKAEL, PARRY !"** _ I heard Notch screaming inside of my mind.

Acting out of instinct and following Notch's order. I quickly made Nightfall come out of its sheath, in my arm's armor. With a swift motion of my arm, I managed to deviate the blade from going through my jugular. It grazed my cheek before penetrating the wall at my right.

 _"Wow, that was a close one !"_ I thought.

 ** _"Indeed !"_**

Ben pulled out his wrist blade from the wall and took a step backwards.

"If you want to live, I suggest you follow me right now !"

"Why should I ?" I asked.

"You, Mickael Tabor, are a wanted criminal. The bounty on your head is worth 7000 emeralds. You can either follow me nicely or I will be dragging your corpse with me to collect my reward !"

I placed "Nightfall" in front of me, ready to parry any kind of attack.

"I am sorry but, first of all, I don't like being threatened. Second of all, I don't have time to waste with theses kind of things !" I responded.

"Fine, we are doing this the hard way then !"

We were face to face, weapon drawn and inspecting each others. I noticed he was slightly smaller than me. We were about to rush at each other when a little girl's voice stopped us in our tracks :

"STOP !" Ricka shouted before placing herself between Ben and I, facing her brother.

"Ricka, what are you doing ?" My opponent asked "Step aside, this man is a wanted criminal !"

"Maybe, but it is him ans his friends who helped me find you. They are very kind, even if the spider one has a grudge on you...I don't know why though !" She replied.

Ben's gaze switched between his little sister and I several times. It looked like he was divided between two thoughts: fighting me or listening to his little sister. He sighed and his wrist-blade retracted into his armor.

"Very well, I am going to spare your live for this time, but if we meet again, I won't be so kind !"

He placed Ricka on his shoulders and began to walk away.

"HEY COME BACKHMPF !" Ari managed to shout at Ben before Menos covered her mouth With his hand.

I continued to watch them as they disappeared into a nearby alley. Then, I turned toward my two friends. Menos had released Ari, who was now pouting like her little would when she was upset. He was now staring at the guards's corpses laying on the street.

"We should go. There could be another patrol coming this way and I don't want to be there when they arrive !" He said "We should go back to the entrance of the city. Jade and Charloette must be waiting for us !"

"Indeed !" I nodded "I hope the meeting did go well !"

"I hope so too..."

Thus, we returned to the entrance of the city. The streets were still empty, there was not a single living soul, not even a single cat to be seen. In the houses, all lights were out. It was like everyone living here just left.

"It is slowly getting really seedy over here !" Ari remarked, looking around her.

"I have to agree. I wonder where they are..." Menos continued.

After a minute of walking, we arrived at the gate of the city. They were opened and there were no guards around to watch it.

 _"Strange...hey Notch, do you think Herobrine have something to do with this ?"_ I asked him.

 ** _"No...Neither me or him have the power to teleport this huge amount of population in such a short time. We may be gods but we also have limits !"_**

 _"I see...So what do you think happened ?"_

 _ **"I don't know but, do you remember the strange woman who came to talk to you this evening ? She may be our only clue !"**_

 _"Well, she told me to meet her tonight, in the forest outside of the city !"_

In front of me, I noticed Ari passing throught the entrance. Then she turned toward Menos and I as we were following her outside.

"Hey guys, Jade and Charloette are not there. Could it be they are still talking to the king ?"

"Let's just hope so..." Menos responded.

On the horizon, the sun was setting, letting the moon to take its place into the almost dark sky. I found myself staring at the forest next to us. The woman told me to meet her there.

"So, what do we do now ?" Ari asked me as I turned to her.

"Let's just wait here for a while !" I responded.

Thus, Menos, Ari and I sat on the ground and waited for Jade and Charloette to come back. We stayed like this for almost an hour but there was still no signs of the two women. It was becoming unbearable for Ari to stay like this.

"Come on. Can't they speed up a bit ? It has been hours already !"

"I agree. I don't know how politics works around here but they should have either convinced the king or came back by now !" I continued.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should go back and see if everything is alright !" My spider friend suggested.

We all nodded and we got up on our feets, exept for Menos who could float above the ground. Just as we were about to leave, we heard someone behind us speaking up :

"Mister Tabor ?"

I turned around to see a man in leather armor. He was holding a torch and didn't appear to have any weapons on him.

"I have been sent by our commander to come and find you. Now if you are willing to follow me. I shall bring you into our camp !"

"Wait a minute !" I interrupted him "Who are you and how do you know my name ?"

"I am sorry, my bad. My name is Rico and I know your name because one of your friends is with us at this very moment. A girl named Jade..."

Our eyes widened when we heard Jade's name.

 _"What is she doing with them ?"_ I thought.

"...but you don't have to worry about her. She is in good hand. We took her in as she was running away from the city. Your friend said she was looking for you and it was urgent !" The man known as Rico explained.

 _"She was looking for us ? Does that mean the negotiations were finished long ago ?"_

 _ **"It seems so, but I doubt they went well..."**_

Before Ari and I could respond to the man in leather armor, Menos spoke up with a panicked voice :

"Was...was she in the company of a ghast when you found Jade ? A young woman with white hair and red eyes...in a white wedding dress. Please, tell me she was with her !"

"No, I am sorry young one. I am sure she was alone !"

Hearing Rico's answer, Menos's face crumbled. His skin became pallid, even for a ghast. I think I could see tears filling up his eyes. I turned to Ari and I understood from the look in her eyes she was as determined as me to find out what happened to Charloette. There was only one way to find out.

"Take us to our friend !" I said to Rico.

The man nodded and asked us to follow him through the forest until we reach our destination. We did as we were told and we began to walk after him. The forest was very dense. There was only a ray of sunlight every fifty meters around. As the result, the said forest was very dark. I even had to use my mob eye to avoid tripping on some roots and dead branches laying around the area. I wish I was like Menos, he was just floating slightly above the ground.

It have been ten minutes since we had entered the forest when Notch contacted me :

 ** _"Mickael ?"_**

 _"Hm ? What ?"_

 _ **"Ask him if he knows something about the disappearance of a big part of the population. Only information will be valuable if we want to know what happened in the city !"**_

 _"You may be right !"_ I said before asking our guide :

"Hum, Rico ?"

"Yes ?"

"There have been strange disappearances in the city lately. Do you know anything about it ?"

I heard Rico chuckle as he turned his head toward me. A smirk was visible on his face.

"Don't worry, everything will be explained once we arrive to the encampment !" He simply replied.

"Huh ? What encampment ?" Ari asked.

"This encampment !"

Ari, Menos and I's eyes widened when Rico pushed a bush aside to reveal a huge camp made of dozens of tents. We could see a lot of people walking by, carrying various materials in their hands. There were also childrens playing with a pine cone. There were also some guards in iron armor.

"Wow..." I heard Ari whisper next to me.

Seeing our faces, Rico laughed a little.

"Alright, I shall bring you to our leader now !" Our guide suggested before walking toward a woman walking by "Excuse me, where can I find Miss Sandra ?"

"She is probably still in her tent with our guest !" She answered.

"Thanks !"

Rico made a gesture for us to follow him. I replaced my eyepatch over my mob eye before entering. We walked through the camp until we found ourselves in front of a big red tent. It looked like those giants roman tents I saw in history books. Rico turned toward us and raised the palm of his left hand toward us, telling Ari, Menos and I to stop.

"Stay right here, I am going to warn Miss Sandra about your arrival !"

Our guide entered the tent. A few seconds later, I heard some whispering coming from inside although I couldn't make out what they were saying. At one point, Rico came out of the tent.

"You can go now, she is waiting for you !" He said to us.

Thus, us four, including Rico, went in the tent. Inside, we were greeted by a man in iron armor, a young woman, sit behind a desk. She was wearing a hat, hiding her face. Finally, there was Jade, who was sitting on a bench. Upon seeing us, she quickly got up.

"Menos, Ari, Mickael. You are here !" She exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. Can you tell us what happened back ther..."

"Please Jade. Tell me. What happened to Charloette ? Where is she ? Is she alright ? Why isn't she with you right now ?" Menos interrupted me as he gripped Jade's hands.

For response, Jade avoided Menos's stare and looked at the ground with sadness in her eyes.

"I-I don't know. We...we got separated. I don't know where she is or even if she is alive right now. I am sorry Menos, so sorry !" She replied with tearful eyes.

For Menos, his world was destroyed. The ghast girl he loved was missing and he didn't know where to look for her. He let go of Jade's hand. He fell on his knees and begin to cry.

"Jade, what happened after I left the throne room ?" I asked her

"Well..."

* * *

Three hours ago, The throne room, Jade POV

I just sent Mickael away from the throne room. He nearly blew everything up with his little trick. That meant there was only me and Charloette into the room. As for the noble, it took at least a minute for him to recover from the scare Mickael put him through. He took a tissue and wiped the sweat dripping of his forehead.

"Miss, I suggest you to choose your ambassadors better. If it wasn't for you stopping that...thing. I would have had him executed right now !"

"Excuse him, my king. My friend just has been through a lot these past few weeks. He almost died when the monsters attacked our village and we spent a week, traveling to warn you about this. Herobrine is back and we need all the military forces to defend our home !" I explained.

The king began to lose his temper.

"I already told you I won't send troops to fight a threat that doesn't exist. I hoped I made myself clear before your monstrous pet threatened me, in my own throne room !"

"Mickael is NOT a monstrous pet. He is our friend !" I heard Charloette say loudly.

The noble turned his eyes toward her and asked with a haughty voice :

"Oh, and who might you be ?"

"My name is Charloette, I am a member of the ghast kindom. In other words, I represent the Nether world during this negotiation here !" She replied.

"So you are a ghast I presume...and a pretty one on the top of that !" The noble stated as he licked his lips.

 _"Ugh, gross..."_ I thought as I noticed how he was looking at Charloette : like a dog in front of a beautiful piece of meat. I turned toward Charloette and I saw clearly that she was embarrassed by how things were turning out.

The noble got up from his golden throne and walked toward us or, rather toward Charloette to be exact. He began to walk in circles around her, taking a closer look to her nice curves. I have to say, Charloette is a very beautiful ghast girl. Menos is lucky to have her. But at this moment, it was an old pervert that was looking at her. My ghast friend was looking at her feet, probably wishing for this to be over as soon as possible.

Suddenly, the noble took Charloette by the hand. Being startled, she made a little 'eeep' sound. I bet I would have found it funny if the situation wasn't crucial. No need to remind you that time was against us. The noble kissed the hand of Charloette before looking at her straight in the eyes.

"You are a very beautiful woman. You would make a perfect maid !"

 _"You disgust me !"_ I really hoped I could say that all loud without the risk of the other finding me in a dungeon.

"I am sorry. I am honored by your...offer but I have to decline. I am getting married in a few weeks !"

"Aah, that's too sad. You would look so cute in a maid outfit !" He replied as he pointed to a nearby girl. She had red hair and black eyes. She was currently holding an empty plate in her hands. As for her clothing, she barely had anything on her : Just a bra and a very small skirt. She also had some handcuffs around her wrists and had a pumpkin on her head. Snowflakes were falling on the ground were she was stranding.

"HEY !" He began to scream at her, scaring her. I am sure I saw some tears going up her eyes "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT STAY IN ONE PLACE FOR TO LONG ? YOU WILL RUIN THE CARPET WITH YOUR DAMN SNOWFLAKES !"

The maid quickly bowed her head toward us.

"I-I am sorry, master. It won't happen again !"

"It better not !"

Then, the young girl left the throne room, leaving me, Charloette, the king and a few guards within the room. The 'Son and heir of the Gods' turned toward the ghast girl once more.

"Ehehe. She is one of my newest maid. I recruted her two month ago. She is still clumsy but I am sure she will be a great maid someday. So, what do you say ?"

I couldn't bare to watch this scenery anymore. I tried to stop it before it could get out of hands. I approached the king and spoke up.

"Hum, my king, I think we should..."

"Be quiet !" He nearly shouted at me "Can't you see that I am trying to speak to this young lady ?"He turned toward Charloette "So, I am waiting for your answer !"

The ghast woman scratched her cheek.

"I am sorry !" She responded "My fiancé must be worried sick about me. I need to rejoin him as soon as possible !"

"Oh that's too bad. Well I guess it can't be helped !" The noble sighed "At least, will you pass by my bedroom before leaving ?"

And, as i feared, things really started to get out of hands. As soon as the king finished his sentence, his slapped Charloette's hips. Her face became completely red from embarrassment . Acting by complete reflex like any other woman would, she slapped the king with her free hand, leaving the big red mark of the palm of her hand on his right cheek. Immediately after that, Charloette covered her mouth with her hand.

"I-I am sorry !" She apologized.

The 'Son and heir of the Gods' seemed too stuned to respond. I guess no girl have ever laid a finger on him. After a few second, he finally turned toward me and Charloette with rage, anger and frustration visible in his eyes. He let go of Charloette's hand and walked a few feet away from us. Then, he snapped his finger and a dozen guards appeared in the room.

"Is our service required, 'Son and hair of the Gods' ?" A man in iron armor asked. I figured it was a captain because of the golden shoulder pads.

"Yes !" The noble answered "These two just hit me. I want you to..."

Just before he could finish, the door of the throne room opened and the maid from before entered. She walked toward the noble before bowing her head toward him.

"Master, your friend just arrived at the castle !"

"Then, don't just stand here. Lead him to my private room !"

The maid bowed a second time before leaving the room. The noble turned toward his captain.

"As I was saying before she interrupted us, just throw them into the dungeon. I will deal them later. I have a friend to meet !" Then, he winked toward us "See you later, young ones !"

The king left the room, leaving me and Charloette against some of his guards.

 _"This is bad...really bad !"_ I thought as I saw the captain drawing out his sword.

"By the order of the 'Son and heir of the Gods', I have to put you under arrest. If you try to resist, we will have to use the force !"

Charloette turned toward me.

"Jade, run. I will hold them back. Find Mickael and the other !" She spoke up with determination in her voice.

"But...What about you ?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, now go !" She responded as she began to float in the air. I saw her forming a fireball in her left hand.

Charloette throwed the fireball onto the ground in front of us, creating a small explosion in front of the guards who backed away. I nodded at her before running toward the door. As I was running away from the throne room, I could hear some explosions in the background.

 _"I need to find them...fast !"_ I thought as I passed the front gate of the castle. Panting, I began calling them into the streets "MICKAEL, ARI, MENOS !"

Hearing no answer to my callings, I runned toward the entrence of the city. Before Mickael left, I told him we would meet them outside of the town.

 _"They have to be over there !"_

After a few minutes of constant running, I arrived to the entrence of the city. I was panting and out of breath. I looked around only to find there were no signs of them. Exhausted, I let my body fell on the grass. I stayed like this for a few seconds until I saw a woman leaning above me.

"Are you alright dear ?"

* * *

Present time, The camp, Mickael POV

"...When I told her I was searching for you three. She said that she already send you a message when she was into the city. Then, they brought me here and told me to wait !"

There was a small moment of silence before Ari spoke up.

"So...if I understand right, Charloette have been captured by this king. We just have to get into the castle and kick his ass...right ?"

"And that's why we are here, young spider girl !" The woman behind the desk said, her hat still hiding her face. We all turned toward her and Ari was wearing a big smile on her face.

"You are Miss Sandra, I suppose...What is this place ?" I asked her.

The woman in front of me removed her hat and placed it on the desk in front of her. The woman had yellow hair and green eyes . After a few seconds, it striked me : It was the same woman that we met in the city.

"Yes, it is me and, as for where you are standing right now...let me ask you a question. Did you notice anything strange recently ?"

"Well..." My eyes widened. If the citizen were not in the city anymore. It was because they were in these camps. "You all come from the city, that's why there is nobody in the lower part of the city anymore. Am I right ?"

Sandra just nodded before answering :

"Indeed, all the men, women, childrens and even mobs comes from the city. We are not the only camp out there, there are many others around the city and we managed to stay hidden for the moment. The king doesn't know about their existences. All these people are peasants, astisans, traders. We even have some nobles and quite a bit of guards backing us up and hiding our multiple night out. We all ask for the same things : Justice, equality and tolerance. You know what we are talking about Mickael, we are trying to start a revolution. Mickael, you told me you were friends with mobs, so I am going to ask you a question. Are you with us ?"

"I am in, I won't let this slavery continue !" Ari immediately answered as she raised her fist in the air.

Menos get on his feet and dried his tears before speaking up :

"I am in, I am going to save my future wife. I will not leave her between the hands of an old pervert !"

After Ari and Menos agreed with Sandra, all the eyes were turned toward me.

 _"Notch, I know an alliance is importante but no one captures one of my friends and gets away with it. Don't try to stop me this time !"_

 _ **"I won't..."**_

 _"Wait what ?"_ I asked him in my head. Since we arrived, he kept telling me to not do anything that could ruin the hope of making an alliance. And now, he was letting me take part into a Revolution.

 ** _"It pains me to say it, but there is no hope of making an alliance with a king such as him. On the top of that, I surely wouldn't stop you for trying to save one of your friends. So...do what you want. I'll be here if you need me !"_**

 _"Well...thanks Notch !"_ I thanked him

"Hey Mickael, are you there ?" Ari asked as she was waving a hand inches away from my face.

"Hum yeah yeah...I am in !" I answered as I cracked my knuckles "We are going to bring this 'Son of the Gods' back to reality !"

"That's the spirit !" Ari laughed.

"Thank you !" Sandra bowed to us.

"So, what are we going to do ? I asked.

Sandra took a map of the city and placed it on the desk. Then she looked at the man in iron armor next to her. He cleared his throat before speaking up :

"My men and I will go for the prison. Once we freed all the prisoners inside, we will try and take the city. On the top, we need an infiltration team to directly attack the castle and prevent the king from escaping. Any means will be necessary. Since the majority of the guards will be occupied by us, the castle should be relatively unguarded for you to enter. Even so, there could still be some royal guards. You leave in thirty minutes !"

"Wait wait wait !" Ari spoke up "WE are the infiltration team ?"

"Well, you have a friend to save, don't you ? Plus, you said you wanted to kick the king's ass !" Sandra smiled.

"Alright, I get it !"

"Don't worry, though. You won't be all by yourself. There is someone here who really wants to take part into this mission. He wouldn't take no for an answer and even so, I am sure he would have followed the infiltration team anyway. However, he didn't want to tell me why !"

"Who is he ?" I asked

Sandra made a gesture to Rico. The man in leather armor nodded before exiting the tent.

"You'll see. He is rather...special !"

Menos, Ari and I looked at each other. We shrugged at the same time. I was kind of anxious about what she meant by 'special'. I just hopped it wasn't someone totally insane. However, after approximately thirty second of waiting, the said person who entered into the tent made me reconsider what I just thought.

 _"On second thought. Maybe I would have prefered someone insane !"_

In front of us was none other than the man in black armor from earlier : Ben, with his little sister Ricka still on his shoulders.

"Hi you three, long time no see !" The little girl greeted as she waved at us.

"Hi Ricka !" Menos responded.

As for Ari and I, we were staring at Ben with an annoyed look on our faces, and he was gladly sending it back to us. Sandra gaze kept switching between us and him.

"Hum, I suppose you do know each other ?" She asked.

"Yes !" I answered before whispering "Unfortunately..."

Ben lifted his sister of his shoulders. Then, he placed her on the ground.

"Aww, I wanted to stay up there !" Ricka pouted when she felt her feet touch the grass.

Ben just petted her head before turning toward Sandra.

"Why should I work with them ?" He asked in a serious and annoyed tone.

"Because I am asking you to. They will go infiltrate the castle whether you like it or not, so I suggest you cooperate with one another for the mission to be a success !" Sandra answered.

Ben was gritting his teeth. It was clear that he was annoyed to have to work with us. It wasn't totally surprising considering we nearly fought to death three hours ago. One of us would be dead right now if it wasn't for Ricka stopping us. The man in black armor walked toward me until we were face to face.

To my surprise, he only sighed before raising his hand toward me.

"Just to tell the truth, we are not friends or even allies in this mission. We shall be just teammates until all of this is over. After that, we will get back to being ennemies. Is that clear ?"

"Yes, all clear. At least, now, I know you won't stab me in the back once we reach the castle !" I replied as I took his hand to do a handshake.

Then, Ben called his little sister who was playing with Menos. The little girl, hearing her name, she got in her feet and runned to her brother before hugging his chest tightly. Ben placed his sister in his arm.

"Come on Ricka, you should be asleep right now. Your bedtime is long past !" I heard him say as he walked toward the exit.

"Awww big bro, I am feeling slee...aaaah..." She tried to disagree with her brother, but a wild yawn appeared from nowhere and betrayed her.

"See, you are tired. Let's go I'll help you make your bed !" Ben replied as he gently pinched his sister's nose before exiting the tent.

I have to say. Ben here was unexpected and the fact that he absolutely wants to be part of the infiltration team made me kind of curious. But right now, I had another question in mind

 _"Why Ari didn't express her anger toward Ben like she did last time ?"_ I thought.

I turned around to see that Ari has been gagged by Menos. She had a piece of paper in her mouth. After a few second, she managed to spit it out of her mouth and she began to scream'at Menos.

 _"Oh, I guess that's why..."_

 _"I think you should still be cautious around that Ben, Mickael !"_ I heard Noth say in my head.

 _"Only time will tell, I suppose !"_ I turned toward the entrence of the tent _"For now, let's pack everything we need for the mission !"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED Our heroes are now in a part of a revolution against the king of this city but what happened to Charloette. Find it out in the next chapter...probably.** **So as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. And if you have any suggestion for the story, feel free to contact me.** **See you next time**

* * *

 **So now, here is the CPB of the next chapter**

This is how it works. Each time I'll post a new chapter, I'll also post the "Chapter Progression Bar" for the next one. Also, when I'll write the chapter on my computer, I'll update the CBP at the end of the day, so you can know how fast the chapter is progressing. Don't worry, when I'll finish one chapter, the "CPB" of that same chapter will be removed and replaced by the chapter itself.

The CBP will consist of 2 lines going from 0 to 100% and two line with just In progress or Done

-Imagination - This consist of what the chapter will be about and what I'll say in it. If it reach 100% then, I got all that I need to write a chapter

-Writing - Well, you know what that means, if it reachs 100% then I finished to write the chapter in question. If the line is on 99 it means I have reached my minimum of 5K word but the chapter is not finished yet.

-Final Finition - This consist of all the détails I can put to make the story better or more coherent. I can work on it before even finishing the writing

-Correction - This one is pretty much useless because, normally, I don't wait tomorrow to put the correction on a chapter but you never know. But it also mean correcting some part that may be illogical or confusing in the chapter. Like with the Final Finition part, I can work on it before even finishing the writing

So now for the Chapter Progression Bar of Chapter 22

- **Imagination -** 0-10-20-30-40-50-60-70-80-90- ** _100_** /

- **Writing -** 0-10-20-30-40- ** _50_** -60-70-80-90-100 /

- **Final detail** \- _**In progress**_ \- Done /

- **Correction** \- _**In progress**_ \- Done /

 **Well, that was all I wanted to say. See you guys on the next chapter ;)**


	23. Chapter 22 : Infiltration

**Chapter** _ **22 : Infiltration**_

 **Hey guys, Agithos here for the first part of the chapter that was too long to be posted in only one chapter, so I had to divide it in two. Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Present time, Blazette's castle, Blazette POV

Boredom, that was the only thing I was feeling right now. I finished my castle yesterday and, I had nothing to do. Sure, my castle was big but it was also pretty empty : no maids, no butlers, no family...no one. Normally, Menos and Charloette would pass by every few days to see how I was doing, but, since they were on a diplomatic mission, I was left on my own.

 _"That felt really good !"_ I thought as I stepped out of my lava pool. I have always liked to take a bath after a hard day. It helps relax all the muscles in your body, that is, if you are immune to fire. Otherwise, you would just burn to death.

I put my clothes back on and begun to walk toward my room. I walked next to the portal Mickael and his friends created to go into the Nether. However, instead of passing by like I would do any other day, I stopped and found myself staring at the purple portal.

 _"You know...instead of sitting here, doing nothing, why not pass by and say hi ?"_ I asked myself with a smile as I began to advance toward the portal _"It will nice be to see them again !"_

I went through the portal. The first thing I felt when I arrived into the overworld was a cold breeze going across my body.

 _"I really should stop coming here with just a bra and a panty !"_ I thought as I vigorously rubbed my skin with my hands to warm me up.

After a minute, I looked around. The sky was black, meaning it was night time in the overworld. At first, It sounded strange to have a day/night cycle. In the Nether, we don't have any of that, the sky is always covered by a unbreakable bedrock ceiling.

"Maybe, I should come back when the day comes !" I whispered to myself before hearing some voice coming from around the corner. They were just whispers. I couldn't distinguish what they were saying though. However, as I was getting closer to the voices, they became clear.

"Do you think Mickael come from one of these ?" A girl's voice asked.

"I don't know, Cupa. You will be able to ask him as soon as he comes back !" A man's voice answered.

I turned around the corner to see Cupa and Hayden looking at the darkness of the night above their head . Hayden was sitting against the wall of the house, his arm wrapped around Cupa who was on his laps.

"Hey there, cold ones !" I called for them.

They turned around to face me. I could tell by the look on their face they were quite surprised to see me.

"Hi Blazette !" Cupa smiled before asking "What are you doing here ?"

"Well, I was bored and I had nothing better to do, so I decided to say hi !" I answered "What are you doing ?"

"Cupa wanted to watch the stars with me so that's what we are doing right now !" Hayden replied "Do you want to join us ?" He then asked.

I simply nodded and sat on the ground next to them

"Do you have any news concerning our friends ?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be worrying for them !" Cupa responded "I am sure they are all alright !"

 _"I sure hope so too !"_ I thought as I turned toward the stars.

* * *

Meanwhile, The castle, Charloette's POV

I woke up as I felt something poking me on my side. When I opened my eyes, I saw one of the guards from earlier pushing me with his boots made of iron. As soon as he saw I was awake, he spoke up :

"Hey, you, the 'Son and heir of the Gods' wants you in your room, right now !"

I tried to create a fireball in my hand but all hope were shattered as I noticed that my hands were in some sort of blacks gloves. They were quite heavy and I was also wearing the same kind of handcuffs as the maid I saw in the throne room. The guard in front of me probably figured out what I was trying to do because he began to laugh.

"Hahaha. It's no use, the gloves you are wearing right are made of obsidian. No matter how powerful your fireballs are, they won't be able to break those gloves. Now get up, let's not keep the noble wait. He really hates when someone is he waiting for is late !"

He lifted me of the ground and we exited the cell. I tried to remember what happened after Jade left. Although some parts remained blurry, I remember fighting the guards and one of them just sent me back my own fireball. Then I collided with the wall behind me and everything went dark. Next thing I know, I am waking up in a cell. At least, I was still alive.

A few moments later, I found myself climbing up some stairs, the guard pushing me in the back with the palm of his hand. Then, we arrived into the throne room, we passed through another door and I found myself into a corridor with a dozen wooden door on each side. At the end of the corridor was a golden door. As we were walking, we bumped into some other maids. They all wore sad looks on their faces and I even saw one crying as she was exiting one if the small room.

When we arrive in front of the golden room, I managed to hear a conversation going on inside the room.

"...I swear, this man blew up one of my storage building, killed most of my men and almost got me ruined !"

"I see. It's a shame he put you in so much trouble. If I find him, I'll have him executed. Can you tell me his name ?" A voice I recognized as the noble's asked.

"Well...His..."

Just as it was about to get interesting, the guard behind me knocked on the golden door, interrupting the conversation between the two man. Soon after the noble ordered us to enter and the guard pushed me into the room.

"About time !" The king said as he saw us, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Sorry, your majesty. She was...kinda slow to wake up !" The guard explained.

While the guard explained himself, I took the opportunity to take a good look around the room. It was pretty luxurious I have to admit, typically the kind of room you would expect for a king's bedroom. It had a giant bed, carpet, a giant closet and also a table where the king was actually sitting at. I noticed there was another man at the table with him. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He also seemed quite muscular. If we expect the helmet which was on the table next to him, he was wearing a full set of golden armor.

"So, that's your latest catch. You managed to capture a mob without my help for once and a ghast on the top of that. I must say, I am quite impressed. How did you managed to do it ?" The other man said as he looked at me from head to toes.

"I'll explain to you but first..." The 'Son and heir of the Gods' began as he took a small bell and rang it. Not long after, the maid with red hair opened the door.

"Did you call me master ?" She bowed.

"Yes, take our friend to the maids room to get her a more...appropriate dress. As soon as she is dressed, come back here. You have ten minutes !"

"Yes master !" The maid replied before taking my hand and exiting the room with me.

After we left the king's bedroom, I followed the maid for several minutes until we arrived in front of a room with a wooden door. When she opened the door, I saw that the room was filled with beds as well as some closet. Some other maids were helping one another getting dressed. Once we we were in the room, my guide closed the door and turned toward me.

"Hi, I am Snowy. What's your name ?" She asked.

"Charloette !" I replied.

"You are new here, I am right ?" She continued her questions as she searched for a maid dress in a closest. After she found one that could fit me, she returned to me.

"Well, yes..." I responded with a sad voice.

Hearin the tone in my voice, Snowy quickly hugged me for a moment.

"I am sorry you got captured. I really hopped you would have escaped this afternoon. But don't worry, my friend is going to save us and we are going to be free once again !" Snowy said with a bright smile on her face.

As soon as she finished her sentence, another voice was heard within the dormitory.

"Cut your crap, Snowy. Nobody is going to come for us. We are mobs, we are hated and we will always be hated !"

I looked at the source of the voice to see a zombie girl lying on her nearby bed. She had short green hair and a grey eye, yes, I said A grey eye because the other was hidden underneath an eye patch. She also had a bandage around her left arm.

"That's not true, Mira. I know my friend will come, I..."

"Then, where are they ?" The zombie girl known as Mira interrupted her before sighing "Listen Snowy. You have been here for only two months. You still have a bit of hope within you and it's perfectly normal. I have been his slave for two years and no one ever came to try and save me. No one cares for us, the sooner you will realize that, the sooner you will accept your new life !"

Then, Mira pulled her blanket up to her shoulder and turned her back to us. I looked toward Snowy. She was looking at the floor with sad eyes. I tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, Snowy. Don't lose hope. I am sure my friends will come and get us out of here !" I said.

"Do you really think so ?" She asked after sniffing one time.

"Yes. Don't worry !"

"Thank you, Charloette !" She said happily as she hugged my arm for a second. Then she placed the maid uniform in my hands. After getting dressed, we exited the dormitory and walked toward the king's bedroom.

"So Snowy..." I began, wanting to know a little more about my new friend "How did you end up in this place ?".

Snowy stopped dead in her tracks.

"I-I wished to protect a little girl I really care about. I managed to fulfill this whish, at the cost of my own freedom. We were playing together while her brother was away. That's when they appeared, I told her to run while I was keeping them occupied. I was brought in front if this king and he told me that I would make a great maid. It has been two months since I have seen them both. I really hope they are okay !"

By the time she finished telling her story, we finally arrived in front of the king's bedroom. When we knocked on the door, the guards opened and we found ourselves face to face with a very pissed off king.

"You are thirty minutes late, Snowy !" He said as he pointed at his clock "You know how much I hate when it happens..."

I looked at Snowy. Her eyes had widdened in fear, as if she knew what was going to happen to her. I could even see her body shivering. The king snapped his fingers and the two guards behind us took Snowy by the arm and began dragging her toward the door.

I tried to interrupt what was happening in front of me but, before I could say anything, I was slapped across the face by the noble. He wiped his hand on his clothes before saying :

"That also counts for you too. You are lucky it's your first day and that I am quite indulgent !"

I could only just watch Snowy exiting the king's bedroom with the two guards at her side. I was filled with hate toward this man. The *Son and heir of the Gods' began to walk in circle around me.

"As I thought, you are indeed very beautiful in a maid dress. Now, just returned to your room. I will call you in a few hours !"

Having nothing better to do, and also, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible, I followed his advice and left the room.

 _"You make me sick, you heartless monster !"_ I thought as I was walking through the corridor.

When I rejoined the dormitory, I saw that only the zombie girl known as Mira was still in the room, lying on her bed. Upon seeing me enter into the room, she didn't turn her eyes toward me and continued to stare at the ceiling. I sighed and sat on a nearby bed. I tried to think of a way to save Snowy but I didn't know the layout of this castle and with these gloves, I was powerless.

 _"It doesn't matter, I have to try !"_ Then I tried to get Mira's attention "Hey...Mira !"

"Hmm ?" She responded.

"I need your help, Snowy has been taken away by guards to receive some kind of punishment. Where do you think she could be ?" I asked.

"Don't even try to help her !" She simply answered.

"So what ?" I frowned " Are you implying I should leave a friend like that ?"

Mira sighed before sitting up on her bed, then she turned to face me.

"Look, since you are new in this castle, you obviously don't know how things work around here. I was like you once, I was at your place, trying to help someone in need. I was discovered infiltrating the dungeon and look at what it cost me !"

The zombie girl removed her eyepatch over her left eye and I gasped at what I saw. She didn't have any eyeball in her eye, leaving only a empty eye socket.

"I am not saying that because I don't like Snowy !" She continued "I am telling you that because I don't want you to suffer the same fate as me !"

I didn't respond to that. I could only stare at the darkness of her empty eye socket.

 _"Honey, Mickael, Ari...where are you ?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, The camp, Mickael POV

"EVERYONE, GRAB YOUR EQUIPEMENT. FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DEPARTURE !" Sandra shouted through the camp.

While we waited for the signal, Ari, Menos, Jade and I just stayed next to a fireplace. Ari took the opportunity to eat a fish during that time. We were all ready for the mission. Ready to save Charloette and bring down this god wannabe.

"Hey, you three !" Sandra said in our direction "Go and get Ben, I want you four here by five minutes !" Then she walked away.

We looked at each other before I got up on my feets.

"I'll go look for him, you three, stay here !" I said.

"Can I go with you ?" Ari pleading while doing her most cute puppy dog eyes.

"No, Ari especially you, should stay here !" Ari began to pout "I'll be back soon !"

I walked away from the group and went further into the camp. A minute of walking later, I found the black armored swordsman next to a campfire. As I approached him, I noticed he was holding his little sister, sleeping peacefully, in his arms, a small cover over her body.

"Hey Ben. We are leaving in a few minutes !" I spoke up next to him.

"I am coming, just a second !" He replied.

Ben kissed his sister's forehead before gently putting her on the ground, next to the campfire. Ricka emitted a small moan as she didn't feel her brother's arm anymore.

"Shh Ricka. Don't worry, I am going to come back soon !" Ben whispered as he passed a hand in her hair. Then he got up and faced me.

"I am ready !"

I nodded and led him toward the meeting point where I left Ari and the others. When we arrived, I saw at least a group of hundred people at the place. There were man, woman and, I think, a few mobs. They were wearing leather armor as well as swords and bows. Sandra was standing trunk to make higher than the rest of the crowd. Upon noticing Ben and I arriving, she smiled and began to speak.

"My friends, for two years, we have suffered greatly. We all have lost husbands, wives, friends and childrens. Tonight will be the most important one of your entire life. Tonight, we either bring down the king or we will die trying. Whatever happens from now on, we won't be the slaves we were. If some of you happen to die during this fight, you will die free. Who is with me ?"

A loud war cry was heard from the crowd in front of her. Some were raising their fists and weapons in the air to show they were ready to die for what they believe in.

"Now then, follow me !" Sandra finished as she jumped down the trunk.

 _"That's it, no turning back now !"_ I thought.

 _ **"I am afraid not !"**_ Notch agreed.

The group began to enter the forest into the direction of the city. Ben and I made our way though this massive crowd to find Menos, Ari and Jade walking right behind the leader of the resistance. When I rejoined them, I have to say, I was rather afraid of Ari starting up a fight with Ben. Fortunately, my fear didn't come true, my spider friend just shot a glare at the black armored man before turning her head in the opposite direction. I don't think Ben even noticed that because he kept staring in front of him and nowhere else.

The march toward the city was pretty silent. While Ari and Ben didn't speak a word, Jade and Sandra talked about politics, and what could happen to the city after the downfall of the king. As for the revolutionaries, I guess they didn't want to be spotted too quickly by making too much noises.

When we arrived in front of the city, I immediately noticed two guards standing in front of the front gates. As I was preparing myself to fight, I was surprise to see Sandra calmly walking toward the guard who just handed her a piece of paper.

"I see you have managed to rally quite a lot of people. And if this is just one of your many groups, the king stand no chance against us !" The guard spoke up.

"Thanks. What are the news ?" Sandra asked as she opened the paper.

I looked over her shoulder to see it a map of the city, some streets were highlighted in red and there was even a big red circle.

"That's the night patrol tour. If you avoid these streets, you shouldn't be detected too quickly. I also recommend you to avoid the residential district, the security had been renforced after patrol discovered five dead guards !" The guards explained.

After hearing the last part, I shot a glance at Ben who just rolled his eyes when he noticed as I was looking at him.

"What ? I told them to step out of my way. They didn't listen !" He said afterwards.

Sandra turned toward us.

"Mickael, you, Ari, Menos and Ben will go to the castle !"

"Wait a minute...Jade isn't coming with us ?" Ari asked.

"No, I am sorry !" Jade answered "If I am badly injured or worse, killed, there wouldn't be anyone to manage the village !"

"I understand !" The spider girl replied before facing us, grinning and raising her fist in the air "So, are we going to kick that noble's butt ot what ?"

"I...I think someone has already got ahead of you on this question !" Menos answered as he pointed toward the interior of the city.

"Huh ?" Ari turned around to see Ben already making his way toward the castle.

 _"And I was hoping everything would go well..."_ I thought as us three runned to Ben.

"Hey, you could wait for us !" I spoke up when we arrived at his side "Wether you like it or not, we are a group in this mission !"

Ben turned around and put his face close to mine

"Listen, I don't like you and you certainly don't like me. We can't form a group in this condition. On the top of that, I certainly don't want a criminal working with me !" He replied.

I frowned at him. I really hopped he was just kidding with me even though he sounded serious.

"Criminal ? I am not the one who killed five guards in cold blood !" I responded, angered by his behavior. He seemed pretty pissed off too.

"You know..." Ben began "I think I should have killed you on the spot instead of listening at my little sister. Let's end this, once and for all !"

"I am fine with this ! " I saw his wrist blade coming out of its sheath. In response, I did the same with my arm blade. We were ready to fight each other.

"ENOUGH, YOU TWO !" We heard Ari shout as she punched both of our heads "Mickael, don't you think we have enough problem to deal with at this moment. There is no time to waste, Charloette could be in danger !"

"Alright, alright. I am sorry !" I replied, rubbing my head. Then Ari turned toward the black armored man.

"And you, that was for ignoring me all this time. Plus, you are the one who suggested a truce. You can't broke it now !" She continued.

Ben didn't reply at first, a simple sigh as the only sound leaving his mouth. After a few second, he spoke up.

"Fine, I am sorry. But, if you really want to group up with me, I hope you will be able to keep up. I won't wait for you if you can't !" After saying that, he walked back toward the rich part of the city.

Ari, Menos and I shot a glance at each other before we began to follow him through the streets full of abandoned houses. Without any signs of life to be seen on these roads, it gave off a creepy atmosphere, and the worn out houses were not helping.

Suddenly, Ben stopped and we heard the sound of multiple footsteps walking towards us. Judging by the sounds they made, they were wearing some kind of heavy armor.

 _"A night patrol !"_ I thought _._

It seemed we all thought the same thing as we rushed into a nearby alley and hid behind some barrel laying around. We saw a dozen guards in full iron armor passing by the alley before disappearing around a corner. We stayed there, waiting in the dark until we were sure the danger was gone.

"Ok, let's go !" Ben suggested as he quickly left the alley "We already lost too much time hiding in here !"

As we were following him, Ari spoke up :

"You really seem in a hurry to receive your money !"

"What ?" Ben asked as he turned to our spider friend "Why do you think this has anything to do with money ?"

"Well, you are a bounty hunter, aren't you ? You are the kind of people who would kill anyone for money, even innocents. You have no moral and you are only loyal to the one who pays the most. So, how much did they pay you ?" Ari replied as she pointed a finger towards him. I could tell Ben was beginning to get annoyed

"First of all : Yes, I am a bounty hunter. Second of all : Yes, I am generally loyal to the one who pays the most but, if I am here now, it is not because of money !"

"Then, why have you insisted so much to take part into this mission, if it is not because of money ? Personal revenge ?" I asked.

"There is some of that, yes !" Ben crossed his arms "But the real reason I took part into this mission is the same as yours. There is also a friend I have to help !" Ben finished.

* * *

9 years ago, Unknow location, Unknow POV

Fire, ashes, burned corpses everywhere. Those where the only things remaining from a small peaceful village at the outskirts of a plain. It was once a village full of life and happy inhabitants before it was burned down by a savage clan. Only survivors, a small eight years old child and the baby he was holding in his arms. The young boy could only stare at the ruins of the buildings that composed his village once. As for the baby, smelling the odor of rotting corpse no one should be exposed to, she begins to cry, bringing the boy out of his trance.

"Shhh, Ricka, It's alright. I am here, don't cry !" The boy said as he gently shaked the baby in his arms. It seemed to calm the baby down.

 _"We can't be the only ones, there must be others. Come on Ben, you can do this !"_ The little boy thought as he got to his feets.

For about an hour, the young boy walked through the street of the burned village. He really hopped to meet at least one survivor of this massacre, in vain. They were the only ones. When he arrived at the front gate of the village, which was also burned down, leaving a pile of ashes where the doors once were. He shot one last glance at the village before leaving forever.

For the days that followed his departure, he spent his time wandering across the overworld, only stopping to eat or sleep. During that time, he always kept his little sister in his arms, to protect her from any danger.

However, one day, everything changed. As Ben was walking through a plain, he heard someone crying from around a small hill. When he approached, he saw a child, sitting against a rock, crying out loud, with their hands covering their eyes. The child had long red hair, going just below their shoulder and was wearing a long white coat. Ben noticed something strange about this child. They had a big pumpkin on their head and there was a small puddle of snow where they were sitting.

 _"A mob ? What is it doing here, all alone ?"_ Ben thought as he approched slowly and carefully the child in front of him.

"Hum, hello ? Are you ok ?" He asked to the child who was still unaware of his presence.

The mob child removed their hands from their face and looked up to see Ben staring at them. The young boy finally saw the face of the child he was speaking to. It was a little snow golem girl, barely older than him. Upon seeing him, she closed her eyes and quickly put her arms in front of her.

"Please, don't hurt me !" She pleaded.

Ben found himself unsure of what to do. He had never faced that kind of situation before. I could only think of one thing. He got on one knee and began to stroke the pumpkin on her head. It always worked when he do that to her little sister each time she was crying.

"I am not going to hurt you, don't worry. Are you ok ? What are you doing here, all alone ? Where are your parents ?" He asked.

The snow golem girl looked up to see Ben looking at her with eyes full of care. She quickly resumed her crying.

"I-I don't know where am I. I don't know where are my parents...I-I am scared...I..Huh ?" She asked, surprised as she felt Ben hugging her.

"Shh, It's alright !" Ben replied as he released her "You know, maybe I could help you find them !" He then suggested.

"You would do that ?" The snow golem girl asked.

"Well, I don't want to leave you like this, by yourself. Plus, I got nothing better to do !"

A second after, it was Ben's turn to get hugged by the snow golem girl. He could feel her tears dripping on his upper clothes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you !" She repeated over and over as she had her arms wrapped around ben.

When she released her grip on him, she noticed the baby Ben was holding in his arms. Ricka was awake and was staring at the snow golem curiously.

"Awww, they are so cute. Is it a boy or a girl ?" She asked as she waved a finger above the baby, making Ricka giggle.

"It's a girl, her name is Ricka. Mine is Ben !" The eight years old boy answered "What about yours ?"

"My name is Snowy !" She smiled.

"Very well, Snowy. Until we find your parents, I swear, I'll be here to protect you !" Ben replied.

* * *

Present time, Azlanta, Mickael POV

"Since the day we met, she became my best friend. She is the one of the very few I could trust with my life. She takes care of Ricka when I am not at home. But, three month ago, she got captured. For two months, I searched for her and I finally found where she is held. I am not going to let that chance pass by. I made a promise to her and I don't intend to brake it !"

During the time he was telling how he met Snowy, we continued our infiltration towards the castle. By the time he finished, we were in front of the castle. Ben casted a glance towards the castle's gates before turning to us.

"Two guards, iron armors !" He said

"There should be another entrance !" Menos suggested.

"There is no time for that !" Ben replied as he runned around the corner.

We stood there speechless, and I saw Ari facepalming. We looked past the corner to see Ben rushing toward the guards. Before one of them could call for some reinforcements, the black armored bounty hunter stabbed him in the throat. The other guard raised his sword above Ben's head, but he managed to parry the sword with his wrist blade. Then he he kicked the guard into the chest, making him fall on the ground. Before he could get up again, Ben stabbed him into the heart, killing him on the spot.

Ben got up from the corpse and kicked the gate of the castle, slamming it open.

 _ **"So much for an infiltration !"**_ I heard Notch chuckling in my head.

 _"Say that to him !"_ I replied.

Following Ben, we runned to the entrance of the castle. When we entered into the castle, we saw the bounty hunter fighting a few guards. We rushed in the battle.

Thus began our attack on the castle

 **TO BE CONTINUED And, that's the end of the first part of the chapter. What awaits them inside of the castle ? Well, just read the next part. I am not going to spoil it for you.** **So as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. And if you have any suggestion for the story, feel free to contact me.** **See you next time :D**

 **Oh and also, there won't be any CPB for this part.**


	24. Chapter 23 : Broken chains

_**Chapter 23 : Broken chains**_

 **Hey guys, Agithos here for the second part of the chapter that was cut in half. Also, that chapter is really long (twice the size of a normal chapter) so I originally planned to divide this one too but I couldn't find a good spot to cut the chapter in half so I left it as a 10k words chapter. Without further useless message, enjoy.**

* * *

Present time, The castle, Mickael POV

"AARRG !" A guard screamed as I stabbed his leg before punching him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Next to me, Menos was shooting fireballs at a group of guards and Ben was doing one kill after another. As for Ari, she was staying away from the battle as she didn't have any weapons that could match against the guards' armor.

"God damn it Ben, what were you thinking ?" I asked him after parrying a sword with Nightfall. Thanks to him, our infiltration fell through and, now, we had to fight a dozen guards in full iron armor. No need to say that now, every living being in the castle knew about our presence.

"What are you complaining about Mickael ? If we kill them now, we won't have to worry about them later !" He replied as he slit a guard's throat.

"Unless we are killed first !" I responded, stabbing another guard.

"You are a pessimist !"

"No, I am simply realistic !"

An explosion occured next to me and I saw Menos floating above us with a fireball in each hand. He throwed one at a guard, sending him flying halfway across the room and creating a big explosion as he hit the wall.

"MICKAEL ! BEHIND YOU !" I heard Ari screamed. I turned around just in time to see a sword diving toward. I quickly stepped aside, barely avoiding the metal blade. I punched the guard in the face before kicking him in the chest. Ben finished the job by stomping on the guard's face.

I looked up and saw that Ari was using her spider powers to stick herself on the ceiling. Thanks to that she could support us by telling us if a enemy was behind our backs.

"Thanks Ari !" I thanked her.

"No problem !" She grinned before being surprised by an arrow landing a few centimeters next to her. I looked at the door at the far end of the room to see two archers aiming at Ari

"Menos !" I called him "Take care of them. Don't let them shoot !"

"I am on it !" He replied as he prepared two fireballs in his hands before throwing them at the archers. They began to run to the opposite direction. While they managed to avoid a direct hit from the fireballs, they were still blown away by the blast.

Seeing how easily we defeated his teammates, the remaining guards in the room looked at us before he began to run away from us. Fortunately, Menos placed himself in front of the door, preventing the guard from exiting the room. Ben approached the iron armored man and tackled him on the ground.

"WHERE IS SHE ? WHERE IS SNOWY ?" He screamed at the guard.

"I-I don't know who you are talking about !" The scared guard replied. His answer only seemed to anger Ben a little more.

"Don't play dumb with me !" Ben punched the guard's face "I know she is here, so I'll ask again. Where. Is. SNOWY ? The snow golem girl that was brought here two months ago !"

"L-Listen dude, I just joined the royal guards a month ago. I..." He was interrupted as Ben punched him another time.

"I didn't ask for your biography. I just want to know where she is. If you can't tell me, I should just kill you right here, right now !" Ben threatened as he put his wrist blade next to the young guard's neck. The man's face became really pale, a little more and he could have became as white as a creeper when it is about to explode.

"Wait, WAIT ! I don't know where she is excactly. But, if she really is a female mob, it is very likely she was made a maid. She is probably in her room right now !"

"Where is it ?" Ben continued to ask, his blade still close to the man's neck.

"It is on the western side of the castle. That's where the maids lives. You will find her there !" He answered.

A second later, the bounty hunter smashed the guard's head on the ground, knocking him out cold.

"Be grateful I decided to spare your life !" He then spoke with cold eyes before turning towards us.

"If he didn't lie to me, which I hope he didn't if he doesn't want to find his head on a spike, Snowy is in the western side of the castle. If your friend is here, she should be there as well !"

"Alright !" I responded "We will form two groups : Ben, you and Menos will be charged of saving Charloette and Snowy. As for Ari and I, we will be charged of stopping the King's escape !"

"Sounds good to me !" Menos agreed "Hold on, honey. We are coming !" Then, he runned to the door on our left, with Ben following close behind.

After they left, I shot a glance at Ari.

"Well now. What are we waiting for ? Let's make sure this self proclaimed god get what he deserves !" I chuckled.

Ari grinned and nodded before we began to rush toward the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, The king's bedroom, Unknow POV

"So, I heard you have another expedition planned for tomorrow !" The king asked the guest in front of him.

"Yes !" He answered "There is mine, a few hours away from here that I would like to explore. Who knows, there could be tons of diamonds inside. It could be very useful, I am a nearly broke at the moment !" The blonde man explained as he put his cup of wine on the table.

"Don't worry about the money, you know I would happily pay for the mobs you capture in those mines !" The 'Son and heir of the Gods' replied.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard within the castle, slightly shaking the room they were in.

"What was that ?" The king asked "GUARDS !"

Loud footsteps were heard outside of the room before the door opened violently. The guard was panting heavily.

"What is happening down there ?"

"My king, we have an intrusion into the castle. Four people : A female spider, A male ghast, a black armored assassin and an iron swordsman with an arm blade. He also have an eyepatch. I was told to come and warn you while my comrades were trying to deal with them !" The guard explained.

"An eyepatch you say ? It must be the man from before. They must have come here to get their friends back. I need to get out of here !"

"Calm down old man !" The bonde-haired man laughed "I never saw you like this. It seems you know those intruders. Who are they ?"

The king turned to his guest.

"Actually, I only know one of them : the one with the eyepatch. He came during the afternoon to seek my help to defend the kingdom against Herobrine's return. He even threatened me. I think I remember his name being Mickael Tabor or something like that !"

"WHAT ? Did you said Mickael Tabor ?" The guest asked, his eyes widened

"Well yes. Why ? Do you know him ?" The noble asked. Seeing that his friend wasn't responding, he called for him "David ? Are you alright ?"

"If I know him ? He is the one responsible for all my problems !" David replied before turning toward the king "I am going to ask you to stay here, old man. I swear, if he comes here, it will be a spectacle !"

The noble seemed to thought about the suggestion for a little before he sighed.

"Alright, I trust you !" Then he told the guard "You, search for the maids and get them to their room, we will stay here !"

"Yes my lord !" The guard replied before going onto his feets and running outside of the room.

While the old man was pouring himself another cup of wine, the blonde haired man was grinning like he touched the jackpot.

 _"This time Mickael, you shall die. I'll make sure of that !"_

* * *

Meanwhile, western side of the castle, Ben's POV

We just entered the western side of the castle a minute ago and we already made a big mess. The door was in iron so Menos had to create a big fireball to break it down. A few guards tried to stop us but they were either stabbed by my blades or burned to death by Menos' fireballs.

After climbing up some stairs, we arrived into a long hallway with multiple wooden door on each sides.

 _"Snowy must be inside one of them !"_ I thought as I approched one of the door.

A hard kick well placed later and the door broke down. When the dust came down on the ground, I found myself in front of a scared maid, she had her arms covering her head. She almost made me remember Snowy when I met her for the first time. I heard Menos walking next to me.

"Please, don't kill me. I-I'll do anything, but don't kill me !" The maid began to cry.

"Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you. But you should really get out of this place, it will become a mess in a few minutes !" Menos spoke up.

"Are you here to free us misters ?" The scared maid asked after a few sniffing.

"You could say that !" I replied "We are here to put an end to the king's reign !"

"I see...I wish you good luck then !" The maid smiled and thanked us before running outside of her room.

As soon we saw her disappear around a corner, Menos turned toward me.

"We should open every room, our friends could be into one of these !" He suggested.

"I agree ! I nodded.

We approached another door and like last time I kicked it open. However, as soon as I did that, a sword grazed my left arm, making a few sparx as it touched my armor. I quickly reacted and dived one of of my blade into the throat of the royal guard that appeared in front of me. His body made a loud sound as it fell heavily on the floor.

 _"Wow...that was a close one. Good thing I have good reflexes !"_ I thought before saying to Menos "We should be careful from now on. There could be anything behind those door !"

We continued to explore the western side of the castle, breaking every door down. Freeing a few maids and killing the guards that were hiding in the dark, hopping to ambush us. At one point, we turned around a corner and saw two guards guarding a wooden door which seemed different than the rest.

"It's the last door, they have to be in here !" I whispered to Menos.

"They didn't spot us yet. What shoud we do ?" He asked back, a fireball in his hand.

"I take the one on the right, you take the one on the left !" I said as I pulled my throwing knife from its sheath. A second later, I exited our hiding place and throwed my knife which arrived into the guard's forehead.

"What ?" His teammate exclamed before a fireball collided with his face, killing him instantly.

That being taken care of, we quickly walked toward the door. When we arrived in front of it, I kicked it with all my might but, unlike the other, this one was still standing.

"Damn, this one is resistant !" I groaned.

"Here, let me try !" Menos said as he created two fireballs and throwed them at the door.

As soon as the fireballs hit the wooden door, they made a explosion, bringing the door with them into the other world. When the smoke dissipated, Menos and I entered the room to see at least twenty five maids regrouped into this room. They were all looking at us with scared eyes, all exept two, a zombie girl with an eyepatch and a ghast girl with long white hair.

"MENOS !" She shouted as she saw who was next to me.

"CHARLOETTE !" He also shouted as he runned to hug her before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, earning a few 'awwww' from the maid next to them.

I was happy for them, sure, but I still had one person in mind : Snowy. I looked around and wandered across the room, searching for her. Unfortunately, I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Snowy ?" I called her.

"You are too late, human. Snowy has been taken away a hour ago !"

I turned to face the source of the voice. It was a zombie girl with an eyepatch. She was walking toward me, her eye looking at the ground. My eyes widened by what she had just said and I quickly took her by the shoulder.

"WHERE IS SHE ? WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN HER ?" I shouted at her face.

"She is in the dungeon right now. Receiving a punishement for deceiving the master !" She responded.

"Where is it ?" I asked.

For a second, I got no reply for the zombie girl. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I-I will lead you to her. I have already been on this part of the castle. I can lead you there. I-I own her that much..for not believing her !"

"Great, thank you...What's your name ?"

"Mira !" She answered.

We both runned outside of the room before we were stopped by Menos and Charloette calling for our names. We stopped and we saw the two ghast running towards us.

"We are coming with you !" Charloette said.

I nodded and we resumed our course. A few minutes of running later, we arrived in front of an iron door. It looked very old, a thin layer of rust covering most of the door. There was also small trails of blood onto the floor, there was only a single torch lighting up the entrance of the dungeon.

"There is a creepy atmosphere around here !" Charloette spoke up, wraping her hand around her boyfriend.

"Trust me !" Mira began "This is nothing compared to what it's like in there !"

I carefully puched the door and it slowly opened. When we entered, we noticed two rows of cells on each side of the hallway. Inside, a few skeletons could be seen, their hands handcuffed to a wall. I began to get worried.

 _"Snowy, I hope you are alright !"_ I thought.

We began to walk down the hallway, looking for Snowy's cell. A few prisoners were still alive amongs the bones of their former neighbors, begging us to free them.

"What are we going to do about them ?" Menos asked.

"Leave them here !" I answered "At least, they are safe here. We will come down there to free them as soon as the king is dead !"

Hearing my response, Menos walked away from the cells and continued on his way, following me. Suddenly, a loud clac was heard and immediately after, the cry of pain of a young girl was heard as well through the dungeon. It made my blood boil and I began to run at full speed towards the source of the scream, leaving my teammates behind. A few seconds later another scream resonated into my ears.

As the third scream was heard, I arrived in front of the scene. A girl with orange hair I knew too well was attached to a pole, her back turned to a man with a whip in his hand. I could see some wounds on her back, drops of blood dripping out of them. She was whimpering. Her persecutor raised his hand to whip her another time.

I became furious...no, more than that, enraged. Before he could hit her, I took him by the hand.

"Huh ?" I asked, suprised before he felt my iron gauntlet colliding with his mouth. That made him grunt in pain and stunned him.

Immediately after punching him, I dived my right wrist blade into his arm. He screamed as he felt the sharp metal into his soft flesh. Then I stabbed him into the chest before pinning him against the wall.

"Who are you ? What do you want ?" He asked, coughing some blood.

"What I want ?" I replied "Your death !"

Using my left wrist blade, I pierced his thoat. He tried to made a sound but couldn't because of the blood flooding his trachea. I retracted my right blade from his chest and, with a swift horizontal motion of my arm, I cut his head of. His body fell on the floor.

I looked to Snowy. She was unaware of what just happened behind her back.

"W-Who is there ? What happened ?" She asked with a scared voice.

I slowly approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Then I put my face right next to her's

"Please don't hurt me..." She continued.

"Don't worry Snowy. I won't hurt you !" I replied with a gentle voice.

She seemed to recognize my voice as she opened her eyes and looked at me. I saw her eyes widening.

"Ben ?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's me. Hold on, I am getting you out of there !" I answered.

I cut the ropes holding her hands around the pole and she fell on her knees. I sat in front of her and took her hand in mine. She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Are you alright Snowy ? They didn't hurt you too much did they ?" I asked her, full of concern.

I saw a few tears coming out of her eyes. Then she pulled me into a tight hug as she began to cry out loud, her chest buried into my armor. I began to stroke her back, carefully avoiding all the whip marks.

"Shhh, it's alright. I am here. Everything will be alright from now on !"

"l-I am just so happy you are here. I always knew you would come and save me !" She cried happily in my arms.

We stayed like this for about a minute, our arms around one another. Snowy seemed to have calmed down and she was no longer crying, even though I could hear her sniffing from time to time. At one point I parted away from the hug.

"I am going to make him pay for everything he did to you !" I spoke up as I began to get on my feets.

Suddenly, a hand catched mine, preventing me from getting up.

"Wait, Ben !" Snowy replied.

I turned around only to be met with Snowy's lips pressing on mine. For a second, I was stunned by her sudden move. I didn't know she has feelings for me until now but I knew one thing : I had some for her. I closed my eyes, placed my hands on her waist and began to kiss back. I felt her tongue trying to penetrate my mouth and I gladly let her do it.

"Awww, look at them. They are so cute !" A heard a female voice speaking up behind me.

Snowy's face became red of embarrassment and hid herself behind me. I looked behind to see who interrupted our loving moment : It was Charloette walking towards us with Menos and Mira by her sides. As soon as she noticed the ghast girl, Snowy got out from her hiding place and runned happily to the white haired girl.

I smiled and picked up my helmet which was on the ground before rejoining them. Snowy was talking with Mira

"See, I told you he would come !" Snowy grinned.

"Yeah yeah. I am sorry, you were right and I was wrong !" Mira replied, her arms crossed and her eyes looking away from my friend.

"So, Ben..." Menos began "Now that you have saved your friend, what are you going to do ?"

"I am going to pay this king a visit to change the paint of his room in red !"

"Please, promise me you will be careful !" Snowy pleaded, her hand placed on my shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll come back soon !" I reassured her, pecking her forehead. Then, I gave her my helmet "Keep it safe for me !"

I walked away from the group and quickly made my way away from the dungeon. Suddenly, a spine-chilling scream was heard from the top of the castle and stopped me in my track.

 _"What...What was that ?"_ I asked myself.

That scream was nothing like I ever heard. It sounded like a cry if rage but coming from something inhuman. I began to sprint toward the throne room.

 _"What is happening up there ?"_

* * *

10 minutes ago, The castle, Unknow POV

After a few minutes of searching inside the upper part of the castle, Mickael and Ari finally arrived in front of a gold colored door. They noticed two iron armored guards in front of the door.

 _"That's where he must be !"_ Mickael thought.

 _ **"Careful Mickael, we don't know what is behind this door !"**_ Notch replied inside of his head.

Ari and Mickael runned towards the guards, hopping to take them out before they could alert any of their teammates. They both took one of them. Mickael punched the guard in the jaw before smashing his head against the wall. As for Ari, she tackled her opponent before biting his neck with her fangs, killing the guard in a few seconds.

As soon as the two guards were down, Mickael approached the door.

"That's it Ari. No turning back now !" He whispered to his spider friend.

"Yes, let's end this slavery once and for all !" She replied.

Mickael raised his right foot and kicked the door which bursted open. He was the first to enter into the luxurious king's bedroom. Inside he saw the noble hiding behind a soldier in full golden armor. Mickael coudn't see their face because of a helmet covering it.

"David !" The 'Son and heir of the Gods' spoke up "They are here. Take care of them !"

"David ?" The eyepatched man asked as he heard the name of the man he never wanted to meet again

"Yes, Mickael. It has been a while, isn't it ?" The man known as David replied, removing the helmet from his face.

"What are you doing here ?" Mickael said, his anger growing larger every seconds.

"I am just paying a visit to an old friend of mine. Truth to be told, I didn't expect to see you there. But, since you are, I can finally get rid of you !" David responded, pulling his sword out of his sheath.

Mickael was about to do the same until he heard someone growling next to him. He turned toward the sound of the voice. It was coming from Ari who just entered the room a few seconds ago. She was gritting her teeth and her eyes were burning with hatred. Mickael never saw her like this, not even when he broke Ayumi's heart. She was staring at one person in particular : the noble who was hiding behind his bodyguard.

"You..." She tried to say before her hate consumed her totally. She hurled herself toward the king "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NADIS !" Ari screamed.

Unfortunately, before she could make it halfway, David placed himself in her path and grabbed her by the thoat. Then he lifted her off the ground. Ari began to struggle.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK. I HAVE BUSINESS WITH YOUR MASTER !" She shouted at David's face as she kicked it making him grunt in pain. He recovered rather quickly from her hit and looked at her.

"As you wish !" He replied calmly before violently tackling her on the ground. He then placed his right foot on her torso and his sword right next to her neck.

"ARI !" Mickael screamed as he began running toward David.

The king smirked and snapped his fingers. Just a few seconds later, six guards entered the room and surrounded the eyepatched man. Mickael could grit his teeth as he saw the noble slowly approaching Ari who was still struggling to get David's foot off of her.

"You seems familiar !" He spoke up.

"Of course I would seem familiar, you bastard. YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND UNDER MY OWN EYES !" Ari replied.

The noble searched deep into his thought. He has killed so many slave during his life, he didn't keep the track of it. However, there is one slave that has dared to lay a hand on his precious face : A young male spider mob.

"Oh, so you are the slave that escaped during the rebellion. It's so nice to come to me. Now I will be able to reclaim what is mine !" He said, putting his head close to Ari's.

The young spider girl took the opportunity to spit at his face.

"Screw you. I am not your slave anymore. I am a free mob and I will stay that way for as long as I live !" She grinned.

The king wipped the saliva of his cheek before kicking Ari into the chest making Ari gasp in pain.

"You will learn to respect your master, you insignificant creature !" He replied out loud.

On the other hand, Mickael tried to think of a way out of this mess. Ari was pinned down and he was at the mercy of a dozen guard. I knew that, one wrong move could mean his and Ari's death. He certainly didn't want that to happen.

 _"Notch, what do you think ?"_ He asked in is mind.

 _ **"I am going to try and figure out something. You need to gain some time !"** _ The god answered.

Suddenly, he heard Ari gasping. He turned around and saw the noble hitting her in her stomach with his feets. Mickael even noticed some blood dripping out of her mouth. As soon as he saw that, something broke deep inside of him. His hatred for the two men in front of him grew larger with every second passing. David threatened his friends, wanted to rape Ari and to sold Vanessa as a slave. He even destoyed Vanessa's only memory of her sister. As for the noble, he captured hundreds if not thousands of mobs, including Charloette. And now, he was assaulting Ari.

He couldn't take it anymore. It was his chance of putting an end to all of it. He didn't just wanted to stop their bad habits. He wanted them to feel pain. He wanted to kill them. Something began to change inside of Mickael's body which didn't go unnoticed by Notch

 _ **"Huh ? Mickael ?"** _ Notch tried to call his host but he received no answer.

Mickael didn't answered, he was too focused on his rage. His teeth became fangs, his nails became claws, tearing through his gauntlet. His skin was also slowly losing its color. For Notch, it was clear that something was wrong, and it wasn't going to go better.

 _ **"Mickael ! MICKAEL, SNAP OUT OF IT !"** _ Notch screamed.

To his horror, Mickael didn't replied. Instead let out a cry of rage which seemed inhuman. It was so loud the guards in front of him had to cover their ears. The noble stopped what he was doing and everyone looked at the direction of the scream. The guards began to walk away from Mickael.

"Make him shut up !" The king ordered "It's unbearable !"

The guards gazed at each others with unsure looks on their faces. Eventually, the bravest one walked toward Mickael who was still screaming at the top of his lungs and punched him right in the face.

The force of the punch made the eyepatch come off of Mickael eyes. They all gasped at what they saw. Even Ari eyes widened in horror as she stared at her former friend. Instead of the yellow cat eye he got when he came back to life, there was a red demonic eye. She remembered Mickael telling the group he was infected by a sort of dark magic that could have transformed him into a monster.

 _"Mickael ?"_ She asked to herself as she heard some growling coming from him.

In a fraction of a second, Mickael took the guard who punched him by his face and throwed him against the wall behind the noble. The guard flied above Ari and David before crashing into the wall and making a few cracks. The guard fell on the floor, unconscious.

She looked around her, everyone was paralyzed by fear for a few second before the king shouted :

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ? KILL THAT THING. DON'T LET IT GET CLOSE TO ME !"

The guards lunched themselves at Mickael, their swords raised. They all went to cut him at the same time. With surprisingly inhuman speed, Mickael avoided them all before killing three of the guard by slicing their throat with just a single motion of his arm. Then, he killed another as he stabbed him with his claws.

Seeing their teammates getting completely butchered, the two remaining guards dropped their weapons and runned for their lives, leaving only Ari, David, the king and Mickael into the room.

Mickael went on all four, his mouth drooling and his red demonic eye screaming for blood. David didn't know what to think of this situation. Hopping he could stop Mickael, he decided to use Ari as a hostage.

"Hey, Mickael. One more step and you will re..." He didn't have the time to finish his sentence as Mickael pounced on him with such speed and force they both went flying into the wall and completely destroyed it. Because of the dust, neither Ari nor the noble could see what happened into the other room.

"David !" The king said out loud a few seconds after seeing his bodyguard getting propelled outside of his bedroom. He began to walk toward the hole.

Unfortunatly for him, now that David was gone, Ari was free to move again. She jumped on his back, taking him by surprise.

"You are not going anywhere asshole !" Ari said

"What ? Get-Get off me !" The 'Son and heir of the Gods' replied.

"Not a chance !" The spider girl responded before biting the noble ear, ripping it away from his head.

The noble screamed in pain and covered the place where his left ear once was. He could only feel blood coming out of the wound. Ari got off the king's back as he began to move his arms randomly, knocking a few vases on their way. Wanting to finish this as soon as possible, she pinned him onto the ground and trapped his arms under her knees, leaving him unable to defend himself. She raised her fist.

"That one is for Nadis !" She said as she hit the noble's face with all the power she could put in her punch.

"That one is for wasting two years of my life !" She continued, punching him another time.

"And these ones are for all the mobs you captured, including Charloette !"

Ari began to hit the noble again and again. He was at her complete mercy. His body trapped under Ari, he could only feel te pain erupting from his cheeks, nose, eyes and mouth. His nose was bloody and he already lost of few teeth. Because of all the pain he was experiencing, he wasn't able to make a single sound exept some grunts of pain as Ari continued to beat relentlessly until he was nearly unconscious and disfigured.

When she was satisfied, she got off the noble and spitted on his body.

"I know I should probably kill you, right here, right now, but I won't do that. I want you to suffer all the rest of your pitiful life. I want you to rot in a dungeon until you wither away to nothing. That's all you deserve !"

Meanwhile, in the other room, the battle was still raging on. After being pounced on by Mickael, David and him went through the wall and arrived into the other room. Thanks to his armor, he was able to tank the impact quite well. When they landed on the floor, Mickael was on the top of David.

"Raaah. Get off me !" The golden armored man replied, struggling to prevent his opponent from biting his face off.

David put his feet on Mickael torso and pushed with all his might. The demonic eyed man was sent flying for a second before landing on his back, a meter away from David. The monster quickly went on all four and began to climb the wall using his claws to have a good grip. Seeing this, David got on his feet and prepared himself to face another pounce from the creature in front of him.

 _"What in the nether happened to him ?"_ David asked himself.

He didn't have the time to think anymore as Ari's friend jumped from his wall, toward him. The golden armored man was ready for this kind of attack. He placed his sword in front of him. Mickael couldn't evade the weapon and impaled himself on the sword.

David grinned as he saw his enemy stabbed by his metal blade, his blood flowing down to the handle and falling on the floor. Mickael stopped moving and his arms fell on his side.

"Finally...now that I have killed you. I should pay a visit to your friend !" He chuckled as he pulled out his sword from Mickael torso.

However, he stopped laughed when he noticed the red eyed man's body wasn't falling on the ground. Instead, he heard some quiet growling coming from his opponent. The man in iron armor began to freak out when he saw Mickael's wound slowly closing itself. When it was completely healed, it was like there was never a wound to begin with.

"What-What are you ?" David asked to the creature.

Mickael didn't answer. He simply rushed toward the stunned David and, with a swift motion of his arms, used his claws to cut off David's hand from his arm. The bodyguard of the noble screamed in pain as he felt Mickael's claws tearing through his flesh. His hand fell on the floor, along with his sword, leaving the adventurer defenseless.

The demon eyed man tackled David on the ground and grabbed him by the throat. Then, he opened his mouth and bit David's shoulder as hard as he could. His teeth easily pierced the armor and arrived in the golden armored man flesh. David tried to struggle but, like a wolf on his victim, Mickael shaked his head vigorously, tearing more and more flesh with each second passing.

Because of the loss of blood, David began to feel dizzy, all his strengh seemed to abandon him little by little. As an act of last resort, he punched his enemy straight in the face. The human like creature didn't even notice he was being punched at but he let his shoulder go nonetheless. David was barely conscious when he saw Mickael staring at him, his face really close to his'.

"S-Screw you Mickael. If-If it wasn't for you. I would have become rich and famous. You ruined my life. At least, I will see you in the Nether !" He spoke up, coughing blood between words.

David saw Mickael opening his jaw and lauching at his throat.

When Ari arrived on the scene, she was horrified by how much gore there was in the room. Blood was present on every wall and, in the center of the room, she saw two figure in the room. One of them was lying on the ground, a big pool of blood underneath his body. The second person was leaning above the other. Even though she couldn't see what he was doing, she could hear some gruesome noises.

"Mickael ? A-are you alright ?" She asked, carefully approaching the scene.

As Mickael heard his name, he quickly turned his head toward Ari. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her friend. He still had his red demonic eye, but his mouth was covered in blood and he was was holding some kind of bowel in his jaw. Ari, petrified by fear, fell on her butt. It wasn't common for her to he scared by some things, but this, this wasn't just 'some things'. This was her friend, transformed into a bloodthirsty monster

The monster, because that is how she called him, dropped the bowel on the floor before him and began to crawl toward her. Ari tried to back away from her former friend but her muscles wouldn't listen to her. Mickael's face was now inches away from her's.

"P-Please Mickael. It's me, Ari, your friend. Snap out of it !" The spider girl begged with a scared voice.

Ari closed her eyes, hopping this was just a nightmare and that she would wake up soon. She could feel the nauseous smell of blood and death in Mickael breath, brushing against her skin. She felt tears coming up into her eyes. She never thought she would die like this, she didn't want to die like this.

 **"A...Ari ?"** Mickael spoke up for the first time since his transformation. His voice was different : Deeper, darker...scarier

The spider girl opened her eyes to see her friend in front of her. To her surprise, his mob eye was slowly returning to its original yellow color, his teeth and nails retracted into their normal forms. His skin was also getting back to a more normal human color.

"What...happened ?...So...tired !" Mickael said in his original voice before falling unconscious in front of her spider friend.

"Mickael !" Ari said out loud as she went to check his pulse. She placed her hear next to his mouth and sighed in relief when she heard him breathing.

 _"He is just sleeping !"_ She thought, smiling.

While Ari was checking if her friend was alright, the noble managed to regain some kind of consciousness. Seeing Ari with her back turned to him, he smiled to himself and crawled to a small chest of drawers. He pulled out one of the drawer and picked up a smaller version of a crossbow. He also picked up a small arrow and loaded his weapon with it.

 _"I'll show you to disrespect me, you little whore !"_ He thought as he aimed his crossbow at Ari's neck.

Just as he was about to shoot his arrow, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, making him gasp in pain. He looked at his wound and saw a metal blade sticking out of his body. He turned around to see a tanned man in a black armor staring down at him with eyes full of hatred.

Hearing the cry of the noble behind her, Ari turned around to see Ben picking up the king by the throat and throwing him against the floor.

"Who-Who are you ?" The 'Son and heir of the Gods' asked.

"My name doesn't matter. All I want is your head !" Ben replied, making both of his wrist blade come out of their sheath.

"Y-You are a bounty hunter, right ? Don't you know who I am ? I am the S..."

"I know who you are !" Ben interrupted him "You are Philicas the Third, son of Philicas the Second. Autoproclamed 'Son and heir of the Gods'. You killed a lot of humans and mobs just for you selfish desires. And before you can ask how I know that, trust me. I have my sources !" He began to walk toward the noble "When I am done with you, you will beg me to end your life !"

The man now know as Philicas the third was terrified. Not once before he has been so close to death.

"Wait, if-if you are a bounty hunter, you must have an employer. I'll pay you two, no three times what they have promised you if you bring me back their heads !" The king suggested, making Ben sigh

"You know, if it was a normal contract, I would have accepted your opinion without second thought. However, this contract have nothing to do with money. I am here on my own will because you hurt a very dear friend of mine, and for that, you will pay !"

Ben pulled out a knife from his armor and stabbed Philicas' hand, stucking it on the ground. Ignoring his victim's scream, the tanned man put his right foot above the wounded shoulder of Philicas and stomped on it. Ari, who was watching the scene, heard the bone cracking and snapping. Philicas the Third began to cry because of the pain he was experiencing.

"It hurts doesn't it ? We are not even getting started !" Ben spoke up with the same deadly serious voice from earlier.

The black armored man kneeled down next to Philicas. Then he stabbed him in the leg using his wrist blade. Ben made sure to not hit anything vital, like an artery. Ari watched Ben repeating the process for the other members, with each time making the noble scream. Then Ben stabbed Philicas in the chest and twisted the blade while it was still into his flesh. The king coughed up some blood.

"Don't worry, it will end soon !"

Ben got on his feet and placed his foot on Philicas' throat, slightly pushing on it. The king tried to get free, in vain.

"Ready to go into the Nether ?" The bounty hunter asked.

The noble raised his hand toward Ben, asking for mercy and forgiveness, but he wasn't going to have some. In a fraction of a second, everything was over. Ben twisted his foot, breaking Philicas the Third's neck, killing him in the spot.

"It's done !" Ben spoke up before turning towards Ari "Are you alright ?"

"Yes !" She replied "Thanks for the help by the way !"

"No problem. What the in the nether happened here ? I heard a scream and I killed two guards on my way here talking about a monster or something !" He responded, noticing David's butchered corpse a few meters away from them and an unconscious Mickael resting next to Ari.

"Trust me, you don't want to know !" Ari closed her eyes "Weren't you with Menos and Charloette ?"

"I was but I left them behind to take care of a personnal matter. They are, along with Snowy, taking care of the other maids !"

Then, Ben walked toward Mickael. He picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Our job here is done. Let's get out of here !" He said before exiting the room.

Ari nodded and followed him outside of Philicas bedroom. They both made their way back to the main hall of the castle where they were greeted by their friends and thirty other maids. As soon as Snowy saw Ben, she quickly runned towards him before hugging him

"Ben ! The king...is he..." She began.

"Yes, it's over Snowy. He won't harm anyone ever again !" Ben replied.

The snow golem girl parted away from the hug ans finally noticed the unconscious body of Mickael that was carrying Ben. She wasn't the only one though, Charloette and Menos noticed him as well. They runned to the small group.

"Mickael !" Charloette called out loud before turning toward Ari "Is he alright ? What happened upstairs ?" She asked.

Ari thought about what to say

 _"I don't know if I should tell them about Mickael's outburst !"_ She said to herself before answering "He...He is just exhausted. There have been quite a violent fight up there !"

She heard Charloette sigh in relief as she smiled.

"I am glad to hear that. However, he needs a place to rest until he wakes up. Let's go to a safer area !"

They all nodded at each other before we pushed the front gates of the castle and walked outside the castle. The maids and the former prisoners began to smile widely as they entered into the outside world for the first time since their capture. One of them even kissed the ground in hapiness.

Ari smiled as she watched them hug each others. She even felt a tear going down her cheek.

 _"Nadis, are you watching this. You told me that one day, I would be free. Today, is that day !"_

* * *

Unknow time, Unknow place, Mickael POV

When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry. Everything before me was just like a giant mist. Exept, when my vision became clear, I noticed there was actually a thick cloud before me. I looked around and saw that everything was dark. I could see myself just fine but it was like I was trapped into a giant cube painted in black. I couldnt see any furniture nor door to be around.

 _"Where am I ?"_ I asked myself _"Am I the void again ?"_

"No, you are not Mickael !" A voice behind me spoke up.

I turned around to see Notch slowly walking towards me.

"How are you feeling, young one ?" He asked me.

"Like I was runned over by a dozen tanks at the same time !" I answered, rubbing my forehead "But, if we are not in the void, then where are we ?"

"We are in your mind, Mickael !"

"In my mind ?" I replied, looking at the darkness above me "I would have thought it to be a bit more colorful !"

Notch crossed his arm and chuckled.

"That's because you are sleeping right now Mickael. You are not thinking of anything except the conversation we have right now. That's why you are here in the first place !"

"But...but..." I began, surprised "Why would I sleep in the middle of a battle ? There are still David and the king that we must deal with. Ari needs my help !"

Notch walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. His face took a more serious expression.

"Mickael, the fight is over. We won !"

"Well, that's a relief !" I sighed, reassured.

"Mickael..." Notch stared at me straight in the eyes, making me a bit anxious "I am going to ask you a simple question. How much of the battle do you remember ?"

I tried to search into my memories. I remembered entering the king's bedroom with Ari. I remembered seeing David. I even remembered seeing Ari get pinned down by David and feeling anger and hate toward him. Then everything was dark, I couldn't remember anything past that point.

"I don't know. E-Everything is blurry !" I answered, covering my eyes with a hand.

I heard Notch sighing before he snapped his fingers. Just a moment later, I found myself in the king's bedroom. I was surrounded by the six guards and Ari was pinned down on the ground by David while the noble was kicking her.

 _"Wait, I remember that part !"_ I thought.

 _ **"Indeed, that's your last memory before your transformation !"**_ Notch replied inside of my head.

 _"Before my what ?"_ I asked him before I was interrupted by a scream coming from me, a cry that didn't even sound human at all. I saw my nails transforming into claws and my skin becoming grey. I also noticed my vision was a bit more reddish. A guard punched me to make me shut up. And that was the starting point of the bloodbath that followed. I could only watch as I was tearing and ripping apart the guards around me. I was paralyzed. I didn't know I could be that violent. The worst part was my fight with David. After I killed him in the most inhuman way possible, I began to feed on his corpse, making disgusting noise while doing so.

I heard someone calling me and I turned around. It was Ari with a terrified expression on her face.

 _"Oh no, not her. Please Notch, tell me I didn't kill her !"_ I told Notch.

 _ **"No, don't worry. I don't know how, but she managed to get out of this state !"**_ He answered.

The vision ended with me falling asleep in front of my spider friend. We returned into my mind. I was still shocked by what I saw and did inside of the king's bedroom. I only had one question in mind.

"Notch...What happened to me ?"

"I already told you about the magic infection within your body right ? While I managed to stop it until now, I couldn't when the anger and the hate toward these two men took the better of you. Fortunately, your spider friend was able to bring you back. Otherwise, I don't want to know what monster you could have become !" Notch explained.

I sighed, looking at the ground.

"Where am I now ?"

"Hmm, it seems you are in a sort of hospital room. Well, you will wake soon so you will see for yourself !" The god answered before disappearing.

* * *

Present time, The hospital room, Mickael POV

Just like Notch said, a few moments after he disappeared, I woke up on a bed feeling warms rays of sunlight onto my face. I yawned and sat on the bed. I looked around to see that I was in a sort of white room with a window and a wooden door. I was wearing some kind of white clothes made of wool and I noticed my eyepatch was already covering my right eye. I was feeling a sharp pain that was erupting from my forehead and my monster eye. As I remembered what I have done, I quickly got up and dashed towards a trash can. Soon after, I emptied the contant of my stomach into it. I won't describe what came out from down there but I am sure I saw the rest of a human phalanx.

That being done, I wiped my mouth. Suddenly, the door opened and a girl in purple clothes walked in the room. When she saw me, she gasped.

"You are awake. I'll go tell your friends !"

Then, she exited the bedroom. A moment later, a small group consisting of Ari, Jade, Charloette and Menos walked in, followed by Ben, Ricka and a girl with orange hair I guessed as Snowy.

"Hey Mickael, how are you holding up ?" Ari asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Well, if we except the earthquake happening into my head right now. I am fine !" I replied.

"I am glad to hear that !" She smiled "You have been sleeping for a day and a half now !"

"Really ? I have slept that long ? What time is it ?" I asked.

"It's past noon !" Ben replied "Get ready. Miss Sandra wanted to see you as soon as you were awake !"

"Alright !" I responded, rubbing my forehead "Can everybody get out of the room, except Ari ?"

The spider girl just stared at me, probably guessing what I wanted to talk about. The other just shrugged and left the room, leaving me and Ari alone. There was a moment of silence before one of us decided to speak.

"I...I am sorry for losing control of myself back there !" I began avoiding her gaze.

"It's alright Mickael !" She replied with a gentle voice.

"NO, it's not...What-What if I ended up hurting you ?"

"But you didn't, remember ? You changed back before you even touched me !"

"But, what if it happens again. What if I end up hurting you or Vanessa or...Ayumi ?" I said as I felt my eyes becoming wet "Maybe...Maybe it's for the better if I leave..."

I was interrupted as I felt Ari's hand slapping me hard across the face.

"Don't ever say that to me again, you hear ?" She almost screamed at me. I could tell she was trying to contain her anger to not draw attention toward our room. " We are friends and I am not going to let you walk away like this. Ayumi needs you like everyone in the house. We are going to help you with this, just like you helped me finding my little sister !"

Suddenly, I heard her chuckle.

"Heck, if it wasn't for that monster within your body. We probably would have died in that room. You saved my life back there !"

"So, you are telling me I should be glad to have transformed ?" I asked, annoyed.

"No, I am just telling you to not feel bad about it. For this time, at least !"

There was another moment of silence before I asked her another question.

"Who knows about this ?"

"Just the two of us for now. Ben killed the two guards that escaped and he arrived after you changes back to normal !"

"Let's keep it a secret, for now !" I responded.

"But..." She sighed "Fine. Now, I think you should get ready. The other could ask themselves some question about what we are doing !"

"Where is my armor, and Nightfall ?"

"Eveything has been stored in a chest under your bed. I'll be waiting outside !" She answered before leaving the room.

I searched underneath the bed and pulled out a wooden chest. When I opened it, I saw my iron armor, and my clothes along with Nightfall. Before doing anything else, I picked up my armor and searched for my pistol. I felt something hard in the secret pocket.

 _"Great it's still there !"_

I noticed there was a hole in the armor and in my clothes where I was stabbed by David's sword. There were also holes a the end of each finger of the gauntlet, where my claws pierced the iron.

 _"Oh come on, I'll have to ask Ayumi to make me one again !"_ I thought as I looked at my nearly destroyed T-shirt.

I put all my clothes on along my armor. Then I picked up Nightfall and put my arm in it. After I was sure I didn't leave anything in the chest, I left the room. The other were waiting for me.

"Are you ready now ?" Ben asked, his little sister on his shoulder and his snow golem girl friend at his side.

"Yep, although I never expected you to visit me while I was in a hospital !" I replied chuckling.

"Trust me. I didn't want to go in the first place but Ricka and Snowy managed to convince me !" He responded, pointing a finger towards his little sister.

"Hi !" The little girl spoke me.

"Hey Ricka !" I greeted back before turning to the snow golem girl "And you must be Snowy right ?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Mickael !"

Now that I knew everyone, we made our way out of the hospital. When I stepped outside, I saw the sun was shining, mobs and human were walking together, exchanging friendly conversation. Chidren were playing. All of them seemed happy, like if that period of slavery never happened.

We walked through the streets until we arrived to a small square. I recognized Miss Sandra talking with a few citizens. As soon as she saw us, she excused herself and walking towards us. When she arrived in front of me, she bowed.

"Thank you for helping us in this fight. We are forever in your debt. Thanks to you, many civilians will finally have a bright future ahead of them !"

"Hum thanks, but I wasn't alone you know. I was with my friends !" I replied, slightly embarassed.

"I know. I already thanked your friends, you were the only one I didn't have the chance to spoke to after the fight !" She replied.

"Yeah, you are late Mickael !" Ari laughed, giving me a light tap on my back.

Sandra straightened herself up before asking with a smile :

"Will you stay with us a little longer ? We could use citizens like you !"

"As much as we would like to stay, we can't. I have a village to take care of !" Jade answered "As for the other Ari and Mickael must return to their home. Same for Charloette and Menos !"

Miss Sandra nodded before turning toward Ben.

"What about you ?"

Ben looked at Snowy and slowly took her hand in his.

"No sorry. I don't want to be attached to a city. We like our freedom and...I still have a promise to fulfill !" He replied.

Sandra smiled, understanding our reason for not staying in this city.

"Very well. I wish you good luck on your way back. As for me, I'll find a way to convince the emperor about the incoming threat. I hope we will see each other one day !"

"I hope so too !" Jade replied.

Saying our goodbye to Sandra, we returned to the entrance of the city. On our way, some of the maids we saved from the castle came to us and thanked us for freeing them from the king's slavery. When we finally got out of the city, we saw that our horses still there, right where we left them.

"So Mickael, I guess this is where we part away !"

I turned around and saw Ben behind me. Ricka was not on his shoulders since she was with Snowy as they were saying goodbye to the others.

"Yea..." I began "So, what now ? Are we going be enemies again ? Are you going to track me until you can have the bounty on my head ?" I asked.

He chuckled before crossing his arms.

"While I wouldn't call us friends, I am not your enemy anymore. I'll let you go !"

Then, he held his hand towards me. I took his hand in mine and shook it, doing a handshake.

"If we meet again, I just hope you will greet me in a more friendly way !" I replied.

Ben nodded and called Snowy and Ricka. Hearing their name, they turned around and rejoined the black armored bounty hunter. As they walked away, they both waved at us and we waved back.

After seeing them disappear into the forest, we all got on our horses and we took off at a gallop, right straight to our home. Looking backwards, I could see the city slowly fading away into the horizon. In a week, we will be at home again.

 _"That took longer than I thought !"_ I thought

 ** _"Indeed !"_**

* * *

One weeks later, Home, Ayumi's POV

It's has been two weeks since my human boyfriend and my best friend left to meet the king. The house was kind of empty without them. Sure, Cupa was still there but, it wasn't the same. I spent my days roaming around the house, making sure everything was okay and cooking for everybody. Hayden took Mickael's job as a miner, accompanying Cupa in our mine. Without Mickael and Ari, Vanessa just stayed in her room for the most part and only leaving when she had to eat.

Blazette was also visiting us once every two days. I guessed she must have felt lonely in such a castle without her two friends. She also tried to talk to the ghast king. After listening to her, he told to Blazette that he would talk about that to the other king and what they would do.

As for Andr, she went into the end dimension to talk about Herobrine to the Enderdragon. When she returned, she was quite happy to say the ender dragon was just like her parents decribed him : a noble ruler that would do anything to protect his kind, even going against a god. He told her that he would send a few enderman to evaluate the threat and act consequently.

It was almost dark outside, it was time to make dinner for everybody. I searched inside of the chest and pulled out a few pieces of pork meat. Then I put the meat in the furnace along with a piece of coal.

"Hey Ayumi. What are you cooking ?" I heard Cupa ask behind me.

I turned around and saw the energetic creeper girl hopping happily as she entered the kitchen. Just a few seconds later, Hayden walked in the room with his pickaxe over his shoulder.

"Just pork. I am not feeling doing anything to difficult for this evening. If you want to make a mushroom soup, there are some brown mushroom in the chest !" I replied

"Oki doki loki !"

Suddenly, we heard a horse whinnying. I looked outside the window to see four horses in front of our house. Riding them was Mickael, Ari, Charloette and Menos. A wide smile appeared on my face. I quickly dashed outside.

"Mickael !" I called him.

He turned towards me and I hugged him.

"I missed you !" I spoke up

"Oh, h-hey Ayumi !"He responded.

The was something strange in his voice, like he seemed uncomfortable. I also noticed Ari staring at us with almost sad eyes.

"Is something wrong ?" I asked.

Hearing my question, his eye widened for a second before returning to it's original state. Then, his smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, everything is alright. How are you ?"

"I am good !" I answered "So, how did it go with the king ?"

"Hummm, let's just say it went...fine !" Ari replied, scratching the back of her head.

I saw Cupa approach one of the horse and began to pet it.

"This one is so pretty. Can we keep it ?" She asked.

"No, sorry Cupa but they are not ours. They are trained to return to the village as soon as we let them go !"

"Awww..." The creeper girl said sadly.

"Don't worry Cupa, if we find a wild horse. I'll help you tame it !" Hayden joined the conversation, putting a hand on Cupa's head.

"Really ? Thank you !" She responded, giving Hayden a quick peck on the lips.

I felt Mickael hugging me tighter, bringing me even closer to him.

"So, how about that week off I promised you ?" He smiled at me.

Blushing lightly, I took his head and pressed my lips against his'. We kissed passionately until we had to part away to breathe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Herobrine's castle, Unknow POV

 _ **"That little nuisance. I should have killed her when I had the chance !"**_ Herobrine thought as he touched his leg. He winced when he felt a prickly sensation when his passed on his wound.

The god didn't understand how such a small object could be so destructive to his body. Not only did he feel pain when the bullets pierced his flesh, but the wounds weren't healing as fast as a normal injury. If it was an arrow, the wounds would have closed itself in a few seconds.

Because of these wounds, he had to put his plans on hiatus for a while. Now the humans and the mobs were probably aware of his return. On the top of that, Mickael was brought back from the dead by Notch, his brother. However, the infection within him was strong and Herobrine even felt the bloodlust of the creature when Mickael transformed.

 **"hmmm, almost...the transformation was almost complete !"** I said out loud.

With difficulty, Herobrine got up from his throne and pointed a finger towards a few mobs wandering inside of the throne room

 **"You, you and you. Come with me !"**

The mobs he pointed at began to follow him through the castle

 **"Let the experiments begin !"** He grinned.

 **TO BE CONTINUED Well, like you noticed, it was a pretty long chapter, my longuest one yet which put a end to the Azlanta arc. Fun fact, I originally planned to make this arc 2 chapter long but I had so much things to say so instead of 2, it was 4 chapter** **So as always PM or review to tell me what you think of the story : good or bad. And if you have any suggestion for the story, feel free to contact me.** **See you next time**

* * *

 **So now, here is the CPB of the next chapter**

This is how it works. Each time I'll post a new chapter, I'll also post the "Chapter Progression Bar" for the next one. Also, when I'll write the chapter on my computer, I'll update the CBP at the end of the day, so you can know how fast the chapter is progressing.

The CBP will consist of 2 lines going from 0 to 100% and two line with just In progress or Done

-Imagination - This consist of what the chapter will be about and what I'll say in it. If it reach 100% then, I got all that I need to write a chapter

-Writing - Well, you know what that means, if it reachs 100% then I finished to write the chapter in question. If the line is on 99 it means I have reached my minimum of 5K word but the chapter is not finished yet.

-Final Finition - This consist of all the détails I can put to make the story better or more coherent. I can work on it before even finishing the writing

-Correction - This one is pretty much useless because, normally, I don't wait tomorrow to put the correction on a chapter but you never know. But it also mean correcting some part that may be illogical or confusing in the chapter. Like with the Final Finition part, I can work on it before even finishing the writing

So now for the Chapter Progression Bar of Chapter 24

- **Imagination -** 0-10-20-30-40-50-60-70-80-90- ** _100_** /

- **Writing -** ** _0_** -10-20-30-40-50-60-70-80-90-100 /

- **Final detail** \- _**In progress**_ \- Done /

- **Correction** \- _**In progress**_ \- Done /

 **Well, that was all I wanted to say. See you guys on the next chapter ;)**


End file.
